The Locomotive Aftermath
by Rachelshamyfan
Summary: When Sheldon kissed Amy on the train, it kickstarted something primal in Sheldon, read how they navigate through several surprises along the way, with the other characters appearing throughout
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a one shot, my view on what could have happened after the kiss**_

_**As usual I own nothing (unfortunately)**_

"Oh what's next, I know lets try kissing" said Sheldon angrily

Amy didn't have a chance to say anything before Sheldon leaned forward and placed his lips on hers

Sheldon started the kiss in frustration but then he found himself liking it, he felt Amy respond slightly and he moved his body into Amy's and placing his hand on her waist for support as the train moved along, he continued the kiss before reluctantly breaking away

They stood staring at each other for a few moments

"That was nice" was the only thing Amy could get out at that moment, her head was exploding with joy, confusion and lust

"Good" replied Sheldon nodding at her and swallowing before more eye coitus

"Um, I've been invited by the conductor to the engine room to see how the train goes through a crossing" said Sheldon shakily

"Ok have fun" replied Amy as they gazed at each other

"Do you wanna come with me?

"Really? I do"

Sheldon took the lead towards the engine room but once he was there, he found he was unable to take in anything conductor was saying, instead he kept his eyes on Amy, fascinated by her lips and remembering the kiss

When they walked back to their carriage, Amy took the initiative, she sensed that Sheldon was unsettled

"Sheldon when we get to the B&B we can talk, on the train is not a good place to do that"

"Very well" replied Sheldon as they reached their table

"You can sit with Erik and talk about trains if you like, I got Bernie and Howard to talk to" suggested Amy

"Thank you"

Once they reached their destination, they checked into the B&B and Amy invited Sheldon into her room to talk, The only place in the room to sit down and talk was the bed, Amy sat down anyway and started to talk

"I want you to know that I really wasn't trying to trick you, I thought this would be a good trip for the both of us but then you found somebody with much more interest in trains than me and I felt a bit neglected, I am sorry for snapping"

"Apology accepted, Amy I will admit to you that when I kissed you, it was partly in sarcastic anger but then as you saw for yourself, I actually liked it" replied Sheldon as he sat down next to Amy

"You did?

"Yes, I do think we need more data" Sheldon as he turned to look at her properly

"You need more data? Are you saying you want to kiss me again? Asked Amy in surprise

"Yes, that kiss was fascinating" replied Sheldon

"I don't want to put pressure on you, I know that you are not ready for anything just yet"

"On the contrary I am more than ready" replied Sheldon as he felt a tightening in his pants at the memory of the kiss, he stood up and paced the room trying to think of something that would take the tightness away

"Sheldon are you ok? Amy

"No I want to kiss you again" replied Sheldon stopping in front of her

"I would like that very much" replied Amy shyly

"Good" Sheldon leant down and kissed Amy, she responded and moved closer to him, Sheldon again put his hands on her waist and pulled her in to him, he continued the kiss, both of them sucking on each others lips, Amy was the first to pull away, she gazed into Sheldon's eyes and noticed he was dilated and it didn't go unnoticed by her that he was aroused

"You ok? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, that was very intense" replied Amy slightly out of breath

"Sit down with me" said Sheldon, they sat down on the bed again

"I want to do it again but again I don't want you to feel like I am pushing you"

"You are not pushing me Amy, this is just as much a surprise to me as it is to you, now may I make a suggestion?

"Of course" replied Amy wondering what was coming next, she fiddled with a lose thread on her dress and finally looked at Sheldon who was gazing at her

"We kiss again, then I will go to my room, we can talk in the morning about how to proceed and we do not tell Bernadette and Howard, I need to keep this to myself for now"

"Ok that works for me" replied Amy smiling at him

As they were sitting down, Sheldon moved closer to her then supporting her back with one hand he pulled her close and kissed her again, Sheldon was learning quickly and found himself locked in a passionate embrace with his girlfriend, Amy put both hands round his neck and kissed Sheldon harder, they continued kissing until they were interrupted sometime later by a door slamming nearby

"How was that? Asked Amy breathlessly

"Fascinating" replied Sheldon, whilst they had stopped kissing, he found himself still cuddling Amy and there faces were inches apart

"Um, can I get you a drink? I have water in my bag? Asked Amy breaking the moment

"No it's ok, I will see you in the morning Dr Fowler" replied Sheldon standing up and straightening his suit and trying to hide the evidence of his arousal

"Thank you for a pleasant evening" said Amy as she walked him to the door

"Oh Amy it was more than pleasant" Sheldon leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Amy's lips before leaving the room

After a sleepless night where all Amy could think about was the kiss, she met with Sheldon again, he had brought his laptop with him and suggested some amendments to the relationship agreement

"Amy I want to kiss you again but we need to have some boundaries, I cant be like everybody else who is controlled by their baser urges, so I suggest kissing sessions only when we are alone"

"We are not alone very often though Sheldon" replied Amy, immediately she regretted her words for fear of making Sheldon feel pressure

"I know but we will find the time, so do you agree?

"Yes I agree, as long as you have thought about it"

"Amy last night I did nothing but think about it and I am guessing you did the same?

"Yes"

"You know that I have a thing about people touching me, hugging me or anything else physical but I can make exceptions for you Amy, I know that I have not made things easy for you over the past three years and I am very aware of the comments that have been made about our relationship but last night showed you how far I have come" said Sheldon

"Oh I know, I will let you take control of the physical side of things in the future" replied Amy

"Please don't be scared to initiate, just make sure we are alone" Sheldon leant over to give her a brief kiss before typing something into his laptop

"Sheldon are you embarrassed by me? Asked Amy suddenly

"No of course not, you could never embarrass me, why on earth would you think that?

"Well I might be an excellent scientist but im not exactly model quality" replied Amy looking anywhere but him

"Amy you are beautiful and don't ever forget that"

"You-you think im beautiful? Replied Amy in shock

"Yes, you have a quality about you that appeals to me" replied Sheldon before he decided that he needed to test his kissing theory again, he kissed Amy again and took control of the kiss, Amy however managed to part his lips with her tongue, Sheldon froze for a moment before continuing for several minutes

"Thank you Sheldon, nobody has ever said that to me before

"Well then it looks like we have another first this weekend" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"Are we going to find somewhere for breakfast now? Asked Amy

"Yes, Howard sent me a text saying they are going to a nearby café for breakfast, shall we join them?

"Yes that's fine" replied Amy picking up her jacket and room key

"Wait a moment" said Sheldon stopping her in her tracks

"Yes? Asked Amy

"I have the urge to kiss you again but I must be in control of myself" replied Sheldon leaning down to kiss Amy very briefly and then to Amy's surprise he took her hand as they left the room


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the follows, reviews and comments elsewhere**_

_**The general feeling was that you all wanted more, so it will turn into a few chapters instead**_

_**Enjoy!**_

After they had breakfast, Amy took Sheldon back to the B&B, she had some ideas that she wanted to talk to him about, she had behaved perfectly at breakfast and even Howard and Bernadette hadn't noticed anything

"I know that the wine tasting is not your thing and as we are here until tomorrow night, why don't we go to Safari West?

"What's that? Asked Sheldon

"It's a private Safari park, its something that I know you will enjoy and its not far from here and there's another thing that we could do" replied Amy looking anywhere but him

"What's the other thing? Asked Sheldon suspiciously

"I was looking on their website and they have a romance package and I am just suggesting it, you don't have to do it if you don't want to, we can stay the night in the park and then take the train back on Monday" Amy showed him details on her laptop

"I think I would like that Amy but it's expensive to book two rooms, why don't we just share?

"You-you want to share a bed with me? Asked Amy in surprise

"No I don't think I am ready for that yet, look you can book a room with two beds" replied Sheldon

"Ok I will do that, are you coming with us to the Wine Tasting? Asked Amy as she completed the reservation form online

"Yes of course, you think I am going to leave you alone now?

"Um no, but I will be fine with Bernadette and Howard"

"Amy that wasn't what I meant" with that Sheldon swooped down to kiss Amy, she found herself in the same position as when they first kissed on the train but managed to arranged her arms so they were caressing his butt and relaxed into the kiss, Amy was very disappointed when it ended a few minutes later but said otherwise

"That was very nice Sheldon"

"I should think so, I don't know what you have done to me but I like it" replied Sheldon

"So do I, shall we get going?

"Yes but I don't have to drink any of the wine do I?

"No of course not"

Before they left Sheldon gave Amy another little kiss before they went to meet Howard and Bernadette

_**Several hours later**_

"And that concludes the tour for the Platypus winery, we do hope you have enjoyed your time and the wines and we look forward to having you again" said the guide

Amy had taken little sips of wine all day and with only having breakfast she was feeling decidedly tipsy

"Sheldon I am taking Bernadette out to dinner, are you coming with us? Asked Howard

"No I need to get Amy back, she can have a sleep and then afterwards we can go out" replied Sheldon grabbing hold of Amy as she staggered out of the winery

"Sheldon I am fine, I don't need sleep" slurred Amy

"Oh I think you do" replied Sheldon linking his arm with Amy's they half walked and half staggered back to the B&B

Sheldon took Amy to her room and put her to bed and then went and asked the B&B owner for some hot milk which he gave to Amy, afterwards she immediately fell asleep, deciding that he had nothing else to do he sat down on the end of the bed and did some research on the Safari West park

Amy woke up two hours later with a dry throat and a thumping headache, she noticed Sheldon at the end of the bed still on his lap top

"Sheldon?

"Amy good you are awake, how are you feeling?

"Awful, can you pass me my bag, I need some pain relief"

"Of course, did you want to go out for a meal or shall I order takeaway? Asked Sheldon passing her bag to her

"Maybe we could go out, I could do with fresh air" replied Amy finding some tablets and water, she gulped them down as Sheldon moved towards her and sat down next to her, he reached over to move Amy's hair out of her face and leaned forward to gently kiss her

"How does that feel now? Asked Sheldon

"Sheldon you are very sweet" replied Amy as she burst into tears

"Why are you crying? Sheldon was confused

"Because you are being so nice when I have shown myself up" replied Amy wiping the tears away

"You haven't shown yourself up and anyway you are fine now" replied Sheldon giving her another kiss

"Ok, who are you and where is the real Sheldon Cooper? Asked Amy after the kiss

"He is here, he's just been hiding all this time" replied Sheldon

Amy just stared at Sheldon for a long time before pulling him down on to the bed and cuddling him, they shared another kiss and Sheldon found himself intoxicated with the passion of it all

"Oh help" moaned Sheldon when they pulled apart

"What's wrong?

"I want to stay in here with you now and kiss you, look what you have done to me" replied Sheldon

"How do you mean?

"You have made me want you and I can't do that just yet, even though my body says otherwise" replied Sheldon as he got off the bed and rearranged his clothing

Amy's eyes went wide when she saw the very noticeable bulge in his trousers

"Let's go out then, no danger of me pouncing on you" suggested Amy

"Alright but please don't be upset if I am not intimate with you in public, I am not ready for comments yet especially if we bump in to Wolowitz and Bernadette"

"Sheldon I wont do anything, I promise you"

"Thank you, as long as you are feeling well enough to go out?

"Of course, you kissing me cured that" laughed Amy as she picked up her bag and jacket and they walked out of the B&B together

_**Next chapter will have the Safari trip and more**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

Sheldon and Amy emerged from a restaurant that was close to the B&B and bumped into Howard and Bernadette walking back

"Hey guys, Sheldon and I are going to Safari West tomorrow and staying overnight in the park, so we wont be travelling back with you, unless you wanted to come with us? Explained Amy

"I can't stay overnight unfortunately, I have a big meeting on Monday" replied Bernadette

"We think we will just visit more of the area until its time for the train" added Howard

"Ok, well have a good time" replied Amy smiling at them as they entered the B&B, Howard and Bernadette went straight to their room

"Amy would you like to come to my room? Asked Sheldon

"I would like that very much" replied Amy following him in

"You know that tomorrow we can be free to do things without being seen by them and it getting back to everybody" said Sheldon

"I know, we will tell them when you are ready" replied Amy putting her bag and jacket on the bed and then sitting down

"Amy did you know the father of the owner of Safari West directed the movie Flipper?

"No I wasn't aware of that but that maybe why they are animal lovers" replied Amy

"I also noticed that if we had booked an animal encounter tour that we could have been able to hand feed some of the animals" added Sheldon

"Well if we get there early enough we can see them being fed anyway, we will be driven round in an open air jeep, good job that it is not winter then" replied Amy

"Yes that's true but then you are warm enough for me" replied Sheldon wiggling his eyebrows at her

"Sheldon did you just use a line on me?

"I don't know exactly what you mean, but anyway we should get to bed as it's getting late" replied Sheldon

"Sure, thank you for looking after me earlier"

"Your welcome, I will walk you back to your room" replied Sheldon taking her hand

Amy expected him to leave her at the door but he came in and sat on the bed with her and pulled her into his arms and then kissed her for a moment

"See you in the morning" said Sheldon as they shared a moment of eye contact, they kissed briefly again and Sheldon went off to his room

"Hoo" said Amy quietly once he had left

**In the morning **Amy and Sheldon said goodbye to Howard and Bernadette after they had breakfast together and then returned to their rooms to pack, Amy had booked them to stay in a cottage at the Safari grounds, she didn't think Sheldon would appreciate sleeping in a tent even if it did have a fully functioning bathroom attached to it

As the Safari Park was 30 miles away, the B&B owner recommended a nearby car hire place, Amy was able to get a decent rental car and drove it back to the B&B where she picked Sheldon up and their luggage

"How long will it take to drive there Amy? Asked Sheldon once they were in the car

"Depending on traffic, no more than an hour hopefully but we have all day and night there" replied Amy turning to smile at him, Sheldon leaned over to kiss her before remembering that he was in public

They set off and on the journey talked about their respective jobs and played counter factuals and arrived at the park shortly after 1pm, they were directed to the car park by a marshall and then taken by quad bikes to their rented cottage for the night which was right in front of the Giraffe enclosure which was several acres big

"Here is your key for the cottage, as you have booked the jeep experience around the grounds, that will arrive here at 2pm which will give you time to settle in, the park restaurant is also open all day" said the guide handing over the key

"Thank you very much" replied Amy as she and Sheldon entered the cottage, it was only one floor but it had two bedrooms, a bathroom and an open plan kitchen and lounge in one

"Amy I will take this room here and you can go in the next one" said Sheldon taking his luggage into the first bedroom

"Ok" Amy stayed where she was looking out onto the grounds of the park until she felt Sheldon come up behind her and cuddle her

"Come to my room" whispered Sheldon into Amy's ear, he took her hand and led her to the bedroom and sat down on the bed with her

"You ok? Asked Amy as he gazed at her

"Perfect, this weekend may not have been what we originally planned but it's turning out to be very good" replied Sheldon

Amy smiled at him in return and they both leaned forward to kiss, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, gently sucking on her bottom lip, he found his breathing was becoming raggedy as they not only kissed but found they were fondling areas they had not fondled before, he was considerably aroused as well and Amy in her lust filled head cupped his erection through his trousers, Sheldon shot up off the bed in alarm

"Sorry, that was too far" said Amy standing up and rearranging her clothes and leaving the room, Sheldon followed her to the kitchen where she retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge and leaned against the side to drink it

"Amy don't be sorry, it was a surprise that was all" said Sheldon he stepped forward and pressed against Amy and kissed her again before she could answer

"So you would like me to do that again? Asked Amy cheekily after they stopped kissing

"Yes, no, I don't know, I'm confused" said Sheldon stepping away and going to sit down on the couch and holding his head in his hands

Deciding there was nothing else she could do for the moment, she took her luggage bag to her room to unpack and when she returned she found Sheldon standing by the window looking out

"You ok? Asked Amy

"Yes I am fine, this is all too quick for me Amy, we need to slow down" replied Sheldon

"That's fine and again I am sorry for doing that"

"Don't be sorry it was nice"

"It was nice?

"Yes which is why we need to go slow" replied Sheldon as the Jeep pulled up outside the cottage

"We are ok though? Asked Amy worriedly

"Yes of course, come on lets go have a great day out" replied Sheldon giving her another kiss, then taking her hand and leading her outside

"HI there, my name is Jack and I will be your guide for the day, now if the animals approach the vehicle, do not touch them as they are wild and may bite, I will give a commentary as we go around and if you wish me to drive slow or stop so you can take pictures, I can do that" said Jack as they got into the jeep

"Sheldon I left my camera in my room" said Amy jumping out of the jeep and going back to retrieve it

"Now are there any particular animals you would like to see first? Asked Jack as he started the jeep up

"Well I am a monkey expert so monkeys would be nice"

"Which breed?

"Capuchin, which I know you don't have here but they are all good" replied Amy smiling at the driver

"Ok we can go to the primate section, obviously the different breeds we have do not mix and they have their own enclosures" said Jack as they drove towards the monkey enclosure

Sheldon decided that as Amy had chosen to sit as far away as possible from him in the jeep to make the move to close the gap, he took her hand and smiled at her and then kissed her cheek, Amy felt relief that he wasn't being weird with her over what happened in the bedroom

"Ok the first enclosure will be for the Black and White Colobus monkeys, we have around 20 in here, some of the females have babies of varying different ages" said Jack he slowed down so Amy and Sheldon could watch them all playing on the ground and climbing in the trees, none of them came close to the car but Amy was able to take pictures

They went through three other enclosures taking many pictures which had Black and White lemurs, the De Brazzas monkeys and the patas monkeys without any of them approaching the vehicle, the keepers had been out spreading food around for them but it was when they drove through the Ring tailed lemur enclosure that some of them decided to sit on the front of the jeep and enjoy the ride

"If any of them come in to the vehicle, ignore them because they have been known to give a nasty bite and scratch to people who just ignore the rules" said Jack

At that moment though one of the lemurs jumped on behind and sat behind Amy and started to fiddle with her hair

"Erm this one is playing with my hair, what shall I do? Asked Amy trying not to make any movements

"Stay still" said Jack as he stopped the car and let off a loud firecracker, the lemurs scattered and they were able to drive on

"The lemurs are very inquisitive and we have found different ways of scaring them off when they get too close, you haven't got any marks have you?

"No it was just playing with my hair" replied Amy

Once they left that enclosure Jack asked them what they wanted to see next

"Well I am quite happy not going in the aviary enclosure so we can skip that one" said Sheldon

"Even after that lovey-dovey bird you liked? Asked Amy

"Yes, I would prefer to see the carnivore section" added Sheldon to Jack

"Ok" Jack followed the signs to the carnivore section

"The first ones are the cheetahs, now neither of you are squeamish are you?

"Why? Asked Sheldon suspiciously

"Because they will have just been fed and probably have a few carcasses lying around"

"Oh that's fine" said Amy

As it was when they entered the Cheetah section, all of the Cheetahs were sleeping inside their dens to escape the heat, only a couple of young cubs were playing near their mothers den, Amy took pictures anyway

"Usually when they are fed, we tie the meat to the back of the van and encourage the cheetahs to chase the van, otherwise they won't get any exercise or make use of the large acerage they have here" said Jack

They then drove through the next couple of enclosures which had several fennec foxes digging holes and generally chasing each other around and then through the Serval cat enclosure where like the Cheetahs they were out of the heat but under some trees, Jack drove the jeep closer so Amy could take pictures

"If you were to come here early in the morning, they would all be out" said Jack apologetically

"We might come here again one day" replied Amy as Sheldon put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close

"You should do, I have worked here for many years and it's still a joy to see the animals" said Jack

They went through the hoofed animals section next and Jack continued on with the talking

"Now in the wild these animals would usually hang out together but here to avoid conflicts we keep them in their separate herds, even all the different deer species have their own areas and that's to avoid cross breeding, a lot of these animals are endangered in the wild so we in partnership with breeding programs throughout the world and are able to exchange animals if required" said Jack

They drove on through the many spacious enclosures taking many pictures and enthusing over the various animals, the rhino decided they didn't like the jeep as it approached them and started to charge it, so Jack had to reverse away very quickly and the Giraffe walked next to the Jeep following it through the enclosure, by the time they had finished it was after 6pm and both Amy and Sheldon were starving

"Thank you for taking us round, you were very informative" said Amy shaking his hand

"A pleasure, maybe I will see you both again sometime soon" said Jack as they left the vehicle

"I can guarantee we will back in the future" replied Sheldon

The Jeep sped off in to the distance and they made their way back in to the cottage

"Sheldon I am feeling a bit dusty so I will change before we go to the restaurant if that's ok?

"Good idea" replied Sheldon

An hour later they were dining at the park restaurant, it was essentially an outside BBQ on a platform ranch style, Amy deciding to stick to soft drinks after her wine tasting the previous day and they were feasting on BBQ chicken and Pork ribs, they were seated at their own table away from other diners and were chatting in general

"Sheldon this place is magnificent, if I wasn't a neurobiologist, I would be living and working here" said Amy

"I don't know about that, its good to come for a day or so but sooner or later you would want to get back to reality"

"The train leaves at 12pm tomorrow so we will need to be away early" suggested Amy

"Are we booked on that train or can we get a later one?

"We can get a later one if needs be, but I was just thinking you might want to catch up on some work before you go in on Tuesday"

"That's very thoughtful but that wont be necessary" replied Sheldon smiling at her

They finished up their meals and walked hand in hand back to the cottage where they sat outside watching the Giraffe for a while before they went and sat in the lounge

"This weekend has been perfect and I'm sad that it's going to be over tomorrow" said Amy

"Why are you sad?

"Because I am kind of scared that we will just go back to how things were, we have had a new closeness develop since we got here and I would hate for that to stop" replied Amy

"Oh Amy I can guarantee you it wont stop" said Sheldon and with that he pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her for a very long time

_**This may be the end, I am not sure yet**_

_**If you would like another chapter I can do another chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

The following morning Sheldon woke Amy up with a cup of tea, he had spent a fretful night in his own bed, replaying the previous couple of days, he was confused as to his feelings and what he wanted

"Amy wake up" said Sheldon shaking her shoulder

"Oh Sheldon, what time is it? Asked Amy wiping the sleep from her eyes, Sheldon stared mesmerised at her lips before speaking

"7am, we really need to get ourselves ready, you know the train takes 6 hours to get back and it will take an hour to drive back to Napa Valley, so if we can catch the 12pm train that will be better" replied Sheldon passing her tea over once she had sat up

Amy took a sip of the tea before putting the cup on the nightstand

"Thanks that's lovely and so are you" replied Amy looking at him in a flirtatious way

"Vixen" muttered Sheldon before leaning over to kiss her

"Lay with me a while, I wont do anything you don't want me to" suggested Amy

"Amy I am scared"

"What of?

"If we lay together, we will end up doing more than kissing and that scares me, I have never wanted you more than yesterday when you caressed my erection" replied Sheldon

"I won't do it again, just a few minutes come on" said Amy pushing back the bed covers

Sheldon thought the offer was very inviting and was trying to hard to resist, a certain part of his body however had other ideas and was betraying him, he made a decision

"Fine come on then" replied Sheldon laying down and snuggling up with her, he turned his head so he could face Amy and then kissed her again, this kiss turned in a make out session and Sheldon couldn't help himself when he intertwined his legs with Amy, pretty soon his erection was pressing against Amy, they rocked against each other continuing to kiss but not fondling anywhere other than Sheldon caressing Amy's back

"Ok that's enough for now, I really need to stop" said Sheldon untangling himself from Amy

"Ok, I am going for a shower" replied Amy sitting up

"That was fun though" added Sheldon smiling at her and pulling her back down for another kiss

"I agree" replied Amy, Sheldon went off to organise breakfast while Amy showered

By 9am, both of them were showered, dressed and ready to go, they had called reception for the guide to pick them up and take them back to the car park and had left the cottage and sitting on the step outside watching the giraffes just waiting for the guide to arrive

"Sheldon when the guide gets here, I want us to have a picture together in front of the cottage and the giraffes" suggested Amy

"That's fine with me Amy" replied Sheldon smiling at her, he put his arm around her shoulder to pull her close and gave her a kiss, they were interrupted by the guide arriving who agreed to take photos and then took them back to the car park and reception where they signed out

The drive back to Napa was fine with no problems and after Amy gave the hire car back, they walked to the train station, hand in hand and because they got to train station so early, they were able to catch the 11am train back to Los Angeles Union Station where Amy had left her car

"This isn't a wine train is it? Asked Sheldon as they boarded the train

"No its part of the Coast Starlight fleet though" replied Amy as they settled into their seats

Sheldon had chosen the window seat and was enjoying the views go by, after a hectic few days where sleep had eluded him because of constant thoughts of Amy he found the train movements were making him sleepy, he dozed off and woke up a couple of hours later with Amy also sleeping but her head resting on his shoulder, he moved slightly so she would be more comfortable but Amy woke up suddenly

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you"

"Feel free to do that anytime Amy" replied Sheldon smiling at her and pulling her in for a kiss

It was 6pm by the time they arrived back to his apartment block and Amy waited while Sheldon collected his luggage from the boot

"Are you not coming in? Asked Sheldon when he realised that she was still sitting there

"No, I have some work to do before I go in tomorrow" replied Amy

"Maybe we can catch up at lunchtime then? Asked Sheldon trying not to sound needy

"Maybe, it depends how busy I will be, but thank you for agreeing to come with me this weekend, it was very enjoyable" replied Amy giving him a smile

"You made it enjoyable" said Sheldon leaning down to kiss Amy through the open window of the car

"Goodnight Dr Cooper" said Amy waving as she pulled away in the car

Sheldon stood watching her car disappear before going up to his apartment, he found Leonard and Penny cuddling on the sofa watching TV

"Sheldon you are back" said Leonard

"Well obviously" replied Sheldon shaking his head in despair at his roommates comment

"What happened with you and Amy? Asked Penny

"I don't follow?

"Bernie said you had a falling out and then the next thing is, you two stay an extra night and Amy got drunk? Asked Penny

"Yes, we had a disagreement, yes we stayed another night and yes Amy got drunk, now are you done with the questioning because I need to unpack" replied Sheldon evasively before going off to his room

"That didn't really answer the question" commented Penny to Leonard

"Just leave him, he will talk when he is ready" replied Leonard

"Fine, I am on the late shift anyway so I better go" said Penny giving Leonard a kiss and leaving

Leonard went to the kitchen to make some tea, Sheldon obviously heard the door close because he came out of his room and sat down in his spot

"Do you want tea Sheldon? Asked Leonard

"Yes please"

"Did you want to talk about whatever happened the weekend?

"If I tell you, don't tell anybody until I am ready for them to know please" replied Sheldon

"Sure" replied Leonard

"Amy and I had a disagreement because I thought she tricked me about romance and I was spending all my time on the train with a fellow enthusiast, to cut a long story short, we had words and I kissed her"

"You kissed her? Asked Leonard in surprise

"Yes but originally I was doing it to make a sarcastic point"

"But you ended up liking it?

"Yes and I have turned into one of those people who can't stop kissing their girlfriends"

"You dog you! Laughed Leonard bringing over the tea to Sheldon

"Leonard this is not a laughing matter, I don't know what to do, this morning I took a cup of tea into Amy's room and somehow we ended up having a kissing session in bed under the covers"

"Did you like it?

"Of course I liked it, that's the problem" replied Sheldon frustrated

"Why is it a problem? You clearly like Amy and you did say you were working on things with her"

"Yes but I am not ready for anything else, hell I am not even ready for make out sessions" moaned Sheldon

"Stop then" said Leonard simply

"Stop? No I cant do that, I cant stop thinking about Amy when I am not with her, all I want to do is kiss her, Leonard my life has turned to chaos the past three days, how am I going to cope with the rest of it"

"Oh Sheldon, you are thinking about this way too much, what does Amy think?

"She's agreed to go at my pace, for which I am grateful"

"There you go then, you have an understanding girlfriend, what more could you ask for?

"I want not to be thinking about her all the time for one, because when I do, I have certain things happen to me" replied Sheldon

"You mean you get erections" supplied Leonard

"Well if you put it like that, then yes" replied Sheldon taking a sip of his tea

"When are you seeing her next?

"Possibly tomorrow at work, she is busy on the study though so I don't know"

"How was the train trip besides that?

"Very good Leonard, also the Safari park we went to was very good, Amy took lots of pictures which she will show everybody at some point"

"Have you had dinner?

"No but in any case I am tired, so I might just have a sandwich and go to bed" replied Sheldon

"It's only just after 7? Said Leonard in surprise

"Yes a certain Vixen has kept me awake for the past three days and it's catching up with me" replied Sheldon going to the kitchen to make more tea and some sandwiches before going off to his room

When he was in his room he decided to Skype Amy to see if she got home ok, but she didn't answer and she didn't answer her phones either, so he ate his sandwich and drunk his tea before settling down in bed in his usual position and attempting to sleep

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for reviews and follows**_

Sheldon was still unable to contact Amy and deciding that it probably wasn't a good idea to go over to her apartment, he sent her an email to call him as soon as she saw the message and he spent a fretful night sleeping and dreaming of Amy, he was woken at 6am by his Skype ringing as he had left his laptop on all night

Quickly jumping up and retrieving his laptop from the floor, he saw that it was Amy calling him

"Amy I am so relieved I tried calling you last night and got no answer" said Sheldon on seeing her face, although he couldn't work out where she was

"Yes sorry about that but I had a surprise visitor and even more surprising news" replied Amy smiling at him

"What surprise visitor and where are you? Asked Sheldon noticing a lot of background noise

"The visitor was my University lecturer from Harvard, he is now President there and I am currently at LAX"

"Why are you at LAX, Amy what's going on? Asked Sheldon confused

"I am just getting to that bit, apparently Siebert and my friend here Professor Bart have asked me to oversee a study involving cocaine addicted rabbits at Harvard which starts on Thursday so I am going now, we are just waiting to board the plane"

"You're going now? What are you talking about? How long are you going for you? How can you do this to me now? Asked Sheldon firing questions at her loudly

"Yes I am going now, the study is for 6 months" started Amy

"You are going to be gone for 6 months? Amy you can't leave me, I need you" said Sheldon interrupting as he started to panic, Leonard who had been woken by the noise came to the door and saw Sheldon in distress

"Sheldon if you let me finish, I am only going to be away for three weeks maximum, they just want my expertise at the start, because I have done this study before at UCLA and do you not think this will be a good thing for us to have space between us?

"Amy I don't want space between us, I need you with me"

"Sheldon you have been fine up until the weekend so I think you can manage for three weeks without me" replied Amy as an announcement came over which prevented anybody talking

"I don't want to manage" said Sheldon once he could speak again

"Sheldon you are going to have to manage, sorry but that's my flight, I have to go"

"Amy please stay" Sheldon didn't want to beg but he couldn't stand not seeing her

"Sheldon if you were asked to go and work abroad somewhere without me, I would not stop you, so either support me or not, in any case I really do need to go, I will talk to you later and explain more" replied Amy

Amy signed off without saying goodbye much to Sheldon's astonishment

"Leonard she's gone, I don't know what to" Sheldon closed his laptop and sat with his head in hands shaking

"Sheldon she will be gone for three weeks, you heard her, Penny and I coped for four months without each other so I think you will be ok" replied Leonard sitting down on the bed next to him

"I need to go after her" said Sheldon putting his laptop on the floor and going to the wardrobe to find his luggage bag

"Sheldon don't you think your being a bit hasty here? Amy just wants your support, if you go after her without thinking about this, you may just make things worse, she said she would talk to you later, so just wait for her to call you" Leonard was trying his best to comforting but it didn't seem to be working as Sheldon started to throw clothes into his bag

"Leonard she has my support and that is why I am going to see her" replied Sheldon not looking at him

"Fine have it your way, don't come back here moping when she finishes with you for ruining her career" said Leonard going a little bit over the top

"How on earth will that happen? Asked Sheldon confused as he stopped throwing things in his bag to turn and look at Leonard

"Because you going over there and interrupting her when she is overseeing a new study will embarrass her to the point where she may just want to come straight back and then who will want her to oversee anything again? Do you want to be responsible for that? Amy would never forgive you" Leonard tried to make the speech dramatic and it seemed to work

Sheldon slumped down on the bed again as the front door slammed

"Anybody home? Called Penny

"In Sheldon's room" replied Leonard as Penny came into the room and surveyed the scene

"What's going on?

"Amy has gone to Harvard for three weeks and Sheldon is not very happy about it" replied Leonard trying not to give anything away regarding the kissing weekend

"Leonard you don't have to hide things from Penny, you can tell her" said Sheldon as he started to unpack his bag and put things back in the wardrobe

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't want anybody to know just yet?

"I think we can trust Penny as long as she promises to keep quiet" replied Sheldon looking at Penny

"I promise, whatever it is has clearly driven you to the point of madness" replied Penny

"Amy and I spent most of the weekend kissing and now I don't want to be without her and she has sprung this trip on me"

"Wait, you were kissing? How did that even happen?

"Penny I really don't want to go into specifics right now, I have to get ready for work, Leonard will no doubt give you all the details" replied Sheldon ushering them out of this room

"Sheldon are you going to be ok?

"I will have to be Leonard" replied Sheldon shutting the door

_**Meanwhile Amy was **_now on the plane waiting for it to leave, she felt bad about leaving Sheldon so quickly and deliberately called him while she was at the airport so that he wouldn't try to stop her from home

Amy knew Sheldon wasn't ready for anything beyond kissing, hell she thought that even kissing was too much for Sheldon at this point, deciding that she was thinking way too much about Sheldon she drifted off to sleep once the plane was in the air

Sheldon after he had showered went to the living room to find Leonard ready to drive him to work

"I am going to see Siebert when we get to work, I don't understand how this has been sprung on Amy, yesterday she said she would be busy with the monkey study and now this?

"Maybe something happened over the weekend, isn't this supposed to be the final two weeks anyway of the study?

"Yes Leonard, come on lets go"

When they arrived at Caltech Sheldon went straight to see President Siebert but he wouldn't give him any answers

"Dr Cooper you will have to take this up with Dr Fowler, I am very busy"

"I thought the study she was doing here still had a couple of weeks to go, why is she starting another one when this one here is not finished?

"Because Dr Gunderson can oversee the final stages, this is an excellent opportunity for Dr Fowler and she has my support as well as the President of UCLA's support"

"When was this decided? Asked Sheldon again

"Dr Cooper I am not going to give you any answers to something work related that doesn't concern you, now as I said you need to speak with Dr Fowler about this" replied Siebert

Sheldon after realising he was getting nowhere went to his office, Leonard was waiting for him in there

"Well? Asked Leonard

"He told me nothing, I just have to wait to hear from Amy now" replied Sheldon

"Well at least you can get on with your work without distractions" suggested Leonard

"Amy being away from me is a distraction though" replied Sheldon

"Look there is nothing you can do until she calls you and that's not going to happen until at least later this afternoon, so you just have to get on with it" said Leonard as his patience started to wear thin

"You are probably right" said Sheldon as he sat down and started to catch up with his work emails

"I need to get going now, call me if you need me buddy?

"Yes thank you Leonard" said Sheldon not looking at him

_**Amy checked into **_her hotel and after she had a quick lunch called Sheldon, he answered straight away

"Hi Sheldon, how are you now/

"Fine, how was your flight?

"Very good, I am sorry if this is hard for you and I probably should have called you last night when I heard but I was busy catching up with Professor Bart"

"Its fine, are you going to Harvard today?

"Yes, I have a meeting in 20 minutes" replied Amy

"You know I was all set to come after you but Leonard stopped me" said Sheldon

"Good, I am glad he stopped you because that would have been the worst thing you could have done" replied Amy

"Yes that's exactly what he said, Amy there is something you should know" Sheldon faltered at that point and couldn't carry on

"Go on? Said Amy noticing his distress

Sheldon improvised and made something up instead

"I miss you and I can't wait to be with you again"

"Sheldon that's very sweet and I will be back before you know it and we can have a proper talk about things" replied Amy smiling at him, Sheldon felt a tightening in his pants as they continued to smile at each other

"Just make sure you Skype me every night ok?

"Of course Dr Cooper" replied Amy

"I know you have to go so call me tonight" said Sheldon

"Will do, talk later" replied Amy giving him a little wave and signing off

Sheldon let his computer go to screensaver and spent the rest of the afternoon staring at Amy's face, this was how Leonard found him when he came to collect him to go home

"You ok buddy?

"Leonard lets just go home please"

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I guess the last chapter was a bit of a surprise, this one redeems it!**_

After Amy had been to her meeting and had been introduced to her fellow colleagues, she went back to the hotel, she had already received several texts from Penny asking her to call her, she guessed that Sheldon had freaked out about her leaving, so called Penny on Skype when she got back

"Ames, what the hell is going on? Asked Penny when she answered

"I got asked to do a study and I said yes" replied Amy

"You saying yes caused Sheldon to have a near breakdown, Leonard had to stop him from coming after you, he had his bags packed and everything"

"Really? Asked Amy dubiously

"Yes, what happened the weekend? Leonard said that you two spent the weekend kissing?

"Yes, we had a bit of a row on the train and then Sheldon kissed me, although it was in sarcastic anger but then it continued, then it happened throughout the weekend, it was nice" replied Amy understating it slightly

"Nice? Amy I need more information than that, are you scared or something?

"I don't know, Penny it was amazing but I have never made out with anybody before and I am scared that we could be rushing into things too quickly, Sheldon says he is not ready for more but I know that's probably not true, we were rolling around the bed kissing for ages and he was very aroused" replied Amy

"You two are like little kids scared to talk to each other, is this why you said yes to going away so quick? Asked Penny

"Kind of yes and I know it's probably not fair on Sheldon but I am frightened of my own feelings, I have never wanted anybody more" replied Amy

"Even when you fancied Zack? Asked Penny trying to clarify

"Even then Penny, Zack was a tiny crush which was extinguished when he started talking like a moron" replied Amy

"Maybe there is something you can do to redeem this, because I don't think Sheldon will cope for three weeks without you" said Leonard as he came into view

"Leonard, I didn't know you were there" said Amy in surprise

"Yes I know, did you want to know my idea?

"Yes go on"

"You talk to your President and suggest Sheldon could do some guest lectures at Harvard while you are there, that way everybody wins, you can talk properly as well" suggested Leonard

"That's actually a good idea, I shall call Professor Bart now, I also found out today that I will be doing some guest lectures and presentations myself while I am here anyway" replied Amy

"Alright you do that now and call us back, Sheldon is playing games with Raj and Howard next door"

Amy called Professor Bart who said he liked her idea and that he would call her back after speaking with President Siebert, which he did 10 minutes later

"Amy I have good news" said Professor Bart

"Oh yes?

"President Siebert said he would be delighted to have Dr Cooper as guest lecturer for the time that you are here, now are you going to tell Dr Cooper or shall we leave it to President Siebert?

"I think leave it to President Siebert" replied Amy

"I have him on the other line now, if you excuse me for a moment" said Professor Bart

"Sure"

Professor Bart came back on the line to talk to Amy a few moments later

"Amy, Sheldon will be informed immediately and will most likely arrive in the morning if he agrees"

"Oh I think he will agree" replied Amy

"Very well, Amy I will see you tomorrow morning, you can have the afternoon free"

Amy hung up just as her Skype started to ring, seeing it was Sheldon she answered it straight away and tried not to give anything away

"Hi Sheldon, how are you?

"Amy something strange has just happened" replied Sheldon as he looked at her confused

"What's that?

"Siebert just called me and said I have been asked to be a guest lecturer at Harvard and I am on the first flight tomorrow"

"That's great news Sheldon"

"It is? I thought you wanted space between us? Replied Sheldon as he looked confused again

"Perhaps I was a bit hasty there, are you going to come?

"Of course I am, what hotel are you staying in?

"The Sheraton which is one of the closest to the University, I can book you a room or you can share mine, it's a suite with two double beds, a living area and a bathroom" replied Amy

"Ok, I will share with you then" confirmed Sheldon smiling at her

"I have use of a hire car while I am here, so let me know when you land and I shall pick you up" suggested Amy

"My flight is at 845am, landing at 1345, so I really need to go and pack now" replied Sheldon

"Ok I shall see you at the airport then" said Amy

"Of course, goodnight Dr Fowler" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"Goodnight to you Dr Cooper" said Amy signing off

Amy immediately called Penny back and told her the news

"That's great Amy, quick work as well"

"Amy I will make sure he gets to the airport in time as well" said Leonard as the familiar door knocking could be heard in the background, Penny quickly signed off leaving Amy staring at a blank screen

_**The next day **_Amy spent the morning overseeing the arrival of the rabbits and making sure they were settled in, the cocaine doses they would receive would be started the next day, Amy helped to take all the health details for future reference and then went to meet Sheldon at the airport

Amy was waiting at the arrivals hall when she saw Sheldon come through with a trolley full of bags, she smiled at him and greeted him with a hug

"Hello you" said Amy as they hugged despite being in the way of everybody

"Same to you" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss that Amy couldn't resist returning

"You have a lot of bags? Queried Amy

"Yes I know, I had to pack all of my physics books and the larger bag has my small whiteboard, Leonard was very helpful" replied Sheldon as they walked towards the car park

"The hotel isn't far from here so once we have checked you in and unpacked we could go for a walk around the town" suggested Amy

"I would like that" replied Sheldon

Once they got to the hotel and their room, the only thing on Sheldon's mind was being close with Amy and within minutes they were on the bed kissing and fondling, Amy was the first to pull away some time later

"I kind of have a confession to make" said Amy sitting up on the bed and resting against the headboard, Sheldon did the same and took her hand in his

"It was your idea to get me here"

"Um, how did you guess?

"You realised that things were starting to get heavy between us and you ran away at the first opportunity and then you regretted it" supplied Sheldon

"Ok I will admit when I was asked on Monday, I didn't hesitate to say yes, not only because it's a great opportunity but I am scared of how quick this is going between us" replied Amy

"Why are you scared? I thought this is what you have wanted, you have certainly dropped hints to me over the last year about wanting more intimacy" said Sheldon

"It is what I want but you have been like a closed book in the past, I don't know what you want physically with me, the only time you said you were interested was during the D&D role play and that was it"

"Amy do you think this is easy for me? I am not supposed to have hippy dippy feelings yet here I am having flown across America to be with you, doesn't that say something about how I feel about you?

Amy looked at him for a few moments before answering

"How do you feel about me?

"I am quite fond of you of course, Amy you came into my life and you have put up with me being reluctant to advance our relationship and I am grateful for that, I don't want you to think I don't care for you because I do, I think the weekend showed that" replied Sheldon

"I'm quite fond of you as well" said Amy which was the closest Amy was going to say to admitting that she loved him for now

"Good, now in future we talk and don't run away from situations just because they get a little difficult" replied Sheldon

"What about all the physical things like kissing and coitus" asked Amy

"Amy you have made it clear that you are not ready for that and neither am I despite what my body is telling me" replied Sheldon taking her hand down to his erection

"I'm sorry I can't" said Amy taking her hand away a few seconds later

"Why? That was nice" Sheldon was enjoying the sensation of Amy touching him

"Because the last time I did that, you flipped out remember"

"Yes I know but I need you Amy" replied Sheldon

"If you are not horrified by me touching you down there, then perhaps we need to sort out how far we can go, we are with each other for the next three weeks so we can both relax and not worry" suggested Amy

Sheldon responded by pulling her into his arms and kissing her, Amy relaxed into the kiss and enjoyed Sheldon caressing her legs and ass as they did so, she wrapped her legs around his as they rocked against each other kissing passionately

"You know it wasn't my idea about getting you here" said Amy afterwards

"Whose was it?

"Leonard's so you have him to thank"

"I will, Leonard also suggested during my moment of panic that I would be responsible for ruining your career if I came chasing after you, which was enough to make me stop I tell you that"

"He is a good friend" said Amy as they lay in each others arms

"Yes, so you said you wanted to go for a walk around town?

"Yes come on then" replied Amy giving him another kiss and then collecting her room key and bag and they left the hotel hand in hand

_**Next chapter up soon **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**Same day as previous chapter**_

Amy and Sheldon had gone for a walk around the town and had stopped at a restaurant for an early dinner, afterwards they decided to go for a walk along the Charles River

"Do you know how many lecturers you are going to be giving? Asked Amy as they walked hand in hand

"No Professor Bart said that something will be worked out today and I am to see him at 9am in his office tomorrow, I know if was probably Leonard's idea but you were the one that got it done" replied Sheldon

"Well there was no guarantee that Siebert would of said yes though, I think we need to Skype them when we get back as well, they may wondering what's going on now that you are here" suggested Amy as they stopped to admire a large ship passing through

"Sure" replied Sheldon as they sat down on a wall to rest, Sheldon couldn't resist kissing Amy and pulling her into his arms

"We better get back if we are going to Skype them, I need to get organised for the morning as do you" said Amy as they gazed in to each others

They took a slow walk back to the hotel, Amy managed to get a second room key for Sheldon and they called Leonard on his Skype, he answered straight away and was happy to see Amy and Sheldon cuddled together on the sofa

"Hey I am glad you called, how are things? Asked Leonard

"Leonard things are great and thank you for giving Amy the idea about me coming here, I owe you" replied Sheldon

"Sheldon you don't owe me anything, it just seemed better this way, you both look happy by the way" added Leonard

"That's because we are" replied Amy smiling at Leonard

"That's great, Penny would be here but she's got an audition for a stage play, she didn't say too much about it but she should be back soon, shall I get her to ring you?

"No it's ok, just tell her everything is ok, I think Sheldon and I will be busy anyway" replied Amy

"Ok well have a good night then"

"You too" replied Sheldon and Amy together before signing off

"I think we should have a good night to celebrate a successful reunion" suggested Sheldon as they sat together on the sofa

"What do you have in mind?

"Well let me show you, stop if you want to" replied Sheldon

Sheldon gently pushed Amy on to her back on the sofa and mounted her, her skirt started to rise up as he moved against her, Amy wanting to be close to Sheldon did the same and felt his erection grinding against her, they were kissing frantically when Sheldon lifted her top and started to caress her nipples, he looked at Amy's face as she bit her lip and bucked against him

"You enjoying that? Asked Sheldon

"Mmmm" replied Amy grabbing Sheldon's head and bringing it down so she could kiss him again as he continued to fondle her breasts, Amy moved her hand down to his erection and reaching into his trousers started to pump his arousal, still kissing they were enjoying each others bodies with new found freedom

"Shall we move this to the bed? I feel like I am going to fall off here" suggested Sheldon

"Come on then" replied Amy as Sheldon helped her up

"I don't know how far either of us are going to go tonight but if it gets too much just stop ok? Said Sheldon repeating his earlier message

"I don't want to stop ever" replied Amy

Sheldon mounted her again and kissed her, they were sucking on each others lips as they started to grind against each other, Sheldon started to play with her breasts and nipples again making Amy moan in lust at his touch, Sheldon stopped kissing Amy to suck on her erect nipples causing Amy to gasp in delight, Sheldon was still grinding against her and Amy was unable to move but she couldn't of been happier at that particular moment

_**Much later**_, Amy was organising her work things, Sheldon had received an email from President Siebert wishing him luck for the three weeks he was there and that he would be receiving a large bonus for going and representing Caltech

"Do you want a nightcap before bed? Asked Amy once she had finished and had joined him on the sofa

"I don't suppose they have any yoohoo in the bar downstairs do they?

"I very much doubt it, but they have soft drinks in the mini bar, I might just have a small brandy and coke" replied Amy

"Amy I have a question about sleeping arrangements" said Sheldon

"Oh? Amy knew where this was going and wasn't sure if it was a good idea but was open to suggestions

"I want to sleep with you" said Sheldon simply

"You want to sleep with me?

"Yes, not for coitus yet obviously, but to sleep we are comfortable laying together and cuddling so why not sleeping" replied Sheldon matter of factly

"Oh what the hell, why not" replied Amy smiling at him

"Good, now you go and get the drinks while I change, I am all out of my schedule and only brought two pairs of pyjamas with me"

"Maybe you won't need them by the end" said Amy saucily

"Amy! You are coming along" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss

"Well I am starting to wonder what's to be scared of, I wasn't scared when we were making out earlier, why should coitus be any different"

"Woah coitus is a big step, I was just thinking about other activities" replied Sheldon

"You are correct as usual of course" said Amy giving him a kiss again and then going off to make the drinks while Sheldon got changed

"I know its only three hours time difference between here and LA but I am exhausted" said Sheldon as he came into the lounge area

"Well some of that is because of the weekend, neither of us slept much it seems, here you go" replied Amy passing his drink over

"Thank you, now that I have you by my side at night, I will sleep easily" Sheldon took a long gulp of his drink and smiled at Amy who smiled back and went to get changed

After some more time spent kissing on the sofa, they went to the bedroom, Amy suddenly started to feel nervous about the whole thing, she didn't know why but she was starting to realise just what a big step they were taking, they were going to be together for three weeks so she would have to get used to it

Amy got into bed on the right hand side and laid flat on her back rigid as Sheldon joined her

"How do you want to proceed with this? Shall I spoon you, I want to be in your arms all night" suggested Sheldon

"Spooning is good" replied Amy as Sheldon decided he really didn't want to go to sleep just yet and they had a make out session for some time before they started to spoon, Amy set the alarm and they drifted off to sleep

Amy was woken in the morning to the feeling of Sheldon pressed against her, her nightie had somehow risen up in the night and Sheldon's erection was rubbing against her bottom even through his pyjama bottoms, she turned her head to see if he was awake but he was still sleeping, deciding to tease him, she turned over and reached into his pyjama bottoms for his arousal and gently fondled the tip, Sheldon's eyes shot open at the touch

"Amy, what are you doing?

"Just giving you a morning wake up call Dr Cooper" replied Amy giving him a kiss

"You can do that every day Dr Fowler" said Sheldon as they kissed and cuddled until the alarm went off

Once they were ready and had breakfast, Amy drove them the short distance to the University, she went with Sheldon to Professor Bart's office

"Hi Professor Bart, Sheldon is here" said Amy

"Oh yes, thank you, Amy you don't have to stay for this if you need to get on"

"Its ok I have some time"

"Good, now Dr Cooper, I have a schedule for you here, I realise you have your own research to as well, so we have put you in for 2 lectures a day, here is the schedule" said Professor Bart handing him a timetable

"Thank you for organising this so quickly"

"Not a problem, it just so happens that one of our physics lecturers has gone on sick leave this week, so this is a good fix" replied Professor Bart

"Will I have somebody to show me around?

"Yes I will take you to the physics department shortly, there is also a spare office for you to use, did you bring your equipment with you? Asked Professor Bart

"Yes, I left it in the car for now, until I found somewhere to put it"

"Go and collect it now and I will take you to your new office"

"Sure" Sheldon took Amy's car keys and checked his timetable while he did so, he noticed his first lecture was for the 1st year grad students at 11am which gave him time to prepare

An hour later, Sheldon was finished setting up in his new office, he had been introduced to the head of physics and was being walked to the Lecture hall, lecturing was not his favourite thing to do but he was happy to be in the same state as Amy currently

"Good morning, I am your Dr Sheldon Cooper, your guest lecturer today and for the next three weeks, let me tell you a bit about myself before we get onto the actual lesson" started Sheldon he taken feedback from previous lectures and tried not to be too condescending to the students

At 1230 Sheldon was in his new office setting up the next lesson when Amy came in

"You coming to lunch?

"Yes, how was your morning?

"Very productive, the rabbits are very quick when you open the cages, we spent a lot of time chasing them round the lab" replied Amy as they left the office

"Do you know where the cafeteria is?

"Of course, I studied here remember, how was the lecture?"

"Oh yes it was fine, I have to tone down my intelligence somewhat but it was fine"

"Still glad that you came after me?

"Totally" replied Sheldon as they reached the cafeteria

_**Sheldon finished **_his afternoon lecture at 330pm and afterwards went to see Amy in the biology lab, she was still working so couldn't leave just yet

"I have a key anyway, I have a few things to do so I will see you back there" said Sheldon

"Ok" Amy checked that nobody was watching and gave Sheldon a quick peck on the cheek before he left

Sheldon had an idea as he went back to the hotel and asked reception if his idea was ok, they said yes, so he went back out to organise his plan for Amy's return

Amy returned back to the hotel just before 5pm, she was surprised to find the hotel suite in darkness but as she walked in further she saw Sheldon sitting at a table that wasn't there before, with a small bouquet of flowers and two plates of food under heated covers and candles lighting up the room

"Sheldon, what's all this? Asked Amy as she gathered her bearings

"Well I wanted to treat you and thank you properly for asking me to come here" replied Sheldon standing up and giving Amy a long lingering kiss that made her breathless

"Hoo" was Amy's only possibly reply at that moment

"Indeed, now please sit down" Sheldon pulled the chair back and guided Amy to the chair and poured her a glass of wine

"Thank you, this is all very sweet" replied Amy clinking her wine glass with his glass of coke

"You deserve it and on that note I have something I would like to tell you" said Sheldon

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**Cliffhanger, sorry not sorry**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

_**With some smut - M Rated**_

"What do you want to tell me? Asked Amy as she realised Sheldon wasn't saying anything and was just staring intently at her

"Amy this is hard for me, I am not somebody who is all hippy dippy with feelings but things have changed" Sheldon was struggling with what to say and how to say it

"In what way? Asked Amy confused

"A week ago I was in blissful ignorance with regards to anything changing regarding physical intimacy with you and since we kissed on that train on Friday, I have been not been able to control anything about my life and I know you have been struggling too" replied Sheldon taking the lids off the food and then taking a long gulp of his drink

"Well yes we know that, especially after I ran away because of my feelings" said Amy

"Amy I know there is something deeper in our relationship than just feelings, I wouldn't come chasing you across America just for feelings"

Amy stared at Sheldon for a long time as she realised just what he was saying, then pushed her chair back and went to his side and sat on his lap and kissed him

"What was that for? Asked Sheldon confused

"Because you are clearly struggling to tell me something and I thought you could do with a boost" replied Amy giving him another kiss and pressing her bosom against his chest

"Amy I love you" said Sheldon quickly

"I know you do and I love you too" replied Amy wrapping her arms around Sheldon's neck and cuddling him, they kissed again this time for a very long time

"Amy how did you know? Asked Sheldon afterwards

"Because I just knew, you were trying to tell me something the other day when you said you were fond of me and fond means love, its ok I won't tell anybody if you are embarrassed

"I'm not embarrassed, are you?

"Definitely not, Sheldon can I tell you something?

"By all means"

"I love you" laughed Amy realizing how free it sounded

"Well obviously, now lets eat this food before it gets cold and then we can make plans for the weekend, I take it you are not working?

"No, I did offer to work but they have grad students to work nightshifts and weekend shifts anyway"

"Perhaps we can see if Leonard and Penny want to join us for a couple of days? Suggested Sheldon

"Oh that sounds nice, shall we call them after dinner?

"No I have something very important to do after dinner" replied Sheldon giving her a sly smile

"Cant wait for that" said Amy as they continued to eat

After they had eaten they moved to the sofa where they cuddled up together listening to music on the TV

"Amy as we have admitted that we are no longer scared of certain things, do you think tonight we could reach the next level of intimacy?

"I think so, in fact I would like that very much" replied Amy

As they were on the sofa, Amy moved so that she was straddling Sheldon and kissed him then peppered his neck with little kisses, her skirt had ridden up as Sheldon caressed her thighs and moved her panties aside, as he penetrated her, Amy stopped moving in surprise at his touch then relaxing she carried on kissing Sheldon and rocking against Sheldon's fingers as they teased her throbbing clit

Amy had never had an orgasm from a man before and was finding that she quite liked it, Sheldon caressed her clit to the point of her exploding with feels and as she orgasmed, Sheldon held her close as she shuddered on him

"Oh my" moaned Amy as he body quivered, Sheldon's fingers were still inside her and making her tremble every time they touched her clit, Amy rested her head on Sheldon's shoulders while she continued to orgasm

"You ok? Enquired Sheldon as she stopped moving completely

"I will be, Sheldon where did you learn to do that? Asked Amy as she lifted her head and kissed Sheldon hard on the lips

"Just now and apparently I am very good at it" replied Sheldon giving her a cuddle

"You are more than good at it, everything is pulsating inside me"

"You seem surprised, didn't you once say you had over a 100 orgasms from tests?

"Yes but its different when a man you are straddling and a man that you love is doing it" replied Amy as she started to get cramp in her legs and had to move off Sheldon

"Now that I have excelled at something be prepared because I will rock your world so much better next time" announced Sheldon

"Hoo" replied Amy

Sheldon stood up and then walked Amy to the bedroom and then took his trousers and pants off before indicating to Amy that he wanted her on the bed, Amy got on the bed and lay in a position where Sheldon could straddle her and guided his erection to Amy's mouth

"Sheldon I don't really know what I am supposed to do" said Amy as his hard cock pressed against her lips

"Just give it a go for me, please"

"I will try anything once"

Amy took the initiative and guided his cock into her mouth and started to lick and suck on it, she realised she must have been doing something right by the look of contentment on Sheldon's face as he pushed his cock further into her, he found himself coming a few minutes later and quickly withdrew and shot his load over the pillows, he was too busy shouting in ecstasy to realise this until afterwards though and Amy was quick to solve the issue by replacing the pillow case with one from the other bed

"Amy I want to see you naked properly, it doesn't mean I will do anything more than what we just did but we have just shared an intimate moment"

"I trust you Sheldon, you have to do the same then" replied Amy

"Of course"

Amy got off the bed and removed all of her clothing then turned around to face Sheldon who had done the same thing, one particular part of his body was very pleased to see her

"Amy why you felt the need to hide your body under all those layers I will never know" said Sheldon looking her up and down approvingly

"It's like a security I guess" replied Amy as she walked towards him and kissed him, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back harder, pressing his arousal against her body

"Come on lets get back in bed" said Sheldon eagerly

They got back in bed together and with no clothes barrier between them began exploring each others bodies, they were still busy enjoying and exploring several hours later when they eventually dropped off to sleep

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

On Friday morning when Amy woke up, despite knowing the three hour time distance between Boston and LA, she took the risk of calling Leonard and Penny even though they were probably still asleep, she was surprised when Leonard answered the phone straight away

"Hi Leonard, its Amy"

"Hi Amy, is everything ok?

"Yes, Sheldon is still asleep but we wanted to invite you both for the weekend if you are able to come, we can ask Howard, Bernadette and Raj as well" suggested Amy

"Oh I think we would like that, we can come tonight and book Monday off to fly back, I would ask Penny but she is asleep" replied Leonard

"Ok, I will book you all rooms and flights then" said Amy

"Are you sure?

"Yes of course, I am getting a tidy bonus for doing this work at short notice and Sheldon and I want to spend the weekend with our friends, we haven't even spoken to Raj and Howardette since we left, they must be wondering what's going on" replied Amy

"Well yes, I just said that you were both asked to work at Harvard for three weeks, I didn't give any explanations" said Leonard

"Thanks Leonard, I will call them now and ask" said Amy

"I don't think Penny will have any objections to coming" laughed Leonard as they hung up

Amy called Howardette and Raj who were all happy to come to Boston for the weekend, she booked flights for everybody and then called reception to book three extra rooms in the hotel, which they agreed to and also asked if she needed any washing doing as they had a laundry facility that could be used for long term guests

Satisfied that her plans were in place, she returned to bed and crawled back under the covers to cuddle up with Sheldon who was still asleep but wrapped his arms around her as soon as she got in

After a busy day where Amy was surprised to find 10 more rabbits arriving for the study and being asked to take a last minute lecture as stand in for one of the Neuroscience teachers, she and Sheldon went back to the hotel, Amy booked a table in the restaurant and then they took a people carrier taxi to the airport and back, as her car didn't have enough space to fit everybody, the flight landed at 7pm and Amy and Sheldon were holding hands in the arrivals area waiting for their friends to come through

"Oh look there they are" said Amy spotting them coming through and greeting them all with hugs

"We have a taxi waiting to take you back to the hotel" said Sheldon as he and Amy led the group off

Once they got to the hotel and checked into their rooms, the group met for dinner, where Amy explained what happened the previous weekend

"We didn't even notice anything different" said Bernadette in surprise after hearing the story

"Well we kept it to ourselves as we didn't want anybody to know" replied Sheldon

"Is that why you spent an extra day there? Asked Howard

"Yes, we didn't want the weekend to end really and I suggested the trip to Safari West" replied Amy

"Why didn't you want it to end? Asked Bernadette

"We enjoyed it so much that we didn't want to be away from each other" replied Sheldon

"Then after the weekend, I got asked to work here for three weeks and I got a bit scared about my feelings for Sheldon and whether things were going too quickly and just said yes, without even thinking about what Sheldon wanted" said Amy

"Sheldon didn't cope very well with that" added Penny

"Which is where I stepped in" said Leonard

"What did you do? Asked Raj

"I told Amy to get Sheldon here and talk and to speak to her president about Sheldon working as a guest lecturer while Amy was working on the study, Sheldon accepted straight away and he flew across the country after her" replied Leonard

"So how do you feel about each other now? Asked Howard who was curious to see how this affected the shamy

"We love each other" said Amy simply as she gave Sheldon a kiss and a hug to surprised looks from Raj, Bernadette and Howard

"You love each other? Are you sure its not just lust? Asked Penny who hadn't heard this development

"Yes, we talked and admitted our feelings for each other, I was wrong to run away and Sheldon made me see that and that he wouldn't have flown across the country just for lust" replied Amy

"We are happy for you both then" said Bernadette smiling at them

"Thank you, we haven't even explored the area that much so we can probably do that this weekend, I mean I know the area from when I studied here but I haven't been back for many years" said Amy

"What are the sleeping arrangements? Asked Raj suddenly

"We are sharing a bed and we have done more than just kiss" replied Amy smirking

"This is the evening for surprises, how far have you gone? Asked Bernadette

"Well we haven't had coitus yet but we have done other things to satisfy our need for each other" replied Amy as she smiled at Sheldon and leaned over to kiss him again

After dinner, Amy and Sheldon took their friends up to their hotel suite for after dinner drinks

"This is very nice" said Penny walking around and admiring the view from the balcony

"Yes and I didn't even have to pay for it, Harvard are paying for everything" replied Amy as she went to the mini fridge and got drinks for everybody and then Amy and Sheldon sat down on one of the two sofas cuddling and holding hands

"I must say this new touchy feely side to your relationship takes a lot of getting used to" said Raj

"Well get used to it, this girl has got plenty of that coming from me, I have some serious romance making to do" replied Sheldon

"Hoo" came from Amy

"Sheldon and romance are not too things I would ever put together" replied Penny

"He knows how to romance, in fact last night when I came back from work, he organised a candle lit meal for my return" said Amy

"She appreciated that very much" added Sheldon as they gave each other a kiss to more surprised looks from the group

"So we were thinking tomorrow morning we can go to Boston Aquarium" suggested Amy to the group a few minutes later

"I will agree as long as we can hit the shops afterwards" said Penny and Bernadette together

"Of course and the boys can find something to do as well and we can find somewhere to meet for dinner in the evening" suggested Amy

"Like what? Asked Sheldon not wanting to be away from Amy for too long

"Bowling perhaps, there are plenty of things to do if you look hard enough Sheldon" said Amy giving him a cuddle

"I have everything I want in my arms" replied Sheldon to sniggers from the group

"I don't understand why that is funny? Asked Amy

"Sorry we are just stunned at all of this, a week ago Sheldon was just Sheldon and now he is in love and everything, it's bonkers" said Howard

"Well get used to it because we are endgame" replied Amy smiling at all her friends

_**Next chapter will have the weekend with the friends**_


	10. Chapter 10

On Saturday morning Sheldon and Amy woke up spooning, Sheldon turned Amy around so she was facing him and greeted her with a kiss

"Morning" said Sheldon

"Good morning to you" replied Amy smiling at him

"Looking forward to today?

"Of course, we better get ready to go for breakfast soon though" suggested Amy

"Stay in bed for a while yet" replied Sheldon kissing her again and pulling her close

"I would love that, Sheldon I need to tell you something" said Amy as she shifted herself up so she was sitting up in bed, Sheldon copied her movements

"Ok, what's wrong?

"Nothings wrong but I just need to know that this isn't a holiday romance is it?

"Why on earth would you think that? Asked Sheldon confused

"Because who knows what is going to happen once we get home, things may just go back to how they were and for that reason I want us to avoid having full coitus while we are here" replied Amy

"Amy I agree with waiting for coitus but things will be different once we get home, we can see each other all the time, your working at Caltech after all" said Sheldon

"Yes but only for a few more months, anyway lets get ready to go downstairs" replied Amy moving off the bed before being stopped by Sheldon

"Amy wait, do you trust me?

"Of course and I love you, but I can't help having insecurities about the future"

"Then let me ease your mind" suggested Sheldon as he brought Amy into his arms and attempted to kiss away her fears

The group met for breakfast and then afterwards took the train to the Aquarium, where after three hours spent in there with the guys showing no signs of leaving, the girls decided to leave them to it, it didn't go unnoticed by Penny that Amy was a little quiet and resolved to talk to her

They found a nearby restaurant and once they were eating Penny asked Amy what was wrong

"Nothings wrong why would there be? Asked Amy

"Because you haven't said very much and you look a little worried perhaps? Replied Penny

"I can't hide anything from you can I" replied Amy taking a long gulp of her wine

"You've only just learned that? Said Penny laughing

"So are you gonna tell us? Asked Bernadette

"Its probably nothing but I am just worried about how things will develop once we are back home, this morning I told Sheldon I wouldn't have coitus with him until we are back in Pasadena"

"Why? Asked Penny

"Because I need to make sure this isn't just a holiday fling, I know we are not on holiday but we are away from home and spending all our free time together, I don't want Sheldon to go back to standoffish Sheldon, he has assured me that won't happen but I have a teeny tiny element of doubt" replied Amy

"We all have doubts Amy, I have commitment issues as you know and I know Leonard would like us to take things further but I am not ready for that yet"

"You mean like moving in together? Asked Amy

"Yes, I am happy for him to spend time with me but I still like him going back to his own apartment so I can have space"

"Amy just make sure that you have thought everything through for when you go back home, you may need to make some decisions" added Bernadette

"What sort of decisions? Asked Amy curiously

"Like how you will handle not being together, not sleeping together, unless you want him to move in with you when you get back? Replied Penny

"Oh I hadn't even thought about that, this is all so quick and I daren't say anything to Sheldon about us living together for that reason alone"

"Then don't think about it, just live in the now, enjoy your time together here and think about home when you are home" replied Penny

"Howard and I are still debating the children issue, I am coming round to the idea of it but I don't know when it will be, I am happy in my career for now" said Bernadette adding her fears to the conversation

"Looks like we all have issues then" said Amy as they continued to eat

"Oh Leonard just sent me a message saying that they are going to have a look around town for things to do and to meet us later, he didn't say where" said Penny after checking her phone

"Well that gives us time to hang out together then" replied Amy smiling at her friends

"As you studied here, presumably you know where the best shopping areas are? Asked Penny

"I do and I shall take you after we have eaten, I want to see if I can buy Sheldon some tops" replied Amy

"Where is the best mall then? Asked Bernadette

"Cambridge side galleria, it's closer to the hotel than here is anyway" replied Amy as they finished up their meal and called the waiter for the bill

Once they left the restaurant they caught the redline bus and entered the mall, Amy found a store that sold a selection of tops that Amy thought Sheldon would like and then bought herself some cardigans despite Penny telling her not to buy them and encouraging her to buy sexy underwear instead

"Penny I can't do that just yet, maybe when I am ready for coitus then I will think about it"

"Get it now and just tease him with it then" suggested Penny

"When I get back to Pasadena, I promise you can take me then, are you finished shopping now?

"Yes just about"

"Sheldon just text and asked us to meet them at the kings bowling alley" said Amy after checking her phone

"Let's go then" replied Penny

They went back to the hotel to drop their shopping off and then went to find the bowling alley and greeted their partners with kisses

"I missed you today" said Sheldon after he had taken Amy to a discreet spot

"I missed you as well but we were only apart for half the day" replied Amy giving him a hug and walking back to their friends

"So what's the plan here? Asked Penny

"Competition I reckon, girls v boys" said Bernadette

"But there is more of us boys than girls so we will destroy you" said Raj confidently

"Lets play then, lets say best of 5 rounds" said Amy although when they actually started playing, in between throws Sheldon and Amy spent time kissing not caring who was watching

"Excuse me Amy over there, it's your turn" said Penny interrupting them

"Sure and just for the record I will get a strike" said Amy confidently picking the ball up and delivering a perfect hit much to the boys disgust at losing that round which was the 2nd round they had lost

"Next up 4th round and we are going to whip your asses" said Bernadette screeching at them

"Now you know why I never play games with Bernadette, she's insane" commented Howard

The girls lost the 4th round but managed to win the 5th and the game in total, the boys took them for a drink at the bar to congratulate them

By the time they got back to the hotel it was nearly 10pm, Amy and Sheldon ordered room service and then afterwards, Amy gave Sheldon his presents which included a black green lantern t shirt, a yellow flash t-shirt and a three quarter length sleeved blue flash top

"Amy these are lovely thank you, you didn't have to do that" said Sheldon giving her a kiss

"Oh I did, you are my boyfriend after all and I wanted to spoil you" replied Amy as they kissed and cuddled

"You know I was worried about you this morning with your fears" said Sheldon when they moved to the sofa

"I know and I think its ok to have fears about certain things but as long as we both know where we stand then its ok I guess" replied Amy as Sheldon pulled her into his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss

"Lets move this to the bedroom" said Sheldon picking her up and carrying her through to the bedroom

"What do you have in mind?

"Well its getting late and I just want to hold you, this isn't just about the physical side of our relationship Amy and I want to show you that" replied Sheldon as they got changed into nightclothes and cuddled up together in bed

"Oh I do love you" said Amy snuggling up to her boyfriend

"As I do you" replied Sheldon kissing her forehead

The next day at breakfast the group collectively decided to go on a riverboat cruise up the Charles River, even Sheldon went despite complaining that they would probably all drown, afterwards they went to Harvard square and visited all the clothing stores and museums on the square and Amy had another surprise for Sheldon

"Sheldon this is for you" said Amy handing him a Marvel Comic Logo messenger bag that was similar to his current one

"Thank you Amy, I wasn't expecting that" replied Sheldon admiring the bag

"It's not a problem" replied Amy

Afterwards as it was the last evening the group were together before they flew back in the morning they went to a nearby restaurant for dinner

"I have booked you a taxi for the morning, I can't come with you to the airport as I need to be at work, I hope that's ok? Said Amy

"Amy its fine, in fact I am glad you booked early flights because I have a meeting in the afternoon with the producers of the play we have been doing, I think its in regard to where we are going next or not" replied Penny

"What will you do if they end it? Asked Amy

"Well my new agent said that they can try me out for other stage productions, I can keep working at the cheesecake factory in the meantime though" replied Penny

"Good luck though, let us know" replied Amy patting her besties hand

"Something tells me I will need it" said Penny

_**When Sheldon and **_Amy returned to their hotel room, Sheldon retrieved a bag he had hidden and gave it to Amy and joined her on the sofa

"You bought me such wonderful presents that I wanted to do the same for you, I hope you like them" said Sheldon

Amy opened the bag and found three different coloured t shirts with a brain depicted on them with quotes coming from the brain describing the different areas

"Sheldon I love them, they are fantastic, I don't usually wear that sort of thing but perhaps I can wear them to bed, just for you" replied Amy giving him a hug and a very long kiss

"You bet you can and only that" replied Sheldon

"Would you like me to put it on now? Enquired Amy as she cupped Sheldon's erection

"Gaah yes" groaned Sheldon as Amy caressed his hard throbbing cock

"Be back in a moment then"

Amy took the bag and went to their bedroom and returned a few minutes later, the t shirt barely skimmed her bottom and Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes off her especially as she was standing in the doorway with one hand resting on the door and trying to pose in what she thought was a sexy position

"What do you think? Asked Amy

"That my body is being led by my base desires for you" replied Sheldon walking towards her and pinning her to the wall and then kissing her, Amy could feel just how much Sheldon was enjoying the moment

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom, where its more comfortable? Asked Amy a little while later

"Yes" said Sheldon walking her backwards to the bed while still kissing her

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks for the follows, reviews and comments elsewhere**_

_**Bit of angst in this chapter sorrynotsorry**_

On their final day working at Harvard, Amy and Sheldon were called into Professor Bart's office at first thing

"Amy I would just like to thank you for coming at short notice and helping to set up the study"

"Not a problem, I was happy to help" replied Amy smiling at her friend

"Also Sheldon we have had a lot of positive feedback regarding your lectures, would you both consider being occasional guest lecturers here? All expenses paid of course" asked Professor Bart

"Of course I would be delighted to, I always thought that maybe way in to the future I could work here full time but for now I am happy to do occasional lecturers" replied Amy

"Yes I will be happy to as well" replied Sheldon wondering about Amy's future plans and where he fitted in to that

"Excellent, I have been in touch with your President Siebert and passed on my gratitude to him for allowing you both to be here and he is expecting to see you both on Monday morning, what time is your flight?

"6pm and we have both arranged that we can leave early today" replied Amy

"That's perfectly fine, Sheldon do you have any lectures this afternoon?

"No just some work that I had planned" replied Sheldon

"Well both of you can leave at lunchtime then and that will give you more time to organise yourselves" suggested Professor Bart

"Thank you" said Amy as the conversation ended

Amy went straight to the study area and informed them of her new leaving plans and after giving her final lecture and presentation, she met with Sheldon and they returned back to the hotel and started to pack, Amy had to go back out and buy an extra luggage bag as they had bought extra things during their stay and she returned with a Chinese takeaway

"Amy I have spoken to Leonard and he is going to pick us up from the airport, will you stay at my apartment tonight? Asked Sheldon

"Yes I would like that but I would like to go to my own tomorrow if that's ok?

"Certainly" replied Sheldon

They stopped packing to eat and then resumed afterwards Amy called for a porter to help take the many bags of luggage down to her rental car

Amy returned the room keys to reception and thanked them for their hospitality and walked out with Sheldon to the car and drove the few miles to the airport, Amy returned the rental car after dropping Sheldon at the departures entrance and they checked their luggage in and after buying drinks and snacks for the flight, went straight through to the departure lounge to wait and board their flight

"You ok? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, I am happy to be going home but I really enjoyed working at Harvard and it will be interesting to hear what Siebert has to say on Monday" replied Amy as their flight was called

"It's probably just to thank us I guess" suggested Sheldon as they boarded the plane, Sheldon sat down and immediately started to get nervous which Amy picked up on

"I had forgotten about your fear of flying, is there anything I can do?

"Apart from giving me a sedative to knock me out for the entire flight, not really although you holding my hand will help a little" replied Sheldon

"I can do more than hold your hand" said Amy taking his hand and kissing him

"Mmmm you are lovely" replied Sheldon as he hugged her and smelled her vanilla scented hair

"Hold that thought until we are back home and we can snuggle in bed together" said Amy as the plane finished loading and the doors were closed and the plane taxied to the runway

"This is the bit I don't really like" said Sheldon clutching Amy's hand

"Don't worry you are with me" replied Amy smiling at him as the plane gathered speed and eventually took off

They landed just after 9pm LA time and after a long wait to collect their luggage they met Leonard in arrivals

"Welcome back" said Leonard greeting them

"Thank you and thanks for picking us up" replied Amy

"Well you may not have been able to get a taxi with all of that you have there" said Leonard pointing to their luggage as they walked to the car park

"Leonard would you be able to drive me to my apartment first so that I can collect my car to bring back to Los Robles? Asked Amy

"Of course, are you staying all weekend?

"No just until the morning" replied Amy as they piled all the luggage in

An hour later Leonard had dropped Amy off at her apartment, where she took her luggage in and then drove back to Sheldon's apartment with a small overnight bag, Sheldon had given her his key so she was able to let herself in and found Leonard and Penny curled up on the sofa with no sign of Sheldon

"Hey Ames, welcome back" said Penny giving her a hug

"Thanks, how's work?

"Oh work is fine, my agent is trying to get me so auditions now that the play has ended" replied Penny as Sheldon emerged from his bedroom having heard Amy's voice

"Amy did you want tea? Asked Sheldon going to the kitchen

"No I am not thirsty and the time difference is making me sleepy" replied Amy as she slumped down onto the sofa and yawned widely

"Come to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner tomorrow I am working the afternoon shift but will be finished by 5pm said Penny

"Sure why not" replied Amy smiling at her bestie

"Good we can get Howard, Bernadette and Raj to come as well, have a catch up" said Penny

"I think that would be very nice and not being rude but I really have to go to bed" said Amy yawning again and giving Leonard and Penny hugs she picked up her overnight bag and went to the bedroom to change, Sheldon followed her

"You are going to bed already?

"Yes, are you joining me?

"Ok, did you want some hot milk?

"Go on then thank you" replied Amy as she shut the door after Sheldon left and got changed into one of the new t-shirts that Sheldon had bought for her, he returned to find Amy already in bed under the covers

"Here you go, Leonard has gone over to stay at Penny's tonight" said Sheldon passing her the milk

"Great" replied Amy as Sheldon stood before her watching her "What's wrong?

"Nothing, I just like looking at you and especially when you wear a t-shirt to bed" replied Sheldon changing into his pyjamas and getting into bed with her

"They are much more practical than my huge nighties anyway" said Amy as Sheldon snuggled into her body and they shared a lingering kiss

"I've been wanting to do that since you got here" said Sheldon afterwards as he caressed her breasts under the t-shirt

Amy smiled at him, then kissed him again

"I really am tired now though, so can we do this in the morning?" suggested Amy

"Sure no problem" replied Sheldon as Amy turned over to sleep, he settled behind her and laying spooning with her, still fondling her breasts and kissing her shoulders before he fell asleep

Sheldon woke up in the morning to find that Amy was not in bed, he noticed her overnight bag was gone and went to the living room to see if she was there. but found a note saying she had gone home to do her washing and she would meet him at the Cheesecake Factory in the evening, Leonard came in as Sheldon was reading the note

"You ok buddy?

"Yes fine" replied Sheldon going off to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast

"Amy not here?

"No she's gone home to do her laundry and she will meet me later"

"How are things between you after spending so much time together?

"Very good, I am not sure how I will cope not being with her at night time all the time but I guess we will have to get used to that"

"I'm meeting Raj and Howard to go kite flying, you coming?

"No I should do my laundry like Amy is doing and as we are out for dinner tonight, I guess I could start after breakfast" replied Sheldon

Sheldon spent the day sorting and doing his laundry, he made his weekly Skype call to his mother and Meemaw and then he and Leonard drove to the Cheesecake Factory to meet the others for dinner

They met Amy in the car park as she arrived at the same time as them, Leonard went inside to give them privacy

"Hey, sorry for leaving this morning, I had a lot to do and organise" said Amy as they shared a kiss and a cuddle

"Same here, it's not a problem, come on lets go in" said Sheldon offering his hand to Amy and they greeted their friends

"Good to see you both" said Raj

"Yeah same here" said Howard

"Well its good to be back, even if we have spent all day doing laundry" laughed Amy as she and Sheldon held hands under the table

"Sheldon I have organised that your normal meal will arrive, Amy the waiter will be here shortly to see what you want" said Penny as she sat down with them

"Thank you Penny, have you finished now? Asked Amy

"Sort of, I am taking my break now to eat with you and then I am going on the bar for the rest of the evening" replied Penny

"Maybe Amy and I could keep you company afterwards then and the guys can go home and hang out" said Bernadette

"Oh that sounds like fun" said Amy as the waiter appeared and took the orders

"Are you coming back to my apartment afterwards? Asked Sheldon

"Not tonight, I am spending all day tomorrow with my mother, I haven't seen her for a while and it will be good to catch up" replied Amy smiling at him

"Can you come over tomorrow night then and stay over? Asked Sheldon trying not to be too needy

"I don't know, we will see" replied Amy

"So how did you leave things at Harvard? Asked Leonard

"Oh they thanked us for coming and helping out at short notice and asked if we would be interested in being occasional guest lecturers, which of course being a former student there, I would be delighted to do" replied Amy

"You will be hot demand in the future then" said Bernadette

"Oh I hope so, I am already well known within the field, but what I would really like to do is spread my wings and not just stay in one area the whole time" replied Amy

"Like a freelance then? Asked Bernadette

"Yes, I want to be in a settled job but also with the flexibility that I can go anywhere I am asked to, I don't know if that is possible though" replied Amy

"Where do I fit in here? Asked Sheldon

"I don't follow?

"Well while you are off gallivanting round the world imparting your knowledge, what am I going to do without you? I thought you cared about this relationship"

"Sheldon this is something that may not even happen for a long time yet. so I don't know why you are worrying and I do care about you, you know that" replied Amy wondering why Sheldon was upset as the others stopped eating to stare in surprise at Sheldon's outburst

"Sounds like you are running away again, you left before I got up and you don't even want to see me tomorrow, how am I supposed to know where I stand with you?

"Sheldon I have spent the last three weeks with you, am I not entitled to have a day without you?

"Yes but I don't see why you would want to spend a day away from me" moaned Sheldon

"I told you I was meeting with my mother, I really don't see the problem here"

"No of course you don't" replied Sheldon scraping his chair back and leaving the restaurant, Leonard went after him while Amy just shook her head at him

"You not going after him? Asked Penny

"No, let him have his moment, I am not changing my plans just because he is feeling insecure" replied Amy as she finished off eating her food and then ordered dessert

Leonard came back in and spoke to Amy

"Sheldon is outside and he wants to talk to you"

"Then he can wait until I have finished in here, Leonard he cannot dictate to me what I can and can't do, I am surprised that this has come up now"

"I don't think he was telling you what to do, Amy he has opened up to you the last three weeks and you have spent every spare moment together and this is hard for him as well as you" said Leonard

"Fine, I will go and speak with him" said Amy scraping back her chair loudly and leaving the restaurant, she found Sheldon sitting in the back of Leonard's car and knocked on the window, Sheldon rolled the window down

"You wanted to talk? Asked Amy folding her arms

"Yes, come in here and sit with me"

"Here is fine, Sheldon I don't know what the problem is, this has stemmed from me saying what I might possibly like to do in the future and then you accusing me of abandoning you, I haven't even decided anything yet"

"Sounded like you had made up your mind" said Sheldon opening the car door and standing against the car next to Amy

"No it was just ideas that I have been thinking about, Sheldon I love you but I will not sacrifice my career for you, we had this conversation before and we cant keep going round and round like this, if you were asked to work abroad without me, I would support you without hesitation"

"The difference between you and me then is that I would not accept working abroad without you"

"Why not and why should I feel bad about you not wanting to go without me and possibly sacrificing something that could be important to you?

"I would rather have you than any career success"

"I don't believe that for one minute Sheldon, you have Nobel prize goals, go for them, I know I am" replied Amy

"But what about us?

"Sheldon I just said that whatever happens career wise, we will support each other" replied Amy shouting at him in frustration at his inability to understand her, she took her car keys out her pocked and walked to her car, got in and then drove off without saying anything else leaving Sheldon staring at her in shock

Leonard joined him after watching from the doorway

"Leonard you need to drive me and follow Amy" said Sheldon

"Sheldon I think the best thing right now is leave her be, if I have learnt anything from my relationship with Penny then its to support her whatever she decides"

"Even if you don't agree with it?

"Yes, you and Amy are strong together and I don't know why this is an issue for you, get back in the car and I will tell Penny I am taking you home" said Leonard

When Sheldon got home he went straight to his bedroom and locked the door, he tried calling Amy on her Skype but got no response, Sheldon tried calling and texting her but got nowhere, he decided to speak to the one person that could possibly understand, he opened his laptop and rang his Meemaws skype

"Hi Meemaw" said Sheldon

"Sheldon are you ok? You don't usually Skype twice in one day"

"No I am not ok, it's about Amy" replied Sheldon rubbing his face in tiredness

"What's happened?

"We had a silly disagreement about me not supporting her in her career moves and if I am honest then she is right but she won't answer any calls"

"Why wont you support her career? Asked Meemaw

Sheldon explained what had happened in the restaurant and his fears over losing Amy, his Meemaw was the best listener and also gave good advice

"All Amy wants is for you to support her like she does you, it sounds like her plans for the future are just ideas, why let that get in the way of you both?

"It shouldn't, I know that I should give her space though"

"That might be a good thing, Sheldon how do you feel about Amy?

"I love her of course"

"Then wait until the morning and send her an email, you said she is spending the day with her mother so she might not get the email until the evening and she will have had time to calm down by then" suggested Meemaw

"You are correct, please don't tell anybody about this conversation"

"Sheldon darlin you know you can trust me, let me know what happens ok?

"Yes Meemaw"

"Goodnight darlin, love you"

"Love you too" said Sheldon as they signed off

Sheldon drafted an email to Amy and left his laptop open until the morning when he could go over the email again, Leonard tried to help Sheldon by taking him paint balling with Raj and Howard

Sheldon returned home in the afternoon and after checking the email and attaching a received request note he sent it and set about organising his week at work, he didn't leave his bedroom for the rest of the day other than to get refreshments, before he went to bed he checked his emails and found that Amy hadn't read his email yet, so resolved to talk to her at work in the morning either before or after their meeting with Siebert

The next morning Leonard took Sheldon to work, when they parked Sheldon saw Amy's car was already there and went straight to her lab but she wasn't there and as the meeting was due shortly he went to Sieberts office, his PA sent him straight in and he found Siebert there already talking to Amy who gave a quick look to him and turned back to face Siebert

"Good Morning Dr Cooper, thank you for joining us, I was just telling Dr Fowler about the good reports we have had back from you both"

"Oh good, I was nervous about the lectures at first but it all worked out well in the end" replied Sheldon

"Yes and on that note, how would you feel about giving more lectures here? At the moment you are just a guest lecturer but we would like to maximise your expertise" said Siebert

"Well as long as it doesn't interfere with my research I don't have a problem with it" replied Sheldon

"Good then we shall draw up a timetable for you, now I need to speak with Dr Fowler about her future here, would you mind leaving?

"Oh sure, Amy will I see you for lunch?

"Perhaps" replied Amy not looking at him as he got up to leave

"Now then Dr Fowler, this University does its best to attract the best scientists and that's where you fit in" said Siebert

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sheldon after leaving Sieberts office didn't see Amy at all at work on Monday, he waited for her in the Cafeteria at lunchtime but she didn't show up and he stopped by her lab several times during the day but it was locked up and as he went to leave for the day but it was still locked up, so left with Leonard to go home, when they arrived at the apartment block, they saw Bernadette pulling up in her car

"Hey are you going to see Penny? Asked Leonard

"Yes we are having a girls night in" replied Bernadette

Bernadette followed them up the stairs to their floor where they could hear giggling and laughing coming from Penny's apartment, Bernadette went straight in and closed the door blocking Leonard and Sheldon's view

"Leonard I need to see Amy if she is there, she can't just ignore this problem" said Sheldon walking to 4B

"Sheldon that's not a good idea, you need to let Amy come to you, you made the first move with the email, if you hassle her, she will just stay away for longer" suggested Leonard

"Fine but I will not allow this to go on for much longer" replied Sheldon following Leonard into 4A

Sheldon spent the evening working on his laptop and at 9pm he heard a knock at the door and went to answer it

"Hello" said Amy

"Amy come in" said Sheldon standing aside, Leonard who was also working at his desk, discreetly went off to his bedroom to give them space

"Thank you"

"Can I get you a drink?

"No thanks I won't be staying long" replied Amy

"Come sit down on the sofa then, Amy I am sorry for making you feel I don't support you because I do, I just got scared when I thought you were going off on your career adventures without me"

"I know, I read your email" replied Amy who hadn't joined Sheldon on the sofa and was still standing with her arms folded

"You did? I put a receiver notice on there"

"I know ways to get round them but anyway getting back on track, us falling out and arguing over something that I just mentioned in passing is stupid and I accept your apology"

"Thank you"

"I was so mad on Saturday Sheldon, but I have had time to think things over and I apologise as well for indirectly making you feel insecure" said Amy

"Apology accepted, what did Siebert have to say?

"He wanted to know whether I would be interested in staying at Caltech full time once the study ends" replied Amy

"What did you decide?

"I haven't decided anything yet, been too busy thinking about us, which is ironic considering the reasons for our disagreement on Saturday"

"Well I think you should take the offer" replied Sheldon

"Hmmm we will see, anyway I just thought I would stop by and see you, I have to go now" said Amy turning around in the direction of the door

"So no hard feelings? Asked Sheldon

"None at all, I was angry at first but what does anger get you, nothing really and it solves nothing as well" replied Amy as she walked to the door

"Amy wait" Sheldon was desperate to stop her leaving so soon

"Yes?

"Stay a while, don't go just yet"

"I have some work to do sorry" replied Amy

"Then maybe this will persuade you" said Sheldon holding her close and kissing her for a long time

"I tell you what, go pack an overnight bag and come back to my place if you want to spend the night with me" suggested Amy afterwards

"Amy I love you"

"I love you as well and remember we are a team and together we can conquer the science world" replied Amy as Sheldon lovingly stroked her hair and face

"Have you eaten?

"Yes we had Pizza next door, go on and pack and I will be waiting here for you" said Amy smiling at him

Amy went off to see Penny again and when Sheldon came back into the living room he got scared that she had left him but then he noticing the door was ajar to Penny's apartment so went over

"I am ready Amy"

"Good, see you bestie and thanks" said Amy giving Penny a hug

"Not a problem and Sheldon don't mess things up this time" suggested Penny

"I will try not to, Amy is precious to me" replied Sheldon taking Amy's hand and walking to her car

"Presumably you got everything you need for work tomorrow?

"Yes, I told Leonard I will see him at work" replied Sheldon as Amy started the car and they set off towards Glendale

When they arrived at Amy's apartment, Amy made them both some tea

"Make yourself at home, I have some emails I need to attend to and then I will be with you" said Amy

"I bought one of my Star Trek DVDs to watch while I am waiting" replied Sheldon

"Great, do you think you can watch it with the headphones though? I can't be distracted with work things"

"Yes of course" replied Sheldon as Amy searched in her cupboard for the headphones and passed them to him

Amy spent an hour going over email correspondence and organizing more experiments for the monkeys then went back to Sheldon who was still watching his DVD

"You all finished now? Asked Sheldon

"Yes and now I can give you my time" replied Amy as they sat cuddling on the sofa

"Maybe we can talk about us and dating, I know we have spent the last three weeks practically living together but obviously that wont work now we are back home, I propose something to you"

"Ok go ahead?

"We spend alternate weekends at each others apartments and one night during the week for a sleepover, I know we are both busy with work and will need time to see to that, so what do you think? Asked Sheldon

"Weekends being Friday to Monday?

"Yes and perhaps the midday week can be Wednesday?

"I accept your proposal, but allowing for flexibility with regards to finding time for our friends as well, presumably you are going to update the relationship agreement with that?

"The relationship agreement!" said Sheldon suddenly

"What's wrong? Asked Amy

"I had not considered it and it's not like we are going by the rules of it" replied Sheldon

"Well just add the sleepovers to it and try and forget everything else"

"If I could I would but I can't so I shant" replied Sheldon

"Oh yes, the eidetic memory, the uterus quivers" said Amy suddenly

Sheldon frowned at her and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately

"Come to bed its late" said Amy afterwards

"Sure, when do you need to make a decision about the job? Asked Sheldon as they walked to the bedroom

"Siebert would like to know before the end of the month, apparently Dr Lomas who is the current head neurobiologist is leaving and Siebert really wants me to take over"

"As head of neurobiology?

"No just lead scientist in the department"

"That's like the position you have already at UCLA"

"Perhaps, but lets not talk about it right now" replied Amy as they got changed and snuggled up together in bed before falling asleep

The week passed with Amy and Sheldon getting their relationship back on track, they had date night on Wednesday and went to the Olive Garden but didn't have a sleepover and Friday night was Vintage Video and Chinese food night, Amy had text Sheldon to say she would be there a little later and to start without her

Amy arrived at the apartment an hour after everybody else and carrying a bag that clinked as she took it to the kitchen

"What's in the bag? Asked Penny

"Champagne" replied Amy

"Are we celebrating something? Asked Sheldon pausing the game and greeting Amy with a kiss

"Yes, you are looking at the new Senior Neurobiologist at Caltech" replied Amy as she beamed at her boyfriend and friends

"Amy that's brilliant, when did you decide that? Asked Sheldon giving her a hug

"Right when I text you, I have come to enjoy working at Caltech, I spoke to Siebert who was delighted that I was joining and I handed in my immediate resignation at UCLA which they accepted" replied Amy

She went back to the kitchen and popped open the champagne and poured it for everybody

"You having some? Asked Amy to Sheldon

"Yes why not" replied Sheldon

"When do you officially start? Asked Leonard

"Once Dr Lomas leaves in March and I can move from my current tiny lab to her office, I have my own equipment that is locked up in storage which I can collect once she has gone" replied Amy

"Well congrats to you Amy" said Penny clinking glasses with her

"Congratulations to Amy" said the group clinking glasses all round

_**After the angst chapter I wanted to end on a good note **_

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**This chapter is a short one but very smutty**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Several weeks passed and Sheldon and Amy got into their new routine of alternate weekends at each others apartments, Sheldon knew that Amy's birthday was coming up at the end of April and was wondering what she wanted and it was when they were on date night that he asked

"So your birthday is the weekend, is there anything you would like? Asked Sheldon

"You" replied Amy simply

"You have me"

"I know that but I meant I am ready for us to go to the next step, physically" replied Amy

"Oh I see"

"Does that mean you are not? Asked Amy wondering about his hesitation

"Oh I am more than ready, shall we spend this weekend at your apartment then?

"I think so but I would like our friends to come over in the evening to celebrate with me"

"Alright, agreed but I still need to get you something" replied Sheldon

"You are everything I want Sheldon" said Amy giving him a tender kiss

"I will do my best to satisfy you then" replied Sheldon bringing her closer and kissing her back harder

"You always do" said Amy smiling at him as they finished up their meal and then left the restaurant

"Your place or mine tonight? Asked Sheldon

"Actually I have some work I need to catch up on but I will see you for lunch in my office tomorrow if you like?

"That's fine" replied Sheldon as they reached Amy's car, she drove him back to his apartment where they spent a long time kissing before Sheldon left the car

In the intervening weeks they had exchanged keys for each others apartments and on Friday Sheldon told Amy he was going straight to her apartment to organise something for her, he got Leonard to drive him and stopped off to get supplies, Amy arrived home and found the apartment in darkness, save for candles lit around the living room area and a single rose in a vase on her coffee table, with romantic music playing and Sheldon was leaning casually against the side when she came in

"Oh Sheldon this is lovely" said Amy admiring the scene

"Well I should hope so, it's your birthday treat after all, I am cooking for you and then we can eat"

"What are we having?

"Chicken casserole, one of the only dishes I can do without ruining it, now please join me on the sofa where I can ravish you" replied Sheldon taking her hand and making Amy sit on his lap

"You want to ravish me now?

"I would enjoy that very much but we are in no hurry" replied Sheldon

Sheldon gave Amy a kiss and she responded by parting his mouth with her tongue and meeting his, Sheldon managed to move her so she was now lying down and started to grind against each other, they kissed and fondled until the oven timer went off

"I should have asked if you wanted a drink before ravishing you" said Sheldon

"I will do that, while you see to the dinner" replied Amy as Sheldon gave her another kiss and got off her, Amy opened the bottle of wine and poured herself a full glass and a tiny one for Sheldon

Once everything was done they sat down to eat and Sheldon toasted her

"Happy Birthday Amy" Sheldon clinked his glass against hers

"Thank you"

They exchanged talk of work over dinner before returning back to the sofa and making out again

"You know I think we should go to the bedroom now" said Amy as she lay under Sheldon and was gazing into his eyes

"I'm ready if you are" replied Sheldon

They went to the bedroom where Sheldon undressed Amy and then himself and they lay on the bed kissing and fondling each other

"You know I love you don't you" said Amy suddenly

"Of course and I love you as well, Amy I know you are nervous about this part and you are not the only one, I brought condoms as well" said Sheldon indicating the packet next to the bed

"Oh its ok, I am on the pill" replied Amy as they kissed and cuddled again, Amy reached down to pump his hard cock, she could feel that he was already leaking and pumped him harder, Sheldon was licking and sucking on her erect nipples when he felt he was to close to come

"Amy wait, I don't want to come just yet, I need to be inside you" groaned Sheldon into Amy's neck

"I want you now Sheldon" said Amy as they moved in rhythm together, their legs entwined

Sheldon responded by moving on top of Amy and parting her legs, he entered her gently and waiting for the resistance which came, he stopped as he noticed Amy's face grimace slightly and then carried on until he passed the resistance

"You ok? Asked Sheldon to Amy as he pushed deeper in to her

"Yes, that feels so good" replied Amy biting her lip and then kissing him, Sheldon thrust deeper into her and then kissed her

"Amy am I doing ok? Asked Sheldon stopping suddenly

"Yes you are doing more than ok" moaned Amy as his cock slid against her clit and she shuddered in delight

"Tell me if you want me to go harder"

"Go harder Sheldon" shouted Amy as she was hit with a wave of pleasure

Sheldon responded by going deeper into her and they started to rock against each other, Amy grabbed his bottom and pulled him closer to her and grabbed his head to suck on his lips as he pummelled her

"Sheldon I am going to come" said Amy as she felt the best orgasm she had ever had rock through her body, Sheldon was still pounding her as she came and he followed a minute later, they held each other as they tried to control their body shudders and became breathless

"That was quite simply amazing, why I have waited so long for that, I will never know" said Sheldon feeling elation

"I know the feeling" said Amy as she recovered her breathing

"No regrets then? Asked Sheldon to be sure

"Absolutely not and it's the perfect birthday present, although you may have to repeat the experience a few hundred times"

"I have no problem with that little lady" replied Sheldon as they lay kissing and cuddling together

_**Next chapter will have the rest of Amy's birthday and more**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

Amy woke up the next day and turned to look at Sheldon, he was already awake and watching her

"Happy Birthday" said Sheldon bringing her closer for a lingering kiss

"Thank you, how long have you been awake? Asked Amy after they finished kissing

"Not long but I like looking at you" replied Sheldon as they cuddled up closer and caressed each other

"That's very sweet" Amy smiled at him as he stroked her face

"Today you are to do nothing, you are going to be spoiled, you deserve it after all"

"Thank you Dr Cooper"

"Stay there at moment" Sheldon untangled himself from Amy and disappeared to the bathroom, Amy could hear the bath running and then Sheldon pottering around in the kitchen

A few minutes later Sheldon came back to the bedroom

"If you would like to come with me" said Sheldon leaning down to kiss her and then helping her out of bed

"Where are we going?

"We are going to have a romantic bath together, now usually when couples have romantic baths together they have wine, but at 9am that's a little too early so we are having tea" replied Sheldon as they entered the bathroom

Sheldon had lit candles around the bathroom and there was two cups of tea on a tray on the side of the bath, there was soft romantic music playing as well and Sheldon had filled the bath with one of Amy's favourite vanilla scented bath oils and bubble bath

"Let me help you out of that teeny tiny shirt" said Sheldon he did that

Sheldon got in the bath first and indicated for Amy to sit in between in his legs, Amy lowered herself between his legs as Sheldon put his arms around her body, Amy turned her head and kissed him as he fondled her breasts, his erection twitching against her bottom, Amy moved against his erection slightly as Sheldon tweaked her nipples

"Your are right, this is romantic and unexpected" said Amy a few minutes later when Sheldon started to massage her shoulders and was kissing her neck, she was enjoying it immensely

"Well I promised to romance you and make up for all the times I spent avoiding physical contact with you, the last few weeks have been amazing and last night was out of this world"

"It was wasn't it and the times after our first time were pretty awesome too" replied Amy smiling at him

Amy changed positions so that she was facing him and she wrapped his legs around his waist, they were so busy kissing and fondling each other under the water that Amy almost missed the rapping of the front door going

"Who is that? Asked Sheldon in frustration as he was enjoying Amy doing naughty things to him

"Don't know" replied Amy

The door knocking continued, she quickly got out of the bath and put her dressing gown on and went to the door and found her mother there

"Mother, this is a surprise" said Amy loudly hoping Sheldon would get the hint and clear the bathroom

"It's your birthday after all, did you think I wouldn't stop by? Replied Sandra

"No but I was not expecting you this early"

"Clearly" replied her mother looking her up and down and noticing her wet hair and dripping legs and water onto the floor

"Come in, did you want a drink? Asked Amy as she noticed her mother looking around and seeing Sheldon's coat and bag

"Tea please, whose items are those?

"They are Sheldon's" replied Amy

"I see, presumably he stayed over then?

"Well yes, he is my boyfriend after all, he is just in the bath he wont be long" replied Amy as she prepared the tea for her mother, Sheldon then appeared after having a speedy clear up of the bathroom and speed dressing

"Mom this is Sheldon, you remember him"

"Oh yes, I have no idea why you have been keeping him away from me Amy, anybody would think you are ashamed"

"Sheldon this is my mother Sandra" said Amy doing the introductions and trying to ignore the digs

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Sheldon not offering his hand

"So what are your plans for today? Asked Sandra

"Well Sheldon was just about to make breakfast and then we are having our friends over this afternoon" replied Amy as Sheldon moved to the kitchen, gave her a kiss and then started to organise breakfast

"I see and you didn't want to spend your birthday with your mother?

"Mother I have spent many birthdays with you, don't even dare start trying to make me feel guilty, I am in a very happy place with my boyfriend" replied Amy testily

"No need for the attitude Amy, so what's the nature of your relationship then? Asked Sandra nosily

"Mother that is none of your business"

"Well clearly you are having sex, do you not think you could have a bit more dignity and save yourself?

"Mother again this is none of your business, Sheldon and I are in love, we have been together for nearly 4 years and we are very happy, stop interfering, I am over 30 years old and yes we are having sex, happy now?"

Amy's mothers eyes went wide and she looked at Amy in shock at her passionate response

"I am just looking out for you Amy"

"No you are not, you just want to control me like you have tried to do my whole life, well it stops now, either be pleasant or leave" demanded Amy

The only noise was Sheldon as he pretended nothing was going on and carried on preparing breakfast

"Fine, I will say no more, now if you excuse me I have to visit the bathroom" said her mother

Amy ran her hands through her hair in frustration and made a anguished noise

"Come here" said Sheldon giving her a hug

"Thank you, sometimes she is too much, nobody is going to control me ever" replied Amy as they cuddled together

"She is like my mother in that sense, sometimes you just have to bite your tongue and ignore the comments" said Sheldon

"She can stay for breakfast and then she is going, no way is she going to try and mess the rest of the day up" added Amy

Sandra came back from the bathroom and sat down on the sofa but not before observing Amy and Sheldon cuddling in the kitchen

"What happened in the bathroom? Asked Sandra

"Sheldon and I were having a romantic bath before you interrupted" replied Amy

"Presumably that explains the candles then?

"Yes mother, you can stay for breakfast but Sheldon and I are going out afterwards so you will have to go after then" replied Amy

"Where are you going?

"Just out" replied Amy evasively

"Fine, if I cant spend the day with my only daughter I will go and visit your Aunt Flora, you remember her don't you" said Sandra in a way that suggested Amy hadn't been to see her recently

"Of course I remember her, I went to see her a few weeks ago, mother if you are going to make stupid comments, then just leave"

"Actually I would prefer that you leave now, Amy deserves to have a happy day on her birthday and you are doing your best to ruin it" said Sheldon standing up for his girlfriend and walking her mother to the door

"Amy are you going to let him do this to me?

"Absolutely" replied Amy as Sheldon opened the door and ushered her mother out

"You heard Amy" said Sheldon

"This is not what I wanted when I came here" said Sandra as she stood in the doorway

"Well as soon as you heard Sheldon was here, you had an agenda, now just go and don't ever try anything like this again" replied Amy closing the door on her

"You ok? Asked Sheldon seeing Amy shaking her head in despair

"I will be, you know when its just me and her she is fine but I don't know why she has to be like this, but she will not ruin my birthday, lets eat" replied Amy following him to the kitchen

"You didn't mind that I kicked her out?

"Of course not, it's nice that you stood up for me, not many people have done that for me" replied Amy as Sheldon gave her a kiss

"You deserve to be treated with respect, we can finish that bath later" said Sheldon as they pressed up against each other kissing

"Cant wait for that" smiled Amy as the breakfast was finished

When Sheldon had been out for supplies on Friday, he had got bacon, eggs, muffins and bagels and he had served everything up for Amy

"Where are we going by the way?

"Nowhere, I just said that because she was annoying me, although we could go somewhere if you like, our friends are not due until 4pm" replied Amy

"Well we do need to go out and get drink supplies and I also have some presents for you and they are just for fun" said Sheldon going over to the sofa and retrieving something from his bag and passing it to Amy

Amy unwrapped the gift and found a Pink t-shirt saying Property of Sheldon Cooper and a Three wise monkey t-shirt, she started to laugh

"Sheldon these are perfect and I will always be yours, just as you are mine" replied Amy giving him a kiss that didn't end for some time

"Come to the bedroom" whispered Sheldon into Amy's ear

Sheldon and Amy were still in bed a couple of hours later when Amy heard her phone constantly ringing from the lounge

"I better get that, it might be urgent" said Amy she climbed off Sheldon and went to retrieve her phone

"Who was it? Asked Sheldon as she came back in

"Your phone was going as well, Penny just sent a text saying that she will bring takeaway on the way here" replied Amy passing Sheldon his phone

"Oh it's my mother's birthday next weekend and she would like me to go to Texas, would you like to come with me?

"Of course I would be delighted to" replied Amy as she got back into bed with him

"We will stay in a hotel, there is no way we would be able to share a room at her house and I don't want to sleep apart from you" said Sheldon as they lay cuddling together

"That works for me and I think we better get ready if they are coming over now, I will even wear one of the t-shirts you got me" said Amy as she held his face and tenderly kissed him

"I hope you birthday hasn't been too bad despite your mother"

"Sheldon it's been perfect and that's down to you" replied Amy as she got out of bed

"We should have time for a quick shower together before they get here? Asked Sheldon following her to the bathroom

"You bet" replied Amy smiling at him

Amy and Sheldon had just finished dressing when they heard knocking at the door, Amy went off to answer it and found Leonard and Penny there

"Hi come in" said Amy standing aside

"Happy birthday Ames" said Penny giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek and passing her a bottle of red wine and a card

"Oh thank you" replied Amy, she just started to shut the door when Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Stuart arrived with more wine and cards

"Amy I hope you don't mind that I invited Stuart? He's kind of lonely like me" asked Raj

"Not a problem" replied Amy smiling at Stuart and taking the wines to the kitchen area, Sheldon emerged from the bedroom and greeted his friends

"So what did Sheldon get you? Asked Penny putting the Chinese food on the kitchen side as Amy made everybody drinks

"He got me this t-shirt and another one" replied Amy indicating the t-shirt

"Property of Sheldon Cooper? Isn't that a bit sexist? Nobody owns me" complained Penny

"It's just a joke, we are both comfortable with each other to do that and neither of us wants anybody else ever" replied Amy as Sheldon gave her a kiss and a cuddle

"Oh, well in that case its ok then" replied Penny smiling at her bestie who was clearly in love

"How has your day been so far Amy? Asked Bernadette

"Perfect, Sheldon has done everything for me and we are going to Texas next weekend for Mary's birthday" replied Amy

"You missed out your mother coming over and being nasty" added Sheldon

"Oh yes, she was a pain and Sheldon threw her out" replied Amy looking at Sheldon in a way that suggested to everybody else that he was a hero

"Sheldon threw her out? Really? Asked Penny

"Totally, he takes care of me" replied Amy she passed the drinks around and organised places for people to sit while they all took their food containers from the side

"Is anybody else coming? Asked Leonard

"No it's just us, the way I like it" replied Amy

"And to that note, happy birthday to Amy" said Sheldon clinking his glass with hers

"Happy Birthday Amy" chorused the little group

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

On Sunday morning Sheldon booked flights and a hotel for him and Amy and then using his laptop he Skyped his mother, Amy was with him and Mary answered straight away

"Hi mom" said Sheldon

"Hi Shelley and little Amy, how are you darlin?

"I am good mom, Amy and I are coming to Texas at the weekend for your birthday, that's ok isn't it?

"Of course it is, Amy it will be a delight to spend some time with you" said Mary smiling at her

"Thank you Mrs Cooper"

"Call me Mary please, Sheldon what day are you coming?

"Landing Friday afternoon at 4pm and coming back Monday morning and Amy will hire a rental car so it will be easier to get to you from the airport" replied Sheldon

"Ok Shelley I will see you Friday then" said Mary

"Bye Mom" replied Sheldon ending the Skype

"You didn't tell her we were not staying with her? Asked Amy

"No, but she will find out on Friday, if we tell her now we wont hear the last of it" replied Sheldon

"Ok, I have a bit of work to do, what are you going to do?

"Going kite flying with Leonard, Wolowitz and Koothrapalli, Leonard is picking me up shortly" replied Sheldon

"Alright go back to your apartment and I will join you afterwards"

"Are you sure?

"Yes and that way it's quicker for me to get to work in the morning" replied Amy

"I can't wait for you to meet my family, I know Meemaw will love you as will Missy and George" replied Sheldon as knocking could be heard from the front door

Amy went to answer it and found her mother there

"Hello mother"

"Hi Amy, Oh hi Sheldon, I wasn't expecting you to be here"

"Clearly" replied Sheldon

"Is there a reason for this visit mother?

"Yes perhaps we can spend next weekend together, I can take you to celebrate your birthday properly"

"Next weekend Sheldon and I are going to Texas and I did celebrate my birthday properly" replied Amy

"Why are you going to Texas? Asked Sandra not liking this turn of events

"Because its Sheldon's mothers birthday and we have been invited" replied Amy as Sheldon's phone beeped

"That's Leonard, Amy I will see you later" Sheldon gave Amy a hug and kiss and then left

"Where is he going?

"Out with his friends, I have some work to do"

"I see, well I can see you are not going to change your plans for your mother so I will just go" said Sandra turning around and opening the door

"Mother you tried to ruin my birthday and then you turn up now and don't even offer an apology, then of course I am not going to cancel my plans"

"I have no reason to apologise Amy, I have spent my entire life looking out for you Amy, you might just see that when you have your own children, it's just a shame you don't see it now"

"Oh here we go again, mother I am very busy, please just go" said Amy walking towards her mother backing out of the door only to bump into Penny and Bernadette

"Fine I know when I am not wanted" said Sandra walking off

"You ok Ames? asked Penny

"Yes, that was my mother in case you were wondering, why are you both here?

"Well the guys have gone out so we thought we would have a girlie day until they get back" replied Penny

"Oh alright, I did have some work I needed to do but I guess I can do that later then, what did you have in mind?

"Sappy DVDs of course" replied Bernadette

"Ok, Sheldon said he would text me when he and Leonard are done, I am going back to his tonight" replied Amy

"You guys are practically living together these days" commented Penny

"Are we?

"Yes, you are only apart from each other 3 nights a week"

"It's nice though, Sheldon and I finally had coitus this weekend" said Amy suddenly

"Really? Asked Bernadette

"Yes it was fabulous, the first time was quick but the times after that we slowed down and enjoyed it more and yesterday morning we had a romantic bath together" replied Amy looking dreamily

"Aw Shamy coitus, you must be relieved then?

"Not relieved, but we knew this day would come and neither of us regret it, Sheldon is a very skilled lover for somebody so inexperienced, he sure knows how to pleasure me" replied Amy giving a bit too much information

"Ewww Amy" cringed Penny

"What?

"Too much info"

"Well you did ask!

The girls spent a few hours watching DVDs and eating popcorn then when Amy received Sheldon's text, she gathered up her laptop, work things and overnight bag and left with the girls, Bernadette was going to her parent's house for dinner and she had brought Penny in her car so Penny went back with Amy

On Monday both Amy and Sheldon went to their respective bosses and were granted their holiday request for the following Friday and Monday, they went out for dinner on Monday night as Amy would be working extra hours in the lab to make up for the time off she was taking and Amy stayed over with Sheldon on Thursday so that they could go to the airport together

After an uneventful flight, they landed in Texas and after hiring a rental car, drove to the hotel to check in

"Do you think your mom will be mad that we are not staying with her? Asked Amy once they were in their room

"Probably but as you proved last week we cant let our parents control us" replied Sheldon as he tested out the bed

"Shall we unpack now or later? Asked Amy

"Later, come here and lay with me, we wont get much opportunity to do that when we are in the house" replied Sheldon patting the bed and inviting Amy to join him

Amy joined him on the bed where they lay cuddling and kissing for a few minutes

"I wish we could stay here for longer, it's a lovely hotel" said Amy as they got ready to leave"

"Maybe we will come again sometime" replied Sheldon

"Yes, you got everything?

"Yes, as mom's birthday is not until tomorrow I can leave her gift here until then" replied Sheldon taking Amy's hand and walking out of the room with her

"How far is the house from here? Asked Amy once they got to into the car

"About 10 minutes, don't worry about the sat nav, I will give you directions, but first I want to do this because we won't get another chance till we come back tonight" said Sheldon leaning over and giving Amy a kiss that made her breathless

"Hoo"

"Indeed, hold that until later" replied Sheldon smiling at her

The drive was very quick with Sheldon's directions, Amy pulled up outside a large house on the corner of the street, it looked newly painted from the outside and Mary was standing on the veranda waiting for them and greeted them when they got out

"Well if it isn't little Amy and Shelley, come in you two and have a drink" said Mary ushering them in and straight to the lounge where Meemaw was sitting on the sofa

"Thanks mom" said Sheldon as he saw Meemaw and greeted her with a long hug

"Now how's my Sheldon doing? And you brought your young lady I see" asked Meemaw

"Yes Meemaw, this is Amy my girlfriend, Amy this is Meemaw" said Sheldon proudly

"Amy, Sheldon has told me so much about you and it's good to meet you in the flesh after all this time" said Meemaw giving Amy a kiss on the cheek

"Same to you" replied Amy smiling at her

"Now do you two kids want tea before I show you to your rooms? Asked Mary

"Tea please mom and we won't be staying here" replied Sheldon

"What do you mean Shelley? Of course you are staying here, I have made your bed up special" asked Mary in surprise

"Amy and I are booked into a hotel in town" replied Sheldon

"What's wrong with staying here?

"Nothing other than you want us to be in separate rooms and whilst I respect it's your house, I would rather be with Amy at nighttimes than alone from her" replied Sheldon

"Shelley are you sinning? You know what I think about that" said Mary sternly

"Mother Amy and I spend alternate weekends at each others apartments, we are in a romantic relationship that has a sexual component to it, so I think that answers your question" replied Sheldon rather bravely Amy thought

"Shelley don't get sassy with me, I brought you up better than that"

"I know mom but Amy and I are together whether you like it or not" replied Sheldon bringing Amy closer to him and giving her a kiss on the cheek

"I never said I didn't like Amy, I just don't like the sinning, but as usual you are a law on to yourself so I don't suppose I can persuade you both to stay here instead?

"No Mrs Cooper, the rooms are booked and paid for" said Amy finally speaking

"Well on that note, Shelley I am cooking your favourite meal, Missy is coming shortly with the baby but George won't be here until the morning" replied Mary going off to the kitchen

"Sheldon if you want to stay here you can, I don't mind not sharing" said Amy feeling bad

"No, if I stay then she wins and every time we come we won't be able to share" replied Sheldon as he sat down on the sofa next to his Meemaw

"Sheldon if it helps you are doing the right thing, it's a big deal to stand up to your mother, she might make you go to church though" commented Meemaw

"Darn it" replied Sheldon as the doorbell went and Mary could be heard answering it

"Hi all" said Missy "You must be Amy, Sheldon has told me so much about your, how you doing sugar?

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Amy smiling at Missy and then noticing the baby asleep in the baby chair

"This is Billy, my husband wont be here until tomorrow as he is working late tonight" said Missy

"That will be nice to meet him" said Amy

"Here you go, your tea is ready, Missy a word please" said Mary taking Missy off to the kitchen

"I can guess what that's about" said Sheldon

"Stick to your guns Shelley" replied Meemaw

A few minutes later Mary announced dinner was ready and they went to the dining room to eat

"Way to go Shelley, standing up to mom" said Missy

"She told you then?

"Yes and I thought your were the good one, Amy you will have to tell me how you got him to finally break down" said Missy

"Well it started with a kiss really" started Amy before being interrupted by Sheldon

"Amy stop, Missy you don't need to know anything about what happens between me and Amy, all you need to know is that we are very happy and are in love" interjected Sheldon much to his mothers surprise who came in at that point to serve the food, Mary had cooked Spaghetti with little pieces of hotdog cut up

"You two are in love? Asked Mary and Missy together

"Yes, I don't see how hard that is to understand" replied Sheldon

"You are in love yet you don't live together? Asked Missy curiously

"No we like things the way they are" replied Amy

"Sheldon perhaps you need to do the decent thing about Amy then" suggested Mary, although Sheldon didn't get what she was referring to

"What decent thing? I already treat her with respect and understanding" replied Sheldon looking at his mother puzzled

"Shelley she means getting married and living together" said Missy helpfully

"I think the only person I will discuss that with for now is Amy, please stop with the questions" replied Sheldon

Amy was surprised at the possibility of moving in and being married coming up so quickly and decided to openly agree with Sheldon

"I agree with Sheldon, we know where we are in the relationship and that is what matters at the end of the day"

"Fine, Amy did you want wine with your dinner? Asked Mary

"Oh no thank you, I am driving after all, I will just have water" replied Amy as Sheldon patted her hand under the table and they smiled at each other

"If I allow you to stay in a room together, will you both stay tomorrow night? Asked Mary

"What happened to your beliefs? Asked Sheldon sarcastically

"Well I want to spend as much time as I can with all my family and that includes you and Amy, no funny business though"

"Amy what do you think? Asked Sheldon

"I think it would be a good compromise, Mary we accept your offer" said Amy as Sheldon put his arms around her shoulder and pulled her in for a kiss

"Shelley there will be none of that at the dinner table" scolded Mary

After dinner Mary produced a chocolate cheesecake and then made more tea, Amy and Sheldon finally left at midnight and got back to the hotel exhausted and after taking a miniature bottle of wine from the mini bar and a bottle of water for Sheldon, Amy then joined Sheldon in bed

"Thank you for agreeing to stay tomorrow night, I know it's only a little thing but it will stop her going on about it for the entire weekend" said Sheldon

"I know she can probably be hard to deal with" commented Amy

"Yes but as long as I have you with me, I will be fine"

"About the whole marriage and living together thing" said Amy

"Not now Amy, we are happy aren't we?

"Yes but your mother obviously has her own plans for you, I just wanted to know what you wanted?

"Let her have her plans, you are what I want right now and don't forget it" replied Sheldon pulling Amy closer to him and giving her a kiss

"Mmmm that was nice, I love you"

"I love you too" replied Sheldon as they lay cuddling together

"By the way I bought one of the t-shirts you bought for me to wear in bed" said Amy

"Put it on then and only that" said Sheldon

Amy quickly stripped off and put the teeny tiny t-shirt on and posed in front of Sheldon

"Perfect" replied Sheldon smiling at her and pulling her down on to the bed on top of him

The next morning they woke up very late after a very enjoyable night, they called room service and had breakfast, by the time they had got ready it was after 2pm and already running late for Mary's birthday afternoon

"Remember to pack some clothes for the morning" said Amy

"Oh yes, is it ok that I want you to wear that t-shirt in bed all the time now?

"Of course"

"Maybe you could get me some more so I have one for every night" suggested Amy winking at him

"Your request will be granted little lady" said Sheldon bringing Amy closer to him and kissing her, Amy put her arms around his neck and rubbed her bosom against his chest

"Anymore of that and we will end up in bed again and I don't want to anger my mother again" said Sheldon reluctantly

"Come on then lets go" said Amy

They arrived back at the house to find George and his girlfriend Jade, Missy was also there with her husband along with other family members which Amy instantly forgot their names

Sheldon and Amy went to find Mary to give her birthday present to

"Hi Mom, happy birthday" said Sheldon giving his mother a kiss and a hug then the present

"Thank you Shelley and thank you for this" replied Mary when she opened the gift to find a bottle of perfume and Amy had stopped at a florist to get a large bouquet of flowers for her

"These are for you Mary" said Amy

"Oh aint you sweet" said Mary giving Amy a hug

"Happy birthday" said Amy

"Now then, food is all laid out in the dining room, help yourselves to drinks, but first let me take you to your room where you can leave that bag" said Mary taking them both to Sheldon's old room

"Thanks for agreeing to this mom" said Sheldon when he entered the room

"Just remember no sinning in my house, I hear everything" said Mary leaving them

Sheldon closed the door behind her and then locked it, Amy noticed how bare the walls were

"Has your mom ever redecorated this room since you left?

"Probably but it doesn't look like it, everything that was in here is now in my apartment" replied Sheldon looking at Amy in a way that she knew he wanted her

"We better go down otherwise your mother will have a cow" said Amy a minute later when they were just kissing on the bed

"You are correct"

They went downstairs and Sheldon spent time with his Meemaw while Amy chatted with Missy and held baby Billy for a while

"How was the birth? Sheldon told me about how horrifying it was for him" asked Amy

"It was bad but it won't stop me from having more, but not just yet" replied Missy

"It must be nice to have two brothers, I grew up an only child"

"I don't know about nice but you were never lonely with Sheldon around as a kid, more wine? Asked Missy passing Amy the bottle

"Oh yes please" Amy noticed Sheldon was texting on his phone while he was talking to Meemaw and wondered what that was about

"We always described Sheldon as one of life's special little gifts when we were kids, he was certainly a handful"

"Yes I can imagine, when somebody has a beautiful mind, they need to explore it"

"I forgot you're a brain scientist"

"Yes and animal addiction specialist as well" added Amy

"Do you test beauty products on animals?

"No just drugs and the animals are specifically bred for that case, are you a vegetarian? Asked Amy

"No but I work in a beauty salon and some of the clients don't want me to use products that have been tested on animals"

"Oh I can see why that is then"

"Everything ok? Asked Sheldon as he joined them

"Absolutely" replied Amy smiling at him

"Just getting to know your girlfriend a bit more Shelley, you should both come visit more often, I like this Shelley better than the one before" said Missy

"I am the same Sheldon, Amy has brought out the goodness in me" replied Sheldon putting his arms around Amy's shoulders

"Yes I can see, I need to go find my husband" said Missy standing up and going to the dining room

"Come to the garden, there is a bench we can sit on away from everybody at the back of the garden" suggested Sheldon

"You ok? I know you are not keen on lots of people, even if it is your own family" asked Amy once they were out of earshot and sight

"I am fine now I have you with me, most of the people in the family don't understand my love of science and are completely ignorant, it is like talking to a brick wall, except I would get a better response from a brick wall" replied Sheldon

Amy laughed at that particular remark

"I have the exact same problem, we are the only people that understand how exciting science can be"

"Exactly, even Howard has a rudimentary understanding of science and he's only an engineer" added Sheldon

"Sheldon that's not nice, Howard is a good guy"

"Perhaps your right"

"What are you two doing up here? Asked Mary appearing in front of them suddenly

"Just talking mother"

"Shelley we have a house full of guests and you are ignoring them"

"I know and on purpose as well" replied Sheldon

"Come back in soon please" said Mary doing her best to ignore the comment and going back to the house

The party started to wind down much later in the evening, leaving only the immediate family to sit and talk and drink wine or coke in Sheldon's case

"Amy and I are going to bed now" said Sheldon after he yawned again

"Fine, goodnight and breakfast will be served at 9am so please be up, Shelley you are coming to church with me"

"Um no I am not" replied Sheldon

"Perhaps I will have to find another room for Amy to go in then"

"Hardly a threat mother, we can just go back to the hotel after all" replied Sheldon sarkily

"Fine come here for Christmas the two of you and then you will come to midnight mass" suggested Mary

"Fine, come on Amy" said Sheldon reaching for Amy's hand and taking her up to bed

Amy hadn't told Sheldon she had packed the teeny tiny t-shirt and Sheldon couldn't keep his hands off Amy when she changed into it

"I don't know how I am going to last the night with you dressed like that" moaned Sheldon as they cuddled

"We can just spoon while we are sleeping, you can have access to every part of my body that way" replied Amy giving him a kiss

"I know how to control myself anyway, I had years of practicing Kohlinar after all" commented Sheldon as they turned to spoon

"Yeah, tell your erection that as well then" laughed Amy as that was all she could feel pressing against her

"When your cuddled up to somebody as gorgeous as you, then I'm afraid its here to stay" replied Sheldon giving her shoulders and neck a kiss

On Sunday they spent the entire day at the house having breakfast and then a Sunday roast that Meemaw cooked up before saying their goodbyes and promising to return for Christmas and then returning to the hotel in the evening to pack their things as they had an early flight the next day

They arrived back at LAX at 2pm, Amy had left her car on the arrivals car park so once they were driving back to Pasadena, Sheldon asked Amy whether she would stay the night at his

"I can drop you home first because I have things at home I need to collect for work if that's ok?

"I can always come with you" suggested Sheldon

"Sure that works" replied Amy, they chatted comfortably until they arrived back at her apartment

"Did you want a drink while I get my things? Asked Amy

"Not if we are only staying a few minutes" replied Sheldon as he sat down on the sofa

"Sure, thank you for inviting me to your mom's birthday, I had a really great time"

"So did I and that was because of you Amy, you help me deal with difficult situations"

"We are a couple that's what couples do" replied Amy

"Yes I agree and on that note I have a question I would like to ask you" replied Sheldon

"Ok, go ahead? Replied Amy wondering where this was going

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**Sorrynotsorry for mini cliff-hanger**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Enjoy!**_

"I have a question I would like to ask you" asked Sheldon

"Ok, go ahead? Replied Amy wondering where this was going

"I can't ask you here but you need to trust me on this one, once we get back to Pasadena I will ask you"

"What's going on? Asked Amy suspiciously

"You trust me don't you?

"Yes totally"

"I will tell you when we get there" replied Sheldon

"Ok" Amy was even more curious about where "there" was

"I have to make a call, I will wait by the car for you" said Sheldon giving her a kiss and disappearing

"What the hell" exclaimed Amy as Sheldon closed the door behind him

Deciding that there was nothing she could do, Amy collected another bag and packed some overnight clothes and making sure she had everything she needed she locked up and went down to the car, Sheldon however was nowhere to be seen, she called him on his mobile and didn't get an answer, so chucking her bag in the back of the car she got in and started the car up just as Sheldon came walking down the road at a brisk pace

"Sheldon what are you doing?

"Organising things, come on we have to go" said Sheldon once he got in

"Mind telling me where exactly we are going? Asked Amy

"Drive in the general direction of my apartment and I will tell you when we are close" replied Sheldon mysteriously

"Fine" replied Amy after giving him another suspicious look

It didn't take long before they were back in Pasadena, Sheldon spent the entire time on his phone and as Amy approached Los Robles, Sheldon finally spoke

"Don't turn here, just go straight on and I will tell you when to stop"

Amy carried on and after going down two more corners, Sheldon was looking eagerly out of the window when he loudly told her to stop, Amy braked immediately not knowing what was going on

"Sheldon would you like to explain why we are here?

"Yes, if you would like to park properly and then step out of the car, I will tell you" replied Sheldon waiting for Amy to do just that

Sheldon got out of the car and waited for Amy before guiding her to the house that the car was parked outside of

"What do you think? Asked Sheldon

"What do I think of what? Replied Amy exasperatedly

"Of the house of course"

"Sheldon please just tell me what is going on"

"Fine, come with me" Sheldon took her hand and up the drive of the house that was surrounded by trees and plants and up the steps of the veranda before knocking on the door and waiting for an answer

"Hi there Dr Cooper, I have been expecting you, this is your good lady I take it? Asked the man

"Yes, Amy this is Gavin, he is the letting agent for this house and he is going to show us around"

"What, why?

"Because we are going to move in together of course and having a starter home together makes more sense than renting separately" replied Sheldon in a matter of fact way

"I'm sorry? We are going to move in together? What are you talking about?

"Amy can we just view the house first please and I will explain afterwards, sorry about that" said Sheldon to Gavin making Amy glare at Sheldon

"Not a problem, now the house was built in 1907 and has recently received a new kitchen, the rest of the house needs a more modern decoration doing to it though and there is one garage down the side of the house that you may of seen" said Gavin

"I was dragged up the driveway so I saw nothing" replied Amy testily

"Would you like to go around by yourselves or would you like a tour? Asked Gavin

"By ourselves thank you" said Sheldon nodding at him

"Very well, I will be outside if you need me" Gavin went back out the front door leaving Amy and Sheldon staring at each other

"Ok, I can explain, Amy I love you and in my mind it makes sense for us to live together, this house is available for rent immediately and we can afford it I checked"

"Is this anything to do with what your Mother and Missy said the weekend?

"Absolutely not, I have been thinking about it a lot and I think we should make the next step, Amy I want to live with you, no more of this weekends only thing, do you know how much I have been wanting you to stay the entire time? It kills me every time we can't be together at night"

"I guess I do because I feel the same, is that what you were doing on Saturday?

"You saw me texting then?

"Yes, it wasn't exactly subtle"

"Well I asked Leonard's advice, he is a good man and he found the agent for me, Amy please say yes"

"How much is the rent?

"$1800 a month, two bedrooms and you can already see for yourself how nice it is" replied Sheldon trying to persuade her

"Show me around first" said Amy as they went through to the kitchen area first, then the combined dining area and lounge which had a window seat overlooking the front yard, there was a separate laundry room as well

"This is pretty down here" said Amy

They then went upstairs, there was two bedrooms separated by a large family bathroom, the garage had a studio attached to it as well and there was a large sized garden

"So what do you think? Asked Sheldon when they had finished looking and Amy had commented on every single room

"Well it does save on two rents and I have some savings which can be added to when we eventually buy somewhere, this would be an excellent starter home" commented Amy

"That didn't answer the question"

"Sheldon the answer is yes"

"Really?

"Yes of course" replied Amy as he picked her up and swung her around the room in delight and then kissed the life out of her

"I can see we are going to have a great time here" said Sheldon as they went outside to find the letting agent

"All finished?

"Yes, we would like to rent"

"Excellent, will you be able to come to the office now and sign a tenancy agreement?

"Of course, when would we be able to move in? asked Sheldon

"As soon as we have had 3 months deposit, completed checks on you both and had references" replied Gavin

They followed Gavin in his car to the letting agents which was in the same block as The Cheesecake Factory and Gavin took their preferred reference contacts, payment which Sheldon and Amy split between them and then printed out an agreement for them which they signed

"Congratulations, you are now the tenants of 956 E Villa St, if you do decide to leave we will require 6 weeks notice, otherwise you will lose your deposit" said Gavin shaking their hands

"Thank you" said Sheldon

"Not a problem, you should expect to hear from me by the end of the week for moving in date but I don't anticipate any problems" replied Gavin

Once they left Sheldon and Amy hugged again

"Shall we see if Penny is working? We can tell her" suggested Amy

"Sure" replied Sheldon as they crossed the street to the Cheesecake Factory, they saw Penny working the bar and went up to her

"Oh look its Shamy, how was the weekend?

"Excellent, Sheldon and I are moving in together" said Amy quickly

"I'm sorry what? Asked Penny in surprise

"Yes that was my reaction at first but we just viewed a rental house not far from here and we both liked it"

"Why couldn't you just share yours or Sheldon's apartment? Asked Penny

"Because its something that is both ours, rather than doing that" replied Amy

"How did you manage to find it if you were away? Asked Penny again

"I asked Leonard for advice and he helped me out, Penny I hope you know how much of a good man Leonard is" replied Sheldon

"Of course I do, I love him"

"Then he may want you to move in with him, with me not being there" suggested Sheldon

"Did he say that?

"No but I am just assuming and you are both in love so its logical"

"Sheldon leave Penny alone, if Penny wants to move in with Leonard or vice versa then its up to them, not you" said Amy

"Perhaps your right, my apologies Penny"

"No problem I think" replied Penny who was already confused with the way the conversation was going

"What time are you finishing tonight? Asked Amy

"In about 5 minutes, I have another shift starting at 7 though but if you two want to wait for me, I can cadge a lift" replied Penny

"Car broken again?

"No it ran out of petrol just as I got here, I will get Leonard to sort it out for me tomorrow"

While they were waiting for Penny, Sheldon received a call from Gavin, he took the call outside and came back in just as Penny was finishing up

"What did he say? Asked Amy

"Well he phoned Siebert and Professor Bart for references and they both gave positive reviews of us which is good, Gavin thinks there will be no problem completing the final checks" replied Sheldon

"This is exciting" said Amy giving him another kiss and cuddle as they walked out to the car

Sheldon and Amy only had to wait until Thursday before hearing that they could move in to the house, they immediately called their friends over to tell them the good news

_**Next chapter up soon**_

_**The house is on Google earth if anybody wants to view it, it's very pretty**_

_**I always check these things out!**_


	17. Chapter 17

On Thursday after Sheldon and Amy had been to the letting agents and got the key to the their new house, they both went back to work to request the following week off to organise the house moving, their requests were granted and they called their friends to come to the new house and view it, only Leonard and Penny knew what was going on so it was a surprise for Howard, Bernadette and Raj when they arrived

Amy and Sheldon were waiting at the house, when their friends arrived and they explained what was going on

"That was fast work you two" said Bernadette

"Not really, we have been together over three years but I see what you mean as the last 2 months have been pretty incredible" said Amy gazing at Sheldon

"And your both sure you are ready to take this step? Asked Raj

"Absolutely, what do you think of the house anyway? Asked Amy

"It's very nice and convenient for work, especially you Amy" replied Howard

"Yes, we have both booked next week off to move in, Sheldon and I were wondering if you would like to help us at the weekend? Asked Amy

"We could split into teams, but Amy has more to pack than I do, so we could do her apartment first and then mine afterwards" suggested Sheldon

"Of course we will help you" said Leonard patting his friend on the back

"Thank you Leonard" replied Sheldon

"So Penny does this mean you and Leonard are going to live together? Asked Raj

"I think the only person that needs to know that is Leonard and there will be a discussion soon" replied Penny

"There will? Asked Leonard in surprise

"Yes" replied Penny simply

"When I go back to my apartment tonight, I will find the landlord to hand in my notice, I only have to give two weeks as long as I pay full rent" said Amy

"It wont be the first time Sheldon has lived with a woman either" commented Howard

"Well I did live with my mother and sister so you are wrong there" replied Sheldon giving Howard a curious look

"I was talking about Ramona" replied Howard rather sneerily

"Howard that doesn't count and you know it" replied Penny

"Wait, who is Ramona? Asked Amy puzzled

"A grad student that moved in with Sheldon and Leonard and refused to leave" replied Penny

"How did that come about? Asked Amy

"She invited herself for dinner and refused to leave, she wouldn't let Sheldon have any fun either and the only way Sheldon managed to get rid of her was when he refused to give her credit on a paper they were working on" replied Leonard

"Sounds like she stalked you then" commented Amy

"Pretty much and she left the University as well" replied Sheldon

"Sheldon was petrified of her, she was a nutter" said Penny helpfully

"Right lets show you around the house" said Sheldon trying to change the subject

After the house tour, Raj had a question

"How long do you plan to live here?

"At least two years, we both have significant savings but if we can add to that then we can afford to buy somewhere with a small mortgage" replied Amy

"Have you organised where everything is going to go? Asked Raj

"Yes, we have a studio attached to the garage which we can use as storage or even a games room, we haven't decided yet and we are probably going to use the second bedroom as an office for now" replied Sheldon

"Have you told your moms yet? Asked Penny

"No but we will and it will show them how serious we are about each other, this is the 1st step of many" replied Sheldon

"Which means what? Asked Raj

"That's between Amy and me for now" replied Sheldon as they left the house

The following weekend and the week was busy with Amy organising her own belongings to move out, her landlord had agreed to two weeks notice and with help from Penny and Bernadette had boxed everything up by the middle of the week, only the larger items were left and Amy had hired a removals company to move everything to the new house, Sheldon had less things but he still had to divide up what was shared between him and Leonard

"Leonard the sword that we both jointly own, what shall we do about it?

"If you pay me half then I can get another one, although wait until I do get another one just to be sure" replied Leonard

"You know Leonard you have been a good friend to me, I know I am not the easiest person to live with but you adapted to my needs and I am grateful" said Sheldon to Leonard surprise

"Its fine Sheldon, Amy had made you a happier person and I couldn't be happier for you both"

"Thank you"

By the Saturday of that week, Amy's apartment was completely empty and she left without a backwards glance, she was overjoyed to be living with her boyfriend and couldn't wait to get to the house, Sheldon was feeling the same and they met at the house just before the moving team arrived, their friends were helping them as well

Penny had been thinking a lot about the living arrangements with Leonard and in the morning before they went to the house she called him to her apartment, Sheldon had spent his final night there and had already packed and moved his things the night before to the house, Leonard had dropped him at the house early to meet Amy

"Leonard you know that I have had commitment issues with settling down and I hope you know how much I love you?

"Of course, what's this all about anyway? Asked Leonard

"I'm just thinking, if Shamy can move in together after just a couple of months of sleepovers and not be scared about it, then why should I feel scared" replied Penny

"Are you saying you want to move in with me?

"Yes, I want to move in with you"

"You know that I have not pushed you on this and you know that what's right for others doesn't necessarily mean its right for you, Penny I want you to be sure about this before you make a decision" said Leonard

"Leonard you have stuck to your word about waiting for me to propose and I am very sure but just because we are going to live together doesn't mean that I will be ready to propose anytime soon, that will come later"

"I understand"

"You do?

"Yes, Penny I love you and will do anything for you to make you happy which is why I suggested you proposing to me in the first place"

"I know and I still think we should live together, I mean we are together a lot anyway, what difference will it make, other than if we have a row I wont be able to go to my own place" replied Penny

"Well we have two rooms across the hall, we can use one room as the room to get space from the other and make sure its clear to each other not to enter if that does happen" suggested Leonard

"You have a deal" said Penny happily giving Leonard a kiss and a hug

"Come on we should be going and we won't tell anybody just yet, today is about Amy and Sheldon"

"Agreed" said Penny taking his hand and leaving the apartment

Amy and Sheldon were waiting for the movers to get here and Sheldon had designated himself as chief organiser, Amy was happy to do that and had been busy making drinks for everybody when the movers arrived, they were quick to offload the lorry and left

Several hours later, thanks to Sheldon's organisational skills the house was looking more lived in, Amy had ordered Chinese for everybody and had brought champagne as a thank you for their help

"So Amy how will you feel about living with Sheldon now? Asked Bernadette

"Delighted, I have the best boyfriend and who wouldn't want to live with him, he's romantic, sexy and I love him" replied Amy giving Sheldon a lingering kiss

"Sheldon sexy? Queried Howard

"Totally, you're a man so you don't see it but he is and I couldn't be happier" replied Amy as they popped open the champagne to celebrate with their friends

"We only have to tell our moms now" said Sheldon as he and Amy clinked glasses

"That can wait, tonight we are celebrating" replied Amy as they kissed again

Much later on after their friends had left, Sheldon and Amy went straight to their room and proceeded to christen the bedroom and afterwards they lay in each others arms very sated

"Amy I know I dropped this house move on you with barely any notice but I am glad that you agreed" said Sheldon as they resumed fondling each other

"I'm glad as well, it does make sense, we had been together for three years with hardly any physical progress and in the last two months we have more than made up for that" replied Amy smiling at him

"Now we can be together all the time" said Sheldon as the combination of a busy week of moving caught up with them and they fell asleep contented in each others arms

The next morning after they had breakfast, Amy called her mother and asked her to come to the house, she didn't say why until she arrived

"Hello Amy, what's this about? Asked Sandra having not heard from her daughter since her birthday

"Sheldon and I living together here" replied Amy simply

"When did this come about?

"We moved in yesterday, we are renting for now and eventually we will buy somewhere bigger" replied Amy

"I see and you didn't ask for my advice on the matter? Asked Sandra as Sheldon came into the kitchen

"Sandra" said Sheldon nodding at her

"Sheldon" replied Sandra nodding back

"No mother, I know my own mind and what's right for me and Sheldon and this is it" replied Amy as she made tea for her

"Amy I would like to apologise for the way I behaved on your birthday, I realise that I was out of order, as you say you are a grown woman who can make decisions without me"

"Thank you mother, although the apology will only stand if there are no more sneering remarks to me and Sheldon, we know what we are doing and nothing can break us, not even you" replied Amy passing the tea over to Sandra

"Yes I can see that and I kind of admire Sheldon for sticking up for you in throwing me out of your apartment, I was extremely angry at first but not anymore" replied Sandra

"Who have you been talking to? Asked Amy suspicious at this change of mood

"Your Aunt Flora, she is a very wise woman"

"She is" replied Amy

"Sheldon I can see how much you love my daughter, now I will only ask one thing of you and I will say no more on the subject" said Sandra

"Ok?

"Promise me that you will never hurt her, because if you do then you will never hear the last of it" said Sandra

"I can promise you that I will never hurt her, Amy is everything to me" replied Sheldon firmly

"Thank you, now are you going to give me a tour? Asked Sandra to Amy

"Sure" said Amy leading Sandra out of the kitchen and turning back to Sheldon and smiling at him

After Sandra had left Sheldon Skyped Mary and Meemaw to tell them the news, Mary was surprised and very happy and immediately booked a flight to come and visit the new house for the following week

_**Next Chapter up soon**_

_**Sorry if it's a sucky end to the chapter, was struggling with that!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

Amy and Sheldon returned to work the following week and in the evenings found time to organise all their belongings in the house, what they wasn't going to use they would leave in the garage as it had enough space for Amy's car and a storage area, the lettings agent had also given them permission to decorate if they wanted to, the floors were wooden and fine so all they needed to do at some point was paint the walls

On Friday the day before Mary arrived, Amy was at work when she started to feel the beginnings of a migraine, she hadn't had one for a long time, she called her boss to say she was going home sick and drove home after calling Sheldon to get a lift from Leonard at home time, Sheldon tried to insist on coming home with her but Amy told him she would be fine

Sheldon returned home earlier than usual on that day and went up to their room where Amy was fast asleep with the curtains closed and a blindfold over her eyes, deciding not to wake her just yet, he went downstairs and made her a cup of tea and returned to the bedroom and gently shook her

"Amy, wake up" said Sheldon

"What's the matter? Asked Amy grumpily taking off the blindfold and squinting as her eyes adjusted to the darkness

"I just wanted to see if you were ok, I brought you tea" said Sheldon indicating the tea on the bedside table

"Thanks but I only just about managed to keep water down when I took my migraine pills" replied Amy as she rubbed her head

"Is there anything I can do?

"No, I just need to sleep and have quiet" replied Amy

"Ok, Leonard is going to pick me up and we are going to have game night at Raj's but I wont go if you don't want to be left alone?

"Sheldon I will be fit for nothing, so please go and enjoy yourself"

"How long do your migraines usually last?

"The last one was two days, why?

"I will ask Leonard to pick my mom up from the airport in the morning then, I want you to get better" replied Sheldon

"Sure ok"

"Call me if you need me ok?

"Yes Sheldon" replied Amy impatiently and hoping he would go she put her blindfold back on, Sheldon got the message and gave her a brief kiss and disappeared downstairs

Amy drifted back off to sleep but was woken a couple of hours later by her phone vibrating on the bedside table, she decided to ignore it then a few minutes later, there was knocking on the front door, she went to the window and saw Penny and Bernadette there and went down to answer the door

"Hey Ames, Sheldon said you were not well and we have come over to look after you" said Penny as Amy let them in

"Thank you but I don't need looking after, I just want to sleep" replied Amy

"You won't be able to sleep when I tell you my news" replied Penny

"What is your news? Asked Amy rubbing her eyes and then her forehead

"I am moving in with Leonard" replied Penny

"Congratulations, now I am going back to bed, stay if you like but I won't be any kind of company" said Amy

"Do you want anything to eat or drink? Asked Bernadette

"Nothing thank you" replied Amy going back upstairs

Some hours later she was throwing up in the bathroom, Sheldon had come home and joined her in bed before being woken up by her retching

"Amy is there anything I can do?

"No" replied Amy as she hurled into the toilet again, Sheldon rubbed her back as she vomited on and off for about 15 minutes, inside he was feeling ill himself at the retching Amy was doing and wanted to get out of there

"Does that usually happen? Asked Sheldon

"Yes" replied Amy as she wiped her face with a cold flannel and then went downstairs to make herself a glass of water and ice and then went and sat in the garden

"Amy why are you out here? Its 1am" asked Sheldon

"Because I need some cool air, I have been in that bedroom most of the afternoon and night and it might help, please go back to bed, I will be fine on my own" replied Amy as she took a long gulp of water

Sheldon went back inside at Amy's command and deciding not to leave her on her own, he made himself a cup of hot milk and sat down and watched her from the dining room, unfortunately for him he fell asleep and woke an hour later and noticed Amy had also fallen asleep outside, he went out to get her and noticed how cold she was, he picked her up and carried her up to bed and made sure she was warm enough before dropping back off to sleep

Sheldon woke up in the morning and made himself some breakfast, Leonard was picking him up at 9am to go to the airport to collect his mother, Amy came down the stairs wrapped in a blanket a few minutes before he was due to leave, Sheldon thought she looked very pale

"How are you feeling now? Asked Sheldon after observing her movements

"Not great, my head is killing me but I am hungry so I might just have a bit of toast"

"You know you fell asleep in the garden?

"I thought so, that might explain the shivers I had during the night" replied Amy

"I will pick up some medicine for you on the way back from the airport" suggested Sheldon

"Fine and thank you for taking care of me, it can't have been pleasant watching me be sick"

"You are correct but I guess I will face a lot worse if you go through childbirth" replied Sheldon shuddering slightly

"I can't even think about that right now" replied Amy as she went and made herself a cup of tea and a slice of toast

"I don't want to leave you alone, I will get Leonard to bring Penny"

"Don't, I wasn't exactly welcoming last night when you sent Penny and Bernadette"

"I know but they understand and I will not take no for an answer" Sheldon called Leonard and he agreed to bring Penny with him

"Penny said she and Leonard are moving in together?

"Yes its going to be a gradual thing, Leonard wants to make sure Penny is doing the right thing before completely moving in" replied Sheldon

"Probably a good idea, this tea taste weird" said Amy making a face and throwing the tea away

"The milk is fine, maybe it's because you don't feel so good" suggested Sheldon

"Maybe, I am just going to curl up on the sofa" Amy took her toast and went off to the lounge and after eating the toast very slowly, promptly fell asleep, Sheldon went and got the duvet from their bed and covered her up just as Leonard and Penny arrived

"Thank you for coming Penny, Amy was up being sick during the night and I didn't want to leave her alone"

"Not a problem Sheldon, I know she would do the same for me" replied Penny going through to the lounge and sitting down on the armchair while Sheldon went off with Leonard

Sheldon saw his mother coming through to arrivals and greeted her with a hug

"Where's Amy? Asked Mary

"She's at home with a migraine, she was ill during the night as well, Leonard is waiting to drive us back" replied Sheldon

"Oh the poor little lamb" replied Mary taking her sons arm and walking towards the arrivals car park

An hour later they arrived back home to find Amy awake and with Penny beside her both huddled under the duvet

"Hi Amy, Hi Penny, now let me see how you are doing" said Mary enveloping Amy in a smothering hug and then feeling her forehead

"Hi Mary, I am feeling a little better now"

"Nonsense darlin, I am here for Sheldon but you are important as well, now has my boy been looking after you?

"Yes he was very helpful when I was throwing my guts up during the night" replied Amy giving a weak smile

"That means he was useless then, never could handle body fluids"

"Mother I am here you know" complained Sheldon

"Shelley make yourself useful and make me some tea, Amy do you want any?

"No thank you, the last one I had tasted funny"

"Amy I will be back later with Leonard for dinner with Mary ok? Said Penny

"Sure, thanks for coming bestie" replied Amy

"Amy how's your migraine now? Asked Sheldon ignoring his mothers request

"I think the migraine is going because my eyes don't hurt anymore to open, but I still have a headache" replied Amy

"I got you some more pain relief as well" said Sheldon passing her a small bag

"Thank you, I am going to go and get some air in the garden" Amy took the duvet with her and sat at the small table and chairs outside while Mary followed Sheldon to the kitchen

"You can give me a tour and show me my room then" said Mary

"Sure mom, I hope you like it, it's just something small for now but we will move on to bigger and better things soon" replied Sheldon

He took his mothers luggage bag and showed her the upstairs first to her room which they hadn't yet started to use as an office yet and had left their desks in the studio room behind the garage

"Well this is very nice, a view of the garden as well, did you decide to do this because of what I said to you?

"No but it was something I had been thinking about, I love Amy and it makes sense to live together" replied Sheldon shrugging his shoulders

"Well it's a lovely little house" said Mary as they left the bedroom, they heard Amy in the downstairs toilet being sick again

"I will go to her" suggested Mary as she tried to go down the stairs

"Mom she doesn't want people bothering her when she's doing that" said Sheldon blocking her exit

"You might be squeamish boy but I am not" replied Mary moving his arm and going to help Amy

Sheldon went downstairs and Mary reappeared 10 minutes later

"She's in bed now, I will just take her some water and pain killers" said Mary

"Do you think it's a good idea that we have people over for dinner tonight if Amy is unwell? Asked Sheldon

"Of course, she will appreciate the company" replied Mary

Much later Amy emerged after her sleep and had a relaxing bath before going downstairs where Sheldon and Mary had been joined by Leonard and Penny

"Hi guys" said Amy

"Amy you look a lot better" said Sheldon giving her a hug

"Thanks I feel it" replied Amy

"Leonard and Penny were just telling me how they are going to live together, that's very sweet" said Mary

"Well when Amy and Sheldon moved in together, I started to wonder why I so scared of commitment, if they can do it then why cant I" replied Penny

"I've told her to move in slowly, just to make sure though" added Leonard

"Good for you bestie and sorry that I wasn't much company last night" replied Amy

"Don't worry about it" said Penny

"Amy I am making lasagne, would you like any? Asked Mary

"Maybe a little" replied Amy as she sat down on the sofa with Sheldon, he gave her another little hug

"Mom how long did you say you are staying for? Asked Sheldon

"Just a few days, I wanted to see your new house and catch up with your friends" replied Mary

"Are Howard and Bernadette coming? Asked Amy

"Yes and Raj" replied Sheldon

The group had an enjoyable dinner together, even Amy managed to keep something down, on Sunday Mary made Sheldon go to church and by the time they returned they found Amy curled up on the sofa looking ill again

"You ok Amy? Asked Sheldon

"No I woke up feeling blocked up and I keep sneezing, that will teach me for falling asleep in the garden in the middle of the night I guess" replied Amy as blew her nose

Sheldon who was averse to catching colds, kept his distance from Amy for the rest of the day while Mary fussed over Amy, Amy slept on the sofa during the night because she knew Sheldon wouldn't want to catch anything and by the next day Amy's sniffle had turned into a cold but she had lectures and presentations to give so couldn't avoid going in

"Amy I hope you don't mind, I called Leonard and he will drive me to work" said Sheldon as Amy ate some toast and had a cup of tea

"Sheldon it's only a cold, it won't kill you" replied Amy in frustration

"I would rather not take that risk, would you like me to rub vapo rub on you?

"No just go to work, it's only a little cold and how come you are avoiding me now when last year you couldn't stay away?

"It's different now we are living together" replied Sheldon not elaborating any further

"Amy I will make you some chicken soup with little stars" said Mary coming into the kitchen and patting her back

"Oh thanks Mary, at least you're not afraid of coming near me" said Amy glaring at Sheldon as the toot of a horn could be heard outside

"That will be Leonard, Amy will I see you for lunch?

"I don't know, I will be in my office, come by if you want, I will need to catch up with some brain specimens at lunchtime before my afternoon lecture" replied Amy

"Ok, see you later then" Sheldon made a move to kiss Amy before remembering she had a cold and left the house

"So Amy, what are your plans for the future with Sheldon? Asked Mary once Sheldon had gone

"You mean like marriage and kids?

"Yes exactly that"

"Well we haven't spoken about it officially but I don't intend on leaving Sheldon and neither does he intend on leaving me, we love each other" replied Amy wondering where this was going

"Its just not about love though is it, you can see he is not great with germs and helping you when you are ill, I can see you getting a little tetchy with him and I know my Shelley will test the patience of a saint but I hope you can handle him" said Mary

"Mary I wouldn't have moved in with him if I didn't see a future with him, Sheldon means everything to me, can we have this conversation later, I have to go to work"

"Of course Amy darlin, did you still want Chicken Soup?

"No but you can do it for dinner if you like, I am still not feeling that hungry" replied Amy

"Before you go, have you got your moms number?

"Yes, why?

"Well if you and Shelley are going to be together for the foreseeable future then I will need to be in touch with your mom" replied Mary

"Sure, here it is" said Amy writing down the number for Mary

"Thanks darlin, now you go off to work and don't overdo it"

Amy went off to work and prepared for her lecture and demonstration to the students, after which she went back to her office to prepare and dissect brain specimens she had been sent, Sheldon arrived not long after she got there

"Hi, how are you feeling?

"Fine Sheldon, your mother wants to know about our future plans though, you might get questioned later" replied Amy

"What did you say to her? Just that we intend to be together for the foreseeable future, I don't intend on breaking up with you"

"Same here, I bought you vegetable soup from the cafeteria, I wasn't sure if you were hungry?

"I am a little bit" replied Amy taking the soup off him and taking a sip

"Have you got anymore studies lined up?

"Yes I have a meeting next week regarding that, I have a lot of influence mainly because Faisal backs me with a lot of money, I want to test cocaine on Monkeys, it was interesting doing the smoking study, this will be even better" replied Amy

"Are you planning on bringing home any of the monkeys?

"I don't know, it depends how attached I get to them, I can't eat anymore of this" Amy pushed the soup to one side

"You've hardly eaten anything the last 3 days you have to eat something"

"I know but it makes me want to gag again"

"Maybe there is something else wrong then?

"Like what? I had a migraine which usually makes me sick and now I have a minor cold, its nothing Sheldon, I wouldn't worry"

"You are my girlfriend, of course I will worry"

"You are very sweet" said Amy patting his hand and beaming at him when he didn't recoil at the thought of germs

"Mom is going back home Wednesday, shall we have Vintage Video and Chinese food night on Friday?

"Sure, although we haven't set the games room up yet"

"That's ok, we can just play in the lounge" replied Sheldon as Amy's phone beeped

"That was Penny, inviting us all to the movies on Wednesday evening, sounds like fun"

"Yes why not, although it's not the evening I had in mind" replied Sheldon as he gave Amy a cuddle

"You are getting brave touching me when I am contagious"

"Well I need to step up and look after you, a cold is not the worst thing in the world that could happen to you" replied Sheldon

"You are also a very funny guy" replied Amy laughing at his inappropriate comment

_**Am going to leave it there for a while, am working on big things in my other story**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors note**_

I know a lot of people like to review as guest and whilst I have had mainly good guest reviews, I am having to turn that feature off, due to some very nasty comments sent to me saying my stories are "worthless rubbish"

Now I am not one to give in to bullies and I will be continuing my stories as normal

Thank you for reading


	20. Chapter 20

Amy's illness continued on for the rest of the week and by Friday, she had decided to go to the doctors after Sheldon nagged her to do something about it, she had refused his offer to go with her and made an early morning appointment so that she could go straight to work after

Amy was called in to see her regular Doctor, Dr Adams

"Hi Amy, what can I do for you today?

"Last Friday I had a severe migraine and since then I have had a kinda sorta cold mixed with loss of appetite and throwing up whenever I do manage to eat anything" replied Amy

"Ok let me check you over" replied Dr Adams as she took Amy's blood pressure and listened to her heartbeat

"I would say that you may have gastroenteritis from the symptoms you have described to me, I know you recently started to take the pill, how has your cycle been?

"It's been very different, very light and short, why? Asked Amy curiously as she realised that she was late and wondered if there was something else that was causing the problem

"Just wondering, have you been under any stress lately? Asked Dr Adams watching Amy's emotions run through her face

"Well I recently moved in with my boyfriend and started a new job but I certainly didn't feel any stress over it"

"Ok, now this may be a long shot, but when you say your cycle has been different, when you first start taking the pill it's not always effective straight away, this happens in a small amount of people"

"What are you saying? Asked Amy confused

"I think we should give you a pregnancy test, just to rule that out"

"But-but I can't be pregnant, Sheldon and I are very careful and use protection" stammered Amy

"Well if we take the test then we can rule that out" replied Dr Adams getting up and going to a cupboard and returning with two tests for Amy to take

"Do you want me to do them here?

"Yes you can use the staff bathroom" replied Dr Adams taking her to the bathroom and leaving her there

Amy was surprised to be taking the test when she thought she was just sick, but she took both of them and without looking at the results took them back to Dr Adams

"Now these tests if they show that you are positive will also give you an estimated reading of how far along you are"

"How long do I have to wait?

"They should be ready now, they are very quick to show up, would you like me to look?

"Yes please" replied Amy as she started to shake as Dr Adams looked at the sticks

"They both say positive and that you are estimated to be 5 weeks pregnant, I will offer you my congratulations" said Dr Adams although she wasn't sure if that was the right words for Amy

"I don't believe this, how is that possible?

"As I said earlier, there is a small percentage of women who when they first start taking the pill sometimes fall pregnant, even with other protection involved, I can arrange for a scan for you? This may be the cause of your illness as well, pregnancy does strange things to women sometimes"

"You're telling me" moaned Amy with feeling

"Would you like me to call your partner?

"He's at work and I don't even know what I want yet, this is too early for me to have a baby" said Amy in distress

"I will get you a nice up of tea with sugar to help you" said Dr Adams

After checking Sheldon's number on her computer, she disappeared for a few minutes and returned with the tea, Amy's phone was ringing but she ignored it and a few minutes later Sheldon came bursting into the doctor's office after Leonard drove him back and demanding to see Amy

"Dr Cooper, please come through to my office" said Dr Adams after she had been buzzed by reception

"What is going on? You call me and say that Amy needs me but don't say what? Said Sheldon as he entered the office and saw Amy in a tear stained state and unable to look at him

"Amy are you going to tell him? Asked Dr Adams

Amy looked at the Dr and then Sheldon before retrieving the tests from the desk and passing them to Sheldon who went white with shock and surprise

"Is this why you have been so ill?

"Yes apparently I am one of the few who suffer badly and get pregnant despite all the necessary protection, Sheldon I don't even know if I am ready for a baby yet, what do you want?

"I want this baby with you of course" replied Sheldon emphatically

"I can arrange for a scan this afternoon to check that everything is ok" suggested Dr Adams

"Thank you Dr" said Sheldon who was waiting for Amy to answer him

"I can't do this right now" said Amy getting up and walking out of the doctors and driving off before Sheldon could get to her, he went back to the Drs Office and took the scan appointment and walked back to the house as it was on the same road as his

When he got back, he saw that Amy had not returned so called Leonard to see if she was there, Leonard went off to find her and said she wasn't, Sheldon didn't have Amy's mom's number and couldn't find it in the house, he told Leonard what had happened and he came back to the house after picking Penny up

"Where do you think she has gone? Asked Sheldon

"Its hard to say, do you know where her mom lives? Asked Leonard

"No, her mom is not exactly my favourite person" replied Sheldon

"I called Bernadette and she hasn't heard from her either and her phone is switched off" said Penny

"Maybe she is in shock, after all finding out your pregnant when you were not expecting it can be a surprise" added Leonard

"If she is in shock, then its imperative that I am with her in this situation, I will support whatever decision she makes" replied Sheldon

"Maybe you stay here and I will take Penny back to her car and we can drive around to look for her? Suggested Leonard

"Drive around where though? As Sheldon's phone rang, he saw it was Missy video calling him and answered

"Hi Shelley, Amy just called me asking for advice"

"Really? She won't talk to me, what did she say to you?

"That she is confused about whether she wants the baby or not, she is coming back to the house but doesn't want to be questioned on the matter, at least until she has decided"

"Did she say where she was?

"No but she was in some sort of café when she called me" replied Missy

"Thank you Missy for passing the message on" said Sheldon

"No problem, let me know how it turns out"

"Sure, bye" replied Sheldon ending the call

"Do you want a drink? Asked Leonard

"Nothing thank you, I don't know how to handle this" said Sheldon sitting down and running his hands through his hair

"Just don't pressure Amy, she will talk when she is ready" replied Penny

"How long am I meant to wait though?

"As long as it takes" replied Leonard as they saw Amy's car swing into the drive and up to the garage, Sheldon stood up and went to the door

"Sheldon wait for her to come to you remember" said Penny as Amy came in

"Hi guys, are we having an early Friday night Chinese and Vintage video game going on? Asked Amy looking at the three of them staring at her

"Amy, What? Asked Sheldon confused

"Never mind, I am tired so I am going back to bed" Amy took some paracetomol from the cupboard and a glass of water before going upstairs

"Total denial" said Penny simply once Amy was out of earshot

"Sheldon if I was you, just come back to work and leave her be, she will sort it out by herself" said Leonard

"Perhaps you are right" said Sheldon

"Do you still want us to come over tonight? Asked Leonard

"I think so, if Amy is pretending that everything is ok, then I guess I have to go along with it" replied Sheldon as he followed Leonard out to the car

Amy found that denial in front of everybody was fine for now, she didn't want to think about being pregnant, she was just starting a new job and didn't want it to get in the way but she knew that she would have to make a quick decision, she heard Sheldon leave with Leonard and came back downstairs and made herself some toast before going to work, she had a presentation to give in the afternoon so couldn't avoid that and afterwards went to Sheldon's office to pick him up and take him home

"Amy, I thought you were staying at home?

"I was but I had work to do, are we picking up the food on the way home?

"I guess so, I will phone in the order now" replied Sheldon then getting a surprise when Amy hugged him and taking his hand led him to their car

"I've told everybody to come straight here, that way they can leave early as I have had a tiring week with this illness" said Amy as they reached the car

"We can always cancel? Suggested Sheldon

"Nonsense, you like routine and we are sticking to it" replied Amy as she started the car up and drove towards the Chinese takeaway

Amy knew that Penny and Leonard knew about the pregnancy but chose not to say anything to them and she continued to act as normally as possible with Sheldon and on Sunday afternoon, she returned home after spending the morning with her Aunt Flora, she decided to speak to him then, she greeted him with a kiss before speaking

"Sheldon I have made a decision"

"About the pregnancy?

"Yes" replied Amy

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Beginning of June 2014 **_

Amy took a deep breathe before she spoke, she led Sheldon over to the sofa and sat down with him and took his hands in hers

"Sheldon I love you and I am going to keep the baby, I don't think I could ever get rid of something that you helped to make and I would hate myself for doing so"

"I wouldn't have hated you if you had decided not to keep it" replied Sheldon

"You say that now but in any case, I am going to go ahead as long as you are ok with it? Asked Amy

"Of course, I wish you had spoken to me properly when you first found out, I was so worried"

"I know but in my defence, I had just received the most surprising news I had ever heard, I will be going back to the doctors tomorrow and for a scan, I just hope that everything is ok with the baby, I knows it's at a very early development so we might not be able to tell just yet"

"Why would there be anything wrong with the baby?

"Because of all the unusual sickness and not being able to keep much down, I think I probably lost weight last week over that"

"So now we need to tell our friends and family" said Sheldon excitedly getting his phone out

"Stop, not yet, I want to have the scan first, Sheldon I don't know if you realise just how scary this is for me, this was not in my time plan to have a baby right now and I just want to hold back before we tell the world, I know Missy, Leonard and Penny know but I don't want them to know for sure until after everything has been given the all clear" replied Amy

"Ok, now do you think you can eat something for me?

"Yes, I haven't eaten that much today, I did like that chicken soup your mom made last week though" replied Amy

"You sit there and I will make it for you, I don't want you to overexert yourself" said Sheldon, he started to get up before being pulled back by Amy

"Don't go just yet" said Amy as she moved onto Sheldon's lap and gave him a long, lingering kiss

"Mmmm, I love you Amy and our little baby inside of you" said Sheldon afterwards

"Same here" replied Amy smiling at him as they shared a cuddle

"I will come with you to the doctors and the hospital, I am insisting on it" said Sheldon as they walked to the kitchen together

"Of course"

The next day they went back to the doctors, Amy was given an appointment for a scan the same day and they went straight to the hospital, they had just been called into the room and were waiting for the doctor to arrive

"Everything is going to be ok, isn't it? Asked Amy worriedly

"Of course, I will be with you all the way" replied Sheldon giving her a hug as the doctor appeared

"Hi I am Dr Parker, I have your notes here, are you ok for me to start?

"Yes" replied Amy smiling at the doctor

Amy lifted her top and Dr Parker after putting gel on Amy's tummy ran the pointer over the tummy and turned the volume up on the monitor, the heart beat could be heard clearly, both Sheldon and Amy looked at the monitor and saw a tiny foetus, Dr Parker checked a few things over before turning to Amy

"Everything looks ok, I understand you have had a lot of sickness and weight loss?

"Yes all last week, I was only able to eat small amounts and most of that came straight back up" replied Amy

"Well hopefully the worst of it is over, I can confirm what your doctor said in that you are five weeks pregnant, the baby will be due around the middle of February 2015, do you have any questions?

"Is there anything I can do about the sickness?

"There are protein shakes and bars we can recommend if you really can't eat anything, did you want a printout of the scan?

"Oh yes please" replied Amy

"I will book you in for your twelve week scan as well" replied Dr Parker printing out the scan and then going to her computer to print off an appointment letter and a list of protein shakes that Amy could have

"Thank you for seeing me at short notice" said Amy

"Not a problem and congratulations" replied Dr Parker seeing them out

"Right I think we need to go shopping" said Amy once they reached the car

"What sort of shopping? Asked Sheldon

"For me of course, I will waste away otherwise" replied Amy as they drove off

"Ok, are we still not telling anybody?

"Not until everything is ok Sheldon"

"Maybe we should get married and make the baby legal" said Sheldon suddenly

Amy screeched to a halt and turned to look at Sheldon

"I'm sorry?

"You heard me"

"Sheldon having a baby is one thing to cope with, don't drop a wedding on me as well just yet"

"Don't you want to get married?

"Yes but not now, Sheldon please don't pressure me, I am still getting used to being pregnant and its only been three months since we started a physical relationship and less than three weeks since we moved in together, its all so quick" replied Amy

"So it's not a no?

"That's correct, can we just get going now? Asked Amy trying to change the conversation and starting the car back up

They went off to the shops to get Amy's protein shakes and bars before returning home where Sheldon made sure Amy was comfortable and went off to play video games for the rest of the evening

The next day when Amy went to work she went to see President Siebert to inform her of the pregnancy and how early it was and how she didn't want anybody to know yet, he agreed to say nothing until she was ready

The same day Amy also had her department meeting regarding the cocaine study on Monkeys, she submitted the plans showing how the funds would be used and the proposal was accepted, she had planned to start it in 8 weeks at the beginning of August, in the meantime, she caught up with her brain dissections and presentations and she realised that the doctor was right about the extreme sickness, which had started to clear up and she found herself having more of an appetite and putting on weight again and by the time she got to 8 weeks into her pregnancy she had a tiny but noticeable bump, she invited the gang over one night to tell them the news, although Leonard and Penny suspected anyway

Sheldon and Amy made everybody a drink and once they were sat down in the living room, Amy announced her news

"You remember a few weeks ago, when I was ill with the migraine and sickness? Well it turned out that I was pregnant, I had a little bit of a freak out moment and wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it but Sheldon and I would like to announce that we are now 8 weeks pregnant, Leonard and Penny, I am sorry for not saying anything before now but it was a huge shock to me and I just wanted to get through the early stages"

"Congratulations, when is the baby due? Asked Bernadette

"Middle of February we think, Sheldon has been brilliant and cant do enough for me" said Amy as Sheldon put his arm around her and cuddled her

"Did you make the decision together? Asked Penny

"To keep the baby? Well I told Sheldon that I wanted to keep the baby two days afterwards and I know I was off with you both that day but I was very surprised" replied Amy

"Not a problem, have you told your mom and Mary yet? Asked Penny

"No we are going to at the weekend, everything seems to be ok now and I couldn't not tell you guys, I have been wanting to say something before but I didn't want to jinx it" replied Amy

"Good luck with Mary, she might want you both to get married" said Leonard

"Well Sheldon's got there first then" replied Amy

"What? Exclaimed Penny in surprise

"I wrongly suggested we get married to make the baby legal but Amy told me I was rushing her and to wait" replied Sheldon

"And you said no to him? Asked Bernadette

"Yes, we will get married, just not right now, I want to deal with one thing at a time" replied Amy

"Congratulations again, Leonard and I also have news as well seeing as we are here" said Penny

"What's that? Asked Amy as she rubbed her tiny belly

"I am ready to move in with him permanently and we will be doing that this weekend, most of my stuff is in 4a now anyway, I have just been dragging my feet, I wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing and the last few weeks has prove that and Leonard has accepted my commitment issues" replied Penny

"Looks like we have double good news then" said Amy

"Shall we go to the Cheesecake factory tomorrow night to celebrate? Asked Leonard

"Sure, why don't you guys go and play video games and us girls can have a gossip" suggested Amy

"We might just do that" replied Sheldon giving his girlfriend a kiss and disappearing

"Amy how are you really feeling about being pregnant? Asked Penny

"I have accepted it now, I can't get rid of Sheldon's baby, can you believe I will be the first of us to have a baby" said Amy getting excited for the first time

"Aw group hug" suggested Penny

_**Next chapter up in a few days**_


	22. Chapter 22

Amy and Sheldon decided not to tell their moms about the pregnancy until Amy was 12 weeks and she had been for her 12 week scan, Amy's sickness that had been so bad in her first two weeks had returned, although not as bad and Sheldon wanted to tell Mary in person, so suggested a short holiday for his family to come to Pasadena in August which is when they would tell their families, only Missy knew and she was keeping the news to herself

Amy had a lot of work to do with the build up to the start of the Cocaine on Monkeys study, she received the monkeys the week before the study started and with her teams help, they took medical tests on the monkeys and let them settle in

On the last Friday of July, the group had their weekly Chinese food and vintage video game night at Sheldon and Amy's house, the topic of discussion was baby names, Amy was due her 12 week scan the following week

"Do either of you mind what you have? Asked Penny

"Not really, I would be happy with either" replied Amy

"Have you thought of any names? Asked Bernadette

"We haven't discussed it yet, I haven't wanted to jinx anything, we are going to tell our moms next week when we have dinner here on Friday when they all arrive, would you all like to join us? Asked Amy

"Safety in numbers? Asked Penny

"Something like that" replied Amy as she took an extra dumpling, she had a craving for them at the moment and had ordered extra just for herself

"We will join you" said Leonard and Penny

"And us" said Howard and Bernadette

"I wish I could but I have a date" said Raj

"Really? Who with? Asked Penny

"A lady named Pasha, I met her online"

"You mean like a dating site? Asked Bernadette

"Yes, the same one that got Amy and Sheldon together, I am going to take her to the Olive Garden, I am fed up being alone" replied Raj

"Good luck, hope it works out for you" said Leonard patting him on the back

"Thanks"

On Monday, Sheldon and Amy took the afternoon off to go for their 12 week scan, they saw the same Doctor as before and she confirmed that the baby was growing healthily and was the right weight for its size

"Are you able to tell the sex yet? Asked Amy

"Sometimes at 12 weeks we can tell but its laying with its back to us, so on this occasion we cant tell you and I don't want to jiggle your belly about too much, as that would only distress the baby, have you had more sickness?

"Yes it came back for a few days and then went, will I need extra scans because of that? Asked Amy

"Not at all, everything seems fine, I will print you an appointment for you 20 week scan at the beginning of October, we might be able to tell you the sex then" replied the Doctor

"Could we have an extra scan photo please? Asked Sheldon

"Of course" the doctor printed out two photos for Sheldon and Amy and they left

When they left the hospital, Amy called her mother and invited her for dinner on Friday with the excuse that Sheldon's family were coming and she wanted her to meet Sheldon's family, Amy's mom accepted the invitation

While they were cooking dinner, they got chatting

"You know Sheldon, we need to get more beds and just move the desks from their to the garage for now, otherwise we wont have any space, will Missy and baby Billy be ok sleeping there?

"Yes I think so, her husband and George wont be able to come as they have work so mom and Meemaw can share the double bed upstairs" replied Sheldon

"I will pick them up from the airport in the afternoon but you know I think you're going to have to learn to drive, who will drive me to hospital when I go into labour? Said Amy

"Well I was thinking Leonard, but that's not a bad idea actually, I will look into it once Mom and Meemaw have gone, they are only staying until Monday after all, what time did you tell your mom to get here?

"I told her 6pm, that way I will have had time to bring them back from the airport, I think we should casually slip the news in over dinner, show them the scan and let them figure it out and let the chaos ensue" replied Amy

"Your right, nothing will get in the way of this, you are happy about having the baby aren't you? Asked Sheldon worriedly

"Of course, I will admit I was scared at the beginning but now that it's growing, I can't wait to meet the little thing" replied Amy

"I know we said we hadn't decided on names yet, but I do like James for a boy's name" suggested Sheldon

"Jamie Cooper, I like that as well and perhaps Zara or Zena for a girl?

"I like Zara but what made you decide on Zena? Asked Sheldon

"It's a pretty name that's all, we still have 6 months to decide anyway but I think we will go with Jamie for a boy"

"With Lee as the middle name, as that is mine and Georges and kind of a family tradition" said Sheldon

"Of course and I think we should keep the names to ourselves for now" replied Amy as Sheldon nodded his agreement

The next few days were busy for Amy with the study, the monkeys were to be given low doses of the cocaine for the first two weeks before increasing for one month before being dropped down again and on Friday afternoon, she dropped Sheldon at home before going off to the airport to collect Mary, Meemaw, Missy and the baby, Amy's tummy was showing her pregnancy now but she was wearing her usual layers to try and hide it until she was ready to tell everybody, luckily neither Mary or Meemaw suspected anything and Sheldon greeted them when they arrived at the house, he took their luggage up to the spare bedroom and showed Missy and baby Billy to the studio, he had bought a sofa bed for extra guests, their friends also arrived straight from work and were chatting happily to Sheldon's family

Amy's mom arrived dead on 6pm while she was cooking dinner, she had decided to make roast chicken and potatoes and after making sure her mom was ok with Mary, she and Sheldon went back to the kitchen to finish off the dinner

"You know I'm suddenly feeling nervous, what if they flip out" said Amy quietly

"Then let them, this is our life remember Amy? Replied Sheldon he gave Amy a reassuring cuddle and then kissed her, he was still kissing her as Missy came into the kitchen

"Hey, I will pretend that I don't know anything, I am good at that" suggested Missy

"Thanks" smiled Amy

"Is Billy still asleep? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, he will be awake shortly, I have left him in the corner of the lounge for now so I can see him"

Amy finished off the dinner and served it up, then went back to the kitchen to collect the scan photo, put it in her pocket and returned to the table where everybody was chatting

"So Amy, tell me how your work is going? Asked Mary

"Very good, I have just started a new study with cocaine addicted monkeys that will last for 6 months"

"And you have had no more migraines and sickness? Asked Mary, Sheldon realised his mom may of known more than he thought

"No and talking of that, Sheldon and I are having a baby, I am three months pregnant" said Amy taking the scan photo out and showing Mary and then her own mother who was staring at her daughter in surprise

"You're pregnant? Asked Sandra

"Yes" replied Amy simply

"But why are you only telling us now? Asked Sandra again

"Because we had our 12 week scan on Monday and confirmed that everything was ok and it was the right time" replied Amy

"You know I wondered at the time if there might have been something else to it" commented Mary

"Well it turns out that despite all of the necessary protection, I am one of the few percentage who gets pregnant, but Sheldon and I are very happy about it and we hope you can both join us in that happiness" replied Amy

"Of course we can, congratulations" said Meemaw standing up and going round to Sheldon and Amy and giving them hugs

"Thank you" replied Sheldon smiling at his favourite person in the world

"When's the wedding then? Asked Mary

"Yes that's what I would like to know? Demanded Sandra

"One thing at a time for now" replied Amy as she and Sheldon gazed into each others eyes happily and shared a kiss

"Sheldon you cannot have a baby out of wedlock" said Mary fiercely

"Oh but we are mother, Amy has been through a lot with the first trimester and she doesn't need anymore stress added to that, so please drop the marriage thing for now"

"We are all pleased for Sheldon and Amy" said Penny talking for the friends

"Did you all know? Asked Mary

"Yes they told us a couple of weeks ago" replied Penny

"It was getting hard to hide" added Amy standing up and removing one of her layers to show a perfectly formed bump

"I'm going to be a grandmother" said Sandra suddenly getting tearful

"That's correct mother and I hope you can be happy for us"

"Of course and I am sorry that I was not very nice to you both on your birthday"

"You already apologised for that" replied Amy

"Well I mean it"

"Missy you haven't said very much? Did you know? Asked Mary to her daughter

"No of course not" replied Missy vigorously shaking her head as Mary narrowed her eyes at her

"I am not sure I believe you but moving forwards, Sheldon and Amy I am happy for you, I just wish you had done things the proper way"

"Mother there are lots of people out of wedlock in happy families these days, we are just like them"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say to Mary as she stared in shock at her son

"Sheldon I did not bring you up to have a child out of wedlock, I insist that you get married to Amy whether it be now or after you have had the baby" said Mary firmly

"Mother that is not your decision, Amy and I know what we want and we will inform you of that in due course"

"Also as I wont be able to fly anywhere by Christmas, we would like to invite you all here for Christmas, would you like to join us? Asked Amy trying to change the subject

"Amy we would be happy to come and I will be making sure Sheldon goes to midnight mass to make up for the sass he has just given me" replied Mary glaring at her son

"So defending myself is sass now? Queried Sheldon

"Sheldon leave it" said Amy taking his hand in hers

"Has everybody finished the meal now? Asked Sheldon looking around the table and receiving nods

"Good because I have ice cream or cheesecake, sorry Leonard, I know you can't eat any of that" said Amy

"Not a problem, I have stuffed from the delicious dinner" replied Leonard smiling at her

"You know Penny we found out that besides Sheldon being with me, that I can have a birth partner, would you like to be mine? Asked Amy

"Sure, I would be honoured" replied Penny giving her friend a hug

Amy served up ice cream and cheesecake to those who wanted it and gave herself a double helping of both which received stares from everybody

"What? I am eating for two now after all and making up for the weight I lost when I was throwing up for a week"

"You will be sick if you eat all that together" commented Bernadette

"I will be fine, also we have champagne and non alcoholic wine to celebrate our news properly" replied Amy as Sheldon went back to the kitchen to collect the drinks

"Are you going to at least have the child christened? Asked Mary hopefully

"Perhaps mother" replied Sheldon as an idea formed in his head, he poured the drinks out and handed them around

"To the new baby Cooper" said Amy raising her glass to everybody

"To baby Cooper" chorused the group

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

After dinner, Amy and Sheldon washed up while Mary and Sandra went out to the garden to chat, Meemaw came in to see them

"You kids should do what's right for you and not what your moms want, anybody can see how in love you both are" said Meemaw

"Thank you Meemaw, mom just needs to trust us on this one" replied Sheldon giving his Meemaw a hug

"Would you mind if I told you something? As long as it doesn't get back to our moms? Asked Amy making sure the moms were out of earshot by closing the garden door

"Anything"

"Sheldon already asked me to marry him when we found out I was pregnant but at the time I had so many things running around inside my head that I couldn't deal with it at the time, I was scared enough just to be pregnant"

"I see and what did you say to Sheldon' proposal? Asked Meemaw

"I said we should wait until after the baby was born and he accepted it" replied Amy

"I think that's very sensible, Sheldon leave your mom to me, I will make sure she doesn't bother you both about this and I think I can guess that Missy knew a while ago"

"Well when I found out I was pregnant, I had a bit of a freak out moment and Missy is the only person I know that's recently had a baby and she gave me some good advice" replied Amy

"Amy why don't you leave the washing up to me, go and relax with our friends" suggested Sheldon suddenly

"Really? Asked Amy

"Yes go on" replied Sheldon giving her a quick kiss and cuddle, Amy took her glass of non alcoholic wine and rejoined her friends

"Presumably you wish to speak to me without Amy overhearing? Asked Meemaw

"Yes, I was thinking that perhaps when we do get married we can have a christening at the same time, that way everybody is happy, I haven't said anything to Amy just yet"

"That's a lovely idea and moms the word" said Meemaw

Sheldon and Amy spent the weekend taking her mom and Sheldon's family out and around the tourist spots of Los Angeles and on Monday Amy returned back to work to find that one of the monkeys on the study had been removed overnight due to suffering a fatal heart attack

"I thought we had them medically tested before the study started? Asked Amy to her colleague Dr Grant

"We did but the cocaine has obviously given the monkey an adverse reaction, we can still include the results of that in the study though"

"Yes but it lasted barely a week, I wasn't expecting that, perhaps we need to retest the monkeys before continuing with anymore doses"

"That's twenty monkeys to retest though and it will put us behind" replied Dr Grant

"I would rather we do that then come back every morning to find dead monkeys all over the place" replied Amy, she was the leading Neurobiologist and therefore had the final say on the matter

"Then we will need extra help to do so" suggested Dr Grant

"I am going to arrange an autopsy on the monkey and test for congenital heart conditions, perhaps we need to check the blood line as well"

Amy managed to get some of the neuroscience grad students to help and by the end of the day had completed all the tests on the monkeys, they had decided to hold back the cocaine doses until the results were back the following day

Amy picked Sheldon up from his office and feeling exhausted from a busy day, barely managed to have a sandwich before going to bed

The next day the results were back and two other monkeys were found to have congenital heart disease and were removed from the study, Amy contacted the suppliers who promised to send three more monkeys and after apologising for the mistake blamed an intern on the problem, the monkey study resumed the following week after a short break

_**Several weeks passed **_and Amy was putting on more weight with the baby and by the time she had reached 20 weeks in October she was ready to know the baby's sex, it had been kicking quite a lot and causing her pain at night time

It was at their 20 week scan that they found out the sex of the baby, the doctor after doing the usual checks and confirming that everything was ok, asked if they wanted to know

"Of course, that way we can start planning" replied Amy

"Well if you look at the screen closely, you will be able to tell for yourself" replied the doctor pointing to something on the screen

"It's a boy? Asked Amy

"That's correct, congratulations" said Dr Adams

"I'm going to have a son" said Sheldon giving Amy a kiss

"Do you have a name yet?

"Yes we are thinking about Jamie" replied Amy as she peered at the screen again, the baby was moving about a lot and it was strange for her to see this as well as feel it

"That's my firstborn's name" commented Dr Adams as she printed out the scan photo

"Thanks, do we need anymore scans? Asked Amy

"No, everything is fine, I will recommend that you go to birthing classes if you haven't already been though"

"No we haven't been but that's a good idea" replied Amy

They left the hospital and decided to tell their friends that night at Leonard and Penny's apartment as they were having Pizza night there, it was also the first time they were meeting Raj's new girlfriend, he had kept them away from her for a while so he could get to know her first, he was also the last to arrive

"Hi guys, this is Pasha, Pasha this is everybody" said Raj introducing her to the group

"Hi, when is your baby due? Asked Pasha to Amy

"February and today we had our 20 week scan and found out the sex" replied Amy looking around the group

"What are you having? Asked Penny

"A boy and we have decided to call him Jamie" replied Sheldon

"Also we plan to have him Christened and we have chosen our respective godparents" added Amy

"We are having Missy, Leonard and Penny" said Sheldon

"You're choosing us? Asked Penny in surprise

"Yes, you didn't think we would miss out our besties, did you? Replied Amy

"Thank you for asking us" said Leonard shaking Sheldon's hand and giving Amy a hug

"Also while we are here, we are going to hold a fancy dress Halloween party and you are all invited" added Amy

"Fancy dress? How are you going to dress up with your bump? Asked Penny

"Oh I have found something to wear already" replied Amy smiling mysteriously at her friends

"Are you wearing a couple's costume? Asked Bernadette fishing for details

"Something like that" replied Amy

"We are going to the Movies on Saturday if you guys wanted to join us? Asked Penny to her friends

"Yes we would be delighted to" replied Amy speaking for her and Sheldon, Howard and Bernadette also Raj and Pasha said yes

"That's perfect then, on Saturday they are having a showing of old movies and I thought it would be good to go together" replied Penny looking as mysterious as Amy had been a few moments ago

"How's living together going? Asked Bernadette

"It's been great, I don't know why I resisted for so long, Leonard is the perfect roommate" replied Penny giving her boyfriend a kiss

The next day after work Amy and Sheldon went late night shopping for baby clothes and equipment, they were planning on decorating the spare room as well, in readiness for the baby's arrival, Sheldon had started driving lessons but thanks to Penny being their birthing partner, he didn't have to worry about passing his test so quickly

On Saturday evening, they arrived at the movie theatre and were shown to the auditorium where they discovered they were the only ones there, the film they were showing was Romeo and Juliet

"Why are we the only ones here? Asked Amy

"Just because I requested this film, I like it" replied Penny simply

"So you can just come in and request a whole room just for yourself these days? Queried Bernadette

"Totally, that way you can't be annoyed by other people" replied Penny

Sheldon wasn't that interested in the movie and he and Amy chose to the spend the movie alternating between kissing and cuddling

As the credits rolled, the group started to get up before Penny stopped them

"Can you all wait a moment? Asked Penny

"Why? Asked Amy

"You will see in a moment" replied Penny just as the screen went black and a pre recorded video appeared with Penny speaking on the screen, everybody gawped at Penny in surprise and then turned back to the screen

"Leonard I have a question I would like to ask you, if you look under your seat, you will find a box" said Penny as the video paused for Leonard to do just that

"This box? Asked Leonard to Penny next to him

"Yes" Penny raised her hand behind her and the video continued

"If you open the box you will find two rings, Leonard Hofstadter will you marry me?

The video ended and Penny turned to Leonard who was staring at Penny in surprise

"What's the answer? Asked Penny nervously

"It's a yes" replied Leonard giving her a kiss and a cuddle

"That's a very romantic way to propose" said Bernadette

Penny took the rings out and placed the ring she had got for Leonard on his finger, she had chosen a black signet ring for Leonard and a diamond solitaire ring for Penny

"When did you put the box under my seat? Asked Leonard

"When you went to the restroom before the movie started"

"Are you sure you can afford the rings?

"Yes, I have been saving up this year especially to buy them" replied Penny as one of the theatre manager came to her

"Congratulations, please have this bottle of champagne on our behalf" said the manager passing over the bottle and some glasses

"Thank you" replied Penny as Leonard poured the champagne out for everybody and Sheldon took it upon himself to do a toast

"Congratulations to Leonard and Penny"

"Leonard and Penny" chorused the group

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**M- rated chapter**_

The next day there were a few sore heads, as everybody had gone out to celebrate Leonard and Penny's engagement, only Amy hadn't not drunk anything and she was currently making sure Sheldon was ok, as he drank too much whiskey and had spent the night throwing up, after leaving him with a glass of water and pain relief, she went out to the local diy stores, to look for paint to decorate the nursery

When she returned home with the paint and various utensils, she found Sheldon sitting in the garden with a blanket around him

"Morning Sheldon, how are you feeling?

"Awful, remind me never to drink again" replied Sheldon as he sat huddled in his seat

"Maybe I can do something to make you feel better" suggested Amy, she sat on his lap and gave him a kiss, ignoring the stale alcoholic smell coming from him

"That's almost better, I might need a hand having a shower though" said Sheldon as he cuddled his girlfriend

"Come with me then and afterwards I will make you something nice to eat" replied Amy giving him another kiss

"Where did you go anyway?

"To get paint, don't worry we don't have to start today, am just getting ready" replied Amy getting off Sheldon's lap and leading him indoors and up to the bathroom

Once they were in the bathroom, Amy sat Sheldon down on the edge of the bath and went to the shower, turned it on and helped Sheldon out of his clothes then while she undressed herself, Sheldon washed his face and brushed his teeth before joining Amy in the shower

"I don't think I have the energy to lift you this morning" said Sheldon even though he wanted to have shower coitus

"That's ok, I am here to help you on this occasion and the baby is currently doing gymnastics inside me anyway" replied Amy

She took Sheldon's sponge and lathered it in soap before cleaning every part of Sheldon, taking special care of his erection which started to twitch against her hand as she cleaned it, Sheldon leaned down to kiss Amy and massaged her belly as he did so, he then took his turn to clean her before they left the shower, Amy still taking care of Sheldon, dried him and led him to their room

"How are you feeling now?

"Much better and more alive, you know how sexy you are looking right now? You are blooming" replied Sheldon admiring Amy's very naked body and leading her to their bed

"Well I finally feel happy in my new shape and happy that everything is ok with the baby, maybe you could do with a bit more sleep? Suggested Amy knowing what Sheldon wanted

"I only need you Amy" replied Sheldon as Amy clutched her stomach as the movements of the baby could be seen through her skin

"Oof I think we shall have to postpone until later" suggested Amy as she sat up in bed rubbing her belly

"We can always try something else? Suggested Sheldon as he pulled Amy down and kissed her before entwining his legs with hers and using his hands to work his magic, he brought Amy to a shuddering orgasm a few minutes later

"I think I can return the favour" said Amy as she slid down the bed and took his erection in her mouth, she licked and sucked on his hard cock, when Sheldon came she licked and took every drop of his juices and lay back on the bed with him as he recovered from the orgasm

"That has definitely cleared my hangover" said Sheldon

"Have you had anything to eat since you got up? Asked Amy as they lay cuddling

"No, I couldn't face it"

"Well its nearly lunchtime, would you like chicken soup?

"Please and afterwards we can make a start on the bedroom, then I need to book flights for my family to come for Christmas"

"We might have to book some of them into a hotel, we don't have enough room really"

"Well we have the sofa bed for Missy and family, mom and Meemaw can share the spare room and George can sleep on the sofa, if he decided to come" said Sheldon

"Good idea, I think by this time next year, we can start looking to buy somewhere, it will become necessary, oh I just had an idea, my mom and your mom get on well, perhaps your mom and Meemaw can stay with her and that way Missy, her husband and baby Billy can have the upstairs room while George has the studio" said Amy

"That might work, come on lets get dressed, how's the baby now?

"Still moving about a lot" replied Amy as they dressed and went downstairs to have lunch

"You know for our Halloween party, we could always have fireworks as well, seeing as the two are only a week apart"

"That's a good idea" replied Amy as she set about making the chicken soup that Sheldon wanted

Leonard and Penny arrived just as they were about to sit down for lunch, Penny had a thumping headache but couldn't keep the smile off her face

"Did you both want any lunch? Asked Amy

"No I don't think I can eat anything" replied Penny

"We just wanted to talk to you both about the wedding, obviously we haven't set a date yet but it will be next year at some point and Sheldon I would like you to be my best man" asked Leonard

"I would be delighted to be" replied Sheldon giving his friend a back slap

"Amy would you be my bridesmaid? Am going to ask Bernadette as well" asked Penny

"Of course"

"How's the baby this morning? Asked Penny

"Kicking a lot, after lunch we are going to make a start on decorating the spare bedroom, I know we still have a few months to go but I want to do it while I can still move"

"Well if you like we can give you a hand moving some of the heavy things" suggested Leonard

"Thanks, what are you two doing for Christmas? Are you coming here? Asked Amy

"Yes my parents are coming but we can bring them here if that's ok" replied Penny

"That's perfectly fine, this will be our first and only Christmas in this house"

"Why? Asked Leonard

"Well now that we have little Jamie on the way we are going to need a bigger place and our plan to buy has been brought forward but it can wait until next year" replied Amy

"Ok, shall we go upstairs and see what needs moving? Suggested Leonard

They went upstairs and with Amy directing, they moved the large wardrobe in the spare bedroom to the hallway and then the chest of drawers before moving the bed to the middle of the room to create space, Amy went back downstairs to collect the paint and various utensils required, she had brought a protective sheet as well to not get paint on the wooden floors

"Did you want a hand painting/ asked Penny

"No it's only this room to do and Sheldon and I could probably finish it by the end of the day" replied Amy as she opened the first tin of paint and then recoiled at the smell

"What's the matter? Asked Sheldon noticing her grimaced face

"The smell of paint is off putting, maybe my senses are up because of the pregnancy, does it smell ok to you?

Sheldon, Leonard and Penny all smelt the paint and declared it fine

"Perhaps we could do with your help after all, if I can't tolerate paint smells, while you are doing that can I make you all drinks?

"Tea please Ames, what made you choose turquoise anyway? Asked Penny

"It's a nice colour and different from the usual boy blue that society dictates" replied Amy going back downstairs to the kitchen and detouring when she heard the doorbell go

"Hi Amy" said her mother

"Hi mom, are you ok? Asked Amy letting her in

"Yes, I wanted to see my only daughter and her baby bump, goodness you are coming along now aren't you" said Sandra patting the bump which made the baby jiggle about inside of her

"Yes" Amy hadn't told her mother that she was having a boy yet and decided to tell her now "The bump now has a name"

"Oh? Did you find out the sex?

"Yes we are having a boy and we are going to call him Jamie"

"Oh Amy I am so happy for you, what's that smell?

"We are decorating the spare room for Jamie's arrival, are you going to come here for Christmas dinner? Sheldon's family are coming and so are Leonard and Penny and her parents"

"Yes of course and I am glad we are over the problems we had earlier in the year"

"Well as long as you continue being nice and accepting Sheldon and me for who we are then I don't see a problem" replied Amy as she set about making tea for everybody

"Hi Mrs Fowler" said Penny coming downstairs

"Hello Penny, are you helping upstairs?

"I was but threes a crowd and they are talking about things I have no interest in" replied Penny

"Penny can you finish making the tea please, I need to sit down" said Amy clutching her belly

"What's the matter? Asked Penny helping her to a seat

"Baby is having a very active day"

"Probably because we all had a late night yesterday" suggested Penny

"What happened last night? Asked Sandra

"Leonard and I got engaged and we went out to celebrate, Amy was the only one that didn't drink" said Penny emphasizing the not drinking part and showing Sandra her ring

"Congratulations, have you set a date yet?

"No it will be next year sometime though, Amy is going to be a bridesmaid, would you like to come? Amy and Sheldon will be involved in the wedding and you could help with the baby? Suggested Penny to Amy's surprise

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude"

"You wouldn't be intruding"

"Then I accept your invitation" replied Sandra

Sandra stayed for the tea and then left, so Amy and Penny went back upstairs to check on the work being done

"Looking good so far" said Amy after poking her head into the bedroom and using a towel as a face mask to avoid the smell

"Leonard and I shouldn't be too long now, can you order Pizza for us? Asked Sheldon

"Of course, Penny and I will be in the garden if either of you need us" replied Amy going back downstairs

_**Three weeks later **_Amy and Sheldon were organising the Halloween party, they had decorated the house with Halloween themed ways with little ghost models and scary fake spiders and fake cobwebs and had hired a catering company to provide the food and drink

Amy and Sheldon had just finished getting into their outfits, they had gone with a matching couples costume of a Vampire Vixen and her Count, Amy's outfit which she was originally going to wear, she had to change to something more elasticised as the outfit came with a corset and clearly at almost 6 months pregnant she wasn't going to fit in to that, their outfits were matching in colour as well with both wearing burgundy and Sheldon had a top hat that he was just putting on

"Is it ok that I want you to wear that in bed tonight? Asked Amy as they sat on the bed kissing

"Of course as long as you stay in your outfit" replied Sheldon as he took in his Vixen's outfit

"If we had more time and I wasn't feeling so big, I would forget about the party and just make out with you in bed all night" suggested Amy

"I couldn't think of anything better but the guests will be here soon and you are only big because you are pregnant, you look incredibly sexy" replied Sheldon giving Amy a cuddle

"You have to say that because you are my boyfriend" said Amy as the doorbell went for the first guests to announce their arrival

"Don't doubt yourself, come on lets go" Sheldon took her hand and helped her down the stairs which wasn't easy for Amy in 4 inch heels in her condition

Amy opened the door to find Leonard and Penny dressed up as Batman and Batgirl

"Wow Penny looking sexy" said Amy

"Leonard seems to think so as well, he wouldn't leave me alone indoors" replied Penny giving Amy and Sheldon hugs

"Same here with Sheldon" said Amy as Sheldon gave her a kiss and they took their friends to the living room where the food and drink had been laid out on tables buffet style

"What drinks do you have? Asked Penny

"We have a fruit punch, a punch with a mixture of everything and some cocktails which we have a waiter for who is currently in the kitchen checking on the food in the oven" replied Amy

Bernadette and Howard were the next to arrive dressed in Zombie Cheerleader and football player outfits complete with fake blood over their faces

Raj arrived with Pasha and both were dressed up as Doctor and nurse, Amy and Sheldon had invited some of their work colleagues and some of the comic book store guys, Stuart arrived with Will Wheaton and Amy's mom turned up as well, Amy and Sheldon had also invited their immediate neighbours in the hope that they wouldn't mind too much about the noise and they had accepted

The garden was also lit up with lots of pumpkins that had been cut out and had candles inside to create the light

Amy had organised appropriate Halloween type music and she was currently dancing with Sheldon to Thriller, even though he complained that he didn't want to dance, afterwards she had to go and sit down thanks to the baby

"Sheldon come and join me" said Amy sitting down on the armchair and indicating for Sheldon to sit on her lap

"I'm not sure I can, your belly is in the way" replied Sheldon over the noise of the music

"Let's swap positions then" said Amy standing up and doing just that, she wrapped her arms around Sheldon's neck and they shared a kiss and a cuddle while Sheldon rubbed her belly

"Great party Amy" said Bernadette sitting down on the sofa next to them

"Thanks, are you not drinking?

"Yes I have had some of the fruit punch, am staying off alcohol for now, Howard and I are trying to get pregnant"

"Oh that is exciting" said Amy reaching over to pat her friends arm

"Well it's a bit like how Penny said, what's there to be scared of, she and Leonard are getting married, your having a baby despite your initial fears and why not us" replied Bernadette

"Good luck to you both then" smiled Amy

"How long are you planning to work for? Asked Bernadette

"At least until Christmas and then I will see how I feel, I might still work in January but cut my hours" replied Amy

"What about the study you are doing? Asked Sheldon

"That's going on and I will keep in touch with it, its ending in March but there is not much I can do about it now" replied Amy as Howard came to join them with a drink for Bernadette

The party carried on long into the evening and at midnight Sheldon invited everybody into the garden where he let off the fireworks, afterwards when everybody had left Sheldon and Amy were relaxing in the lounge

"I think we should leave the tidying up until tomorrow" suggested Amy with her head on Sheldon's lap where he was playing with her hair

"I quite agree, I have to do something with my special vixen now" replied Sheldon leaning down to kiss her

"What do you have in mind? Asked Amy

"Let me take you upstairs and I will show you" replied Sheldon smiling at her and leading her up to their bedroom

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Thanks for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

Over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, Amy started to wind down with her work, she was feeling tired very quickly and she had agreed with her department head that she could work half days at least until she went on maternity leave in January, Sheldon passed his driving test and Amy drove him to the local car dealers where he purchased a Mazda and Amy put him on the insurance

The next day with help from Leonard and Penny they went to the supermarket to stock on food and drink for Christmas, Penny's parents were arriving on the 22nd of December and Sheldon's family were arriving the day before, Amy's mom had invited Mary and Meemaw to stay at her house as Missy, her husband Billy and Billy junior were staying in the spare bedroom while George brought his girlfriend Jade and would be staying in the studio

After they finished shopping Sheldon made Amy go and sit in the living room as she was exhausted while Leonard and Penny helped bring the bags in, then made Amy a glass of iced water

"Ames how much longer are you going to work? You are tired just from doing the shopping" asked Penny handing her the drink

"Thanks, well I am off now until we go back in January but technically if I wanted to I could just start my maternity leave now" replied Amy as she rested on the sofa rubbing her swollen belly

"I would rather you stop now completely" said Sheldon sitting down next to her

"I know you would, the only good thing is the monkeys have been sent back to the breeders until after Christmas with a small supply of the cocaine doses, I will go back to oversee their return and see how I feel then" replied Amy

"I think that's as good as answer as I'm going to get then, are you two staying for dinner? We can order takeout" suggested Sheldon to Leonard and Penny

"Yes why not, shall we see if Howard and Bernadette, Raj and Pasha want to come? Asked Penny

"I think so, that way we can see them before Christmas as I don't think we will see them until New Years after today" replied Amy

"I will call them" said Leonard going back to the kitchen

"I know you only have about 6 weeks to go now Amy, have you packed a bag for the hospital? Asked Penny

"Oh yes, I did that last week, I am all ready to go"

"I hope not just yet Amy" said Sheldon

"You know what I mean" replied Amy

"What time are your family arriving tomorrow? Asked Leonard coming back to the living room after calling their friends

"Their flight is landing at 10am, we were both going to drive but I don't want to tire Amy out, so Leonard would you bring your car? Not enough space for all of them otherwise" asked Sheldon

"Of course, the guys will be here shortly" replied Leonard

Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Pasha arrived shortly afterwards and they had an enjoyable evening eating Pizza and in the boys case, playing video games while the girls chatted in the lounge, everybody left around 10pm as Amy was exhausted and Sheldon and Leonard needed to be up early to collect his family, Sheldon helped Amy up to bed where she fell asleep immediately only for him to be woken in the middle of the night by noises coming from the kitchen, he went down to investigate and found Amy scoffing a chip sandwich

"Wasn't the Pizza enough? Asked Sheldon sitting down next to her

"It was but I'm hungry again and this isn't the first time I've been down in the middle of the night"

"It isn't? How often do you do this?

"Oh it's a regular thing, I seem to be more hungry at night time than during the day when he's more active" replied Amy as she washed the sandwich down with a glass of coke

"Well maybe we need to make sure you eat some healthy things as well" suggested Sheldon

"I don't get cravings for those but I will think about it" replied Amy hauling herself out of her seat and going to wash up

"Leave that till morning, come back to bed" said Sheldon taking her hand and leading her up to their room

"Sorry for waking you" said Amy once they were back in bed

"It doesn't matter, come here" replied Sheldon cuddling up to her and giving her a kiss

"Mmmm, if I wasn't as heavy as I am, I would pounce on you right now" said Amy stroking Sheldon's face

"Don't worry, we have the rest of our lives for that, turn over and we can spoon" replied Sheldon

"That position kind of suits me at the moment" said Amy as she turned over, Sheldon wrapped his arms around her waist and they drifted back to sleep with Sheldon kissing her shoulders and neck

Sheldon was up at 8 the next morning, to wait for Leonard to drop Penny off to wait with Amy while he went to the airport, he left Amy sleeping while Penny made breakfast for Amy and she took it up to her room when she heard her moving about

"Morning Amy, you stay in bed, I have everything for you" said Penny bringing a tray in packed with food

"Goodness, what's all this?

"Well I haven't had breakfast either, so I just made pancakes and did some muffins and brought everything up, how are you feeling?

"Oh fine, Sheldon found out about my night time snacking and wants me to eat healthily for the next few weeks, not that it will make much difference now" replied Amy as Penny sat down on the bed with her

"You have only put on weight for your bump, nowhere else" said Penny taking a look at her

"I know that, but you know what Sheldon is like" replied Amy as she took a sip of tea and buttered a muffin

"Are you sure you are going to be ok, cooking dinner for everybody?

"Oh that's covered, my mom and Mary between them have said they will do it, which leaves me to be a good hostess making people drinks, too much time on my feet these days is not good" replied Amy as she rubbed her belly

"Is he kicking?

"Yes, have a feel" said Amy taking Penny's hand and placing it on her belly

"Ooohh that feels weird" said Penny when the baby repeatedly kicked

"Imagine being me then" replied Amy laughing

"As soon as Leonard and I are married, we will start trying, it will be nice if all our babies are close together in age, especially with Howard and Bernadette trying"

"Well in any case, Jamie will be much older than any of yours by the time you have one"

"You will just have to get pregnant at the same time as me then" replied Penny teasing her

"So much has happened this year, its almost unbelievable"

"Well its you wanted isn't it?

"Of course but it feels all a bit rushed but at least I can just enjoy the next few weeks and look forward to our baby"

"What did you get Sheldon for Christmas? Asked Penny

"He's not keen on Christmas gift giving but I have got him a personalised print of our time together so far, I would show you but its wrapped up already and just some t-shirts that he mentioned and some games"

"That's sweet, Leonard just wanted games as well, so I got him those"

"Ok, we just got perfumes for my mom, Mary, Meemaw and Missy and clothes for the baby, Sheldon arranged with George that they will go for a drink as a present to each other, I expect Leonard, Howard and Raj will get roped in as well"

"Sure, are you done there? Asked Penny noticing Amy was just picking at the food

"Yes, I will just get showered and dressed and meet you downstairs, they should be back soon"

Thirty minutes later Amy came downstairs wearing an oversized t-shirt and skirt, she heard Sheldon and Leonard pulling up in the cars and opened the door to greet everybody

"Goodness look at you" said Mary enveloping Amy in a hug and patting her bump

"Yep, not long to go now" replied Amy as Meemaw and Missy also gave her hugs

"Hi Amy" said George giving her a kiss on the cheek

"Hi George, is Jade not with you? Asked Amy referring to his girlfriend

"No shes a nurse and couldn't get time off at Christmas" replied George shrugging his shoulders

"That's a shame, would have been nice to chat to her" said Amy

"Amy you should be sitting down and resting" said Sheldon guiding her to the sofa

"Sheldon I am not ill, I feel fine today" replied Amy shrugging off his help

"That's right Shelley don't smother her, she will tell you if she's not ok" said Mary

Missy's husband Billy brought Billy junior in and at just over a year old, he was just mastering walking and he waddled over to Amy where she picked him up and cuddled him

"That will be you soon" commented Meemaw

"I know, I can't wait" replied Amy giving the baby a kiss, Sheldon joined her on the sofa and cuddled her

"Can I get anybody a drink? Asked Penny watching the scene, she received orders and went with Leonard to the kitchen

"You ok? Asked Leonard noticing she was looking emotional

"Yes, seeing Amy with the baby and being so close to giving birth is making me broody"

"What do you want to do first?

"What do you mean?

"Well get married or have a baby, we can do both but its up to you, you're the one who proposed, I just want you to be happy" replied Leonard giving her a cuddle

"I can't answer either question at the moment, I know I want both but I don't know in what order" replied Penny filling the kettle up and organising the drinks

Penny and Leonard left just before lunch as Beverley was in Los Angeles on business but only for one night, they went off to meet her in Beverley Hills, Amy's mom came and spent the day with Sheldon, Amy and family before taking Meemaw and Mary back to her house, Missy, Billy and the baby were staying in the spare bedroom and as Amy had recently purchased a cot for her own baby, they let Billy junior use it while they were staying with them

The next day Penny's parents, Wyatt and Deborah arrived, the entire group went out for dinner at the Cheesecake factory and on Christmas Eve, Mary after compromising with Sheldon that he didn't want to spend all night in Church for Midnight mass when to the evening service with George and Missy while Amy, Meemaw and Sandra did the preparation for the Christmas day dinner

On Christmas day, Sheldon and Amy woke up together and shared a lingering kiss and cuddle

"Happy Christmas Amy" said Sheldon holding her close

"Same to you" replied Amy smiling happily at him

"I would love to ignore today but we had better get ready, even though laying here with you is more than appealing to me" said Sheldon as he fondled her breasts and played with her nipples and kissed her again

"That sounds like a great idea to me" replied Amy enjoying the sensation of Sheldon doing things to her

"Yes but Mom will be here in approximately 15 minutes" said Sheldon looking at the clock on the nightstand

"To do breakfast for everybody yeah I remember" said Amy as Sheldon got out of bed

"Need a hand? Asked Sheldon as Amy struggled to sit up

"I think so" replied Amy taking his outstretched hand and waddling to the bathroom

Mary arrived exactly 15 minutes later with Meemaw and Sandra and set about making a cooked breakfast and afterwards when Amy and Sheldon were washing up, Leonard, Penny and her parents arrived, Sheldon and Amy had only decorated the house with a Christmas tree and some tinsel about the front door and once Mary had organised the meats for lunch, they set about passing gifts around

Sheldon passed Amy a gift and she eagerly unwrapped it and found a necklace with a locket attached

"That's for when Jamie is born and you can carry him around all the time then" said Sheldon

"Thank you that's very sweet" said Amy giving him a kiss that went on for too long and made Mary clear her throat

"Yes Mom? Asked Sheldon when he stopped kissing Amy

"You might want to remember there are other people in the room who don't wish to witness that" said Mary passing Sandra a gift

Sheldon went to reply but Amy took his hand and shook her head and passed him her gift to him

"Thank you I shall hang this up in our bedroom" said Sheldon as he and Amy had another kiss and a cuddle

More gifts were exchanged and Amy found herself with a pile of baby clothes in readiness for the new arrival, Mary and Sandra went off to the kitchen to complete dinner preparations while the others played games

"Shelley are you having a New Years Eve party? Asked Missy

"I don't know about a party, but all our friends will come over for drinks that's for sure and we got fireworks as well to see in the New Year" replied Sheldon

"So it's a party then" said Missy

A couple of hours later dinner was finally ready, they had a selection of meats from Turkey to Beef and Lamb with various vegetables and potatoes, Mary made everybody say grace before they ate

"Remember why we are here celebrating this day" added Mary to the grace speech

"Merry Christmas everybody" said Amy raising her glass of non alcoholic wine to the group

Sheldon and Amy pulled a cracker and Amy had a glass ring in hers, Sheldon jokily put it on Amy's finger

"That suits you, maybe we can do it for real soon" suggested Sheldon wondering what Amy would think of that

"Perhaps" replied Amy coyly and giving him a kiss

After dinner Amy went upstairs for a short nap as she was feeling exhausted and the group played more games while Sheldon and Leonard washed and dried up, he took the opportunity to talk to his best friend about Amy at the same time, Amy returned downstairs in time for dessert and managed to enjoy the rest of the evening with her friends and family

On Boxing day in the afternoon, Amy went out with Penny, Bernadette, Pasha and Missy to hit the sales, she came home with even more baby paraphernalia and some comfy clothing for herself and a suitable dress that she could wear on New Years Eve, while the boys went out for a drink

For New Years Eve, Sheldon and Amy had hired a catering company to supply the food and drink and they were busy downstairs under the instructions of Mary and Sandra.

Sheldon and Amy were getting dressed for their get together, Amy had bought a floaty midnight blue dress which was comfortable but stylish and Sheldon was wearing his grey suit, minus the jacket, they were currently in the bedroom having some time to themselves before the arrival of their friends

"Don't feel that you have to stay up all night Amy, nobody will expect you to" said Sheldon as they lay cuddling on the bed

"I know but night time is when I feel more active, so I think I will be fine to have a few dances"

"Dancing! Amy Really?

"Yes, nothing is going to happen don't worry" replied Amy as they heard the doorbell go for the first of the guests

"Come on we had better go downstairs" said Sheldon helping Amy off the bed and greeting Leonard, Penny, Wyatt and Deborah who had just been let in by Missy

"See Amy I told you that dress would suit you" said Penny giving her friend a hug as the doorbell went again and Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Pasha appeared with Stuart behind them

"Hi guys come in" said Amy standing aside

George had put himself in charge of the music and once the evening kicked off, Amy had a few dances with her friends and with Sheldon before retreating to have a rest and having a cuddle with Sheldon who was determined to look after her and was sticking to her side all night, the partygoers moved into the garden just before midnight where George was arranging the fireworks in readiness for midnight, the TV had been turned on for the countdown and everybody was counting down excitedly

"Happy New Year" shouted everybody as the first fireworks went off, Sheldon and Amy were standing watching, Amy was resting her back against Sheldon's front as he held her close

"Happy new year Amy" said Sheldon as Amy turned her head to him

"Same to you Sheldon" replied Amy as they kissed with their faces being lit up by the glare of the fireworks

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Thank you for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**2015**_

Sheldon's family were not due to go back to Texas until the 6th of January but Amy returned back to work on the 5th of January to oversee the return of the monkeys, her colleague Dr Grant was surprised to see her in the lab awaiting the arrival of the monkeys

"Amy why are you here? You should be on maternity leave"

"I know but I want to keep involved in this as much as I can, I will be here for this week only, I have all the data from while they were away at Christmas and I want to analyze the data this week"

"Ok but promise me, you will take it easy? I was just like you when I was pregnant, wanting to carry on for as long as possible"

"Of course, once the monkeys are here and settled in, I can take the data to my office and go through it then"

The monkeys arrived a few minutes later and with help from Dr Grant and some grad students they settled the monkeys in and fed them, Amy left them to it and went back to her office, Sheldon wasn't going back to work until Wednesday, so deciding that she could work from home, she packed up her laptop and drove the short distance home where she was just settling down on the sofa with Sheldon when they received a message from Penny asking her to come to her and Leonard's apartment at 6pm and to wear the same outfits as they had on New Years Eve and to bring their families

"What do you think that's about? Queried Amy

"Not sure, but are you going to be ok? You look tired"

"Yes I will be fine, I have some work to do but I will have a little nap first"

"Need a hand going upstairs?

"Oh no, I am quite comfy here with you" replied Amy as she settled herself on the sofa

"Where is everybody anyway? Asked Amy noticing the quietness

"They have gone to your moms for lunch but when you text to say you were coming home I wanted to wait for you" replied Sheldon

"That's very sweet of you" said Amy giving him a kiss

"I try my best"

"Are you going to be ok coming to the hospital for the birth?

"Of course, I know I don't particularly like hospitals but I will not leave you alone for the most important and possibly painful thing you could go through" replied Sheldon

"Thank you"

Amy took that moment to have her nap, Sheldon stayed with her watching Star Trek DVD's before Amy woke and spent a couple of hours working, Sheldon informed his family and Sandra of the plans to go to 4a and they quickly got dressed before driving over to Los Robles, they were greeted by Penny who showed them in, Raj, Howard and Bernadette had just arrived

"Now that you are all here, we can tell you the reason that we have asked you all over" said Leonard

"Leonard and I are getting married tonight on the roof" added Penny

"That's a surprise, why so soon? Asked Amy

"We thought you wanted a big fancy wedding" added Bernadette

"We did but we also want a baby and I don't want to wait for either, we have the marriage certificate and we would like Sheldon and Amy to marry us, you are both still ordained after all"

"We would be delighted to marry you" said Amy and with Sheldon's help she got up from the sofa to give Penny a hug

"Thank you, my dad is on the roof now with my mom organising it, we are waiting until night fall as it's more romantic" replied Penny

"Did you get rings? Asked Missy

"Oh yes, we just went out today to get some, we will have a small celebration afterwards" replied Penny

"Have you got a dress? Asked Amy

"Yes I am going to wear the bridesmaid dress I wore for Bernadette's wedding and I could do with some help in the bedroom for hair and make up"

"Before we do anything, I don't want to rain on your parade or anything but Howard and I are having a baby, we started trying a few months ago and we had a scan today and I am 8 weeks pregnant" announced Bernadette

"Oh congratulations" said Amy giving her and Howard hugs, the rest of the group followed suit

"Looks like all of us will be having babies this year then" said Penny

"Are you pregnant? Asked Bernadette

"Not yet but we plan to make some soon" replied Penny as she was followed to the bedroom by the girls

"What are you doing for a celebration? Asked Missy

"We have some champagne and once the wedding is over, we will order Pizzas" replied Penny

Once they were in the bedroom, Amy didn't do much to help and relaxed on the bed watching her bestie get made up by Missy and Bernadette

"Amy don't feel that you have to stay all night, if you are feeling tired" suggested Penny

"Don't worry bestie, I just need to work on my speech now"

"Just say what's in your heart" replied Penny smiling at her

Once Penny's hair and make up were done, they went out to the living room where everybody was waiting for her, Leonard had already gotten ready in the spare room, they walked up to the roof, where candles were lit in a heart shape and everybody took their positions with Wyatt waiting at the roof entrance with Penny and Leonard standing at the end with Howard by his side as his best man, Raj had helped Wyatt and Deborah decorating the roof and once everything was ready, the wedding music began and Wyatt and Penny walked forwards down the red carpet trail towards Leonard who had a huge grin on his face

Sheldon and Amy went through the formalities and then asked Penny and Leonard if they had their vows, Penny went first

"Leonard, I take you to be my partner for life, I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly, I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour, as I join my life to yours"

Leonard went next

"I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. So on top of all the other vows that I will make to you on our wedding day, I also vow to always appreciate how lucky I am to have someone who makes me feel the way you do and to continue to try as hard as I can to make you feel as special as you make me feel, forever and ever"

Leonard's voice was cracking by the end and he noticed that Penny was on the verge of tears and gave a little smile

"Now for the ring exchange" said Sheldon

Leonard and Penny held hands as Howard stepped forward with the rings

"Penny if you repeat after me" said Amy

"With this ring, I give you my promise to honour you, to be faithful to you and to share my love and my life with you, in all ways, always"

Penny repeated the words and placed the gold band on Leonard's finger and they smiled at each other

"Leonard if you would repeat after me" said Sheldon

"As a sign of my love and my knowledge that in marrying you I am becoming much more than I am, I give you this ring with the promise that I will love you and keep my heart open to you, all the days of my life"

Leonard repeated the words and slipped the ring on to Penny's finger

"We now pronounce you husband and wife" said Sheldon and Amy together, Leonard and Penny stepped close together and sealed their marriage with a lingering kiss before turning to their friends and family smiling happily

Mary took pictures of the happy couple and their friends before they went back downstairs to have a small celebration

While they were waiting for the Pizzas to arrive, Leonard popped open the champagne and Penny gave a little speech

"Looks like we have two things to celebrate now, with Leonard and I getting married, congratulations to Howard and Bernadette" said Penny raising her glass

"Cheers everyone" said Leonard who hadn't stopped smiling since he and Penny got married

"Penny I would love to stay but Billy junior is getting tired, so im going to take him back to the house" said Missy indicating the baby who was currently throwing himself on the floor

"Missy I will take him, you enjoy the rest of the evening" said her husband

"Only if you are sure"

"Of course" replied Billy he scooped their son up and whisked him downstairs to Sheldon's car as he was driving him back to the house

"I have to say getting married like that was completely stress free, it didn't cost that much either" said Penny

"Your happy though aren't you? Asked Amy

"Totally, this way we can get going with our plans to have a baby, I have some auditions for stage plays next week so I will see how those go but tonight Leonard and I are celebrating"

The party carried on until nearly midnight before they all left, Amy was wishing that she didn't have to work in the morning as she was feeling exhausted, she did work until the end of the week and the department had a little party for her, she was planning on taking 6 months maternity leave and Sheldon's 1 month paternity leave would start as soon as Amy had the baby, his family had already booked flights to come to Pasadena as soon as she had Jamie

The following week, Amy was getting increasingly restless and had taken to going swimming in the afternoons at the local pool, she took Penny along with her on the days she wasn't working, it was while they were getting changed after one swim that Penny asked Amy a question

"Did you get a specific date for when the baby is due?

"We were told it could be around the 8th and I hope it comes soon because I am just about ready to burst" replied Amy sitting down and rubbing her huge bump

"Because I was thinking that I will take a week's holiday from the Cheesecake Factory to wait in with you, if Sheldon is at work when you go into labour then I can drive you to the hospital and he can drive himself"

"That's a good idea but I wouldn't want you to lose out on wages"

"I won't be, I am working all the shifts I can at the moment to not lose money and I want to be there to help you" replied Penny

"Are you and Leonard going to have some sort of honeymoon, now that you are married?

"We are thinking about going to Las Vegas in the summer, but that's about it" replied Penny

Once they were dressed Penny drove Amy home as she could no longer fit behind the wheel and stayed with her until her evening shift at the Cheesecake Factory started, Amy's pattern of going swimming every day continued until the end of January when her huge size confined her to the house, a rota had been devised by Sheldon so that Amy was not left alone at any time

The days came and went and by the 8th of February, Amy apart from having some Braxton hicks contractions was showing no other signs of giving birth, she went to the doctors on the 10th and the doctor said that they would give her a few more days before inducing her and it was normal to go over, when Amy was back home she was complaining to Sheldon

"I can barely go out, my back is killing me and I just want this baby to arrive" moaned Amy once Sheldon had helped her to sit down

"I know but he will be here soon don't worry, is there anything I can do for you? Asked Sheldon sitting down with her

"No just give me a back massage and a kiss" replied Amy

"How am I going to do the massage?

"Easy, we have the sofa bed in the studio I can lay on my side on that while you sit behind me and do it that way" replied Amy

They went to the studio where Sheldon found himself fascinated by Amy's shape as she took her top off, he kissed her which went on for some time until he remembered why they were in there, he took his place behind her and began to massage away her aches while kissing her shoulders

"Mmmm that feels good Sheldon" moaned Amy in pleasure

"Is it taking the pain away?

"No but it feels good, the pain wont go until the baby gets here but I am enjoying it" replied Amy

"I suggest you get some rest after this" said Sheldon as he helped Amy to sit up

"I could just lay here for the rest of the day" said Amy

"Go ahead, I will make you a drink" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss and disappearing

Amy spent the next few days waiting for a sign that the baby was coming and eventually a sign appeared in the evening of February 13th, Leonard and Penny had come over for a spontaneous Chinese food evening, when Amy felt the first contraction, she didn't say anything and went to the bathroom where she timed it, the next one didn't come for another twenty minutes and was more painful

"Um, Sheldon the contractions are starting, that was my second one" said Amy from her seat where she was clutching her back and grimacing

"Ok, don't move, I will get your bag from our room" Sheldon ran upstairs and returned in less than a minute, Penny had already left to get the car started

"Sheldon its going to be a while yet, so don't panic please" said Amy as the contraction ended

"How do you know?

"Because the first one was twenty minutes ago" replied Amy

Leonard and Sheldon helped her up and out to the car

"Leonard please phone my mother and tell her what's happening, I can't think about anything else right now"

"Of course buddy, I will follow in my car, don't worry I will just wait in the waiting room"

"Leonard tell my mom and pick her up as well please" said Amy through the window

"Sure thing" replied Leonard watching Penny drive off

_**Next chapter will have the birth**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Thanks for all reviews and follows**_

_**Also thanks to Vamplover and Chiany who have given me some ideas in your reviews**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Penny drove the short distance to Pasadena General Hospital and parked up, she and Sheldon helped Amy to the reception where she was given a wheelchair and wheeled round to the maternity ward, she was given her own room with a bathroom and in between contractions, she was able to change into something more comfortable, however while she was doing that her waters broke, luckily the midwife was able to get somebody to clean up the mess

"How are you feeling now Amy? Asked Sheldon once Amy was back in bed and stroking her hair out of her face

"Fine, am just happy that it's finally happening" replied Amy smiling at her boyfriend

"Leonard just rang me, he's told your family and they are flying out on the last flight of the night which leaves at 10pm and he is going to pick them up from the airport" said Penny coming back into the room

"That's great" replied Amy as a contraction hit her and she yelled out a few swear words

"Your mom says that she will wait at your house and Leonard will drop Mary and Meemaw there when they arrive, their flight will land just after midnight, George and Missy are coming as well but not with the baby" added Penny

The midwife came into the room after leaving Amy to sort herself out, she had already introduced herself as Maggie

"Ok we are just going to attach you to the machine here, so we can monitor the baby, everything seems to be ok so far, how far apart are the contractions?

"The first two were twenty minutes apart and the next one was fifteen minutes"

"Ok, I just need to see how far dilated you are" said Maggie, Amy nodded and Maggie did what she had to do

"How long do you think the labour will be? Asked Sheldon

"It could be a while yet, Amy you are only 3cm dilated, the contractions are not close enough together to worry too much, I would guess maybe early morning" replied Maggie

"Can I use the birthing pool? Asked Amy

"We only have one at the moment and its in use and there is another person already booked into use it afterwards, but we do have medicine balls you can sit on if the bed is not comfortable" replied Maggie

"Thanks I will try them out shortly" replied Amy

"I will be back shortly" said Maggie when she finished her duties in the room

"Do either of you want a drink? Asked Penny

"I can only have iced chips" replied Amy

"Nothing for me thank you" said Sheldon

"Ok I am just going to call Leonard" replied Penny going back outside

"Hey Sheldon just think this baby is going be born on Valentines Day" said Amy

"Yes and to think this time a year ago, we were not even in a physical relationship, look what's happened since" replied Sheldon

"I know, sometimes it's hard to believe but I know it's real when I look down and see this huge bump" said Amy putting her hand out to Sheldon who took it

"I love you"

"I love you too Sheldon" Amy pulled him forward and they shared a little kiss

"I know you can do this and I will understand if you get a bit angry with me during the labour"

"Just make sure when the baby comes out, you stay up this end, I don't want you to freak out"

"If you say so" replied Sheldon kissing her forehead as Amy realised she was having another contraction

"Oh, this one is lasting longer and more painful" said Amy scrunching her face up and holding her stomach

"Use the gas, that's what its there for" said Sheldon passing it to her

Amy took a few puffs as the contraction continued, the midwife came back in with Penny who had Amy's iced chips

"How are things going?

"Just had another contraction, the last one was 15 minutes ago"

"That's good, they are getting somewhat closer, how's the pain?

"Not too bad" replied Amy taking the chips from Penny

This pattern of contractions continued for another three hours before they started to get closer and by this time Amy was using the medicine ball and leaning on Sheldon for support while Penny rubbed her back

"Amy we just need to check how far dilated you are" said Maggie who was monitoring her

"Fine" replied Amy heaving herself back onto the bed

"That's good news, you are now 7cm dilated, looks like you are going to have a Valentines Day baby" said Maggie noticing that it was now midnight

"Can I go back on the medicine ball? Asked Amy

"Of course, we will ask you to come back to the bed when you go into full labour though"

"This isn't full labour? Queried Penny

"What I mean is when Amy is about to give birth" replied Maggie

"Another contraction is coming" said Amy grabbing the gas and giving it a long suck and yelling as her body convulsed in pain, Sheldon and Penny were either side of her trying to comfort her

"That's good, they are now 7 minutes apart" said Maggie

Amy decided to stay in the bed as getting in and out was too uncomfortable, Sheldon noticed how hot she was looking and got a cold flannel to wipe her forehead

"Your doing really well Amy" said Penny holding her hand

"Thanks, although every contraction feels like my body is being split in two, I take it seeing me like this hasn't put you off?

"No way, not when you get something so lovely out of it" replied Penny

An hour and a half later Amy's contractions were only 2 minutes apart and Maggie declared that she was ready to give birth, she was giving Amy instructions on when to push and she had brought another midwife in to help

"Amy I need you to push now" said Maggie

Amy pushed as hard as she could and relaxed when told to

"That's great Amy, I can feel the head, when the next contraction hits push again"

Amy did as she was told and after two more pushes, the top of Jamie's head appeared

"Sheldon you need to see this" said Penny squealing excitedly

"I'm good here" said Sheldon as Amy's hand crushed his

"Sheldon just look" said Amy through gritted teeth

Sheldon had a quick peek and returned back to Amy's side

Another push came and Jamie's head fully appeared and with Amy following the Maggie's instructions, his whole body came after another two pushes

"Congratulations, you have a healthy son" said Maggie passing him to Amy who was panting in relief at finally giving birth, Jamie chose that moment to start yelling

"Oh he's beautiful" said Penny gazing at him

"He really is" said Amy cradling him

"Can neither of you see the blood all over him? Queried Sheldon

"Of course but we can see past that" replied Amy kissing Jamie's head

"Would you like to cut the cord? Asked Maggie to Sheldon

"No thank you" said Sheldon who was starting to look like he wanted to be sick

"I will do it" said Penny eagerly

"As long as Amy doesn't mind?

"Not a problem" said Amy, Penny cut the cord and Maggie after dealing with the placenta, took Jamie off to be weighed and cleaned

"I'm just going to tell Leonard" said Penny giving Amy a kiss on the cheek and Sheldon a hug

"He weighs in at 8 pounds and 6 ounces and he was born at 140am" said Maggie bringing Jamie back, he was now clean as well which Sheldon was pleased about

"Hello little man, we've waited a long time for you" said Amy cradling Jamie and giving him little kisses, while he gazed up at her with wide eyes

"Sheldon you take him" said Amy tearfully a few minutes later

Sheldon took the baby from Amy and gazed down at his son proudly and kissed his forehead

"He has your eyes" said Amy

"Really? Asked Sheldon

"Yes of course, he's beautiful just like his Daddy"

"Amy you did so well, I can't even think about how painful it must have been"

"I've already forgotten about it" laughed Amy happily as Sheldon sat down on the bed with her and they gushed over the baby who was still staring at them both

"Ok, I have told Leonard, he's at your house and just told your families, he will let Bernadette and Howard know and Raj as well" said Penny coming back in

"Penny thank you for being here with me" said Amy inviting her to the other side of the bed

"Happy to and I hope that you will return the favour for me some day?

"Of course" replied Amy

"Would you like a group photo? Asked Maggie

"Please" replied Amy smiling at her, Sheldon passed her his phone and opened the camera app so Maggie could take the picture

"You can send that to everybody now" said Penny

"Sure, can you do it for me? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, give it here then" said Penny taking the phone and giving the couple some private time with the baby

"Would any of you like a cup of tea? Asked Maggie

"Oh please, how long do I have to stay in for? Asked Amy

"I would say just until you have fully recovered from the birth so possibly in the morning, we do like to monitor our patients for a few hours first"

"If I feel better by 8am can I go?

"Of course"

"Are we allowed to stay? Asked Sheldon indicating himself and Penny

"Yes" replied Maggie

"You want me to stay? Asked Penny in surprise

"Yes bestie, you were here throughout and we want you to bond with him as well" replied Amy smiling at her, Jamie chose that moment to whimper slightly

"You might want to try breastfeeding him" suggested Maggie

"Ok" Amy put Jamie onto her breast with help from Maggie and he latched on straight away

Once Jamie had been fed and winded, Sheldon took him so Amy could have a shower, when she returned, Penny had dozed off and so had Sheldon but he had put Jamie back into the crib, Sheldon woke up at the sound of her

"Our baby is finally here" said Sheldon looking like he was still dreaming

"I know and I can't wait to take him home and enjoy being a mom" replied Amy

"Are you feeling any pain from the birth?

"Am a little sensitive but it's not to bad" replied Amy sitting back down on the bed with her legs hanging over the edge

Sheldon stood up from the chair and gave her a cuddle and kiss

"You know I was right, he is looking more like you every time I see him and he's long as well" said Amy noticing for the first time

"Well with my genes he's bound to be" replied Sheldon

"I am going to take a little nap, you should as well, I suspect when we get home we wont have time for anything but visitors" suggested Amy

Amy's little nap turned into a two hour nap and when she woke Sheldon and Penny were taking turns to hold Jamie who had woken up

"Morning Ames, feeling better?

"Oh yes, what's the time?

"Nearly 6, Maggie just came in and said she will be back to see you before she goes home"

"Ok, I am going to get dressed now"

By the time Amy had emerged from the bathroom, Maggie had come back

"Oh good Amy, I have your discharge papers here, you can go now if you wish to"

"Oh I do" replied Amy signing the papers, Penny text Leonard again to say they were on the way home

"Did you want a hand getting to the car park? We can provide a wheelchair?

"I think so, am starting to feel a bit stiff now"

Maggie went off to collect the wheelchair while Sheldon got Jamie dressed into an outfit that he had picked out with a motif that said "First born baby" surrounded by little stars, Maggie came back with the wheelchair and helped Amy into it

"Thank you for helping me with the birth" said Amy

"Not a problem, it's always a delight to do" replied Maggie patting her arm

They left the hospital and were back at Sheldon and Amy's house within a few minutes, Penny took Jamie from Amy while Sheldon helped Amy out of the car, Penny gave Jamie back to Amy and they entered the house to find everybody gathered in the lounge, even at the early hour, Raj, Bernadette and Howard had arrived

"Hello" said Amy happily

"Amy! Said her mother excitedly rushing forward to greet her, Amy sat down on the sofa with Jamie with Sheldon joining her

"Would you like to hold him mom? Asked Amy

"Of course" replied Sandra

Sandra took Jamie and whispered a few things into his ear and then kissed him, Jamie was passed on to Mary and Meemaw where they cooed over him

"You probably already know this but he's the spitting image of Shelley" said Missy

"Oh yes, I made sure Sheldon knew that and you notice how long he is? Replied Amy

"Oh yes" said Missy taking the baby from Mary

Jamie got passed around everybody until he came back to Amy who took him and she and Sheldon were locked into a happy bubble

"As it's early, anybody fancy breakfast? Asked Raj

"You're going to cook for everybody? Asked Sheldon

"No I was going to McDonalds down the road"

"Ok, hold on a moment please" replied Sheldon

He went upstairs and returned back within a minute and sat back down next to Amy, he kissed her and then Jamie before going down on one knee much to Amy's surprise and then delight

"Amy today you have given me the honour of my first born son and I wanted to do something romantic for you and I couldn't think of a better time to do this than in front of our family and friends, Amy I love you so much, will you do me the honour of being my wife? Asked Sheldon

He opened the box and showed Amy the ring which was a Platinum Halo ring with side stones

"So Amy what do you say? Asked Sheldon nervously waiting for her answer

"I say yes, I want to be your wife" said Amy passing the baby back to Missy who was sitting next to her and giving Sheldon a kiss and a hug, he slipped the ring on and they sat cuddling on the sofa with Jamie

"Aw congratulations" said Mary looking happily at them

"Thanks mom, I know you wish we could have gone about it a different way but things have worked out well now" replied Sheldon

"Now we can be a proper family" said Amy

"I think I'm gonna cry" said Raj

"You cry at everything" replied Sheldon

"I know it's early but we do have champagne in the garage that we could celebrate with" said Amy

"I will go get it" said Leonard

"So when do you think you will get married? Asked Sandra

"I want to lose the baby weight first but I think we can say June will be a good time because we can get married and go on honeymoon while I am still on maternity leave" replied Amy

"June is only 4 months away, how we going to organise a wedding? asked Sheldon

"If Penny and Leonard can organise one in one day then we can organise one in 4 months and we can have help as well" replied Amy

"Sure, we can enjoy Jamie for now" said Sheldon as he and Amy continued to relax holding the baby between them

"Oh Missy by the way we haven't told you yet but we would like you to be Jamie's godmother? We've already asked Leonard and Penny" asked Amy

"I will be delighted to" said Missy leaning over and kissing her nephew on the head

"I think we can have another one if George would like to be godfather? Asked Sheldon to his brother

"Count me in" replied George

Leonard came back in with the champagne and poured some out for everybody except Amy who decided on a cup of tea instead

"To Amy and Sheldon, congratulations on baby Jamie and congratulations on your engagement" said Leonard

Everybody repeated what he said and raised their glasses to Amy and Sheldon

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

While Raj and Howard went off to the McDonalds to get breakfast, Amy took Jamie up to her room so she could feed him, Bernadette being pregnant went with her to ask for tips and advice, while Sheldon stayed downstairs to talk to his family

"How was Sheldon during the birth? Asked Bernadette

"He was fantastic, he and Penny were a big help and most women will say this but you forget about the pain almost immediately once you have the baby in your arms" replied Amy

"You don't mind me watching you feed him?

"Not if it helps you as well, how are you doing with the pregnancy?

"It's been ok, I have had a few mornings of sickness and middle of the night cravings like you have had, we have our 12 week scan on Monday"

"Let us know how it goes" said Amy as she gazed down at her son

"I hope Penny is next" commented Bernadette as she patted her tiny little bump

"Well they are trying at the right times, so it could be soon" replied Amy

"A Valentines baby is perfect, it will remind you of him throughout your marriage" said Bernadette

"Exactly, Oh, I haven't been able to get Sheldon anything"

"I think you have the perfect thing right there" replied Bernadette indicating Jamie

"Perhaps you are right, I think he's had enough now as he doesn't appear to be taking anything" replied Amy as she realised Jamie was no longer interested in feeding

They went back downstairs, stiffly and slowly in Amy's case, just as Raj and Howard arrived back with the breakfasts

"Amy just so you know we are going back to Texas tomorrow, we just wanted to see Jamie" said Mary

"Stay as long as you like" said Amy

"Aint you sweet, we know that you will need to bond with him, just make sure you send us lots of pictures" replied Mary

"Of course and videos" added Amy as she noticed Penny nodding to her and indicating that she wanted to talk to her, she followed her to the kitchen after giving Jamie to Sheldon

"What's up bestie?

"Did you get a card for Sheldon for Valentines?

"I haven't been able to get anything, why?

"I stopped in the gift shop last night as I figured you hadn't and got you a card to give to Sheldon, you just need to write it out and give it to him later when nobody is around" replied Penny

"Thank you" said Amy giving her friend a hug, then quickly writing a message in the card

"No problems, now go and sit down and don't do anything for the rest of the day, you have people here to help"

"I don't want to intrude on your plans for Valentines Day" said Amy

"Your not, Leonard and I have just had a chat and we are going out for lunch tomorrow, we are excited about the baby as well, you are going to be stuck with us all for the rest of day probably" replied Penny as they went back to the lounge

"Amy do you mind if I ask Pasha to come over? I spoke to her on the way back from getting breakfast" asked Raj

"Not a problem Raj, we want to share our little bundle of joy with everybody, don't we Sheldon"

"Of course" replied Sheldon who was currently cradling Jamie and being subjected to his mother taking many photos

"Does he have a middle name? asked Mary

"Yes, we are calling him Jamie Lee Cooper" replied Sheldon

"Keeping up the family tradition then" replied Mary

"Even I am Leigh" added Missy

"The female version that is" said Mary

"Which side of the family does Lee come from? Asked Amy curiously

"Sheldon's father's side" replied Mary

"Sure" replied Amy

"Amy when you are feeling up to it, take Jamie to see your Auntie Flora, she will appreciate that" said Sandra

"Perhaps next weekend Sheldon and I will go together" replied Amy

The rest of the day was spent enjoying time with their family and friends, Sheldon left the nappy changes to Amy after volunteering for the first one and finding himself dry heaving and the first night they had Jamie home, Amy fed him before she went to bed and he only woke up once in the night for a feed and on Sunday morning Sheldon's family left with Leonard driving them back to the airport and they were alone for the first time, even Sandra realised they probably wanted time alone and left them to it

"It feels scary with nobody else around" commented Amy as they watched Jamie sleeping, they were relaxing and cuddling on the sofa in the lounge

"I know but we can do this Amy, you are going to be a great mom and I can only be inspired by that"

"Thank you, I happen to think you are going to be a brilliant dad, despite your first attempt at nappy changing yesterday, whilst he is asleep we could talk about the wedding, like where is it going to be, who do we want in the wedding that sort of thing" suggested Amy

"Well I would like Leonard and or George as my best man, presumably you would like Penny and Bernadette as bridesmaids?

"Yes and Missy and I think we should carry on our tradition of Valentines Day being something special, seeing as the last three good things have happened" replied Amy

"Have they?

"Yes, the first one you made me your Emergency Contact, then we had the weekend away and this one we had Jamie, we could always arrange a wedding for Valentines Day next year, it will give us more time as well and Jamie might even be walking by then"

"That's a good idea and there will be at least one more baby with Bernadette's one" added Sheldon

"Yes, maybe even a baby Hofstadter as well, I also think while we have a year to plan the wedding, we could probably start looking at houses, but just browsing on the internet for now, I want to enjoy our time with Jamie before you have to go back to work" replied Amy

"How do you feel to more children in the future?

"I think we can have more but let's wait a while, I think possibly in about two years and we can plan it properly"

"Jamie is a nice surprise isn't he? Asked Sheldon as they peered into the playpen where he was sleeping

"Definitely" replied Amy

"Now while he is sleeping you should be doing the same thing" suggested Sheldon

"I am rather tired after all, what are you going to do?

"I have to send an email to Siebert confirming my paternity leave is starting from tomorrow and after that I am all yours" replied Sheldon smiling at his fiancée

"I love you Sheldon, thank you for asking me to marry you"

"Thank you for saying yes!, I wasn't sure you would after the last time"

"Well this time you did it in front of my family and friends on possibly the best day of our lives so far, how could I possibly say no" replied Amy as they shared a little kiss

"Go on, you have your nap and I can watch Jamie while you do that" said Sheldon

"Looks like I have the perfect fiancée" replied Amy smiling at Sheldon

_**Am going to leave it there for a while as I have two other stories I am working on and need to update, but I am very happy with the responses I have received and am glad you are all enjoying it**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

Amy and Sheldon spent the first week at home with Jamie not going out, but they received plenty of visitors with their friends coming by every day and Amy's mom, Amy felt sore for a few days but by the Friday she felt ready to go out, Penny and Leonard had invited everybody over for Chinese food, Amy put Jamie in a sling across her body and got into the car, Sheldon was driving the short distance to Los Robles and when they arrived they discovered the lift had been fixed

They arrived at 4A in quick time thanks to the newly fixed lift and knocked on the door of 4a, Penny opened straight away

"Hi Ames, Sheldon, thanks for coming" said Penny letting them in

"Am happy to get out of the house for a while and Jamie is into a routine now so we will be leaving by about 10 if that's ok? Replied Amy

"Ames its fine, can I take him? Asked Penny

"Of course" replied Amy as Sheldon helped to take Jamie from the sling and passed him to Penny who immediately went all gushy and gooey with him

Bernadette, Howard, Raj and Pasha all arrived together, Bernadette had passed the crucial 12 week stage now and was looking healthy with a teeny tiny bump, she greeted Amy and Sheldon with hugs and kissed Jamie on the head

"How's he sleeping at night? Asked Penny

"He's brilliant, I feed him before we go to bed and he wakes up once usually around 230am and then again when its morning so we have him in a little routine now" replied Amy

"Also we haven't told anybody yet but we have set a date for the wedding" added Sheldon

"When is it? Asked Penny

"Well Amy pointed out the last 3 Valentines Days have been quite significant for us and we are going to carry on that trend by getting married on Valentines Day next year" replied Sheldon

"Your all invited by the way and you will all be involved in the wedding, hopefully Jamie might even be walking by then as well" added Amy

"Are you going to get married here? Or in Texas? Asked Leonard

"Here and also because I have requested 6 weeks paternity leave, we will spend a week in Texas before I have to go back to work, I want my family to spend some time with Jamie as well" replied Sheldon

"Well who wouldn't want to spend time with him, he's a cutie" said Bernadette watching Penny cradle Jamie

"I know he's your baby but he's like the group mascot, we all love him" added Penny giving Jamie a kiss on the head

"He's the best surprise we have ever had" replied Amy

"Bernie, Howard have you chosen names yet? Asked Pasha

"Yes we both like Eva for a girl and Matthew for a boy" replied Bernadette

"Eva is a very pretty name" commented Penny

"Yes although if it's a girl it will have the same middle name as me" replied Bernadette

"Mary-Anne? Asked Penny

"That's it and Matthew will be Matthew Joel Wolowitz" added Howard

The Chinese food arrived at that moment, so Amy put Jamie down in his car seat so everybody could eat

"You know if you need help looking for a wedding dress, just ask us and we will come with you" said Penny

"Thanks bestie, I will wait a few months before I do that, I have a lot of weight to lose first"

"Ames, you look great, you only have to lose the baby belly, you didn't put on weight anywhere else" replied Penny

"I know but I can't help feeling enormous" said Amy

"You still look sexy to me" said Sheldon leaning over and giving her a kiss

"Aw isn't he the perfect fiancée" commented Amy smiling at him

The group had an enjoyable evening and the following week Amy took Jamie to work to show her colleagues, the monkey study only had a month to go and even on maternity leave she had been kept up to date with what was going on but she kept the baby out of the lab for fear of upsetting the monkeys

The following weekend Amy's mom who was round visiting her only grandson made a suggestion

"Would you consider leaving him with me for a couple of hours? That's if you trust me with him? Asked Sandra

"Of course we trust you, we just don't feel ready to let him go just yet, he's only two weeks old! Replied Amy

"Perhaps you two would like to go for dinner somewhere, I can stay in with him" suggested Sandra

"Sheldon what do you think?

"Well it's important that your mom bonds with Jamie, perhaps she can take him to her own house and we have takeout?

"Ok, mom if you want to take him now as he has just had a feed and bring him back for 7pm then, he usually has a feed at 7 so I don't want to miss that one out, Suggested Amy after taking a look at her watch

"You have a deal" replied Sandra looking pleased with her own suggestion

"Let me go and pack a bag for everything you will need then" said Amy going upstairs before she changed her mind

Amy came back with a the bag which contained spare nappies, a spare baby grow and a bottle of expressed milk just in case and tearfully kissed her son goodbye

"Oh it feels strange without him" said Amy once Sandra had left

"I know but in a few months, you will be back to work and be leaving him with a childminder anyway, its something we will have to get used to and he's with family after all" replied Sheldon as he followed Amy to the kitchen

"I guess, did you want a drink before we order the food? Asked Amy as she put the kettle on

"Tea please, come here" said Sheldon holding his hands out to Amy, he gave her a reassuring hug and they shared a lingering kiss

"Mmmn you smell nice" said Amy after the kiss

"Come to the living room and just relax with me, a little break without Jamie won't do any harm" said Sheldon leading her to the sofa

"Your right, did you book the flights to Texas?

"Yes we are going the week after next but we are only going for four days, I don't want to overwhelm you or Jamie, once we get back we can have another look at houses, I don't know about you but I would like to be in our own house by the summer, especially if Mom is coming to visit" replied Sheldon

"Well we could always look now? Suggested Amy as she collected her laptop from the coffee table

"No this time is for us to relax" replied Sheldon wrapping his arms around Amy and bringing her close for a cuddle

"I do like relaxing, especially with you, you make me feel safe" commented Amy as she felt contented in Sheldon's arms

In the end they didn't have anything to eat as after sharing another kiss, they fell asleep on the sofa and on woke up with the sound of the doorbell going when Sandra brought Jamie back, she said he had been perfectly fine, once Sandra had gone, Amy fed him and left him in the playpen while she sorted dinner for her and Sheldon

Two weeks later they found themselves landing at Houston Airport, Jamie who was now a month old had travelled well despite the noise of the airplane, Sheldon who hated flying had held Amy's hand during take off and landing, they went straight to the car hire place and collected their car and Sheldon drove them to his mothers house, Mary and Meemaw were waiting for them outside the house as Amy had text to say they were close by

"Oohh look at little Jamie, he's gotten so big now" said Mary helping Amy out of the car and taking the car seat from her

"Well he's put on 5 pounds since he was born" replied Amy leaving Sheldon to collect their luggage from the car and following Mary into the house and giving Meemaw a quick hug

"You sit down and put your feet up, how's Shelley doing with Jamie? Asked Mary

"He's great, a perfect dad in fact" replied Amy as she undid the straps from the car seat and took Jamie out and passed him to Mary

"He's just like Billy junior when he was this age" said Mary

"Is Missy coming today? Asked Sheldon

"Yes, she will be here for dinner and so will your brother" replied Mary

"Oh good" replied Amy

"Shelley why don't you take the bags up to your room? I borrowed a cot from a friend and have put him in the same room as you both, I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted though" said Mary

"Same room as us is fine mom" replied Sheldon

"You leave Jamie with me and Meemaw while you unpack then" said Mary eagerly taking the baby from Amy

"Are you all still coming in the summer? Asked Sheldon

"Yes of course for your wedding" replied Mary

"Oh yes, that's the thing, we are not getting married in the summer after all" replied Sheldon

"Why not? Asked Mary in surprise

"We are getting married on Valentines Day next year instead, makes sense" replied Amy

"Hopefully by the time you all come in the summer, we will have a new house to live in" added Sheldon

"Just make sure you are not overdoing things" said Mary as she gave Jamie a kiss and held him close

Sheldon and Amy went up to unpack and by the time they had returned Missy had arrived with Billy Junior and her husband, Billy junior was 18 months old now and a proper handful, running about everywhere and touching everything, he was intrigued by Jamie and looked at him intensely a few times before racing off somewhere else

"You have that to look forward to" commented Missy watching her son wearily

"I know but I can't wait" said Amy happily as Jamie who had been in Meemaws arms being cradled started to whimper a bit

"Its time for his evening feed, I will go to our room and feed him" said Amy taking Jamie off Meemaw and going upstairs

By the time she was done, Mary had finished cooking dinner and George had arrived with his girlfriend Jade, they took turns in holding Jamie as well

"By the way, Jade and I are living together now, we have been together over two years, so it felt right" said George

"Oh congratulations" said Amy giving him a hug

"Thanks, you are happy for me to bring her when we come in the summer?

"Totally" replied Sheldon speaking for them both

After dinner Sheldon and Amy helped with the washing and drying up while the family fussed over Jamie, afterwards the group played games and chatted about the wedding plans, Missy offered to help Amy look for wedding dresses when she came in the summer before Amy and Sheldon went to bed exhausted, they snuggled up in bed together with Jamie asleep in the cot next to them

"You know I can't wait for the 6 weeks to be up so we can resume our love life" said Amy as she and Sheldon peppered each other with little kisses

"Same here but I understand that we have to wait and just because they say 6 weeks doesn't necessarily mean we have to do it, I don't want to hurt you" replied Sheldon

"I think I will be fine, all the soreness has gone now and I've even lost a little bit of weight" said Amy

"I've noticed" replied Sheldon as they spooned together in bed with Sheldon wrapping his arms around Amy's waist

"Goodnight, love you" murmured Amy as she dozed off to sleep

"Same to you" replied Sheldon kissing her shoulders

The next morning Amy was woken at 5am to Jamie crying, he hadn't woken up in the night, so Amy fed him before taking him downstairs to make tea, she found Mary in the kitchen already

"Morning Amy, tea?

"Oh please, how long have you been awake?

"Oh I always wake up early, was Jamie ok?

"Yes, this is the first time he's slept all the way through the night" replied Amy sitting down at the table with Jamie

"That's how Billy Junior was, once he got to a month old, he was the same" replied Mary passing Amy her tea

"I see, you don't mind if I take this back to bed, Jamie looks like he's dropping back off now" asked Amy

"No of course not, sleep when you can, that's what I did when I had my twins" replied Mary

The next three days in Texas were very enjoyable with the family, some more of Sheldon's family arrived and spent time with them and by the time the last day came, Sheldon was ready to go home, he wanted to spend the remainder of his paternity leave with just him and Amy, they made plans with his family for the summer and left Texas to go back to Pasadena, Leonard picked them up from the airport and drove them home

_**The day that Sheldon **_returned back to work was tough for Amy, she was so used to having Sheldon there to help her with the baby that she suddenly felt that she was going to be vulnerable without him

"Amy you will be fine, you are a brilliant mother" said Sheldon as they hugged before he left

"Thank you Sheldon, I know I'm being a bit silly, Penny is coming over before she goes to work anyway" replied Amy

"Your not silly, its just nerves, maybe this will take the nerves away" suggested Sheldon as he pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her for a very long time

"That was nice" replied Amy looking dazed and turned on after the kiss

"Good, that might keep you going until I get home" replied Sheldon smiling at his fiancée

"I might have a treat for you when you do get home in that case" suggested Amy stroking his face

"I will be home as early as I can, I know I have a lot of email correspondence to catch up on"

"Go on, the sooner you go the sooner you can get home" replied Amy walking him to the door

"Love you" Sheldon gave her another kiss and left the house

Penny had spent that morning with Amy and had just finished her afternoon shift at the Cheesecake factory, she and Leonard had been trying for a baby since they got married two months previously and she was two weeks late for her cycle, she hadn't told Leonard this yet and she had picked up some pregnancy tests but had decided to wait for Leonard to come home before doing anything about it, Leonard chose that moment to come home and noticed Penny looking distracted in the kitchen

"You ok? Asked Leonard

"Yes, I am late though, so our plan to get pregnant may have worked" replied Penny passing him the pregnancy test boxes

"That's great news, why have you not taken them already? Queried Leonard

"I was waiting for you to come home"

"Do them now then" said Leonard eagerly

"Ok" replied Penny taking the tests and going off to the bathroom

A few minutes later she came back to the living room with the tests and sat down on the sofa next to Leonard and put the tests down on the coffee table

"Well?

"I can't look, I am excited and scared at the same time" replied Penny

"I will look then" said Leonard picking the tests up and checking

"What do they say? Asked Penny nervously

"They both say positive" replied Leonard and getting a smothering hug in return

"Oh my, I don't want us to say anything to anybody just yet, we are probably only 4 weeks gone, I would guess" replied Penny as she danced excitedly around the room

"That's understandable, looks like all three of us are having babies this year after all" said Leonard happily

"Exactly and with Bernies due in August, ours will probably be November or December then depending on how far gone I am" said Penny

"Either way our baby will be smart and beautiful" commented Leonard

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Same day as previous chapter**_

_**M-Rated**_

Penny spent the morning with Amy before going to work but in the afternoon Amy had her 6 week check up at the doctors, after checking her and asking her various questions, he declared that she was fine and able to resume "family relations"

Sheldon returned home at 5pm to find the house smelling of his favourite meal, he went to the kitchen and found Amy dressed up in a light blue dress which accentuated Amy's figure despite her still baby belly and high heels, she greeted him with a kiss

"How was your first day back? Asked Amy

"It was fine, am glad I came home early" replied Sheldon eyeing up Amy's outfit

"You like what you see then?

"Of course, was Jamie ok?

"Yes he's sleeping in the living room right now" replied Amy

"Good because there is something I need to do" replied Sheldon

He pressed Amy against the side and started kissing her again, Amy responded with the same enthusiasm that Sheldon gave the kiss and the kiss only ended when the oven timer went off 10 minutes later, both of them were aroused and panting for each other

"Leave that for a few minutes" moaned Sheldon still pressed up against Amy, she could feel just how turned on he was, she nodded and kissed him again

"Do you want wine with dinner? Asked Amy some time later, neither had moved from their positions

"Are you having any?

"Just half a glass"

"Same here then" replied Sheldon

"Ok, go and sit down then and I will serve the dinner shortly" said Amy giving him a peck on the cheek and sorting the dinner out

"So what made you decide to do Spaghetti and hotdogs? Asked Sheldon once they were eating

"Just for you being a fabulous boyfriend and also while Jamie was asleep earlier, I have booked us viewings for houses this week" replied Amy

"Presumably for after work?

"Yes, my mom will mind Jamie while we look, we have one tomorrow and one on Wednesday" added Amy

"Where are they?

"The one tomorrow is on East Colorado Boulevard, 4 bedrooms and a large garden and it has an outside pool and the one on Wednesday is on Fair Oaks drive, 4 bedrooms again and an indoor pool" replied Amy

"Ok, I kind of wish we could buy this one though"

"Yes me too but it's not big enough for what we need, it suited us when we first rented it, but our needs have changed" replied Amy as they finished up their meal

"I know what my needs are right now" said Sheldon giving Amy a look that she recognised

"Your luck might be in tonight then" said Amy smiling back at him

"Don't toy with me" replied Sheldon scraping his chair back and inviting Amy to sit on his lap

"I never toy, especially with you my sexy boyfriend" said Amy sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss, she wiggled against his erection, which made Sheldon moan in desire for her

"I want you Amy but only if you are ready, I meant it when I said I don't want to hurt you"

"Well we will only know that if we try" replied Amy lifting his top up. flicking his nipples and then licking them

"Gaaah" gasped Sheldon in delight, he did the same to Amy and knowing that her breasts were still delicate, gently fondled her breasts but that was too much for Amy

"We might have to stick to the lower half" said Amy

"Sorry"

"Don't be sorry, I should of realised how sensitive they are, they are used several times a day after all" replied Amy, she gave Sheldon another kiss and this time he fondled her legs as Amy squirmed in delight on his lap

"How's that?

"Good, come upstairs while he's quiet" replied Amy taking Sheldon's hand and leading him up to their bedroom

"As long as you are ready, there is no rush remember" said Sheldon

"We will see how it goes and I hope you are not horrified by my body" replied Amy taking her dress off and revealing her naked body to Sheldon

"Amy you have lost most of the baby weight and you look gorgeous, don't put yourself down" said Sheldon taking his own clothes off

They got onto the bed and made out for a while, both exploring each others bodies before Sheldon using his hands, reached down and found Amy's clit, she bucked against his hand as his fingers worked their magic on her, she was moaning in delight and grabbed his hard cock and pumped it furiously as Sheldon rubbed her clit harder

"Sheldon you are so close to making me come" moaned Amy biting her lip in desire as he flicked her clit again

"Same here Amy" replied Sheldon, Amy bucked against his hand again and her body exploded in orgasm, she hadn't stopped pumping Sheldon's hard throbbing cock and he too came at the same time

"Oh Amy" gasped Sheldon as his body rocked in orgasm, he ejaculated over her hand and held Amy as she jerked against him

"That was a great renewal of love making" commented Amy a few minutes later

"I agree" replied Sheldon as he kissed Amy again and then gently fondled her breasts; they were interrupted by the sound of Jamie crying downstairs

Amy quickly threw her dressing gown on and went down to see to him and brought him back upstairs to the bedroom with a bottle

"Is he ok?: asked Sheldon noticing Jamie had stopped crying

"Yes I think he's due a feed, he can have some of the milk I expressed earlier" replied Amy

"Let me do it then" said Sheldon holding his arms out to hold his son

"Sure go on then, I will clear up downstairs" replied Amy giving Sheldon a kiss and disappearing, Amy felt that was the closest they would come to full coitus for now and was happy at the evenings events, they didn't need to rush into anything as far as she was concerned and she had an understanding fiancée

The next day after Sandra came and minded Jamie, Sheldon and Amy went to the first house, which was on East Colorado Boulevard, it was also similar in style to the house they were renting but bigger, it sat on a large plot of land with a large front garden protected by gates and double garage down the side of the house, the realtor met them outside

"Hello my name is Peter and I am here to assist you in today's viewing, do you have any questions before we get started?

"How long is the chain? Asked Amy

"The chain is only 4 deep and I understand that you are currently renting?

"Yes, we have to give a months notice" replied Amy

"Ok, let me take you inside"

Peter led Amy and Sheldon inside the house, it was double fronted but as they entered there was a stairway in the centre going up and another stairway to their right going down, which surprised Amy as she hadn't seen that on the website and she asked

"Oh yes, there is a basement with three rooms which are currently being used as a guest accommodation, I can show you now if you?

"Sure" replied Amy following him down the stairs to the rooms, the rooms covered the entire floor space and gave Sheldon an idea

"We could always have one spare guest room down here and make the other one a games room, its certainly big enough" replied Sheldon looking around

"Or use one as an office, which we will need" added Amy

They went back up to the ground floor, the house had wooden floors throughout and the kitchen and dining room were open plan but with the kitchen on a higher level, the dining room had sliding doors opening up on to a small terrace with several steps going into the garden, they went through the dining room back into the hallway where there was a downstairs bathroom and laundry room under the stairs which also had a door going out to the garden and across to the lounge where it led out into the garden, the realtor left them to view the upstairs on their own

"What do you think so far? Asked Amy to Sheldon once they were left alone and in the master bedroom which covered the entire left hand side of the house

"It suits what we need and I especially like this bedroom, it even has a balcony" replied Sheldon opening the sliding doors and going outside, the balcony had steps leading down the side of the house into the garden

"Yes and an en suite and a very small dressing room, although there is plenty of wardrobe space in the actual bedroom, let's see the others" replied Amy

The house had 4 bedrooms and the other three which were across the hall, were a good size, all the same size as the bedrooms they had in the rented house, there was also a family bathroom, they then went back downstairs out to the large garden, the owners had installed a hot tub behind the double garage and the realtor showed them plans for the swimming pool which had been granted permission, there was a small summer house at the back of the garden as well and there was also a built in BBQ and several tables and benches surrounding it

"The house has only been on the market for 3 days and we have had viewings already, but so far no bids" said Peter once they had finished the viewing

"We really like it, we do have another house to view tomorrow though" replied Amy

"Hang on Amy, I think this is perfect and I think we should put in an offer" Sheldon was eager to move

"Really? You don't want to see what else is out there? Replied Amy

"No, do you agree with me?

"Yes, I think you are right, it is in our budget and the other house probably wont match this one for space" replied Amy

"Are you making an offer now? Asked Peter

"Yes, we are asking the full asking price, I can bring you evidence in the morning to show we can pay the deposit as well" said Amy

"Ok, I shall speak to the owner, they are close by and see what they say" said Peter taking out his phone and going back out to the garden

"Sheldon you are right, this house is perfect, it doesn't even need decorating and we can decide about the basement once we move in"

"Well as there is three rooms, one could be a guest room, one an office and the other one a games room, it keeps everything upstairs just for us and we have two spare bedrooms for family to visit" added Sheldon as Peter came back

"Your offer has been accepted, the owner is waiting on the previous owners of the house they are buying to move, so it may take a few weeks to move" said Peter

"That's great news, we have to give notice anyway" replied Amy shaking his hand

"Well if you both come by the office tomorrow we can sort out all the details"

"Are you not open now?

"Yes but we close in thirty minutes but then again I am making commission here, so I can meet you there if you like? Suggested Peter

"Works for us" replied Sheldon

They followed Peter to his office, Amy called her mom to check on Jamie who was fine and an hour later they left the office having transferred their deposit to buy the house, Amy and Sheldon chose not to say anything to their lettings agent until they had confirmation of a moving date but they went home extremely happy, they also didn't say anything to their friends for fear of disappointment but then at the end of April they heard back from Peter the realtor agent who told them that the owners had been given a move in date for their new house and they were able to move by the end of May, Sheldon and Amy after giving notice to the lettings agent, called their friends over for a spontaneous Chinese food evening to tell them their news, they all cooed over Jamie who was laying in the play pen playing with his soft toys before eating

"Hi guys thanks for coming, Sheldon and I are moving to a new house at the end of next month" said Amy

"Congratulations, where is it? Asked Penny

"It's on East Colorado Boulevard, its perfect" replied Amy showing them photos on her phone

"Would you like help moving? Asked Leonard

"That would be helpful, I might ask mom to look after Jamie and Bernadette I don't think you should do anything either" added Amy

"Well I can lift small things, I want to be helpful in some way" replied Bernadette who was now 5 months pregnant

"Um Leonard and I have some news for you, we was going to wait but I am 7 weeks pregnant" said Penny suddenly

"That's great news, we can be baby buddies together" said Bernadette excitedly

"That will be fun" replied Penny smiling at her friend

"Congratulations bestie" said Amy smiling at her two closest friends and hugging Penny

"Thanks we pretty much tried since we got married, we are going to stay at 4a for now as we have the spare room" replied Penny

"Howies mom offered to let us buy the house off her but she wanted to stay in the house so we turned that one down and she didn't want our apartment, so we will look elsewhere but stay where we are for now" added Bernadette

"Having Howard's mom there might be useful for babysitting duties though" said Amy

"She would be forever telling us how to bring our kid up" replied Bernadette

"So when exactly are you moving in? Asked Raj

"30th of May, which is fine because we have a month to sort ourselves out before Sheldon's family come to visit and enough time for me to lose more weight so I can fit into a wedding dress when we go shopping" replied Amy

"Amy are you having us as bridesmaids? Asked Penny

"Yes of course, don't worry bestie the baby weight will drop right off you in time for the wedding"

"That wasn't what I meant, I will have to get a bridesmaid dress before I put any weight on otherwise we might not be able to get one and I can have a goal to lose the weight once I do have the baby" said Penny

"Oh yes and we cant buy anything for Bernie until after she's had hers" added Amy

"Well this one will be here in August so I will have a bit more time" said Bernadette

"Now we did buy Champagne and non alcoholic wine to celebrate the news with and now it seems we have a double celebration" said Amy as Sheldon went off to collect the drinks

"Make that a triple celebration" added Raj

"Oh? Asked Amy

"Yes Pasha is moving into my place at the weekend, we felt it made sense and I will be taking her to meet my parents in India in August" replied Raj

"How do you think that will go? Asked Penny

"Hopefully ok, her parents live in New Delhi as well so it will be equally nervous for both of us" replied Raj

"Well congratulations Raj, where is Pasha tonight anyway? Asked Bernadette

"Her brother and sister are helping her to pack up, she was ok with me not helping as I will be helping her all weekend" said Raj as Sheldon came into the lounge with the drinks

"Champagne for those who are not pregnant or breast feeding and non alcoholic wine for the pregnant and breast feeding" said Sheldon which made Amy laugh at the inappropriateness of the statement

"Here's to Penny and Leonard for their baby news, Raj and Pasha and us" said Amy raising her glass to her friends

"To all of us" said Penny


	31. Chapter 31

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**Glad you are all enjoying the story**_

_**Bit of M-Rated smut at the end**_

Throughout May as Amy was on maternity leave and Sheldon was at work, she started to organise packing their things up, Jamie was a very easy baby and was happy to lay in his playpen while Amy was busy, they also had news that the previous owners were leaving the house a week early, they were able to collect the keys and start moving things over, Penny was helping but Amy made sure she wasn't doing anything heavy and wouldn't let Bernadette do anything, she was now 6 months pregnant and had discovered that she was having a girl, Bernadette was left to make drinks and snacks for everybody on the days that she could help

On the evening of 24h of May, Sheldon and Amy left Jamie with Leonard and Penny while they went on a date to celebrate the 5th anniversary of their first meeting and the following Friday 5 days later after cleaning the rental house from top to bottom, Amy and Sheldon returned the keys to the letting agents and drove to their new house, Leonard and Penny had taken Jamie to the new house while the keys were returned and Sheldon and Amy were sad to leave their first family house together but knew that they could make new memories in the new one

"You know seeing as we are pretty much moved in, we can have a party tomorrow to celebrate" suggested Amy as they drove to the new house after collecting Chinese food for her and Sheldon's evening meal

"That will be a good idea, are you inviting your mother? Asked Sheldon

"I think so, she said she would take Jamie back to her house afterwards and give us some time alone"

"Kind of like christening the house then" suggested Sheldon wiggling his eyebrows at Amy suggestively

"Definitely" replied Amy smiling at him as they arrived at the house and let themselves in

"Hey Ames" said Penny greeting them

"Hi, was Jamie ok?

"Yes he's asleep right now" replied Penny indicating the sleeping baby in the play pen which was in the dining room

"Thanks, we are going to have a little house warming party tomorrow night, you are invited obviously" said Amy

"We will be here, don't worry about that" replied Penny

"Are you staying for anything to eat? Asked Amy

"No we had better go, let us know if you want a hand shopping for food and drink tomorrow" suggested Penny as she gave Sheldon and Amy hugs and left the house

The next day Leonard and Penny came back over and Leonard and Sheldon were left in the house with Jamie while Penny and Amy went and got all the food and drink for the party, Amy had invited all of their social group and some of her work colleagues, after the shopping had been done Penny and Leonard went home to change and left Amy to deal with Jamie who was in an unusual mood and kept crying, even after Amy fed and changed him

"Maybe he senses the change in house? Suggested Sheldon

"Perhaps, did he sleep while we were out?

"No, look you go and get changed and I will take him for a drive, maybe he will sleep that way"

"Ok, don't be long though, people will be here soon"

Sheldon left with Jamie and Amy had the time to have a shower and get dressed, she had lost most of the baby weight now and had treated herself to a new dress, which showed off her new figure, she set about putting some light make up on and curled her hair and was just coming down the stairs when Sheldon arrived home with Jamie who had finally fallen asleep, Sheldon however was transfixed by his girlfriend in the figure hugging dress

"You look gorgeous" said Sheldon putting the car seat with Jamie down on the floor and giving Amy a kiss, then standing back and giving Amy an approving look

"Thank you, let me take Jamie through to the kitchen and you can get ready" said Amu giving him another kiss and picking Jamie up

By the time Sheldon had finished getting ready, Leonard and Penny had just arrived, Penny was just starting to show in her pregnancy and had a small but very neat bump which Amy thought was very cute, she had also strapped Jamie to her chest on his sling to carry around

More guests arrived which included Bernadette and Howard and Raj and Pasha, Raj had brought Stuart and his cousin Dale with him

"Hi Amy, congratulations on Jamie" said Stuart

"Thank you, would you like to take him?

"Oh no thank you, babies me and don't get along, even my sisters kids hate me" replied Stuart

"Its true" said Dale helpfully

"Perhaps that would change if you had your own" suggested Amy

"Never gonna happen" replied Stuart going off to get himself a drink

"Penny have you had any morning sickness? Asked Amy as they collected from the buffet they had laid out

"I have only had a little bit, not too bad, we are going for our 12 week scan next week" replied Penny

"That's exciting, have you decided on names yet? Asked Amy as she distributed the food out

"Yes, although it's a bit early to decide but we like Finlay and Libby" replied Penny as Leonard patted her belly

"They are both nice" said Pasha

"Maybe you and Raj will be next" suggested Bernadette as she tried to sit down at the table but couldn't because of her bump, she turned the chair instead and ate from her lap

"Oh no, not yet we have only just moved in together and we are going to India soon, maybe next year" replied Pasha

"Have you guys organised your honeymoon yet? Asked Penny to Sheldon and Amy

"Yes, we just haven't decided if we are taking Jamie yet, we want to go back to Napa Valley and visit Safari West again and there is something else we would like to talk to you all about" replied Amy

"What's that? Asked Penny curiously

"We are going to have Jamie christened on the day of our marriage and was wondering if you two would like your babies christened on the same day?

"Oh yes, count us in" replied Penny after a look with Leonard

"And us" said Bernadette

Jamie chose that moment to wake up in his play pen, he cried a little bit but settled down again once Amy picked him up and cradled him while talking to their guests

"Do you want me to take him? Asked Sandra

"No its ok, he wont sleep with all the noise anyway" replied Amy, Jamie was soon passed round various guests who cooed over him

"Have you decided how long you are going on honeymoon for? Asked Penny who was now holding Jamie

"If we take Jamie then probably a week but if we don't take him then probably a long weekend, sort of like Friday to Monday, at a year old we think he will be ok to be left for that long" replied Amy kissing Jamie's head

"Leonard and I could have him, we will have our own little one anyway" suggested Penny

"Are you sure it might be a lot to handle when your one will only be 4 months old"

"Totally and if you would like any evenings off from Jamie, then Leonard and I would love to baby sit, it will get us in practice"

"Overnight?

"Totally, isn't your mom taking Jamie tonight?

"Yes and it will be the first time he's not been with us overnight, I am kind of dreading it but I need to start letting go a little bit, especially as I will be returning to work in August" replied Amy

"Are you going back full time straight away?

"No, I am going to work half days throughout August to get settled back in and then I will go full time, which reminds me I need to organise childcare soon as well, how long are you going to work at the Cheesecake Factory for?

"Well as it is a busy on your feet all day job then probably once I get to 7 months I will reduce my hours, Leonard can afford to keep us both and wants me to stop completely by then anyway but you know me, I am very independent, plus I am still looking for some acting work, maybe there is a need for pregnant ladies out there somewhere" replied Penny

"Penny are you going to hog Jamie all night? Asked Bernadette easing herself down on the sofa next to her

"Ha ha no, just that he's too lovely to give up but here you go" replied Penny reluctantly passing Jamie over

"Hopefully all our babies despite the age difference will be good friends" commented Amy

"Well there really will be only a year from yours to mine with Bernie's in the middle, so they should get on" replied Penny as Jamie decided he really didn't like being moved and let out an ear splitting yell and started thrashing about in Bernadette's arms

"Here let me take him" said Sheldon who was hovering nearby and talking to Leonard

Sheldon took Jamie outside to the garden area, Amy was watching him with the baby and felt a sense of pride

"You know he's handled the whole baby business so much better than I imagined, especially after my little freak out when we found out I was pregnant"

"Sometimes I think people underestimate Sheldon, he might be dense sometimes but this has shown his family is the most important thing to him" replied Leonard

"I agree" replied Amy going outside to see Sheldon who was sitting on one of the benches, Amy sat down next to him

"I think Jamie is overwhelmed with everybody here" suggested Sheldon

"Maybe but he seems ok now" replied Amy as Jamie looked up at her and gurgled

"You know we could always go to Safari West again before the honeymoon, we only had half a day there really and I would like to see the animals being fed first thing in the morning" said Sheldon

"Ok, maybe we could go the weekend before your family gets here? See if the others want to come with us as well, we can rule out wine tasting seeing as two of the ladies are pregnant and I can't drink wine because of the breastfeeding" replied Amy

"Ok that sounds like a plan" replied Sheldon leaning over to kiss Amy

"What sounds like a plan? asked Penny joining them with Leonard and Bernadette

"We are going back to Safari West at the end of June if any of you would like to come" asked Amy

"That sounds like fun, count us in" replied Penny

"I think you will have to count us out" said Bernadette who would be 7 months pregnant by the time they went

"We will probably go on the train again, if you and Penny don't mind that? Asked Sheldon to Leonard

"Its fine Sheldon" replied Leonard

"I will make plans tomorrow then and let you know the arrangements, or you could come over tomorrow and we can make plans together" said Amy

"That sounds like a plan and it must be a special place for you two now, especially after you connected so well there" commented Penny

"Yes, oh that gives me an idea, Sheldon what do you think to getting married there?

"At the safari park?

"Yes

"Well I like the idea of course, but are we allowed to?

"That's something I will enquire about" replied Amy excitedly

"Have you used the hot tub yet? Asked Penny to Amy

"No, but we will do soon enough and we have plans already in place to have a swimming pool installed" replied Amy

"Whereabouts? Asked Penny looking around the large garden

"At the back, you see where the summer house is? We are going to have it next to it and we were going to have the pool enclosed but we will just get a cover to stop debris getting in"

Not long afterwards, Amy realised it was time for Jamie's before bed feed time and she took him up to her room to feed him then packed an overnight bag for him, made up two bottles of formula just in case and gave him to her mom who took him home, promising to bring him back for 8am, the party carried on for a bit longer but by midnight everybody had left and Amy had heated up the hot tub and after searching for her bikini had invited Sheldon to join her, he had brought two glasses of non alcoholic wine to the tub as well and they were sipping it in between kisses

"Maybe we can christen the hot tub as well while we are here" suggested Amy as they kissed and cuddled

"I agree" murmured Sheldon into Amy's ear as he nibbled her neck and pressed against her, Amy reached down into his trunks and fondled his erection, making him groan again

"You like? Enquired Amy as she kissed him, he responded with passion and soon they were full on making out and with Sheldon thrusting against Amy

"Everything you do I like" said Sheldon breathlessly when they broke apart

"Come on, let's go and finish this in our room" said Amy standing up and adjusting her bikini as Sheldon had fiddled with it

They reached the bedroom quickly and removed their wet swimsuits, Amy collected a towel and dried Sheldon off, taking extra care of his erection which was making Sheldon buck against her hand as she did so

"You are going to make me come if you keep that up and I don't want this to end just yet" moaned Sheldon as he enjoyed the pleasure Amy was giving him

Amy took his hand and led him to their bed and they resumed kissing and fondling each other, Sheldon took special care of her breasts knowing they were very sensitive and kissed her neck which he knew she enjoyed and was she emitting loud and lustful noises as he did so, after some impressive stamina from Sheldon they both collapsed in ecstasy and orgasmic joy some time later

"Oh my goodness, that was amazing" said Amy as she tried to recover her body movements

"I should hope so, you know I don't do anything badly" replied Sheldon

"You excel at everything" said Amy as they resumed cuddling

Sheldon was already getting aroused again at Amy's touch and wanted her again, he took Amy's hand and placed it on his hard cock

"You know what to do"

"I think I know something much better" replied Amy untangling herself from Sheldon and crawling down his body to take his cock in her mouth

"Oh boy" moaned Sheldon

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**Sorry for delay in between chapters**_

Before they went to the sleep the night before Amy had set her alarm for 730 so she could be awake and ready for when her mother returned with Jamie, when she woke she had a strange feeling which she realised was because she hadn't breastfed yet and was downstairs in the lounge with a cup of tea eagerly awaiting the arrival of her son, Sheldon joined her

"Morning Sheldon did you want tea?

"Please" replied Sheldon as he followed Amy to the kitchen

When they reached the kitchen they had a little kissing session before Amy made Sheldon his tea and they went and sat in the lounge watching and waiting for Sandra to arrive

"I am guessing you missed the little man last night? Enquired Sheldon

"Of course, didn't you?

"Yes but it's nice to have an evening to ourselves and we certainly made the most of it" replied Sheldon giving Amy a cuddle

"We certainly did" replied Amy leaning up to kiss Sheldon as the doorbell went

"Hi Amy" said Sandra when Amy opened the door, Jamie was awake and smiled goofily when he saw Amy

"Morning Mom, how was Jamie?

"He was fine, he woke up for a feed around 3am and had a little bit of the formula and then again at 7 but he wouldn't drink anything so I guess he is waiting for something else" replied Sandra passing Jamie over to Amy

"Probably yes, Sheldon will make you a drink if you like while I go and feed Jamie" said Amy

"Well I can't stay long, I am off to visit your Auntie Flora"

"Have you had breakfast? Asked Sheldon

"No"

"Then stay and have some with us, we have not eaten yet" added Amy

"Oh I am going to have breakfast with Auntie Flora, not to worry"

Sandra stayed for the drink and then left, leaving Sheldon to make breakfast while Amy fed Jamie, after breakfast they took Jamie down to the basement while they sorted out what was going where, Jamie slept through while they worked, one of the rooms had a bathroom attached to it so they had already put the sofa bed there and they were sorting out which of the other two rooms was going to be their office and games room, they had invited Leonard and Penny over for lunch and when they arrived they set about organising the June trip back to Safari West, there was a problem however which Amy noticed after checking the website

"There are no free cottages available on the days we want to go and Sheldon wont want to camp in a tent, maybe we can leave it for another time? Suggested Amy

"Sure not a problem, have you checked if you can get married there yet? Asked Penny

"Yes, I emailed them already and they don't do marriages there but the weekend after the wedding, we can book a cottage for the weekend for a short honeymoon, so I think that's what we will do" replied Amy

"Well don't forget then that we will be happy to take Jamie, I know we will have our little one but it is still ok" said Penny

"As long as you are sure, then we will take you up on that"

"How was Jamie with your mom overnight?

"Oh he was fine, he was very happy to see us when he came back and he wasn't the only one" replied Amy just as Jamie woke up from his sleep

"I will get him" said Penny eagerly

"Get in some practice! Replied Amy as Penny scooped Jamie up from the mat in the play pen and cuddled him and then bounced him about on her lap

"Can you believe he's nearly 4 months old? Commented Penny as she blew raspberries on Jamie's cheek

"I know the time goes quickly" replied Amy watching the scene happily

_**One month later beginning of July**_

Sheldon and Amy managed to get everything in place in the house and had even decorated, although the rooms only needed painting, they had got more beds and wardrobes for the two spare rooms upstairs and on the day that Sheldon's family were coming, Sheldon and Amy left Jamie with Penny while they went to collect Sheldon's family from the airport, they went in both their cars as everybody was arriving, Mary and Meemaw had chosen to stay at Sandra's house again, despite Amy telling them they had plenty of room in the new house, Amy had invited all the friends over for dinner with the family and they were waiting at the house when Amy and Sheldon arrived back at the house

Mary went straight into the house and to the lounge to see her grandson and then spotted Bernadette with her enormous bump and Penny with her tiny one

"Goodness me there will be a nursery here soon, how long do you have to go and what are you having? Asked Mary to Bernadette and patting her bump lightly

"Only 6 weeks now, we are having a girl called Eve and I have already had to stop work because I can't manage it anymore" replied Bernadette

"Well I hope your husband is taking good care of you" commented Mary

"Oh he is perfect" replied Bernadette

"Where is he anyway? Asked Mary looking around the room that only contained Penny, Bernadette, Sandra and Jamie, Raj and Pasha had gone to India as arranged

"They are playing games downstairs" replied Penny

"And look at your little bump as well, when are you due? Asked Mary doing the same to Penny that she had done to Bernadette

"Middle of November so a bit of time yet" replied Penny as Missy came in the room followed by a human tornado that was Billy Junior running around everywhere

"Billy is getting big now" said Bernadette

"Yes and he is a handful, he will be two in November" replied Missy giving Penny and Bernadette hugs

Meemaw, George and Jade and Missy's husband Billy all came into the room then with Amy and Sheldon, Amy went straight to check on Jamie who was in his playpen with his cuddly toys

"Let me pick up Jamie" said Mary leaning down to collect him

"He's heavy now" replied Amy making sure Mary could lift him

"He sure is, what you feeding him? Laughed Mary as she picked Jamie up who gurgled and muttered nonsensical words at her

"Oh just the usual, we are giving him tiny bits of baby food now as well as his milk" replied Amy

"Getting in practice for when Amy goes back to work next month" added Sheldon

"Yes and I have reduced the breastfeeding as well because of that" said Amy

"Have you organised Childcare yet? Asked Missy

"Yes we are going to do that next week, we have a list of people that have been recommended to us and we need to interview them and see how they are with Jamie" replied Amy

"Now Shelley you can give us all a tour of this lovely house" said Mary

"Sure" replied Sheldon taking everybody round

Once they were done, the boys had come up from the games room to be sociable and Amy had a question to ask the girls

"Hopefully as you are here for a week, I can ask your advice about wedding dresses, I have lost all the baby weight now and I need to start looking and I was hoping Missy and Penny would come with me and Mary and Mom of course, I would ask Bernadette but we are going to wait until later in the year before we get her dress" said Amy

"Count us in" said Missy excitedly

"You know you can rely on us" said Penny

"I think if we find you a bridesmaid dress you might still be able to fit in your usual size" said Amy to Penny

"I think so too, I have only got a little bump so far" replied Penny

"Ok we are going to order takeaway for everybody, let me know what you all want" announced Sheldon who then got the orders

"When did you want to go dress shopping? Asked Missy

"Well I was thinking tomorrow as its Saturday and Sheldon can watch Jamie"

"Of course I can" replied Sheldon

"Good idea and Billy can watch Billy Junior" replied Missy

"Jade did you want to come as well? Asked Amy to Georges girlfriend

"That will be nice thank you" replied Jade

"So that's Mom, Mary, Penny, Missy and Jade all coming, hopefully that will be ok in the bridal store" mused Amy

After the food was eaten, Sandra took Mary and Meemaw back to her own house and the boys took advantage of the games room again while the ladies sat around in the lounge talking babies before they went to bed, so that Billy junior had his own room, George and Jade made use of the guest suite in the basement and on the Saturday morning, Amy was woken by Jamie who Sheldon had brought into bed with them, Jamie was laying on top of Sheldon with his head resting on Sheldon's chest

"Oh when did he wake up? I didn't hear him" said Amy giving Jamie a kiss and then Sheldon

"Just now, don't worry about it, I am in charge of him today, you need to go and get ready" replied Sheldon

"You don't want me to feed him before I go? I usually do in the morning"

"Oh yes but I will be in charge after that then" replied Sheldon as the door flew open and Billy Junior joined them in the bed almost squashing Jamie in the process

"Billy you come back here now" scolded Missy as she followed him into the room to collect her wayward son

"Ah he's ok" said Amy giving Billy a cuddle

After breakfast was had, Penny arrived after picking up Sandra and Mary and Meemaw who was staying at the house for the day and they set off to the bridal stores of Beverley Hills, they visited several stores but Amy couldn't find a dress that she particularly liked and it was in the last store that she eventually found the perfect dress

The dress was pure white and was a halter neck dress with enough modesty for Amy's liking and a small train at the bottom going to one side, Amy tried it on and left the dressing room to show her friends

"What do you think? Asked Amy nervously and doing a twirl

"Amy you look gorgeous, Sheldon will be very happy with that" replied Penny beaming at her friend

"Penny is right" said Amy's mom tearfully

"Here's your tiara, just to make sure" added Missy passing her the velvet bag with the tiara in

"I forgot that" said Amy taking the tiara and trying it on

"I know, Sheldon gave it to me" replied Missy

"We also do bridesmaid dresses, if you are looking" said the assistant

"Oh yes, my friend Penny here is going to be a bridesmaid, she's pregnant at the moment but wont be at the time of the wedding and I have another friend who is pregnant and cant be here but I will return with her another time" replied Amy pointing Penny out

"Ok that's not a problem, was there a particular colour or style you were after?

"I do like lilac, if you have anything like that?

"Yes we do" replied the assistant taking Amy and Penny off to the area where the dresses were

"Will I be able to try any on despite not being my real size at the moment? Asked Penny

"Of course, we can try you in a bigger size and work it out that way"

Amy found two knee length spaghetti strap dresses that she thought would suit Penny and Bernadette and after paying for her wedding dress and agreeing that the two bridesmaid dresses could be kept at the store until she came back with a less pregnant Penny and Bernadette, agreed with Penny to leave the wedding dress at 4a until the wedding

"That wasn't too bad was it" said Missy once they were back home after they had all stopped for tea at the Four Seasons

"I am happy I have my dress, I wonder how stressed Sheldon will get when he's looking for his morning suit with Leonard and George" replied Amy as she cuddled Jamie who she had missed all day

"Oh the morning suits are easy" replied Missy

"I guess so" replied Amy giving Jamie a kiss as he laughed and clapped his hands

"Have you sorted out where the wedding is going to be yet and the reception? Asked Mary

"No but I have an idea that Sheldon might agree with and I know we can afford it" replied Amy

"What's that? Asked Sheldon who was busy chatting with Leonard and George, he came over to Amy and sat down next to her

"We can get married at the Four Seasons and have the reception there as well, what do you think? Asked Amy reaching for her bag and passing Sheldon the wedding brochure from the hotel

"Amy that's very expensive for a wedding" spluttered Sheldon at the prices

"I know but think of how much we are going to save by just having a weekend only honeymoon" replied Amy hoping he would see her side

"Also I thought you were getting the kids christened at the same time? Asked Sandra

"Oh yes, perhaps then we can just have the reception at the Four Seasons, come on Sheldon what do you think? We will only be getting married once after all" said Amy again

"Ok, I say yes" replied Sheldon giving Amy a kiss and cuddle

"Thank you! Replied Amy happily

"You need to book it now then before we lose out" said Sheldon

"Ok, don't mind us everybody" said Amy getting her laptop out and researching the Churches near to the Four Seasons hotel, after several phone calls, a Church was booked and the Four Seasons agreed to hold the wedding reception

The following week Amy and Sheldon took the family out and about the sights of Los Angeles and at the weekend they had news from Raj and Pasha who had invited their friends over to Raj and Pashas apartment on the Saturday evening, everybody arrived on time and noticed there was bottles of champagne around and Raj had laid out a table full of food, Raj and Pasha made their announcement once they were are settled

"While we were in India, it was suggested that we get married by both of our families, so we did, we have video of the wedding and the parties that followed it" said Raj

"Congratulations" said Howard giving his friend and Pasha a hug, everybody else followed suit

"Thanks, we were already living together so why not and we are looking at houses tomorrow, we can't live here forever" replied Raj

"Our families are paying for the deposit on the house as our wedding gift" added Pasha

"That's very generous" said Bernadette

"We thought so as well, so we need to find the right house, we are looking at one which is on the same road as Caltech tomorrow so that will be very handy" replied Raj

"Let us know if there is anything you need for the house and we can help you move when you do" said Amy

"Thank you for that" said Raj smiling at Amy

"I might not be able to do anything" said Bernadette who was only a few weeks from giving birth

"Don't worry about it" said Pasha

"I will do what I can" said Penny patting her bump which seemed to be growing quickly lately

"Penny do you mind what you have? Asked Amy

"Not really but if it's as good and cute as Jamie then I don't mind" replied Penny

"I think you will all have good and cute babies" commented Amy

"This one currently thinks it's in a gym I think" said Bernadette clutching her belly and grimacing

"This is our celebration party as well" added Raj popping open some more champagne and pouring it out for everybody, only Penny and Bernadette had soft drinks

"To Raj and Pasha and congratulations" said Howard speaking for his best friend

"To Raj and Pasha" chorused the group

_**Next chapter will have Amy and Sheldon looking for childminders and more**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

On Sunday afternoon while Jamie was sleeping in the play pen, Sheldon and Amy sat down to talk about the wedding and mini honeymoon, Amy had her laptop open and was checking out the area of Napa Valley

"If we are going for four days, can we do the train trip again? Asked Sheldon

"Of course and we can spend the day in Napa Valley again"

"There is that but it's also because after we kissed that first time, I didn't take any notice of the conductor"

"Why not?

"All I could think about was kissing you again! You did something to me that night and to be honest I want to kiss you right now" replied Sheldon smiling at his fiancée

"Go on then, I am not stopping you" replied Amy smiling back and reaching under his shirt to stroke his tummy

"You are a minx" replied Sheldon moaning at the feel of Amy's touch

"Just how you like me" said Amy moving her hand lower but Sheldon stopped her

"We can do that later, we need to arrange things first" Sheldon reluctantly moved Amy's hand to his lap instead and gave her a brief kiss

"After we talk about this you are all mine Dr Cooper, so we go on the Friday on the train, spend the night in a B&B again and then the whole of the next day in Napa before driving to Safari West in the evening and waking up to the animals on Sunday morning and leaving on Monday" suggested Amy

"Sounds like a plan, now we need to think about the wedding, can we afford to put everybody up in the Four Seasons or would people be happy to pay for their own rooms? Wondered Sheldon

"If we just pay for our immediate family then that should be fine, we also need to go and visit the church we have booked as well at some point" replied Amy

"Maybe we can do that in the next few weeks and plus we are busy this week with the interviews"

"Ok, now we just need to order the wedding invitations and the hotel will organise the food and decorations so we don't need to worry about that, oh and I wonder if my mom would have Jamie in her room overnight so we can be alone on our wedding night" said Amy

"Ask her, I am sure she won't say no, in fact we could always ask my mom as well, she would like to spend more time with him"

"Maybe, still plenty of time to decide, at least we have decided the most important things" replied Amy

"True"

The next day Sheldon arrived home from work early as arranged for the interview with the first potential childminder, Sheldon arrived home to find Amy looking stressed with a yelling Jamie in the playpen

"What's going on? Asked Sheldon picking Jamie up and trying to comfort him

"He's been having crying fits all day, it's very unlike him but I think he's teething as he has red cheeks and I noticed a tiny tooth coming through" replied Amy

"Have you given anything to him for it?

"There isn't much we can do" replied Amy as the doorbell went, she went to answer it and found a middle aged lady standing there and looking surprised at the noise coming from inside the house

"Hi my name is Jenny I have come for the interview?

"Oh yes, sorry our son is teething and he's complaining about it" replied Amy

Amy showed Jenny in to the lounge where Sheldon was attempting to placate Jamie by blowing raspberries on his cheek, it seemed to work as Jamie's tears were replaced by gurgly laughs, Sheldon put Jamie in the playpen where he was happy to play with his toys

"The first few months when they do that are pretty trying but they soon get used to it"

"Sheldon this is Jenny, Jenny this is my husband Sheldon and the baby is Jamie"

"Nice to meet you, how old is the baby? Asked Jenny

"He will be 5 months next week" replied Amy

"He's very big for 5 months and he can sit up as well without falling over already? Queried Jenny watching Jamie

"Yes he's only just started doing that in the last couple of days and we think he will be tall and take after his father" replied Amy

"Can I get you a drink? Asked Sheldon

"Oh tea please" replied Jenny

Once the drinks were done, Amy questioned Jenny on her experience of children

"Well I have three children myself, two have now left home and I am left with a 17 year old and I have done childminding in the past and wanted to start that up again" replied Jenny

"Ok and you live on the next road as well so that's handy, you obviously have a lot of experience, I will be returning to work part time in August before upping my hours as the months continue" said Amy

"What hours will you be working? Asked Jenny

"I will be going back on August 17th but doing 930 till 2pm for maybe two weeks before increasing them, so would those hours suit you?

"Of course" replied Jenny as Jamie decided he had enough of being ignored and started yelling

"Sheldon can you get his formula from the fridge please, he's due a bottle" asked Amy as she picked him up and comforted him, Jamie immediately stopped crying when he saw the stranger on the sofa next to Amy and looked at her intensely

"Sure"

"Would you like to feed him? Asked Amy to Jenny a few minutes later when Sheldon came back with the milk

"Of course" replied Jenny taking Jamie from Amy and the bottle from Sheldon

Jamie took to Jenny immediately and held the bottle himself even with Jenny holding it as well

"We still have 3 more people to see but what we would like to do once we have decided is do a home visit and also leave Jamie with you for half a day to see how you both get on, if that's ok? Asked Amy once Jamie had finished the bottle and was sitting up on Jenny's lap

"Yes that would be fine" replied Jenny smiling at Amy

"Ok well I know you have good references from the agency, so when we make a decision we will let you know" said Amy once the meeting was over

"Thank you, here is my number as well" said Jenny handing over a piece of paper

"Thank you, Sheldon will see you out as I think Jamie needs a nappy change" replied Amy wafting her hand at the smell coming from Jamie

"Yes, nice to meet you" said Jenny following Sheldon to the door

"What did you think? Asked Amy once Jenny had gone

"She was nice, Jamie seemed to like her as well and she lives close by" replied Sheldon

"Ok, lets order takeout for tonight, it's been a long day" said Amy once she had changed Jamie and they went through to the kitchen

By the end of the week they had finished the interviews, Amy and Sheldon between them had decided on Jenny, they arranged for her to come to the house and look after Jamie on the Saturday afternoon while they went to the movies, when they arrived back Jenny announced that Jamie had been perfect so Amy arranged that Jamie would spend three afternoons a week with Jenny until she returned to work to get him used to her

On the first weekend of August, the group were informed by Howard that Bernadette had given birth two weeks early at 6am to baby Eve, Bernadette's mom had been at the birth with Howard, Bernadette went home the same day and everybody went to the apartment to see them once they arrived back home at lunchtime, Amy took the opportunity to leave Jamie with Jenny

"Congratulations" said Amy when she saw Bernadette cradling Eve

"Thank you, it was long, painful and messy but so worth it" replied Bernadette gazing down at her blue eyed blonde hair daughter

"How long were you in labour for? Asked Penny

"From start to finish it was about 8 hours, we didn't call any of you because it was overnight" replied Bernadette watching Howard get back slaps from Leonard and Raj

"Can I hold her? Asked Penny who was now 5 months pregnant and due that week to find out the sex of her own baby

"Of course" replied Bernadette passing Eve over like she was the most precious thing ever and then grimacing in pain as she moved

"Hello you, aren't you gorgeous" said Penny giving Eve a kiss on the forehead

"We've decided on godparents, Howard's mom is going to have a fit when we tell her we are getting them christened though" said Bernadette

"Who are you having? Asked Amy

"I wish we could have all of you but we need to limit it to three, so Raj, Penny and my mom, if we have more then we can spread it around more" added Bernadette

"Aw thank you" said Penny looking up from admiring the baby

"No problem, hey where's Jamie? I just noticed" commented Bernadette

"With the childminder, he can meet Eve another time, I know how overwhelming this can be and Jenny likes looking after Jamie anyway" replied Amy

"Are you going to stay here at the apartment? Asked Raj

"For now, we will be looking again soon, how's your house hunt going? Asked Howard

"We have another house to look at tonight and we are both hopeful that this is the right one this time, the others have all not been quite right" replied Raj

"Where is it? Asked Sheldon

"Its over on Sierra Madre Villa Ave, the house is on stilts with a huge decking area in the garden, with wooden steps going down to the garden below, it looks perfect from the pictures" replied Raj

"That's an expensive area" commented Leonard

"Yes but we have been given the deposit by our parents and we are both in secure well paid jobs so we can more than afford it" replied Raj

"How many bedrooms? Asked Penny

"Four and it has 3 bathrooms with a double garage as well and a open air swimming pool" replied Raj

"Hmmm maybe its time for us to do the same" replied Penny looking at Leonard

"If you are sure, I thought you were happy to stay in the apartment?

"I am but our kids will need somewhere to run around and play outside" replied Penny

"Kids? Plural? Queried Leonard surprised

"Oh yes, we are going to have lots" replied Penny laughing at his expression

"How many is lots? Asked Amy who was in no hurry to have anymore just yet

"Well maybe 4 will do, it depends on how lucky we are" replied Penny

"Ok, do you mind if I have a hold now? Asked Amy indicating Eve

"Oh sure, I am hogging again like I did with Jamie" replied Penny giving Eve another kiss and passing her over

"Thank you, wow she's so light" exclaimed Amy

"Well she was only 6 pounds" replied Bernadette

"And you are used to having Jamie who is growing bigger by the day" added Penny

"Noisier as well as he has taken to banging everything in sight" replied Amy

"You should get him one of those bouncers that you can hang from the doorway and let him jiggle about in it and work his legs" said Raj showing Amy a picture on his phone

"Oh that sounds like a good idea, he's just about ready to start crawling, he does a funny bum shuffle at the moment" replied Amy

"Has your dad seen Eve yet? Asked Penny

"No my mom has gone home to collect him so he should be here soon and my sister is coming from Arizona tomorrow" replied Bernadette

"So Amy has holding Eve made you want to have a girl? Asked Sheldon watching the way she was with Eve

"Perhaps but one is enough for now and I want to get back to work, it's been so long" replied Amy

"I can't decide what I want more, Jamie is gorgeous and so is little Eve" added Penny clutching her belly as her own baby kicked out

"You still going with the same names? Asked Bernadette

"Yes although we are going to surprise my dad if the baby is a boy by giving it my dads first name as a middle name" replied Penny

"So that will be Finlay Wyatt Hofstadter? Queried Amy

"Yes"

"That's lovely" replied Amy smiling at her as Eve made a little whimpering sound and screwed up her face

"Why is she doing that? Said Bernadette out loud

"Not sure, maybe she's hungry? Suggested Amy knowing the signs

"Alright let me take her to my room and feed her, you guys staying?

"No we had better get on and collect Jamie but congratulations" replied Amy giving Bernadette and Howard hugs and passing Eve back

"Thank you, we are going to have a little celebration tonight if you all want to come back?

"You sure you won't be too tired if you were up all night in labour? Asked Amy

"Oh make that tomorrow instead" replied Bernadette instantly

The group returned the next day to find a more alert Bernadette and Howard, Raj and Pasha had been to view the house and put in an offer for which they were waiting to hear back, Amy had brought Jamie with her this time and she showed Eve to him and he did his usual nonsensical muttering and then tried to wriggle out of Amy's grasp, Amy put him in the playpen that Bernadette had recently bought

"I have brought champagne to wet the babies head" said Howard pouring some out into glasses

"May I do the toast? Asked Raj just as his phone rang

"You might have to answer that first" replied Howard waiting for Raj to do just that, Raj went to the bedroom with Pasha to take the call and returned back a few minutes later

"That was the agent for the house, our offer was accepted and we can move in by the end of August" replied Raj

"Then it's a double celebration then" said Howard passing the drinks around

"To Howard and Bernadette on the birth of little baby Eve and Raj and Pasha on their new house" said Leonard taking over the toast

The same week on the Friday the group met up again at Leonard and Penny apartment, they had been for their 20 week scan and wanted to tell their friends the news

"We are having a boy just like Sheldon and Amy did" said Penny excitedly once everybody was there

"Oh bestie, that's great news" said Amy giving her a hug

"Yes so in a few months you will all be able to meet Finlay Wyatt Hofstadter" replied Penny

"When's your due date? Asked Pasha

"November 10th" replied Penny showing them the scan

"Bet you are looking forward to it now? Asked Amy

"Totally and I still have a few months to go and feel fine, once mid September hits I will cut my hours at the Cheesecake Factory, I am not going to bother looking for any more acting work until after the baby has been born though" replied Penny

"Have you told your families yet? Asked Howard who was cradling Eve

"Oh yes, they are happy although Beverley commented that it may have been best that we had a girl first but you know what she's like, she has no filter" said Penny

"We have also chosen godparents and they are Amy, Sheldon and Raj" added Leonard

"Thank you, by the way once you are all ready we can go to the church to view it for the wedding and christenings, we have arranged everything else and the mini honeymoon already" said Amy

"Ok maybe in a few weeks, I am happy to sit at home and just look at Eve for now" replied Bernadette watching her husband with the baby

"Totally understandable" smiled Amy

"So another thing, what with having the baby so close to Christmas, what are you all doing?

"Well Raj and Pasha have invited us to their house for Christmas dinner as both sets of their parents are coming over" replied Bernadette

"My family is coming from Texas so perhaps the rest of us can have dinner at our place" suggested Sheldon

"That works for us" replied Penny

"Your parents are presumably coming for Christmas? Asked Amy

"Oh yes, they will come for a week when the baby is born and then return for two weeks over Christmas, they will leave my dads brother in charge of the farm, in fact you might even meet my sister, she mentioned she might come this time" replied Penny

"That will be nice, what's her name? asked Amy who rarely heard Penny talk about her older sister

"Gina, she's a bit wild, she shot her previous husband"

"Gosh, did she get in trouble for it? Asked Amy

"Oh yes, she claimed diminished responsibility because he was cheating on her so she got two years in prison and he divorced her while she was in there"

"How long ago was this? Asked Bernadette

"6 years but she's since remarried and she has a couple of kids, we don't really have much contact but it will be nice to see her if she does come though" replied Penny

"If I may change the subject? Asked Leonard

"Sure? Replied Penny looking curiously at her husband

"Raj and I were thinking of going paint ball on Saturday if Sheldon and Howard want to join us and perhaps you girls can have brunch together? Suggested Leonard

"Oh that sounds like fun but we might order brunch to come to us, having two babies in a restaurant might be a bit much" replied Amy

"Count me in" said Bernadette

"Also when Pasha and I do move in to our new house, we will be having a house warming party so please all come" added Raj

"We will be there, my mom can have Jamie overnight again" replied Amy

"This year is turning out to be pretty special already" commented Penny

"It is indeed, lots of things happening and your baby will seal the year off" replied Amy

"We don't have champagne but let me make a toast and say happy 2015 to all of us" said Leonard beaming at his friends

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**One month later - September 2015**_

Amy had returned to work, she found it easier than she thought leaving Jamie thanks to the practice runs before leaving him with Jenny, once she had returned to work she caught up on her brain dissections and as it was early September had no classes to teach, her fellow colleague Dr Grant had set up another addiction study with cocaine addicted rabbits which Amy had input to, Amy after two weeks working 930-2 then increased her hours from 9 until 3 as Jamie was so settled with Jenny, Jamie's teething issues were continuing but Amy had gotten teething rings for him

Raj and Pasha settled into their new house, their friends thought the house was wonderful and they had a great time at the house warming party, both sets of parents had flown out from India to celebrate with them

Leonard and Penny started viewing houses and found one that they really liked and it was on N Raymond Avenue just around the corner from Sheldon and Amy's new house, it had 5 bedrooms and a large open plan kitchen dining area and a separate lounge, with a laundry room that was connected to the garage, the only problem was that the owners had not yet found one they wanted but Leonard and Penny were happy to wait until they did so

Once Bernadette felt able to leave Eve with her parents for a few hours and Jamie with Sandra, the group along with Penny who was now 7 months pregnant and sporting a very large baby bump, went to Beverley Hills to visit the church and to the Four Seasons to check on plans for the wedding and christenings

"Hello my name is Father Jack, I understand you will be having a joint wedding and christening? Said Father Jack when Amy introduced herself, Father Jack was tall and slim just like Sheldon

"Yes, we have booked it for February 14th as arranged, presumably that's ok? Replied Amy

"Of course I have given you a two hour slot which starts at 3pm, it probably wont take that long but just to be sure you know, presumably you have sorted out your wedding music, vows and best man?

"Oh yes, Leonard here is one of my best men, my brother who is not here will be the other one" replied Sheldon pointing out Leonard

"And Amy do you have somebody to give you away?

"Oh goodness, I hadn't thought about that" replied Amy

"Maybe your mom could do it? Suggested Penny

"Perhaps, its something I need to think about" replied Amy

"Is your baby one of those to be christened? Asked Jack to Penny noticing her bump

"Oh yes, this one is due in November, so not long to go now" replied Penny taking Leonard's arm and smiling at the vicar

"The other two babies are with their grandparents for the day, we are making the most of the free time to do this and then visit the reception venue, to which you are also invited" said Amy to Jack

"Oh thank you, I may take you up on that" replied Jack

After going over more details for the double ceremony, the group left the church and went to the Four Seasons, Amy had already block booked 10 rooms for February 13th and 14th which she was hoping would be enough for their immediate group and extended family, the friends had paid Amy back as well as the rooms were not cheap, the manager of the hotel showed Amy and Sheldon the bridal suite which they were both impressed with, there were not the only ones

"Leonard we could have done this, look how magnificent it is" said Penny marvelling at the size of the bed and then the living area and the gold plated bathroom

"Perhaps we can book the room for our 1 year anniversary then" suggested Leonard and as the manager was in earshot he asked when that was

"January 5th" replied Penny

"Let me phone reception and see if it's free then" the manager left the room to make the call

"Leonard you would do that for us?

"Of course, it will be a good way to celebrate and perhaps somebody can watch the baby overnight" replied Leonard

"We will have him" said Amy instantly

"Thank you" replied Leonard

"Ok the room is free and I have booked it for you, I already have your details from the room you have booked for the wedding, so that's all on file" said the manager coming back in the room

"Thank you" replied Leonard

"Not a problem, just send us a list of what you would like done to the room beforehand and that goes for you two as well" said the manager to Amy and Sheldon

"Thank you" said Amy and Sheldon together

"We will need to arrange the menu as well, have you sent out invitations yet?

"Yes, we have received most of them back now and we will do a list of the vegetarians and lactose intolerants" replied Amy

"To which I am one" added Leonard

"Ok we will need to know numbers then by the end of the year and we will arrange what you would like to eat, here is my card and we can exchange emails regarding ideas towards that" said the manager

"Could you provide a wedding cake as well as three christening cakes? Enquired Amy

"Oh yes, that will be factored into the price of the reception"

"Thank you again for everything" replied Amy as they left the room

"Not a problem we look forward to having you here" replied the manager

"You know Howard perhaps for our wedding anniversary we could book the bridal suite as well" suggested Bernadette as they walked back to the car park

"That's a good idea and we have ready made babysitters as well" replied Howard

"Yes, I just want to get back to Eve now, it's been a few hours and I miss her"

"We will be back in less than an hour, don't worry"

_**As Sandra was **_looking after Jamie at Sheldon and Amy's house, Leonard and Penny went back with them to the house, it was almost 5pm by the time they arrived back and Amy was greeted by the sight of Jamie in the baby bouncer hanging from the living room door, Jamie greeted his mother with a wide smile and reached out for a cuddle

"Aw aren't you just gorgeous" said Amy taking him out and giving him a kiss and cuddle

"Mada" said Jamie suddenly

"That's funny, sounds like he is saying mom and dad but together" said Penny watching Jamie wriggle in Amy's arms

"He's a clever kid" commented Sheldon taking him from Amy as he had his arms outstretched to Sheldon

"How was the day out? Asked Sandra

"Everything has been booked and in place, I do have a question for you though" replied Amy

"What's that?

"Would you give me away?

"Oh Amy I would be delighted to and I know I would be giving you away to a wonderful man" replied Sandra giving Amy a hug and then another to Sheldon much to his surprise

"Thank you, that means a lot" said Amy tearfully

"I know I wasn't pleasant to you both in the past but that's changed and I can see how happy you both are and you have a lovely baby as well, so what's not to like" replied Sandra

"Alright I guess the little man needs feeding so I will get him a bottle" said Amy making a move to go to the kitchen

"I will order takeout for us all" added Sheldon

"Sure, are you two staying? Asked Amy to Leonard and Penny

"Of course, I am too tired to do anything right now, by the way how long do you plan to breastfeed for? Replied Penny

"Well I am only doing that twice a day now especially now he is with Jenny during the weekdays, I want to wean him off by Christmas at the latest, he will be 10 months old by then" replied Amy

"Interesting" commented Penny

"Is that what you intended to do?

"I wasn't sure, that's why I was asking" replied Penny

Over the next few weeks Penny started working less and less at The Cheesecake Factory and by the start of October had stopped completely, one morning at the beginning of November, Leonard and the rest of the guys went off to paint balling, Amy left Jamie with her mom and after collecting breakfast, went to 4A to visit Penny, she let herself in with the spare key and found Penny sprawled out on the sofa watching TV

"Hi Ames, I didn't know you were coming" said Penny struggling to get up

"I know but you did something lovely for me when I was heavily pregnant and I wanted to do the same for you, now you stay there and I will sort the breakfast out and bring it over to you" replied Amy

"Thanks, I just wish he was here now, I understand how you and Bernadette felt now towards the end" said Penny rubbing her belly

"He will be soon, don't worry" said Amy from the kitchen

"I know and we just heard this morning, the sellers of the house we have bought have found a house and we can probably move in by the end of November if we are lucky" replied Penny

"Oh that is good news, you wont be doing anything leave it all to us, you will be looking after the little one" said Amy bringing the food over and a pot of tea and placing it on the coffee table

"Thanks, I'm not sure I will eat all of that" replied Penny looking at the bagels and sandwiches that Amy had brought over

"Just eat what you can, some of it is for me and the rest we can save for our men" replied Amy

"I might end up falling asleep on you, I can't sleep at night lately, everything is uncomfortable and I have a restless feeling"

"That's what I was like towards the end as well, when are your parents coming?

"They said they would be here as soon as the baby is born and stay for a week" replied Penny taking a long drink of tea

Penny was right about falling asleep, Amy covered her with a blanket and having brought her laptop with her, caught up with some work requests and Penny stayed asleep until Leonard and Sheldon arrived back at the apartment 2 hours later

"Hi Amy thanks for staying with Penny" said Leonard

"Not a problem, I know I liked it when Penny did the same for me" replied Amy

"Are you two staying for lunch? Asked Penny

"No we had better get Jamie from my mom, I can bring him back here later if you like?

"That will be nice and you can stay for dinner as well" replied Penny

8 days later Amy was at work in the afternoon when she had a phone call from Leonard who had taken a few days off work in preparation for Penny going into labour, telling Amy that Penny had gone into labour and that he was already at the hospital and that Penny was asking for her, Amy quickly packed her work away and called Sheldon to collect Jamie from Jenny's and made her way to Pasadena General Hospital, she was shown through to the maternity ward as Leonard had given the midwifes Amy's name and Amy entered the delivery suite and found Penny in the middle of what seemed to be a very painful contraction, Amy took Penny's free hand and held it while the contraction went on, until Penny was able to speak

"Thanks for coming Amy, the labour is going quickly, my waters broke only an hour ago and I was having little mini contractions before that on and off, Leonard has already called my parents so they will be here shortly, Raj is going to pick them up and drive them to the apartment" said Penny in a rush

"Ok Penny I just need to check how far dilated you are again" said the midwife

"Fine" replied Penny gritting her teeth at the pain she was getting

"Ok you are 8cms so it won't be long now considering your contractions are so close together" said the midwife

"Penny I am just glad I got here for this bit, I might not be much help though"

"You being here is a help" replied Penny

"Sorry I didn't call you sooner, I was just focused on Penny at that point" said Leonard

"Don't worry about it" replied Amy smiling at him over the bed as Penny yelled out as another contraction hit

"Breathe through the pain and then relax" said the midwife trying to help Penny

"I should tell my mother as well, the only thing is I don't even know if she is in the country she is so busy" commented Leonard

"Just send her a text to say what's happening" said Penny

"I will wait until he is here before I do anything" replied Leonard

More time passed with more contractions and the midwife announced that Penny was ready to give birth, Penny followed the instructions she was given and at 6pm little Finlay was born, Leonard took in the sight of his first born son covered in blood and goo and immediately fainted, the midwifes who were dealing with the baby quickly passed the baby to Amy and helped Leonard up who was looking dazed

"Congratulations your son is here, I will just take him to be weighed and cleaned up" said the midwife once Leonard was looking better

"Thank you, Leonard are you ok? Asked Penny

"Yes I am just a bit emotional and I don't do well with blood as you just saw"

"Your baby weighed 7lbs 4 and he is perfect" said the midwife bringing the baby back

"Thank you, hello little man, I am so happy to meet you at last" said Penny

"Do you have a name?

"Oh yes he is called Finlay" replied Penny not looking up but gazing in wonder at her son who was looking back at Penny in surprise

"Ok, everything looks fine down below, the placenta has passed through normally, I will be back with tea for you and a sugary one for your husband" said the midwife leaving the room

"Penny he is so handsome and he has lovely blue eyes" said Amy

"He is isn't he and brown hair just like Leonard's"

"I will call everybody to let them know and give you some time" said Amy

"Thank you" said Leonard and Penny together

They spent a little time with Finlay and Penny fed him and when Amy returned she wasn't alone as she had Sheldon with her

"I called Sheldon and he went to collect your car seat and overnight bag as I realised you hadn't brought them with you" said Amy

"Oh thank you, Sheldon would you like to hold your godson? Asked Penny

"Thank and congratulations" replied Sheldon taking Finlay from her and holding him delicately

"Where's Jamie? Asked Leonard

"Bernadette and Howard have him as Amy's mom is out of town visiting relatives" replied Sheldon

"Your parents will be arriving at 830pm" added Amy

"Oh good and Raj is still ok to collect them? Queried Penny

"Oh yes" replied Amy

"I just realised apart from holding Finlay briefly when Leonard fainted you haven't held him properly yet, sorry Amy" said Penny suddenly

"Hey it's ok"

"Leonard fainted? Asked Sheldon

"Yes and please don't tell anybody" added Leonard

"I wont, here Amy you can take him now" said Sheldon passing Finlay over

The midwife came back at 730pm and checked on Penny and the baby, Penny had already had a shower to clean up and apart from a bit of soreness was ready to go home

"As long as you sure, we are happy to discharge you" said the midwife

"Thank you, I just want to get him home now" replied Penny

After signing the discharge papers, Leonard drove Penny and Finlay back in his car and separately in Amy and Sheldon's case to 4a where the rest of the group minus Raj were waiting

"Thanks for taking care of Jamie" said Amy when she saw her son asleep in his buggy

"Oh it wasn't a problem, Howard wore him out I think" replied Bernadette

"More like he wore me out" commented Howard who looked tired

"Everybody this is Finlay Wyatt Hofstadter" announced Penny to the group

"Aw he looks just like Leonard" said Pasha having a closer look

"He really does" replied Penny smiling at all her friends

"Penny where are you parents going to stay? Asked Bernadette

"Well Finlay will sleep in the cot in our room and we have a sofa bed they can sleep on which is already set up in the spare room" replied Penny

The group took turns holding Finlay and just before 10pm, Raj arrived with Wyatt and Deborah who were delighted to see their grandson

"Hi mom, hi dad meet your grandson" said Penny passing Finlay to them and getting hugs in return

"Well done Penny" said her mom beaming at her

"Thanks and Dad we are calling him Finlay Wyatt Hofstadter" said Penny

"That's very sweet of you Penny" replied Wyatt kissing his daughters forehead

"We know its getting late so we will all come back tomorrow night after work and celebrate properly" suggested Amy

"That works for us" said Penny happily

"Before you all go though, I just want to thank Amy for being there for us and Raj for collecting Wyatt and Deborah and I do believe that we have champagne to toast the baby" announced Leonard as Amy and Sheldon helped to pour the drinks out

"To Finlay and congratulations to my beautiful daughter Penny and her husband Leonard" said Wyatt raising his glass to the group

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**M-rated towards the end**_

_**Again thank you for the reviews and follows, they are appreciated**_

The day after Finlay was born the group went back to 4A to celebrate properly, Penny was looking radiantly happy while she was cradling Finlay in her arms, Amy was the first to arrive with Jamie, Leonard was on the armchair watching Penny with Finlay and her parents were in the kitchen making drinks

"Hi bestie, how are you doing? Asked Amy

"Oh great, I haven't had to do a thing today, I have my parents and Leonard looking after me and eagerly changing this ones nappies" replied Penny gazing down at her son who was asleep

"Make the most of it, I would" replied Amy smiling at her and then taking Jamie out of the buggy

"I will, the rest of them will be here shortly, Sheldon not with you?

"Oh yes, he's not finished work yet but I got out early and picked this one up" replied Amy

Amy put Jamie on the floor and he immediately crawled around the room and hauled himself up at Leonard's desk, then flopped back down again with a little laugh

"Come here you" said Leonard scooping him up

"He's at that age where he's into everything now" said Amy beaming at Jamie then laughing as he tried to wriggle out of Leonard's arms

"Do you want to introduce him to Finlay? Enquired Penny

"I think so, I'm not sure how its going to go though as he wasn't that impressed with Eve when they met" replied Amy

Amy took Jamie from Leonard and sitting down on the couch next to Penny and showed Jamie the small baby in Penny's arms

"Bab" said Jamie

"Oh clever you, yes it's a baby" said Amy squeezing her son excitedly

"Did you want to hold Finlay? Asked Penny

"Yes please" replied Amy letting Jamie down on to the floor where Pennys mom took charge of him

The rest of the gang arrived a few minutes later, Sheldon had stopped off to collect Chinese food for everybody and more champagne that Leonard had requested and the group had an enjoyable evening celebrating the birth of Finlay

_**Three weeks later **_at the beginning of December, Leonard and Penny got news that they could move into their new house, they moved in at the weekend and Penny felt recovered enough to help organise the move and Sandra took care of Finlay and Jamie at Amy's house while they moved

"I think we will have a house warming party but leave it to New Years Eve and have a joint celebration and we can toast this magical year where two of us got married and three of us had kids and several house moves" said Penny in the evening when they had moved and the entire group had helped them, they were sitting in the lounge eating pizza with two of the babies asleep in the playpen and Finlay in Penny's arms

"Maybe Raj and Pasha will be next with a baby" commented Bernadette

"I think we could be next but it will be a while and we have Sheldon and Amy's wedding to look forward to" replied Raj

"Sheldon and I are very much looking forward to the wedding, the menu has been ordered and we only need to organise a wedding cake now" replied Amy

"Talking of the cake, can I make a suggestion? Asked Sheldon to Amy

"Sure?

"Can we have a three tiered cake but have one of the layers designed to be shaped like the Star Trek enterprise?

"Of course you can" replied Amy much to Sheldon's surprise which made him ask another question

"What about a make your own sundae bar? I think that would add a touch of fun to the occasion"

"That I agree with as well" replied Amy

"Just make sure he hasn't got a Captain Kirk uniform for his wedding outfit" said Penny

"You haven't have you? Asked Amy

"No of course not" replied Sheldon giving Penny a death stare

"Sooo is everybody ready for Christmas? Asked Pasha changing the subject

"We are" said Amy

"I only need to get presents, haven't had much chance lately" replied Penny

"Leave Finlay with me one day if you want to go shopping" suggested Sandra

"Thank you, I might take you up on that and Leonard is going back to work next week so I will do it then"

"You know bestie, if you go back to work either full or part time, Jenny has already suggested looking after Finlay, she has plenty of time on her hands to do so" suggested Amy

"Thank you Amy, I will think about it but for now I am going to enjoy the next few months with Finlay"

"We will need to go to the bridal store in January as well for your bridesmaid dress fittings" added Amy

"I know you are worried about me fitting into the dress but I will be fine, I have already lost a little bit of weight and Bernadette has gone back to her pre pregnancy size" replied Penny

"When are you going back to work Bernadette? Asked Sandra

"January, my mom is going to look after the baby when I am at work, I can't believe she's five months old already" replied Bernadette looking at her sleeping baby in the playpen

"Time goes quick when they are young, just look at Jamie 10 months old" added Amy

"What are you and Sheldon buying each other for Christmas? Asked Sandra

"Well between buying the house and the wedding, we are just going to have lunch out somewhere special together, it's an expensive time" replied Amy

"Are you taking Jamie? Asked Sandra

"Well we were going to ask if you would mind him?

"I would be delighted to, in fact why don't you leave him with me over night? He will need to get used to be away from you when you go on your mini honeymoon" suggested Sandra

"Well we wont say no to that" replied Amy eagerly and giving Sheldon a quick kiss and taking his hand in hers

"Let me know when then" added Sandra

"Can you do the 19th of December? Sheldon's family is arriving early the next day and it will be the only time we get alone for two weeks"

"It's a date, what time are they coming?" replied Sandra

"Their flights get in at 10 so you can bring Jamie back and stay while we go and collect them" replied Amy

"Which leads us to another question, my mother has requested to see all the babies, so in honour of that on the Sunday, we are inviting you all to dinner, that's if you are free" added Sheldon

"Count us in" said Howard and Bernadette

"And us of course" added Leonard and Penny

"We will be there" said Raj and Pasha

"You know she will probably question you two on your future children, just try and be patient with her, she likes to ask lots of questions" commented Sheldon

The next few weeks leading up to Christmas was busy for everybody, Penny and Leonard organised their belongings in the new house and redecorated and Amy and Sheldon were busy at work, Jamie was thriving and was getting closer to standing up without falling over and he was saying more words even though none of them made any sense and even little Eve was showing signs of early progress by copying what Jamie did at 5 months old by sitting up all her by herself and demonstrating to her parents that she too disliked the teething stage

On the 19th December, Amy took Jamie to her mother's house and then drove back home to get ready to go out

"Why don't we just stay here instead? It will save money and we have some champagne and we can hang out in the hot tub" suggested Sheldon when they were in their bedroom getting ready

"That does sound like a good idea, in fact I think I may reward you" replied Amy leading him to the bed where they spent some time making out and fooling around

"I do love you Amy" said Sheldon afterwards

"As I you, come on get out of those panties, we have the hot tub to visit" replied Amy

"I will order a pizza for us" said Sheldon

Amy gave Sheldon a lingering kiss that made him want to rip Amy's clothes off, instead he settled for pinning her to the bed then kissing her neck and grinding against her while fondling her breasts

"Id rather stay up here, you are the only thing I am hungry for right now" moaned Sheldon as they moved against each other

"Perhaps I make you a dare, we are not overlooked in our garden, we can skinny dip in the hot tub" suggested Amy

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you are a vixen" replied Sheldon looking at her wide eyed in surprise

"Do you dare? Because I know I do"

"Totally as long as we can go outside in our dressing gowns?

"You got it" replied Amy

They stripped off in super quick time and made their way down to the hot tub which was already warm thanks to Sheldon turning it on when Amy took Jamie to her mothers, Amy collected a bottle of champagne and two glasses and poured some out, Sheldon while he drank occasionally didn't really like the stuff and settled for a small amount

"Dr Cooper would you like me to help you out of that dressing gown?

"Only if you let me help you first"

"Go on then" replied Amy setting the drinks down and waiting for Sheldon to move forwards, she could see that he was still aroused from their earlier make out session and reached into his gown to caress him and in a hope to speed him up

Her plan worked as Sheldon stepped forward, gently kissed Amy and removed her gown, then sucked and licked her nipples, while Amy took his gown off and they entered the hot tub and entwined their arms to take a sip of the drink

"This is the life" commented Amy as they cuddled

"It is indeed, maybe next year we can see about getting the swimming pool put in" suggested Sheldon leaning into Amy and giving her a kiss

"Oh I quite agree" replied Amy wrapping her arms around Sheldon's neck and kissing him back, they entwined their legs around each other and gently rocked against each others bodies as the water splashed over them

"I think we should have date night at least once a week, where we can do this sort of thing" suggested Sheldon as he pressed his erection against her belly

"I concur" replied Amy as they dived in for another kiss, she took his hard cock in her hands to caress and fondle, Sheldon moaned into her neck at the pleasure she was giving him and gently bit her

"Amy I need you"

"You have me"

"No, I mean I need to be inside you right now" replied Sheldon before kissing Amy hard and frantically, the kissing lasted for some time and only ended when they heard the doorbell go for the pizza arrival

"You will have to get that, I am in no fit state" said Sheldon panting and breathless

Amy quickly got out, threw on her dressing gown and returned to the garden with the pizza a minute later

"Did you want to eat it in here or the lounge?

"The lounge I think" replied Sheldon

While they were eating they were discussing songs that they could have for their first dance, Sheldon was more reluctant as he didn't like dancing

"It will be with me though and it will only be for a few minutes, you might enjoy it, perhaps we could have a practice? Suggested Amy

"Here and now?

"Yes why not, let me have a look at what songs we have that would suit, perhaps a romantic one where our bodies are pressed together"

"I definitely think I would like that then" replied Sheldon discarding the last bit of pizza and pinning Amy to the sofa where they enjoyed another kissing session, the dancing was soon forgot about

They couldn't stay up too late as they would have to leave early the next morning to get to the airport in time but they made the most of a free evening and collapsed into the bed after more champagne and love making

_**Am going to do Christmas and New Year on the next chapter**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Cheers for reviews and follows, they are all appreciated**_

_**Some M-Rated**_

The next day Sheldon and Amy arrived back from LAX with Mary, Meemaw, Missy and her family and George and Jade, Mary was very excited to see her grandson that she rarely saw and rushed into the house to greet him, Jamie was swinging from the living room door in his baby bouncer and he grinned goofily when he saw Amy behind Mary

"Oh look at you" said Mary scooping him up and giving him a hug

"He's getting big" added Meemaw

"Yes and he's able to stand up on his own now, we are hoping he will be walking by the time of the wedding" replied Amy taking Jamie from Mary as he had his arms outstretched to her

"Have you got him a suit yet? Asked Missy letting Billy Junior go out into the garden under supervision from her husband

"Not yet, I have to go back to the store next month for Penny and Bernadette's bridesmaid dresses so I will get it then, I can't imagine he would grow much in a month" replied Amy

Mary and Meemaw greeted Sandra who was in the lounge with hugs and kisses

"Oh by the way Shelley, we are staying with Sandra over Christmas, it will give you kids some time together as well" said Mary

"There is room for you all to stay here though" replied Sheldon looking put out

"I know but us oldies will stick together and we will be coming here every day anyway" replied Mary taking a seat next to Sandra

"By the way Shelley it's nice that you decorated the house for Christmas" added Mary noting the tree in the corner

"That was down to Amy, if I had my way there would be nothing up" replied Sheldon

"How was Jamie? Asked Amy to her mother trying to change the subject

"He was fine, he was up a couple of times in the night but went back to sleep quickly and he ate his breakfast normally as well" replied Sandra

"Good and thank you for having him"

"Where did you go in the end? Asked Sandra

"Nowhere, we stayed in instead and had takeout" replied Amy giving Jamie a kiss as he was hugging her neck

"We would also like to ask if you would mind having him every Friday or Saturday overnight? Added Sheldon

"I would be happy to but obviously I will let you know in advance if I cannot do it" replied Sandra

George and Jade appeared after taking their luggage down to their basement room as Missy cleared her throat loudly and started to speak

"Um, Mom and Meemaw already know this but Billy and I are having another baby" announced Missy standing up straight and showing off a perfectly formed bump

"Congratulations, how far gone are you? Asked Amy

"12 weeks already, so by about June we will have the baby, we are very excited" replied Missy as Amy and Jade gave her a hug, Sheldon chose to give her a handshake instead

"What's the plan for the rest of the day? Asked Mary as Amy had put Jamie down and he was crawling around very fast

"Well our friends are coming for lunch and you can meet the new babies" replied Amy

"In the meantime, does anybody want a drink? Asked Sheldon

"Yes also I will get started on lunch now as they will be here at 1pm" added Amy leaving Jamie in her mother's capable hands and going off to the kitchen

"What's Amy cooking? Asked Mary once Amy had disappeared

"Roast chicken and all the works with a chocolate gateaux for dessert" replied Sheldon

A couple of hours later, the rest of the group had arrived and the new babies were being fussed over, Jamie and Billy junior had worn themselves out and were sleeping in the playpen while Eve and Finlay were passed around the group, Missy had also told them of her news

"Finlay is so small and light" commented Mary holding him in her arms

"Well if you compare him to Jamie then he is" replied Penny

"Plus he is only just over a month old" added Leonard

"Which reminds us, Amy and Sheldon when we go to the hotel next month, Leonard will go on ahead as check in closes at 6pm and I will follow, I want to make sure Finlay is fed before I go, I know he will need feeding during the night and I will leave you with plenty of expressed milk and formula" said Penny

"Not a problem" replied Amy

"We will be back early the next day as well, as we are just having dinner and then renting a movie and making the most of the excellent facilities" added Penny

"Take as long as you like Finlay will be fine" said Amy trying to put Penny at ease

"I know but he will be less than two months old but we will be back by no later than 930, Leonard and I agreed on that" replied Penny

"Amy don't you remember you almost didn't want to leave Jamie with me when he was only two weeks old and that was just for a couple of hours" commented Sandra

"Oh yes, I forgot about that"

"Bernadette how is Eve getting on? Asked Missy as Meemaw passed Eve over to her

"Oh she's great, she sleeps right through most nights and she is teething a bit as well and growing quickly" replied Bernadette beaming at her daughter

"Are you and Amy working next week? Asked Mary

"No we finished on Friday and don't go back until after New Year" replied Sheldon

"When are your parents coming? Asked Missy to Penny

"Tomorrow they would have come earlier but they needed to find cover for the farm" replied Penny

A bit later the group sat down to dinner that Amy had cooked and spent the afternoon playing games while some of the babies slept, the next few days passed quickly and Mary spent them trying to persuade Sheldon to go to midnight mass without success as in his words he would be spending half of Valentines Day in church and that would make up for it

On Christmas Eve, Amy with help from Penny, Mary and Missy did the preparations for Christmas dinner and while the rest of the family were at midnight mass they went to bed early to make the most of the peace and quiet especially as Sandra had taken Jamie for the night

"Amy you know I love my family but they are a bit much sometimes" said Sheldon while they were lying in bed cuddling

"I know, the good thing is that they are fussing over Jamie a lot and that takes a lot away from us to do other things" replied Amy

"Talking of doing other things" commented Sheldon

Amy turned to look at Sheldon just as he moved on top of her and pinned her down to kiss her, they moved against each other and very quickly were enjoying each other, they fell asleep spooning after a very enjoyable love making session free to make as much noise as possible with an empty house

The house was woken early the next morning by Mary who had arrived at 7am with Sandra, Meemaw and Jamie, Mary started cooking breakfast and then yelled at her kids to get up, all of them emerged sleepily and bleary eyed

"Mother you could have waited until later to do breakfast" commented Sheldon taking Jamie from Sandra, George appeared dressed only in a long t-shirt

"Nonsense and Merry Christmas to you" replied Mary giving her son a kiss on the cheek

"Morning everybody" said Amy coming into the kitchen dressed in her dressing gown

"Morning breakfast will be ready shortly, you probably have time to get dressed and look presentable" replied Mary looking pointedly at her sons

"But mom Amy and I always have breakfast dressed like this" moaned Sheldon

"Sheldon just do this one thing for me please" replied Mary

Sheldon gave Jamie back to Sandra and he and Amy raced back up the stairs to their en suite bathroom after locking their bedroom door

"You know if we are being forced to get dressed for breakfast, we may as well have some fun out of it" suggested Amy as she turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot

"Amy Farrah Fowler, you are a vixen and with my mother in the house" replied Sheldon looking at Amy proudly

"Oh yes, come on we are wasting time just standing here"

Amy undressed herself and let her robe drop down, Sheldon wasted no time in taking her breasts in his mouth and licking on her nipples, in response Amy reached into his grown to caress his hard cock and then took his gown off, Sheldon backed her into the shower where they had a quick and noisy encounter, Amy was being held up by Sheldon as her body rocked in orgasm, he kept dropping little kisses on her as she recovered

"Sheldon that was amazing" said Amy breathlessly

"Of course it was and the best way to start Christmas day in my opinion" replied Sheldon smiling at her

"I think we did that last night as well" added Amy giving him another kiss and cupping his growing erection

They left the shower before they got amorous again and quickly dressed before going back downstairs where Sandra was giving Jamie his breakfast or trying to as he kept throwing bits of his porridge on the floor

"Oh good you are here, perhaps you will have more luck with him" said Sandra moving aside for Amy to sit down

"If he's not hungry then its ok" said Amy as Jamie clamped his mouth shut when Amy attempted to feed him, she took him out and put him in the playpen next to the dining room table instead where he was happy to play with his toys

After breakfast was had, with Sandra left in charge of Jamie, Amy and Sheldon started dinner, Leonard, Penny and Finlay arrived with her parents and everybody exchanged presents before lunch, Sheldon and Amy despite saying they would not get each other anything had already privately got each other small gifts instead, Amy had got Sheldon some batman and flash t shirts and Sheldon had got Amy another printed t-shirt this time saying Amy Farrah Cooper property of Sheldon Cooper which she liked and had already promised to save and wear as a night time shirt on their wedding night and honeymoon much to Sheldon's delight, Amy had also bought him some superhero ties and Sheldon had bought Amy a new dress that she had chosen

Amy had bought several meats including Turkey, Duck and Beef and thanks to Leonard and Penny cooking the beef at their house because of a lack of space only had to warm it up in the oven just before dinner was served, everybody sat down to dinner and Mary made them all say grace much to Sheldon's disgust and they were able to eat dinner, everybody had a drunken delightful time pulling crackers and telling all the naff jokes, after dinner everybody went to the lounge and collapsed onto various sofas and armchairs

Amy and Sheldon were cuddled together with Jamie in Amy's arms as he was sleepy but not quite asleep, Penny was telling the group about the plans for the New Year house warming party

"We have ordered caterers, so we don't have to do anything, all you have to do is turn up and enjoy yourselves" said Penny

"Is it a formal dress wear? Asked Amy

"Yes we wanted our first party to be formal, hope you all don't mind?

"Not at all, will be nice to dress up, its not black tie is it?" replied Amy

"No just formal"

"We have fireworks as well which Raj has promised to organise" added Leonard

"So Amy and Sheldon are you all organised for the wedding? Asked Wyatt who had been given invitations

"Oh yes, I have written my vows and the only thing left needed to do is pick up the bridesmaid dresses and Jamie's suit" replied Amy

"Shelley have you written yours? Asked Mary

"Of course" replied Sheldon

"That reminds me, if Jamie is not walking on his own by the time of the wedding then we may ask Penny and Bernadette to walk with him down the aisle" said Amy

"Is he going to be the ring bearer as well? Asked Leonard

"I'm not sure yet, I don't know if want to leave several thousand dollars worth of wedding rings with a one year old" replied Amy

"Have your rings arrived? Asked Mary

"Yes, would you like to see?

"Go on then" replied Mary

Amy passed Jamie to Sheldon and quickly went up to their room to collect the rings and went back downstairs to show them

"Sheldon's band has the Star Trek logo on his, he wanted something quirky" said Amy taking the white gold band ring out and showing everybody

"I wish I had gone with something like that" commented Leonard looking at it

"You could always get your own engraved? Suggested Amy

"Maybe I will, if Penny doesn't mind?

"Course I don't" replied Penny

Amy showed them her ring which was also white gold but with a half circle of encrusted diamonds

"That's beautiful Amy" said Penny trying it on her own finger

"Thanks, Sheldon said I could have anything I wanted but I like it the best and it goes with my engagement ring as well" replied Amy admiring her rings together

"Are you wearing any jewellery for the wedding? Asked Sandra

"Only my engagement ring and my tiara" replied Amy

"Oh that also reminds us, we are not allowing you to pay for our rooms at the Four Seasons so we rung them and paid for them ourselves, you should of said how expensive they were" said Meemaw passing over a cheque for the amount that it originally cost Sheldon and Amy

"Well we were inviting you all and it was our treat" said Amy

"Nevertheless it's sorted now but thank you" replied Meemaw

On Boxing Day, the group went to Raj and Pashas new house for lunch and the group floated around each other over the rest of the time before the house warming party at Leonard and Penny's house, on the morning of the party Sandra with encouragement from Mary and Meemaw had a suggestion for the mothers in the group

"So you can all enjoy the party properly, take the babies with you and then once they get tired we can bring them back here and get them off to sleep and you can all enjoy the party more"

"Are you serious? Asked Missy who was thankful for anybody taking the lively Billy Junior off her hands

"Of course, Amy you need to tell Penny and Bernadette this as well" added Mary

Amy went off to call Penny and Bernadette and returned with news

"Penny says yes and that her mother will come back here with you and Bernadette is leaving Eve with Howard's mom as she is not going out"

Later that day Amy and Sheldon were in their room getting ready for the party, Amy was putting on her dress that she had gone out to get in the Christmas sales, Sheldon hadn't yet seen it and he was impressed when he saw it on her as it was a floor length teal dress that showed off her figure

"Amy you know you should show off your body more often, you look great" said Sheldon pulling her into his arms and pressing against her

"Thank you" replied Amy kissing him, the kiss turned passionate and they fell back onto the bed still kissing and were only interrupted by knocking on the door a few minutes later

"Shelley your son has just vomited his dinner up and its everywhere" called Mary

"Oh help, Amy you will have to deal with that" said Sheldon who hated vomit and everything that surrounded it

Amy went to the door and told Mary she would deal with it but got out of her dress first so as not to ruin it and went to see to her son who was now throwing his toys around in his play pen, he was also stripped off all his clothes which he had been sick on, Amy felt his forehead for signs of a temperature and then took his temperature but he seemed fine otherwise, so she got some water for him to drink and then gave him a quick bath and rocked him to sleep

"Sheldon I think I will miss the party if Jamie is feeling sick" said Amy when Sheldon came into Jamie's room

"Amy that's nonsense, I will watch him, you go and enjoy yourself" said Sandra who had followed Sheldon into the room

"But what if he's sick again?

"Then I will deal with it, go and get dressed and enjoy yourself, you took his temperature and he's fine, maybe he just overate"

"Maybe you are right" said Amy taking one last look at Jamie in the cot and disappearing to get dressed again

By the time they were all ready to leave, Sandra had already phoned Penny to bring Finlay and told Missy to leave Billy junior, Meemaw was staying with her but Mary was going to the party for a short time, Penny dropped Finlay off and quickly went back to the house and the group followed around some time later, they walked the short distance to the next road to Penny's house and were greeted by Penny in a knee length white cocktail dress

"Penny you look gorgeous" said Missy whistling at her

"Thank you, I bought it before I got pregnant and was hoping I would fit in to it and I was surprised when I did" replied Penny letting them all in

The house was still decorated from Christmas but with Happy New Year banners around the house and waiters milling around offering champagne and nibbles to everybody that entered the house, there was also soft music playing in the background

"The food is laid out buffet style and we have a bar set up in the lounge so please help yourself to drinks if you don't want champagne and the DJ will be starting up properly shortly" said Penny

"Thank you for inviting us, it all looks so glam" said Amy

"Not a problem, was Finlay ok?

"Totally, don't worry about him, I just got told the same thing by my mother so I will just enjoy the evening, where's Leonard?

"Oh he Raj and my father are setting up the fireworks ready to go off at midnight" replied Penny

More people arrived and pretty soon everybody was dancing thanks to the DJ putting party tunes on, Amy had persuaded Sheldon to dance with her to get in practice for their wedding reception and they were currently dancing to a slower song that had them pressed up close together, Sheldon found he was enjoying the dancing immensely but stopped when a faster song came on

"Come on lets go and sit down and we can eat" suggested Amy taking Sheldon to the buffet, they filled up plates of food and then playfully fed each other as they sat together on the sofa

"I can't wait to marry you Amy" said Sheldon in between kisses

"Same here Sheldon, apart from Jamie being born it will be the best day of our lives" replied Amy smiling at him then giving him a very long kiss

"Way to go Shelley" said Missy dancing past them with her husband

"It's getting very hot in here all of a sudden, do you fancy sitting in the garden? Asked Amy to Sheldon

"Of course, I doubt it will be empty though"

"That's ok"

Amy managed to find a secluded spot in the large garden and they were sat against the back fence drinking the champagne and kissing again, they were interrupted by their friends joining them and they decided to play truth or dare, when it was Sheldon's turn he chose to go with a truth

"Sheldon is Amy your first girlfriend? Asked Bernadette

"You know she is"

"She might be your first girlfriend but have you ever been interested in another woman? Added Penny

"Not all all, you knew me before I met Amy did I show any interest?

"No"

"Well then, there is nobody better matched to me than Amy is" replied Sheldon putting his arms around Amy's shoulders and kissing her

"Amy what do you choose? Asked Penny

"Dare I think, I feel like being brave" replied Amy

"Ok cartwheel around the garden" suggested Penny

"In this dress? Queried Amy

"Yes, it's a dare after all or just do a handstand"

"Ok" replied Amy

Amy got up and after finding some suitable space did a short cartwheel around the available and received a round of applause from the assembled group and then sat back down this time in Sheldon's lap

"You do know we all saw your underwear? Commented Penny

"That's ok, the only person who will get any enjoyment out of it is Sheldon" replied Amy wriggling about on Sheldon's lap and then kissing him

"Penny, Mary and I are going back to the house now, I will bring Finlay back in the morning so you can have some rest" said Deborah appearing in front of the group

"Thank you mom, Happy New Year" replied Penny jumping up to give her mom a hug

The group went back inside the house and continued to party and enjoy themselves and as midnight approached the DJ started to count down, Raj was in the garden waiting to set off the fireworks as midnight came, as it arrived the house was engulfed in the noise of the fireworks and crackers being let off and everybody shouting Happy New Year to each other, Sheldon and Amy were celebrating the turn of New Year together in the garden watching the fireworks, Amy was resting her back against Sheldon's chest as he cuddled her from behind

"Amy this year was brilliant but I know that next year can top that with our wedding, Happy New Year" said Sheldon

"Same to you, here's to a fantastic 2016" replied Amy turning and clinking glasses with him, they saw in the New Year with a long and passionate kiss

_**Next chapter up soon **_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**6 weeks later - February build up to the wedding**_

All the preparations had been done for the wedding, Amy had collected Penny and Bernadette's bridesmaid dresses and Penny and Bernadette had found christening gowns for Eve and Finlay, Mary had brought Sheldon and Georges christening gown for Jamie to wear to which Amy and Sheldon had agreed to and as Jamie was now walking a few steps on his own, Penny and Bernadette would walk down the aisle with him in between them, Amy had decided that Jamie could have the rings in a small pouch hanging from his neck but not until they were at the actual church itself and Amy and Sheldon had booked two weeks off work as well

Everybody had relocated to Beverley Hills the day before the Wedding and Christening, Amy and Sheldon had agreed not to spend the night together and Sheldon was going to be spend the evening with Leonard while Penny shared with Amy in a separate room as the honeymoon suite was not available until the next day, the hotel as part of the wedding experience were providing a hair and make up team for the bridal party on the day of the wedding as well

Instead of separate Hen and Stag parties, the group had a meal together in the hotel before retiring to their rooms, Amy and Sheldon were left alone in the hotel bar saying their goodbyes, Sandra had already taken Jamie to her room

"I know we are only spending the night apart but I already feel I don't want to do that" said Sheldon as they finished off their drinks

"I know but its tradition and just think tomorrow night we will be married and can make the most of the excellent honeymoon suite" replied Amy smiling at him and stroking his arm

"Oh believe me, you are in for some of my best moves once I have you alone, Dr Fowler" said Sheldon leaning over to kiss Amy

"Hoo, come on it's nearly midnight, let's finish these up and go back" replied Amy

They walked to the lift hand in hand and when the lift arrived they were alone and resumed kissing in the empty lift until it got to their floor, Sheldon walked Amy to their room and kissed her again before reluctantly leaving her to go in, Amy found Penny awake and watching TV

"Fancy a nightcap? Asked Penny indicating her glass of non alcoholic wine and a complimentary bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on top of the mini fridge

"No if I have anymore I wont be able to function during the wedding, was Finlay ok going with your mom?

"Oh yes, I fed up and he dropped off straight away" replied Penny

"I just had to leave Sheldon outside, I wish we could forget about tradition and just spend the night together" moaned Amy flopping down on her own bed

"You will both need rest before tomorrow anyway" said Penny reasonably

"I know and the stylist team will be here at 11am for all of us, we should be able to use the honeymoon suite by then"

After chatting for a few more minutes, they drifted off to sleep but not before Amy had exchanged text messages with Sheldon wishing each other good night, the next morning both their moms brought Jamie and Finlay to them before they got ready for the day

"Amy I forgot to ask who are your witnesses. Asked Penny as she cuddled Finlay after his feed

"We decided on Howard and Raj as they are not in the actual wedding" replied Amy

"Did you organise a cake for Jamie's birthday today as well? Asked Sandra

"Yes we decided to have a two tier Christening and Birthday cake as we felt that was better" replied Amy

"One already, time goes so quick" commented Penny as their was a knocking at the door

Amy opened it to find Bernadette and the hotel manager

"Hi Dr Fowler, the honeymoon suite is now available if you wish to move over there, the stylist team are in their ready for you all" said the manager

"Thank you, we will just clear up here first" replied Amy

"Amy leave it, I will do that later, the room is booked for two nights after all" replied Sandra

"Ok lets go" said Amy she collected her dress which had been hanging from the wardrobe, her tiara and the wedding rings and put Jamie in his buggy and passed him to Sandra before the group followed the manager to the honeymoon suite

"I have decided not to dress Eve until nearer the actual wedding, although when I say that I mean Howard will be dressing her as I will be getting ready myself" said Bernadette as they entered the room

"Same here because I will need to feed Finlay again, but my mom will look after him during the wedding" added Penny

The stylist team ushered the three ladies to their little set up points and started on their hair after getting pointers from the girls as to how they would like it, once that was done, they had their make up applied and afterwards dressed themselves, Jamie was busy being walked around the room by Sandra and Deborah to get in some walking practice and Amy finally put her gown on, she had her hair curled slightly and it was flowing down her back

"Amy you really look beautiful in the dress" said Penny and Bernadette together

"I agree" said her mom tearfully

"Thank you, I feel good about myself today and I am marrying the man I love" replied Amy smiling at them all and then putting her tiara on

"Sheldon will love your dress" added Penny

Missy stopped by to take pictures of the bridal party before they left, she had brought Jade with her

"Amy has Sheldon ordered you transport to take you to the church? Asked Missy once the pictures were over and Missy had to sit down because the baby was kicking

"Oh yes, he's ordered a stretch limo" replied Amy

"Oh good, I just saw Sheldon leaving with Leonard and George, he looks very handsome and that's saying something from me his sister" replied Missy rubbing and patting her belly

"Are you going to be ok during the wedding? Asked Amy noticing Missy's discomfort

"Yes, Billy and I are also excited as we have our 20 week scan when we get back to Texas"

"Are you going to find out the sex? Asked Penny

"Yes that was something we agreed on, I am a bit like Sheldon in that I don't like surprises, although whatever this is, will be nice" replied Missy

After sharing a bottle of champagne around the group, they had word from reception that the limo had arrived, Missy and Jade left to go to the church as did Deborah with Finlay, Amy beamed at her two bridesmaids and her mom who was walking her down the aisle

"Let's do this" said Amy excitedly as they left the room, although not before bumping into the manager again

"Dr Fowler, I have your requirements for the room and we will do that for you now, good luck with the wedding" said the manager

"Thank you, you are all very accommodating"

"Not a problem" replied the manager shaking her hand

The church was only a few minutes from the hotel and the limo was stocked with more champagne which the group avoided as they already had plenty in the hotel room and Amy wanted to be alert for the actual wedding, the limo stopped outside the church and they saw George standing outside waiting for them

"Hi girls, you are look beautiful, I shall tell them you are ready" said George disappearing inside

Meanwhile Sheldon and Leonard were at the front, Sheldon was feeling somewhat nervous, although he didn't know why and Leonard had been trying to reassure him without success when George appeared

"They are here, Sheldon you are one lucky man" said George as the string quartet that Amy had hired started up with "The way you look tonight"

Everybody stood and waited for Amy to appear in the aisle and she slow walked down with her arm linked through her mothers, everybody awed when they saw Jamie walking between Penny and Bernadette, when they finally reached Sheldon, Amy beamed widely at him and Sheldon kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear that she looked gorgeous before they stepped forwards to the vicar

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Sheldon and Amy, I must ask if there is anybody here present who objects to this wedding to say now or forever hold your peace" said the vicar

There was complete silence so the vicar continued with a prayer and a hymn before he asked Amy and Sheldon to say their vows to each other

"Amy if you take Sheldon's hands and please say your vows"

"I Amy take you, Sheldon to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband, I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph., I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you and stay with you for all eternity"

"Now Sheldon your turn" said the vicar as Jamie could be heard complaining in the background, he had been put in his buggy as he kept wriggling in Penny's arms

"Amy I take you to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live"

After another hymn and prayer the vicar turned back to the couple

"Who has the rings?

"That would be Jamie" said Leonard as he took the pouch from Jamie's neck and put the rings on two small red pillows ready

"Thank you, now Amy if you take Sheldon's ring and finger and repeat after me please"

Amy listened and then repeated the words, she and Sheldon had gone with different ring vows as well

"I Amy Farrah Fowler give you this ring as a reminder that I will love, honour, and cherish you, in all times, in all places and in all ways, forever"

Amy slipped the ring onto Sheldon's finger and smiled at him before the Vicar spoke to Sheldon

"I Sheldon Lee Cooper, I offer you my love, I offer you my strength, I offer you my weaknesses. I offer you my support, I offer you my loyalty for as long as we both shall live" Sheldon slipped the ring onto Amy's finger and they stood holding hands and staring into each others eyes for a few moments

"I can now pronounce you Husband and Wife, congratulations, you may now kiss the bride" said the vicar

Sheldon didn't need telling twice, he pulled Amy into his arms and kissed her passionately and only broke away when the Vicar cleared his throat

"The christenings will start in 20 minutes, so you will have time beforehand to have photos outside the church"

"Thank you Vicar" said Sheldon and Amy together and walking back down the aisle hand in hand with Jamie walking behind them with Penny's help

Once outside they had all the wedding photos taken and were then called back inside for the triple christening, the babies behaved impeccably while the vicar poured water over their heads, even Finlay who was only three months old

There was more opportunity for photos outside the church before the group made their way back to the hotel, the ballroom had been set up for the wedding, the string quartet were going to be playing at the reception as well and once they got to the hotel, Sheldon and Amy were greeted by the manager

"Congratulations, if you come and wait in this ante room here, once your guests are all arrived and sat down then we shall collect you, please enjoy the nibbles and champagne provided though"

"Thank you" said Amy as the manager left them alone

"I can think of things I would much rather do" suggested Sheldon as they sat down on the small sofa

"I bet you can but I am sure you can wait a few hours" replied Amy as she lifted her dress to show Sheldon just what he would have to wait for

"How can I wait for that? I am ready now Amy" said Sheldon taking her hand and leading it to his evident erection

"I have had to wait and I have wanted to rip of the clothes since the minute I saw you all dressed up in church" replied Amy

"I love you so much Amy and I am so glad you agreed to marry me" said Sheldon as they cuddled on the couch

"I love you as well, I want to have a proper stable family and you are the perfect man to do that with" replied Amy smiling at him

Amy gently caressed his erection through his trousers, Sheldon pushed her back on the sofa and they had a frantic kissing session before they were interrupted by the arrival of Leonard although he knocked before entering

"Hi you two, everybody is ready now, I will give you a few minutes to sort yourselves out" said Leonard taking in the situation and leaving again

Amy quickly re did her lipstick, brushed her hair and adjusted her dress before taking Sheldon's hand and leaving the room, the manager was waiting at the entrance to the ballroom and nodded towards Leonard who had the microphone

"Now for the first time, may I introduce you to Dr and Dr Cooper" said Leonard to loud cheers from everybody

The string quartet played the music of Celebration from Kool and the gang as the entrance music and Sheldon and Amy appeared in the ballroom beaming again, after settling down, Leonard gave his own speech before Sheldon took his turn

"Now anybody who knows me, knows that I am not confident at giving speeches but with the support of my new wife, I will go ahead, I would like to thank you all for coming and to Leonard and George for being my best men and to Sandra for walking Amy down the aisle and to Penny and Bernadette for being her bridesmaids, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this beautiful lady and a very happy birthday to our son Jamie who is one today, please enjoy the reception and the dancing later" said Sheldon raising his glass to everybody and sitting down

"To Sheldon and Amy" said Leonard as the group chorused back

"I should also point out that there will be some cake cutting later on as you know we had all the children christened" added Sheldon standing up again before sitting back down and kissing Amy to wolf whistles from the assembled group

After the meal was had, Sheldon and Amy cut their own wedding cake, part of which was designed like the star trek enterprise, then the christening cakes were cut before they entered the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple

Their first dance was accompanied by the string quartet playing Stand by me by Ben E King, Sheldon felt nervous about dancing with everybody watching but with Amy pressed up against him the nerves soon faded and pretty quickly they were swaying around, gazing into each others eyes and sharing little kisses, once the song ended another romantic song went on and more couples joined them, Amy and Sheldon barely noticed as they only had eyes for each other

"Do you think people would notice if we disappeared? Asked Sheldon

"I think so, we have the ballroom until midnight, we might be able to get away just before that though, lets enjoy the evening, our moms are watching Jamie until tomorrow afternoon so we have plenty of time to do naughty things to each other" replied Amy giving him a sweet kiss

"Sure, can we go back to our table now? I need a drink" replied Sheldon

"Sure" replied Amy

"Shelley and Amy, married at last" said Mary as they arrived back at the top table

"Yes mom and we couldn't be happier" replied Sheldon kissing Amy's cheek

"Sheldon you just make sure you take care of Amy and Jamie ok? Said Meemaw who was the other side of Mary

"Of course" replied Sheldon

"You know what would be fun? We could have Jamie dancing with us in a little while, it might even wear him out so he sleeps for longer" suggested Amy once they had filled up on drink

"That would be fun, lets do it now while I still have the energy to dance" replied Sheldon

Amy collected Jamie from Sandra and they walked with him to the dance floor and the string quartet played You're my best friend by Queen for them, Jamie was loving being in Sheldon's arms dancing and was laughing all the way through

"Amy could I have the pleasure of this next dance? Asked George who appeared in front of them with Jade

"Of course, as long as Sheldon doesn't mind? Asked Amy guiding Jamie back to Sandra who was waiting for him at the edge of the dancefloor

"Of course I don't, perhaps Jade would like to dance with me? Replied Sheldon

"Delighted to" said Jade taking Sheldon's outstretched hand

"You know none of us ever thought we would see the day that Sheldon would even be interested in a girl, let alone have a baby with one and then marry her" said George as they danced together

"Well believe it or not, I was very much like Sheldon before I met him, very anti relationship but the more time I spent with Sheldon the more I wanted that to change and I am glad because he and Jamie are the best things that ever happened to me" replied Amy smiling at her new brother in law

"That's exactly what Sheldon said to me this morning" said George

"We do tend to think alike, that's why we are so well matched and maybe you and Jade will be next" suggested Amy

"Maybe, she's a lovely lade and I am as lucky as Sheldon is in that situation, I was a bit of a teenage tearaway which led to an unsettled adulthood and it was only in the last 5 years that I have wanted to settle down with anybody and Jade is perfect for that" replied George looking over at Jade who smiled back at him

The song ended and Amy and Sheldon returned back to their table, they spent the majority of it watching their guests and holding hands in between kisses and as they noticed the time approaching midnight they went back to the dance floor for some more dancing and then the leader of the string quartet announced the final dance would be to "I've had the time of my life" everybody joined them on the dance floor and at the end of the song Sheldon took the microphone, amazingly all three babies were now asleep in the ballroom despite all the noise

"Thank you to everybody that has attended the Wedding and Christenings, Amy and I are going to have a private celebration now but please enjoy the rest of the night" said Sheldon

Amy remembered to throw her bouquet, she had already checked to see where Jade was and deliberately threw it in her direction, Jade caught it much to Georges surprise, he raised an eyebrow at Amy and then winked at her as Sheldon whisked Amy out of the ballroom and up to their honeymoon suite

_**Next chapter will have all the wedding night stuff and more**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

_**M-Rated chapter**_

After stopping at reception to get the key and then having such a long kiss in the lift that they missed their floor, Sheldon and Amy eventually reached their honeymoon suite, Sheldon made Amy wait and then opened the door first then turned back to Amy, picked her up and carried her through the door and then kicked the door shut behind him, the hotel staff had dimmed the lights for them and had lit up the main living area with candles and there was romantic music playing in the background, There was a large bouquet of Flowers as well,

Sheldon placed Amy carefully down onto the sofa and they lay kissing and grinding against each other in each others arms for some time, both of them were very happy

"I don't know about you but I don't want this evening to end" said Amy as she looked up at Sheldon

"Same here, we can celebrate properly as I spy champagne ready for us" replied Sheldon noticing the ice bucket and bottles of champagne in it

"Open a bottle then! Suggested Amy as Sheldon wiggled against her and gave her another kiss before moving off her

Amy joined Sheldon as he poured the champagne out and they clinked glasses together and took the drinks back to the sofa, Amy made a quick detour to the bedroom first and saw that there was rose petals scattered around the bed and on the bed, she joined Sheldon on the sofa where they resumed kissing and cuddling, Sheldon was caressing Amy's legs where her suspenders were and peppering her neck with kisses

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom? Suggested Sheldon who was enjoying himself immensely

"Of course, I will need your help unbuttoning my dress though" replied Amy

"Happy to" replied Sheldon taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom

Once they were in the bedroom, Sheldon turned Amy around and with every button on the dress that he undid, he dropped a kiss on her shoulders, Amy was shivering with lust with every kiss and she realised Sheldon was taking his time undoing the dress

"It seems a shame that you will only wear the dress once" whispered Sheldon into Amy's ear

"Mmmm but if we have a daughter maybe she can wear it on her wedding day" replied Amy as along with the shivering she developed goose bumps as Sheldon pressed up behind her

Sheldon finished undoing the dress and then helped Amy out of it, he stepped back to look at the vision in front of him, Amy was wearing white suspenders and a white Basque that made her breasts look like they wanted to escape, Sheldon made an inaudible noise before looking into Amy's eyes and backing her onto the bed and then kissing her, they lay kissing and sucking on each others lips, sometimes with tongues, Sheldon was still dressed although Amy had successfully undone some of his shirt buttons

"I need to get out of these clothes" moaned Sheldon as Amy reached into his trousers for his erection

"Go on then, I will just go to the bathroom to freshen up"

"No time for that" replied Sheldon quickly undoing the rest of the buttons and taking his trousers off

They resumed kissing and fondling each other, Sheldon's fingers moved down to the lacy underwear and started exploring, making Amy buck up against him in pleasure

"That's it right there" murmured Amy at Sheldon's touch

In response he rubbed on her clit more furiously as well as kissing Amy's neck, Amy felt like she was going to explode and just as she was about to Sheldon withdrew his fingers and pulled her panties down as well as his own, Sheldon moved back on top of Amy and with his erection pushed against her wet opening, Amy bit her lip at the pleasure that was to come and bucked up against him again, she grabbed his neck and pulled his head down for a lingering kiss, he pulled the Basque down and started to play with Amy's breasts, flicking her rock hard nipples, making Amy moan in pleasure, this only spurred Sheldon on

"Amy I need you now" moaned Sheldon as he continued to push his hard cock against her opening

"There are condoms in the drawer, we need to be safe as well as having fun" replied Amy

Sheldon quickly retrieved the condom and Amy took the Basque off completely, Sheldon pulled her up on to her knees and started to kiss her neck and made his way down her body before kissing her inside thighs, he pushed Amy back down and parted her legs before pushing his hard cock inside of her, there was no hesitation as Amy wrapped her legs around him and he penetrated her, his cock rubbing against her clit as he thrust into her, both of them panting with lust and want for each other, Sheldon started thrusting into her quickly but then slowed down and they resumed kissing while he was thrusting into her, Amy felt this was a mix of pain and pleasure as she felt little waves of pleasure coming from her clit, she grabbed Sheldon's bottom and pushed him deeper into her and her body exploded in orgasm, as she shuddered beneath Sheldon he held her and kissed her while he continued to thrust into her, he was so close to coming, Amy gave him a look that he recognised and withdrew from her wetness and Amy guided his cock into her mouth, after a few licks and sucks from Sheldon he came in a loud shuddering orgasm, he was grateful that he was wearing the condom to save on the mess, Amy held him as he recovered his breathing

"I don't know about you but I think that was better than any other time" said Amy a few minutes later when they were cuddling

"I would agree with you, although every time has been amazing but that was the best way to consummate our marriage" replied Sheldon

"Well we have all night to practice! Laughed Amy in happiness and elation with her new husband, she kissed him softly and stroked his chest

"Wait there a moment" Sheldon left the bed and went to the living area and returned with the drinks they had left

"Oh thank you, I need that after what we just did" said Amy

"Thirsty work" replied Sheldon taking a gulp and then tipping some of the champagne over Amy's belly and then licking it off, some of it travelled down to her legs and he licked that as well, making Amy sigh and moan in pleasure

"Yep and we will need more after what we are about to do" said Amy saucily

"What are we about to do? Asked Sheldon

Amy took the glass of him and placed it on the bedside cabinet, then mounted Sheldon, she guided herself on to his erection and bounced about a bit before Sheldon thrust up into her and grabbed her breasts to fondle

_**Some time later**_, they had dozed off after more lovemaking and were laying happily in each others arms when Amy realised Sheldon was now awake

"Thank you for marrying me" said Amy as Sheldon held her close

"Thank you for agreeing to marry me, once Jamie arrived I wanted us to be a proper family and I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss and stroking her face

"Apart from Jamie, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, I hope you know that" said Amy

"Oh I think I know"

"What time is it anyway?

Sheldon picked his phone up and checked

"Its just after 430, perhaps we should get some sleep, we have to check out by 1pm" replied Sheldon

"I agree although I can think of nothing better than doing naughty things with you but we can save that for the honeymoon" Amy turned to face Sheldon and kissed him before Sheldon set the alarm for 10am and they had a little make out session before falling asleep slightly drunk on champagne and very drunk on happiness

In the morning, they awoke before the alarm went off, Sheldon was the first to awake and made Amy wake up by kissing her bare breasts and erect nipples

"Morning Sheldon, or should I say morning hubby! Said Amy as she woke up

"Morning to my gorgeous wife, we haven't got much time so I think we should have a shower and get ready"

"Together?

"If you want to" replied Sheldon giving her a kiss

"Oh I do" replied Amy as Sheldon deepened the kiss and then moved on top of Amy before remembering the shower

They made full use of the bathroom facilities as it had a Jacuzzi bath and they washed each other caressing various parts of each others bodies before they returned to the bedroom and get dressed, Sheldon ordered breakfast via the room service while Amy packed their belongings up, once they had breakfast, Amy called her mother and she arrived with Jamie who looked very happy to see his parents

"How was he? Asked Amy giving Jamie a big kiss and hug

"He was perfect, he didn't wake up until nearly 8am and he had some porridge, Mary gave him a bath and dressed him, everybody is almost ready to leave though, are you done? Replied Sandra

"Oh yes" replied Amy

Sheldon collected the last of the luggage and they left the room together, once they reached reception the rest of their friends and family were there checking out as well, the hotel manager greeted them

"Thank you for choosing to stay with us for your wedding reception, I hope you enjoyed yourself and everything was to satisfaction?

"Totally and thank you for everything" replied Amy smiling at him

"You are most welcome and congratulations again" replied the manager

Once everybody had checked out and was walking towards the car park, Amy made a suggestion to the group and invited them all back to the house to carry on celebrating, her mom took Jamie back in her own car while Sheldon and Amy sat in his car holding hands

"I don't want this day to ever end" said Amy as they shared a little kiss

"Think of it as looking forward to the future, we have the honeymoon to go on and lots of exciting things happening for us" replied Sheldon

"You don't mind that I invited everybody back?

"Course not and in any case some of them are staying with us" replied Sheldon

"Come on then lets go, I want to spend some time with our little boy" said Amy fingering her necklace with the locket on it and picture of Jamie

Sheldon gave her another kiss before driving back to the house, they stopped off to get Pizzas for everybody and more champagne to celebrate with, once they were back at the house

"Before we go in, I know I already carried you into the hotel room but now I have to do it at our marital home" said Sheldon as Amy started to open the front door

"Ooohh masterful, I like" replied Amy

Sheldon picked her up and with an audience of their friends and family watching, carried her effortlessly into the house and placed her on the sofa with Jamie next to her, then planted a long lingering kiss on her, making her want to do things to him there and then but she settled for smiling at him and then going back outside to collect the luggage and left it in the laundry room out of sight and Sheldon set about distributing the pizzas

"I just want to thank everybody again for sharing our special day with us and we love you all" said Amy raising her glass and beaming at everybody, Sheldon was standing close and holding her with Jamie in between them

"To Amy and Sheldon" said the group joining in the celebrations

_**Hope you all enjoyed that?**_

_**Next chapter up soon and will have the honeymoon**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Thank you for reviews, follows and comments elsewhere, they are all appreciated**_

_**Also thanks to Vamplover and Lady Maca for their feedback on the last chapter**_

_**There will be some M-Rated stuff happening throughout the chapter**_

After the drinking celebrations of the day before, Tuesday was a quiet one for the Cooper household, Sheldon's family were returning home on Wednesday morning as Missy was having her 20 week scan on Thursday, Amy and Sheldon drove them to the airport after leaving Jamie with Leonard and Penny and when they returned home Penny was looking very happy about something and laughing and giggling with Jamie who now that he could walk nothing was stopping him

"What's going on? Asked Amy who missed nothing

"A few months ago I got a new agent and whilst they knew I couldn't do anything for a while because of the pregnancy, I am now ready and I just had a call for an audition next week" replied Penny

"Oh that's exciting, what's it for? Asked Amy

"It's for a diapers commercial but they have also asked that I take Finlay because they are looking for a 3-4 month old baby to feature and Leonard has agreed that we can audition Finlay" replied Penny

"I hope you both get it, you deserve a break" said Amy as Jamie ran up to her and crashed into her legs and then flopped down onto the floor laughing

"Crazy kid" commented Penny

"Indeed but he's also very funny" replied Amy as Sheldon scooped Jamie up and gave him a cuddle

"I've also spoken to Jenny about minding Finlay for a few afternoons because I want to start earning my own money again and I can work at the Cheesecake Factory in between auditions" said Penny

"That will be good for Finlay and Jamie to spend more time together then, Jamie loves spending time with Jenny" replied Amy

"Are you two going to have more children soon? Asked Penny

"Probably not until next year" replied Amy

"Who knows maybe you might have conceived your next one on your wedding night" said Leonard

"Oh no, we used protection" started Sheldon as an anguished squeal escaped from Amy, everybody looked at her curiously

"What's the matter? Asked Penny

"Um, we only used protection the first time, the other times we may have forgotten" said Amy as she started pacing the room anxiously

"Amy why are you looking scared? I thought you wanted more kids? Asked Sheldon who was confused at Amy's current state

"I do but not right now, I have only been back at work since August" replied Amy

"Aren't you on the pill as well? Asked Penny

"Yes but as we know from Jamie, it appears that I am very fertile, it will be just my luck that I am already pregnant without realising it" replied Amy as she ran her hands through her hair and started pacing again

"When is your next cycle due? Asked Penny

Before Amy could speak, Sheldon spoke for her

"2nd of March, so we won't know anything until after then, I doubt a pregnancy test would show anything right now" replied Sheldon

"How do you know when my cycle is? Asked Amy in surprise

"I take notice of everything Amy and can I just say even if you are pregnant, I don't think this is a bad thing, it's just a little earlier than scheduled" replied Sheldon passing Jamie to Penny and trying to comfort Amy

"I guess but it just wasn't in our plan yet that's all"

"Promise me something Amy? Asked Sheldon

"What's that?

"If you are pregnant, please do not freak out like last time, remember how we discussed talking about everything in our relationship and you know that as your husband I will support you in everything you do" replied Sheldon putting his arms around Amy and giving her a hug

"If I am pregnant then there is no chance of me not keeping it, we will just have to see how the next few weeks go and double up on protection just in case and no more drunken coitus either" said Amy as Sheldon turned her head and gave her a kiss

"I love you Amy and we will sort this out together ok?

"Ok" replied Amy feeling reassured slightly

"Its funny how things go isn't" commented Penny

"How do you mean? asked Amy

"Well it used to be Sheldon that freaked out over everything and now he's the one calming you down" replied Penny

"He's certainly a good choice of a husband" was the only thing that Amy could reply with

"I think Sheldon and I are going downstairs to play some video games and leave you two girls alone" said Leonard

"Sure" replied Amy and Penny together

Penny waited till they had disappeared and turned to Amy

"Is it such a bad thing if you are pregnant? I know I would have another one right away but I need my body to recover properly first" asked Penny

"No its not a bad thing but we were not planning to have another one until next year at the earliest, at least if I am pregnant they will be fairly close in age" replied Amy watching Jamie continue to run around the room with his car toys in his hand

"We should call Bernadette and have a kiddies play date, I know she's not working this week" suggested Penny

"Go on then and also I know you will have Jamie for the long weekend and as you can see he is a handful now that he is walking, if he gets too much for you, just call my mom or Jenny who will happy to mind him"

"It will be fine Amy, I have Leonard who is happy to help, don't worry you and Sheldon have a great honeymoon, you deserve it" replied Penny

"Ok, I just can't help worrying, it will be the longest we have been without him, I know we have left him overnight with my mom and you on occasion but four days without him will be odd" said Amy

"You can see Jamie is happy with other people, just relax and enjoy yourselves" said Penny trying to put Amy at ease

"You are correct of course, let me go call Bernadette"

The next couple of days Amy made sure Jamie spent plenty of time with Leonard and Penny to get in practice for them having him over the weekend and on Thursday evening, they heard from Missy who had been for her 20 week scan and discovered she was having a girl and they had already decided to name her Freya and it was early on Friday morning that they found themselves at Leonard and Penny's house dropping Jamie off with all his gear

"I would suggest not making a big deal of leaving Jamie, I will take him to the lounge and distract him while you leave" said Penny as she could see Amy's reluctance at leaving him

"Of course, let me just give him a kiss and we will go" replied Amy doing just that and waiting for Penny to go through to the lounge and then leaving

Amy's mom was driving them to Los Angeles Union station as neither wanted to leave their cars at the station, Sandra dropped them off at the station for 11am as their train was leaving at 1130, Amy and Sheldon entered the station and made their way to the platform for the Coast Starlight express to Napa Valley, Amy had organised a surprise for Sheldon and it was when they were called to board the train that the surprised was revealed, Amy had reserved their table but she had also been in contact with Erik from the first time they travelled and Sheldon was very surprised to see him

"Erik what are you doing here?

"Amy called and invited me, I am spending the weekend in Napa Valley anyway and congratulations on the wedding and baby by the way" replied Erik shaking Sheldon's hand

"Amy you did this? Asked Sheldon in surprise

"Yes, I know from the first time how much you enjoyed chatting with Erik and I found him through some geeky train forum and invited him, you and he can chat to your hearts content about trains now" replied Amy smiling at her husband

"But what about you? Asked Sheldon in concern

"You being happy makes me happy and we have the rest of the weekend together anyway" replied Amy as Sheldon leant over to give her a kiss and cuddle

"You're not going to get mad at us taking over the conversation? Its six hours in a confined space Amy"

"I told you its fine and I have DVD's that I want to watch and I need to catch up with work emails and requests anyway"

The train set off a few minutes later and Amy sat back happy at the expression on her husbands face as he and Erik chatted about the train, halfway through the journey they disappeared off to the engine room, Sheldon came back alone though some time later

"Where's Erik?

"Talking to some fellow train enthusiasts, he wanted to give us some alone time" replied Sheldon as he put his arm around Amy and pulled her close

"That's very sweet of him"

"Not as sweet as you" replied Sheldon lifting Amy's face and kissing her for a very long time

"Hoo" replied Amy simply

"I still can't believe you would do that for me on our honeymoon" said Sheldon a few minutes later

"Well the honeymoon is for us to enjoy ourselves, today you have your fun and tomorrow I will have mine with the wine tasting, although I have no plans to get hammered again"

"I think the best bit will be feeding the animals at the park" suggested Sheldon

"Oh for sure, we are staying in the same cottage again although this time we wont need separate beds" added Amy

Sheldon responded by tickling Amy and then kissing her again, they were interrupted by the arrival of Erik and the train conductor announcing they were close to Napa Valley and the end of the journey

Once they left the train, Amy left Sheldon with Erik at the station and the luggage and went to the same car hire place she used before and returned back to pick Sheldon and the luggage up, they drove to the hotel and settled in, Amy had booked them into a lodge rather than a B&B and had also arranged for them to have a couples massage and told Sheldon this

"But Amy the only person I like touching me is you, I don't want some sweaty strangers hands all over me" complained Sheldon

"Sheldon it will be a nice to way to relax after 6 hours on the train and afterwards we can have dinner on the balcony and maybe more" replied Amy

"I like the maybe more" said Sheldon backing Amy onto the bed and kissing her, Amy was unable to get away as Sheldon was pinning her down and she relaxed into the kiss and pretty soon they were rolling around the bed making out

They went for the massage which Sheldon found he didn't mind and then ordered room service, Sheldon was still feeling frisky from their make out session before the massage and he and Amy were cuddled together on the sofa kissing when their food arrived, the butler took the food to the balcony and organised it for them before leaving them in peace

"Amy I must say I am glad you chose to book us in here than the B&B" said Sheldon as they sat down to eat their chicken and chips, both were still filled up on nibbles from the train so didn't need a big meal

"Me too, I feel like if we are just having a short honeymoon then to make it as luxurious as possible, we will have time after dinner for a swim if you are up for it? Suggested Amy

"What time does the pool close?

"Not until 10 so we have a bit of time" replied Amy

After their meal, they unpacked their clothes for the morning and then went down to the pool, they were the only ones there and after racing each other a few times, stopped at the edge of the pool to have a kiss and cuddle

"We are very overlooked here Amy, can we go back now? Asked Sheldon noticing they were being observed by an elderly couple on their balcony

"Sure" replied Amy

Once they were back in their room, they stripped off and showered together, the showering led to them having a relaxing bath in the Jacuzzi and to them making out in the Jacuzzi, with both of them led by their desire for each other they jumped out of the Jacuzzi and remembering to get a condom had a frantic coitus session, when they had finished Sheldon was still collapsed on top of Amy and dozing off in between licking and sucking her breasts

"What time are we going to the wine tasting? Asked Sheldon in between kisses

"12, we can only stay until 4pm though because of driving to Santa Rosa, the gates close for overnight visitors at 630 so we need to get there in time"

"So we won't get much time to explore the area then? Asked Sheldon

"Not really but that's ok isn't it?

"Of course, in any case I am doing some exploring of my own right now" replied Sheldon as his fingers made their way down Amy's body and to her wetness

"Please carry on! Replied Amy enjoying the sensation of Sheldon's fingers rubbing against her now sensitive clit

"Oh don't worry I intend to" Sheldon kissed her then rubbed frantically at her clit, Amy was already feeling sensitive in that area and it didn't take her long to come and bucked against his hand as they kissed each other hard

"Oh my god" shouted Amy as her body rocked in orgasm

"Glad I was able to satisfy you" said Sheldon smiling at his wife

"You do every time" Amy looked up at her husband and feeling his erection against her body reached down and started to pump on it, she brought Sheldon to orgasm a few minutes later and they lay cuddling in each others arms

"The people above and next door probably heard everything" said Sheldon suddenly

"Good, they might learn something then because you are amazing in every way possible" replied Amy

They dropped off to sleep and thanks to Amy asking reception for an alarm call were woken at 8am, they showered and dress and down to the dining room for breakfast before returning to pack up their things, they were planning to return to collect everything after the wine tour, Sheldon who hated wine had already set the sat nav up as he was going to be driving to Santa Rosa, they went to a couple of different wineries and Amy did as she said and didn't get drunk this time, she enjoyed herself though and they made their way back to the hotel and collected their things

They arrived at Safari West in good time thanks to it being Saturday and not much traffic, they were shown to the car park and then driven by Quad bike with their luggage to the cottage they were staying at, their itinerary had been left in the cottage and told them that they would need to be outside the Cheetah enclosure at 8am the next morning for feeding time, they had asked for the cottage to be fully catered so they unpacked and had dinner before they went outside and sat on the steps watching the giraffes in the paddock opposite them

"I said this last time but it's so beautiful here, I wish we could stay full time" said Amy as they watched the giraffe

"Just think the next time we come back we could always bring Jamie and any other baby that we may have" replied Sheldon as he pulled Amy close and patted her belly

"Sheldon we don't know that I am pregnant yet, please don't get your hopes up just in case that I am not"

"Your not ruling it out then that you could be?

"I can't avoid thinking about it and in about two to three weeks we should know but lets just enjoy the time we have here together first and whatever happens will happen ok?

"Of course, come on lets go in so I can ravish you and your beautiful body" replied Sheldon pulling her even closer and then kissing her

"Have I ever told you how much I love you? Asked Amy

"Oh yes, every day and I love you as well"

"Well obviously" laughed Amy as Sheldon helped her up and they went back inside the cottage

Sheldon opened the bottle of complimentary champagne they had been left and they sat snuggled together on the sofa, happy in each others arms, they Skyped Leonard and Penny to check in on Jamie as they hadn't been in contact since leaving him with them the day before and they found that Jamie was enjoying himself, they had Bernadette and Howard with Eve over for a play date and as Eve was just starting to crawl was able to keep up with the now very quick Jamie, they were able to talk to Jamie on the Skype and he kissed the screen to them before disappearing

"I think next time we come we are definitely bringing Jamie, maybe the rest of our friends can join us" suggested Amy when they had ended the Skype

"Perhaps the summer will be good for everybody" replied Sheldon

They spent the remainder of the evening cuddled up on the sofa before going to bed, Amy woke Sheldon up in the morning by greeting him with a kiss and a cup of tea, they had breakfast before they left to walk to the Cheetah enclosure

"Good morning my name is Gary and I am the senior keeper here for the cheetahs, now I understand you made a request to hand feed the tame cheetah we have?

"Yes that was for a surprise for my husband" replied Amy

"Is it safe? Queried Sheldon dubiously

"Totally, we even talk her for walks around the park when its closed to" replied Gary as they followed him into the enclosure, they stopped while he went into the cheetah shed and he returned with a full grown Cheetah

"Her name is Bella and very friendly as you can see" said Gary as Bella investigated Amy and then sniffed Sheldon's shoes

Amy bent down and stroked the Cheetahs ears while Sheldon stood frozen to the spot, not wanting to move

"Sheldon you can touch her, you can see how friendly she is"

"I assure you sir, that she has never bitten anybody and she is 6 years old" added Gary

"Very well" replied Sheldon as he copied Amy's moves and bent down to Bella, she licked Sheldon's hand and nudged her head against his legs

"See that wasn't bad was it? Asked Amy

"Well it wasn't unenjoyable" replied Sheldon

"Right we will feed her now, if you follow me to the middle of the paddock, the other cheetahs are in the next enclosure for now and we will go and feed them after we have finished with Bella" said Gary

"Can you take some pictures for us please? Asked Amy

"Of course but I will need to get another keeper to do the pictures because even though Bella is tame, we are not allowed to leave her unattended with visitors" replied Gary

"Oh sure, no problem" replied Amy

Gary called his assistant who was happy to take the pictures and then they proceeded into the enclosure where Gary passed various bits of meat to Sheldon and Amy to feed Bella who took the meat delicately from their hands, they then got into the truck and drove into the next enclosure to feed the other cheetahs, although this time by throwing the food out rather than hand feeding

"Thank you so much for allowing us to do this, it was amazing" said Amy once the tour of the Cheetahs finished

"Not a problem, where are you going next? Asked Gary

"To the fennec fox enclosure to feed them as well" replied Amy

"I will take you there, it's not far"

They met the next keeper and were able to hand fed the foxes as they were not overly wild and then as their next tour was not until 1pm, they went back to their cottage and uploaded their pictures and videos on to their laptops and sent them to their friends

"Shall we have lunch or wait till after the tour and have the dinner experience? Asked Amy as they sat on the steps outside the cottage

"I quite enjoyed the dinner experience last time so lets do that" replied Sheldon

"Alright, let me just ring them and book a table for us" said Amy as they went back inside

Amy whipped up a grilled cheese sandwich to keep them going and then they met the tour guide that was going to show them around, they had a fun time visiting all the animals again and then went to the outside restaurant, they sat in a discreet corner away from the other diners

"This really has been the perfect honeymoon" said Amy as they clinked their glasses together as they relaxed after the meal

"I agree and thank you for the surprise with the Cheetah, I was not expecting that"

"Your welcome" replied Amy smiling at her husband in a way that made him want her, he was already aroused as they were sitting so close and Amy was stroking his upper thighs

"Come on lets go back"

They walked back hand in hand to the cottage where Amy disappeared to the bathroom and then reappeared wearing only her "Amy Farrah Cooper property of Sheldon Lee Cooper" t-shirt, that she was saving for this occasion

"What do you think? Asked Amy as she joined Sheldon on the sofa, she straddled him and then peppered him with kisses

"I think I like, very much indeed" replied Sheldon as he kissed her neck and then let his hands wander inside the t-shirt and up to her breasts where he began to fondle them

"Good" replied Amy reaching into his trousers to fondle his erection and making him shudder in pleasure at her touch

Nothing was said for a very long time as they sat kissing on the sofa, much later, Sheldon took control by picking Amy up and carrying her through to their bedroom, he stripped off his clothes and they rolled around the bed exploring each others bodies, once they were ready, Sheldon retrieved a condom from the packet on the bedside table and they spent the rest of the evening in bed making love, they fell back to bed exhausted, happy and ready to return home after their successful and enjoyable mini honeymoon

The next day they arrived back home just after 6pm, they dropped their luggage off before walking round to Leonard and Penny's house, Penny let them in and they were greeted by Jamie in his high chair eating his dinner, he grinned happily when he saw his parents enter the room, Amy gave him a big kiss and hug, Finlay was in his baby bouncer on the floor watching

"Thank you for looking after him, I hope he was no trouble? Asked Amy as Penny finished off feeding Jamie

"He was perfect, you both look happy and glowing by the way" replied Penny noticing the closeness between Amy and Sheldon

"How was the trip? We saw all the photos, it looks amazing" asked Leonard

"It was perfect and lets just say I am a little sore today" replied Amy giggling with Sheldon

"Alright, that was probably too much information, Leonard and I have a favour to ask of you both?

"What's that? Asked Amy

"Would you mind Finlay Saturday afternoon and part of the evening?

"Of course, we are grateful that you looked after Jamie and we are happy to return the favour, you can leave him overnight if you like?

"No its ok, Leonard and I are just going to an afternoon movie showing and then dinner afterwards" replied Penny

"Sure bring him over whenever your ready" replied Amy

"Have you thought anymore about if you are pregnant yet? Asked Penny

"There is nothing we can do until we know my cycle happens or not, so if it happens it happens, we are ready for it in any case" replied Amy

"So you are happy to have another one if you are? Asked Penny

"Of course, sometimes things happen sooner than you want and I'm realising I'm ok with that" replied Amy gazing up at her husband

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Thanks for reviews and follows**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The week that they had off after returning from their honeymoon, Sheldon and Amy spent with Jamie, Amy enjoyed watching her son develop and one afternoon when Sheldon took him to the local park, Amy caught up with some work emails, she had a request from her colleague Dr Grant regarding the next addiction study and Amy set about organising the funds with Faisal and made a proposal for the board to go over, which she sent by email and arranged a meeting for the following week

On Wednesday Penny, Leonard and Finlay came to Sheldon and Amy's house after the audition, Amy guessed from their happiness that it was good news

"I take it you got the part then?

"Oh yes and Finlay as well, the ad will air from the beginning of March for one month continuously" replied Penny

"Congratulations, maybe this will lead to more TV work? Suggested Amy

"I hope so but this is a good start, I would like to do play as well but I can't have everything I suppose" replied Penny

"How was Finlay? Asked Sheldon

"He was perfect, he didn't have to do much other than lie down and wiggle his legs as they filmed him, he gave this adorable little giggle as well, which will be in the finished ad" replied Penny as Amy's phone rang, she checked who it was and then went off to answer it elsewhere and then came back looking pensive

"What's the matter? Asked Sheldon

"I've been asked to go and do a two day guest lecture slot next week at Harvard, I haven't said yes yet, I wanted to see what you thought?

"I think you should do it, what days?

"It will be Thursday and Friday, so I will be back late on Friday" replied Amy

"Take it, Jenny will have Jamie during the day and if I need help during the evening, then I can call your mom or our friends" said Sheldon urging her to take the offer

"Ok I will take it then, next week is going to be super busy now"

"Not to mention something which may or may not happen, the week after" added Penny

"Yes we are not talking about that at the moment, I don't need any distractions for now, I will just go and call Professor Bart back" replied Amy disappearing off to the kitchen then coming back a few minutes later

"I think we are going to have Chinese food and vintage video game night on Friday, its been so long since we all got together like that" suggested Sheldon

"Count us in then" replied Leonard and Penny

"I will text the others to see if they want to come" said Sheldon

"Is the Ad good pay? Asked Amy

"Oh yes, because its going out on all channels across America, I am to get a one off fee of $15,000 and Finlay as well which we will put into an account for him" replied Penny

"They even talked of using Penny and Finlay again in the future, Finlay especially as he gets older and they can use different type of diapers" added Leonard

"This might sound obvious but please don't mention our maybe, maybe not pregnancy to anybody, at least until we know for sure" asked Amy

"You have our word for that" said Penny smiling at her friend

"Thank you"

The group enjoyed their get together on the Friday and the babies especially Eve and Jamie had fun together, Finlay at only 3 and a half months was only able to watch from his baby bouncer, on Saturday afternoon Sheldon and Amy looked after Finlay while Leonard and Penny went on their date and Finlay behaved perfectly, sleeping for a lot of it and on Monday Sheldon and Amy returned to work, Amy had her meeting regarding the new addiction study and the proposals were accepted, she had planned a new stage of the alcoholic monkey study she had done previously and had planned it to start at the beginning of May for 6 months

On Wednesday afternoon Sheldon drove Amy to the airport and they had a discreet goodbye kiss in the car before Amy had to go

"I will Skype you when I get to the hotel I promise ok and look after Jamie for me" said Amy as Sheldon walked her to the security gates

"You know I will look after him, now go and do what you excel at professionally" replied Sheldon bringing Amy closer to him and giving her a long kiss, they stood kissing and cuddling for a few minutes before Amy reluctantly went through security

Sheldon returned home after collecting Jamie from Jenny and gave him his evening meal, he bathed him and then they settled down in the lounge, Sheldon had his laptop open and ready on the coffee table and Jamie had dropped off to sleep in Sheldon's arms after his bottle when Amy Skyped him at 8pm

"Hi Sheldon, just to let you know I have arrived" said Amy when she saw him

"Oh good, how was the flight?

"It was fine, this will only be a quick call unfortunately as Professor Bart has scheduled me in for a 930am lecture and its already 11pm here"

"That's ok, you can Skype me tomorrow for longer if you like"

"Aw I miss you both, I will ask about you possibly lecturing here as well next time and we can bring Jamie with us, maybe Jenny would come and mind Jamie as well seeing as everything is all expenses paid" replied Amy

"That's a good idea"

"Ok I really have to go, I need to organise myself for the morning, Sheldon give me a kiss for Jamie and remember how much I love you"

"I love you as well" replied Sheldon as they signed off

The lectures went well and Amy was asked to come back in May and July, she successfully negotiated Sheldon to be able to come and lecture as well and they agreed they would pay childcare fees, Amy returned home on Friday evening and was greeted with Jamie running into her arms at the airport

"Oh I've missed you little one" said Amy scooping him up and giving him a cuddle

"Mama" shouted Jamie into Amy's ear

"I hope you missed me as well" said Sheldon

"That goes without saying" replied Amy who was beaming at Jamie calling her and she gave Sheldon a kiss and cuddle

On the way back to the house, Amy told Sheldon about the lectures for May and July, Sheldon agreed to join her on them when he heard that President Siebert had accepted the invitations for Amy and Sheldon, Siebert also suggested that Leonard go as well to which Leonard said he would think about

The following week, Amy noticed Sheldon was on edge as her cycle date came and went and at the weekend three days after she was due, Sheldon went out on his own and returned with a bag for Amy

"What's this? Asked Amy as she opened the bag to find several pregnancy tests

"You should take them, you are three days overdue so you could be pregnant" replied Sheldon

"I'm not taking them now, I will wait a week and if nothing still happens then we will know for sure" replied Amy

"Amy please just take one now, I can't stand the waiting" begged Sheldon

"Its only been three weeks since the wedding, I highly doubt that I am pregnant and remember last time, I got really sick early into the pregnancy and I haven't had any of that yet, but I will take it anyway if it helps you" replied Amy

"They all have time frame estimations as well, so if you are then we will know for sure" replied Sheldon ushering her to the downstairs bathroom

10 minutes later Amy emerged from the bathroom, she hadn't dared to look at the sticks and Sheldon was waiting for her in the lounge

"Well?

"I haven't looked yet, I am preparing myself for whatever it may be" replied Amy sinking down on the sofa next to Sheldon

"Oh come here, there is nothing to worry about and you know I am happy if we are having another one" replied Sheldon pulling Amy close and giving her a cuddle

"I know but I don't want to get your hopes up if I am not pregnant" said Amy as the doorbell rang

Amy went off to answer it and found Leonard and Penny there with Finlay and Penny looked taken aback to see Amy so pale and shaking

"What's wrong?

"I've just taken two pregnancy tests"

"And?

"I don't know I haven't looked at the results yet"

"Well if you don't look then you will never know, Sheldon I take it you want to know? Asked Penny taking Finlay out of the sling on her chest and putting Finlay into the play pen

"Of course I want to know but now that Amy appears to be having doubts again, I'm not so sure"

"I'm not having doubts, I am just nervous about the result but perhaps Penny could look for us and tell us?

"Happy to, where are they?

"In the downstairs bathroom" replied Sheldon

"Do you want me to stay? Asked Leonard

"Yes, you were both here first time we discovered we were pregnant, so it's only fitting that you are here again" replied Sheldon

Penny went off to the bathroom and returned with tests in her hand wrapped in tissue and expressionless to the lounge and sat on the sofa opposite Sheldon and Amy

"Penny? Queried Amy worried at the silence

Penny broke into a huge smile and showed Amy and Sheldon the tests

"Congratulations, you are officially pregnant and it's estimating 3 and a half weeks which makes it a wedding night or honeymoon baby" said Penny

Sheldon and Amy gave each other a big hug and kiss before turning to Leonard and Penny who were watching them

"Thank you, I had been trying not to think about it but although it wasn't planned, I couldn't he happier now we know for sure" said Amy

"Perhaps you could name it after a place you visited on your honeymoon? Suggested Penny

"Well we probably conceived in the hotel at Beverley Hills and naming her Beverley would be strange especially as its Leonard's mother's name, no offence Leonard" commented Sheldon

"None taken" replied Leonard laughing

"If it's a girl then we could call her Rosa that would be fitting as Safari West is in Santa Rosa" replied Sheldon

"I like that" said Amy taking his hand and smiling at him

"I take it, you are going to keep this quiet from everybody for now? Asked Leonard

"Yes and I think once this one has been born, I will need to get something done to stop me getting pregnant accidentally, I will need a big break after two babies in two years" replied Amy

"Are we stopping at two children? Asked Sheldon

"I didn't say that but give it a few years, I have plenty of time to have another one in say 3-4 years" replied Amy

"The reason we came this afternoon is that the advert is due on at 5pm, we did ask the others but they have other plans" said Penny

"Sheldon will your mom want us to go to Texas for her birthday? Asked Amy who was figuring out dates

"Its most likely and also Missy will be due to give birth in June so there may be two visits to be had, why?

"If we go to Texas in May then I will be approximately 11 weeks pregnant by then, there will be no way to avoid not telling them especially if I am offered alcohol and can't have any"

"Then it will make a good birthday present for her, 11 weeks will be fine to tell her by then" replied Sheldon

"I guess, I will also make an appointment at the doctors to get everything confirmed, I hope that I don't get sick again like with Jamie"

"Well if you do then you know what to be prepared for" commented Penny

"So a mid to late October baby by my calculations" said Amy after running through the dates on her phone calendar

"Imagine if you are a bit late and have the baby on Finlay's first birthday" said Penny

"Oh I hope I am not that late, by the end with Jamie, I was desperate for him to be born"

On Monday they went to the doctors who confirmed that Amy was indeed pregnant and organised a scan for later in the same week, the scan confirmed that Amy was now 4 weeks pregnant, they could barely see anything on the screen but they could hear the heartbeat, the doctor made an appointment for their 12 week scan which was due the week after Mary's birthday and they returned home with the scan picture excited for the baby growing inside them

"As it is a month since we got married, shall we have a private celebration this afternoon? Suggested Amy

"You mean like going out and having a meal?

"No I mean this" replied Amy leading Sheldon upstairs to their room

"I don't want to hurt you?

"You won't, come on" replied Amy as they entered the bedroom and they celebrated their one month wedding anniversary with a vigorous love making session

Afterwards, they lay cuddling in bed together, talking of the baby and plans to decorate one of the rooms into a nursery, Sandra was having Jamie for the evening so they were free for a few hours to do anything

"Shall we go out or get takeaway? Asked Sheldon

"Oh I think takeaway, we can eat in bed and feed each other" replied Amy pulling Sheldon down on top of him and sharing a long kiss with him

"I think you being pregnant has made you super horny" commented Sheldon as started to kiss every part of her body

"Well at least we don't need protection" replied Amy taking his erection to stroke and fondle

"You are correct" said Sheldon in between shallow breaths, he was enjoying Amy doing things to him and couldn't concentrate on anything else

_**The next couple **_of weeks were busy for Amy as she prepared for the start of the new study, she informed President Siebert and her department head that she was pregnant despite the earliness of it but she also had lectures to give as well and when she got to just over 6 weeks pregnant, the morning sickness started, although it didn't come back as bad as it did when she was pregnant with Jamie and Amy was able to keep her weight up, thanks to the protein shakes she was recommended, however the rest of the group were growing suspicious as Amy was refusing alcohol on their regular get togethers

When Amy got to 10 weeks pregnant, they decided to tell the group their news, it was also Amy's birthday so it was a joint celebration, Amy had privately told her mom first as she wanted her to know before the group and then they told their friends who congratulated them

"We did wonder" said Bernadette giving her a hug

"When was the baby conceived? Asked Pasha

"On our wedding night it seems" replied Amy as Sheldon poured champagne for everybody, he had got Amy non alcoholic wine

"We have decided on names and if it's a girl then we shall call her Rosa after the place we went on honeymoon but if it's a boy then Vinnie" added Sheldon

"Vinnie? Queried Penny

"Yes we talked about it and liked it and it means to conquer and that's what Amy and I intend to do" replied Sheldon

"Interesting and have you told your family yet? Asked Leonard

"No but we will have to next week when we go and visit for my moms birthday" replied Sheldon

"We have our 12 week scan once we return and I'm not sure that I can hide it anyway now" added Amy standing up and showing off her bump

"Mammy" said Jamie as he ran into the lounge with Eve crawling behind him

"Oh clever you, are you going to say anymore words? Wondered Amy out loud as she picked him up

"Dadda Pen" said Jamie giggling into Amy's neck

"That's sweet" said Penny

"Yes but I'm not sure that daddy's name is penny though" replied Amy laughing at her mad son as he started to wriggle in Amy's arms and demanded to get down, Amy set him down and he ran to Sandra

"Nanna" said Jamie pointing at her and looking at Amy for approval

"Its like he's showing off now" said Amy

"Well you did ask him if he could speak more" added Sheldon

As Mary's birthday was on the Sunday of the following week Amy and Sheldon were able to get Friday and Monday off work and they also managed to get in another scan as they wanted an updated picture of the baby to show Sheldon's family, the doctor confirmed that everything was ok and that the baby was the right weight, the doctor was unable to tell them the sex of the baby though and afterwards printed off some pictures for them, on Friday they set off to Texas, Leonard, Penny, Finlay and Sandra was joining them on the trip having been invited by Mary, once they got to Houston they hired their own cars and drove off to Mary's house, they were greeted by Mary and Missy who at 8 months pregnant was sporting an enormous baby bump

"Are you sure there is only one baby in there? Asked Amy when she saw her

"Oh yes, we had it confirmed and she is going to be a big baby we think" replied Missy as she gave her brother and Amy hugs then did the same for Sandra, Leonard and Penny

"Come on in everybody and I can see my grandson" said Mary as Sheldon took Jamie out of the car and he ran to Mary and tackle hugged her legs

"Nan" said Jamie

"Oh haven't you grown" exclaimed Mary picking him up and hugging him then taking him inside, Missy had noticed something different about Amy and waited until Mary had gone in

"Amy wait, are you pregnant?

"Yes how did you guess?

"Just that you have a glow about you and you have a little bump as well, I am surprised mother didn't notice"

"Well you saw how she was with Jamie, we will tell her once we settle in" replied Sheldon collecting their luggage and following everybody into the house

"Now then George and Jade will be here after work and I will be doing dinner for everybody, I will show you to your rooms, it's a good job I have three spare rooms" said Mary

"Amy you stay and watch Jamie, I will take our luggage up" said Sheldon

"Penny am I going to get a hold of your little Finlay? Asked Mary indicating Finlay who was strapped to Penny's chest in his sling

"Oh yes of course, although he's not so little now at almost 6 months" replied Penny as Leonard helped to get Finlay out

As Mary took Finlay from Penny, Jamie and Billy junior had found each other and were running around the house and garden enjoying themselves with Missy's husband watching over them, Amy plonked herself down on the sofa and went through her bag to find her scan photo, she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out not telling Mary and she waited until Sheldon returned to tell Mary, although at that point George and Jade arrived and once the greetings were over and Mary had cooked dinner and they were sitting at the table Amy told the family her news

"This may seem like Deja Vu seeing as I did this when I was pregnant with Jamie but Sheldon and I are having another baby" said Amy showing them the scan

"Ooohh congratulations" said Meemaw excitedly getting up to hug Sheldon and then Amy

"How many weeks are you? Asked Mary

"11 we got an early scan as its becoming impossible to hide my bump now, Missy even noticed outside" replied Amy standing and showing off the bump

"Goodness, I am going to get two more grandchildren this year" gushed Mary looking at the scan again

"If you are 11 weeks does that mean you conceived around the time of your wedding? Enquired Jade

"Yes it seems that way" replied Amy smiling at her

"You won't only be getting two more grandchildren mom" said George suddenly

"Excuse me? Replied Mary in surprise

"Are you pregnant as well? Asked Penny to Jade

"No but George and I got engaged last weekend, we wasn't going to say anything so as not to overshadow Mary's birthday but if we are telling news, then we are up for sharing as well" replied Jade as she took her engagement ring out of her pocket to show them all, it was a Emerald cut diamond which made all the girls gasp at the sight of it

"All my children are growing up" said Mary who was looking very happy

"We haven't decided on a date yet but we were thinking of the summer but we may move it now that Amy is expecting, would you consider coming for Christmas and we can have a Christmas wedding? Asked George to Sheldon

"We would be happy to, the baby will be about 6 weeks old by then" replied Sheldon after a nod from Amy made him reply

"You're all invited by the way" said George to Leonard and Penny and Sandra

"I think we would like Billy, Jamie and Finlay as pageboys, Finlay will be walking by then wont he? Asked Jade

"Yes I think so, especially if he follows Jamie who was walking at 1 year old" replied Penny

"Also invite your parents, we enjoyed spending time with them at Sheldon and Amy's wedding, so the more the merrier" added George

"I am only having two bridesmaids but they will be my two sisters, sorry about that" said Jade

"Don't apologise, it's your wedding to do as you like" said Amy patting her arm

"Sheldon will you be my best man? Asked George

"Of course" replied Sheldon

The dinner continued with more chat of babies and weddings and afterwards they retired to the lounge to play games, Mary had organised that the rest of her family come over to celebrate her birthday on the Saturday as she was planning a family dinner on Sunday just for her immediate family, on Sunday morning Mary took Sheldon off to church despite his protests, he took Jamie with him as Mary wanted to show him off to her friends, while Amy stayed at the house with Leonard and Penny to relax

The group returned back to Pasadena on the Monday and over the next few weeks were busy with work, they went to Harvard at the end of May to do their lectures, taking Jenny with them to look after Jamie for the two days that they were there and in mid June, they had news from Missy that she had given birth to Freya in the middle of the night, Sheldon and Amy managed to get stand by flights on the same day and paid a quick visit to see Missy and the baby, they left Jamie with Sandra in Pasadena and when they got to Houston they went straight to Missy's house to see her from the airport

"Oh Missy, she is gorgeous and she looks just like you" said Amy taking her from Missy and cradling her while Sheldon took pictures and sent them to their friends

"Yes, that's exactly what Mary said" replied Missy who was cuddling Billy Junior who had been introduced to his new sister and was looking curiously at her

"How much did she weigh? Asked Sheldon

"She was 8lbs, I told you she would be big" replied Missy

"Oh I can't wait to hold my little one" said Amy suddenly and patting her bump as the baby kicked

"Well you have only a few months to go, isn't your 20 week scan due soon?

"Yes in two weeks time" replied Amy

"Are you sure you can't stay the night? Asked Missy in hope

"Not really, I am in charge of an addiction study and we need to get back for that as well as Jamie, but maybe when we go to Harvard for our next lectures, we can stop off here for the weekend" suggested Amy

"When's that?

"The same week as our 20 week scan, so it's kind of perfect really, I am supposed to go to Harvard again in September but that will be out of the question now as I will be only a month or so from giving birth" replied Amy

"Alright, let mom know, I am sure she will be delighted" replied Missy

"Where is she anyway? Asked Sheldon

"She was here this morning but she will be back shortly with Meemaw, what time are you going back?

"We are booked on a 7pm flight" replied Sheldon

"Plenty of time then" replied Missy

They spent the rest of the day at Missy's house with the baby and Mary arrived with lunch for everybody, she made a fuss of Amy's baby bump which was growing bigger by the day and then Sheldon and Amy returned home, Sandra had agreed to keep Jamie at her house overnight and take him to Jenny's the next day, so Amy and Sheldon didn't see Jamie until they returned home from work the next day, he was fine and happy to see his parents

Two weeks later they found themselves at the doctors again ready for their 20 week scan, the doctor after checking everything through asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby

"Oh yes" replied Sheldon and Amy together as the Doctor brought the screen closer for them to see

_**Am going to do that bit on the next chapter**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**Some M-Rated stuff happens**_

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

"Congratulations, you are having a girl" said the Doctor

"That's excellent" said Amy happily as Sheldon leant down to kiss her

"I take it that is what you wanted? Asked the Doctor

"We wouldn't have minded either way but now we have one of each, so it's all good" replied Amy as the Doctor printed off the scan picture for her and gave her some tissues to clean her belly

"Well we wont need to see you again now, unless you have any problems that is, your due date is around the 20th of October" said the Doctor as Amy got off the bed

"Does that mean I definitely can't fly in September? Asked Amy just to be sure

"We don't recommend it" replied the Doctor

"Thank you doctor" said Sheldon and Amy as they left the room and walked hand in hard to the car park

"Sheldon this is so exciting, Freya will have a girl friend to play with and so will Eve" said Amy as Sheldon unlocked the car for her to get in

"It is, we probably need to think about godparents but we have plenty of time for that and I think we can save telling my family until we get there on Friday" replied Sheldon as they got into the car and they shared a kiss

"Of course, come on lets go and pick Jamie up and then see Penny at the Cheesecake Factory, we can get Finlay as well and Penny can bring him home when her shift finishes" suggested Amy

"That works for me but later on you are all mine little lady" replied Sheldon as they continued the kiss

"You bet"

They arrived at Jenny's to pick up Jamie and after texting Penny took Finlay as well, though not before Jenny asked them about her maternity leave

"Are you going to leave Jamie with me when you are off work?

"I think so but also I think he could do with going to nursery, but only for three days a week and then leave him with you a couple of days, I don't want to disrupt his routine too much" replied Amy

"That works for me and I have Finlay a few afternoons as well" replied Jenny

"Ok, we will be off now, I will bring Jamie by the usual time tomorrow and Wednesday as you know we will be off to the airport at 2pm" said Amy

"Fine, see you then" smiled Jenny as they left

When they arrived at the Cheesecake Factory, Penny was just finishing her shift, she greeted Finlay with a big kiss and hug and then helped Amy put him in a high chair and sat them discreetly out of the way of other patrons as Jamie was being particularly noisy and then took their orders before returning to the table with drinks

"Did you find out what you are having?

"Oh yes, we will be having a girl so little Rosa Leigh Cooper will be here in October" replied Amy

"Rosa Leigh? Queried Penny

"Oh yes, it's traditional for the Coopers to use Lee or Leigh as a middle name so we are continuing that" replied Sheldon

"Even Freya is Freya Leigh and Billy Junior has Lee as his middle name" added Amy

"That's sweet" said Penny as she helped Finlay with his bottle of juice after he dropped it

"I'm even having less tiredness with this pregnancy, with Jamie I was exhausted and feeling heavy all the time but the last couple of weeks I have felt very energetic" said Amy

"Good for you, I think Leonard and I will try for another one soon, will be nice for Finlay to have a sibling close in age like yours will be" said Penny

"He's just over 8 months now, why not start trying now? Suggested Amy

"You might even get asked to do ads that require pregnant ladies" added Sheldon

"Hmmm you have a good point there, I will speak with Leonard about it but I think he will be happy in any case" replied Penny

"Would you be my birth partner again? Asked Amy

"Of course, I would be delighted to" replied Penny as Leonard joined them in the restaurant

Later that evening, they had put Jamie to bed and were relaxing in the hot tub together, Amy had brought the baby monitor out just in case and she and Sheldon were cuddled up together kissing and fondling each other

"You know are we ever going to get round to having the pool built? Asked Amy as Sheldon kissed her neck

"Yes but right now I have other things on my mind" replied Sheldon as Amy wrapped her legs around his and they rocked gently against each other in the water

"I can tell" replied Amy as she reached into his trunks and fondled his erection, Sheldon kissed her hard on the mouth as Amy pumped his arousal and moaned in delight at her touch, then looked at Amy in surprise when she suddenly stopped

"What's the matter?

"I just heard somebody in the garden behind, I hope they can't see us" said Amy whispering and trying to see if she could see anybody

"I didn't hear anything but lets go inside anyway" replied Sheldon as he helped Amy out of the tub, he wrapped her up in a towel and cuddled her and then led her into the house

"You said something earlier about me being all yours? Enquired Amy as they walked up the stairs to bed

"I did" replied Sheldon

They entered their bedroom Sheldon led Amy to the bed where they stood kissing for a few minutes, he took her towel off and fondled her breasts, then whipped off her bikini bottoms and cuddled Amy close to him or as close as possible with a bump in the way, they fell back on to the bed kissing and cuddling again and then Amy realised that the best position for her at the moment was to sit with her back to Sheldon's front and lowered herself onto his hard cock, she shuddered in delight as his cock rubbed against her clit as Sheldon thrust up in to her, he grabbed her waist for support and kissed her neck and shoulders as he penetrated her, Amy was bouncing on top of him as he went deeper, she turned her head and their lips met, the thrusting stopped momentarily but then continued as they searched each others mouths and enjoyed a lingering kiss, Amy was so close to coming and was moaning lustily into Sheldon's mouth which was making Sheldon go harder into her, she felt her body rock as he penetrated her and her clit exploded in orgasm and Sheldon followed suit a moment later, he wrapped his arms around her body as he jerked and shuddered inside her, then breathlessly they turned to each other smiling

"That was amazing" said Amy as she climbed off Sheldon and flopped down onto the bed

"I should hope so, I don't like to repeat myself but I do excel at everything I do" replied Sheldon turning to his side and kissing her

"That you do" said Amy smiling at him

"Are you ok though?

"How do you mean?

"No pain in your belly or anything from what we just did?

"Not at all" replied Amy as Sheldon stroked her bump and received a kick back in return

"She's feisty like her mother" commented Sheldon as the baby continued to kick against his hand

"Yes, I can feel her" replied Amy sitting up so she could get comfortable

"Fancy a nightcap? Asked Sheldon

"Well I think just hot milk for now, I will just check on Jamie while you do that" said Amy

As Sheldon disappeared downstairs, she put her dressing gown on and went into Jamie's room where he was sleeping soundly, Amy sighed happily and stood watching him as Sheldon joined her, he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her then kissed her neck

"He's perfect isn't he" said Amy

"Of course, he came from us after all" replied Sheldon as they left the room and went back to their own bedroom

"I think we will need to organise the decorating of Rosa's room next weekend as well, so we can sort that out when we get back from Texas" said Amy as they got into bed

"Sure, although the paint smell put you off last time, what if it's the same again?

"Then I am sure that Leonard will help you" replied Amy as they snuggled up together and dozed off

The next day after work, they met the rest of the group at Cheesecake Factory and told them their news about the baby and on the Wednesday they went off to Harvard for the lectures, Amy always enjoyed giving them, Sheldon was more reluctant but not wanting to be away from Amy joined her anyway and it was on Friday afternoon that they found themselves at Boston airport waiting for their flight to Houston, Jenny had already boarded the plane back to Los Angeles, Amy had heard from Leonard and Penny that they would be joining them on the short trip, her own mom was travelling with them as well, their flight was fine and even Sheldon was ok, despite his unease and they picked up the hire car and drove to Mary's house where they would be staying

Once they were settled in with Jamie running between all three of his grandmas, they sat down in the lounge and told Mary, Meemaw and Missy about the sex of the baby

"We have found out what we are having by the way, we would of told you Monday but wanted to keep it a surprise" said Amy as she cradled little Freya to her body

"What are you having? Asked Mary

"Well Freya will be having a female cousin to play with" replied Amy happily

"That's exciting and are you staying with the name Rosa? Asked Meemaw

"Oh yes, she will be Rosa Leigh Cooper" replied Amy

"And you're having her christened? Asked Mary

"Yes mother, we got Jamie christened so there is no reason not to have this one done as well" replied Sheldon

"No need to get narky Shelley, I had an idea that has just come to me and I will see if George and Jade are happy with it" said Mary mysteriously and not saying anything else

"You want to share this idea? Asked Sheldon after a short silence

"No but they will be here shortly, I will talk to them first"

"Fine mother" replied Sheldon

"Ok, Amy and Penny did you want to come for a walk with the babies? Asked Missy

"Yes, I think so, Jamie will hopefully tire himself out, are you bringing Freya? Replied Amy

"Oh yes" replied Missy

They went to the local park where Billy Junior and Jamie played on the swings, Penny set Finlay down on the kiddies slide and he giggled all the way down and surprised Penny by hauling himself up to a standing position with help from the edge of the slide and then flopping back down again

"How old was Jamie when he stood on his own? Asked Penny to Amy who was watching as Sheldon was supervising Jamie in the swing

"He was about 9-10 months, Finlay is not far off that though" replied Amy

"Oh by the way I spoke to my agent who said that I would most likely get ads for pregnancy supplements if I was to get pregnant and put myself up for an ad" said Penny

"That's good though, are you and Leonard going to go for it then?

"Yes but we are not going to put ourselves under pressure to get pregnant, we will have fun trying though" replied Penny

"Trying is probably the best part" said Amy

After half an hour in the park with Jamie and Billy chasing each other around, they set off back to Mary's house where George and Jade had arrived, Mary told Sheldon and Missy of her idea that George and Jade had agreed to

"I was thinking that you could get the girls christened at the same time as they get married, they have already set a date and as I know the Vicar quite well I am certain he will be ok with it" said Mary

"What date are you getting married? Asked Sheldon to his brother

"Well we were thinking of how soon you can all get here for Christmas due to work commitments and we booked the 22nd of December, if that suits you all?

"Yes that works for us, Amy will be off anyway for maternity leave and Caltech closes for the Christmas holidays on the 16th for three weeks" replied Sheldon

"Are you and Jade really happy about us gate crashing your wedding to get the girls christened though? Asked Missy just to make sure

"Totally, we thought Amy and Sheldon's wedding and the christenings were lovely and these will be our nieces so why not" replied George

After the agreement was made, Missy and her little family went home but promised to be back the next day so the kids could spend more time together and Amy settled Jamie down and put him to bed before joining the others downstairs, Finlay had decided he really didn't want to sleep despite Penny feeding him and he was currently crawling around the living room with Leonard watching over him

"So who are Rosa's godparents going to be? Asked Mary

"Well we are still thinking about it but George will be one and I haven't said anything to Amy yet but as Jade will be marrying him, then Jade can be one as well" suggested Sheldon to George and Jade's surprise

"Thank you Sheldon we are delighted to of course" replied George

"I think mom can be the other godmother" suggested Amy looking to Sandra

"Same answer George gave, thank you Amy" replied Sandra giving her daughter a hug

The next day Missy and the children arrived in time for breakfast and spent the whole day at the house, Amy and Sheldon bonded with Freya who was almost three weeks old, they returned home on Sunday morning and the hectic week had started to make Amy tired, Sheldon sent her to bed to get some rest and took Jamie and himself off to the Comic book store and met Raj and Howard there, when he returned home he found Amy cooking dinner for them

"You didn't have to do that" said Sheldon trying to usher Amy out of the kitchen

"Sheldon I am fine, I had a little rest and have my energy back, was Jamie ok?

"Oh yes, he always is and he's asleep as well now" replied Sheldon

"Ok, while you were out I called a company regarding the swimming pool, they will come out on Wednesday afternoon to have a look around and see where is best for it to go"

"We will need a safety fence around it with Jamie"

"I already sorted that out as well, they are coming at 4pm, will you be able to take the afternoon off?

"Yes of course" replied Sheldon as Amy showed him some of the pools that the company had made for clients

On Monday Amy left Sheldon to take Jamie to Jenny's as she wanted to get into work early and catch up on the study, before she even arrived in the lab, she could hear a loud commotion and when she got in she discovered why as some of the monkeys were fighting and the two grad students who were looking after them overnight were unable to stop them, luckily her colleague Dr Grant arrived at the same time and they took control and ushered the monkeys back to the cages, then discovered that some had bite marks on their bodies that were bleeding

"What happened here? How did you lose control? Asked Amy

"I don't know, they just went out of control" replied one

"They don't just get out of control, how long have they been like this? There morning dose of alcohol is not due until 8am, why are they out before then? Asked Amy again

"Sorry" said the other student

"Just go and if you can't do the job properly then perhaps you shouldn't bother coming back" said Amy dismissing them

"I think we will have to take the injured monkeys out, I don't think the wounds are too bad" said Dr Grant

"I agree, although I will have to leave that to you as I can't risk an infection at the moment"

"Sure" replied Dr Grant

Amy set about organising breakfast for the monkeys and then took the data that she had received over the weekend and went back to her own office to analyze it, she was so busy that she would of worked through lunch if Sheldon hadn't stopped by with lunch for her

On Wednesday they were waiting at home when the swimming pool contractors arrived, Amy took them straight to the garden where they set about measuring up

"I would think it would be a good idea to have the pool on this side here where the hot tub is, we can kind of attach them together as that makes sense and we can fence them off together, there wont be enough room across the back because of the summer house" said one of the guys

"Sure and how much will the pool cost to install? Asked Amy

"The one you are after will cost $25,000 which includes all the extras but we will maintain it throughout the year at an additional cost of $1000 a year"

"That sounds quite reasonable then" said Amy looking to Sheldon who was looking at the brochure

"Yes I agree, how soon can you do it?

"Once we have received a deposit of $5000 we can start and depending on weather, it will take around 8 weeks to do, you planning on having that baby before then?

"No I am not due until October, why? Asked Amy

"Just wondering in case you needed extra help" said the older guy laughing at his own joke, Amy looked at him curiously and gave a fake laugh back

"Ok can we do that now then? Asked Sheldon

"Sure"

Sheldon went back inside and transferred the deposit over online and the builders said that they would be back on Monday the following week to start work, at the weekend they left Jamie with Sandra and went off to collect paint for the new babies room and as expected Amy found that the smell made her gag, they had decided to decorate Rosa's room in yellow, Sheldon called Leonard over and he helped to decorate, they also went shopping for a new cot as Jamie was still in his and baby clothes

The next couple of months passed quickly thanks to Amy working hard on the study, the swimming pool was eventually finished by the middle of September, Amy had stopped working the same day as she couldn't manage anymore, her huge bump was making her exhausted, they decided to have a pool party and called their friends over to join them

Sheldon was cooking food on the BBQ and Amy was left in charge of all the drinks, Sheldon had already taken Jamie for a swim in the pool which he enjoyed and Sandra had now taken over looking after Jamie as Amy needed to rest, their friends arrived to find Amy laying down on one of the sun loungers

"Hey Amy" said Penny as Howard and Bernadette also arrived via the garden gate, Eve who was now 1 and walking ran straight to Amy and cuddled her

"Hello, the food will be ready shortly but help yourself to drinks, I am officially done for the day" said Amy patting her bump

"Amy you should have called us earlier, then I could have helped" said Penny as she placed a large box on the picnic table

"What's that?

"There were two cheesecakes going spare so the manager let me have them" replied Penny going to the kitchen and getting a knife to cut the cake into portions

"I take it you are not holding a Halloween party this year? Asked Howard

"That's correct, seeing as I will have only just had the baby by then, although there's nothing stopping anyone else wanting to hold one, we will still come" replied Amy

"Maybe we will do that" suggested Raj who had just arrived with Pasha

"Hi Amy how are you feeling? Asked Pasha sitting down next to her

"Oh fine, just very tired and I can't wait to meet our little one now, I hope she is not overdue like Jamie was" replied Amy

"She might be on time you never know" replied Penny

"Lets hope so, in the meantime please enjoy the pool, I will join you all shortly" said Amy smiling at her friends

The pool party was a huge success and at the end of the party Amy and Sheldon were left alone together as Sandra had taken Jamie to her house overnight, Sheldon helped Amy up to bed while he cleared up the remains of the party and then joined her in bed, Sheldon spooned Amy as the only position Amy could sleep in was on her side and he held her close while they slept

The weeks passed and Mary and Meemaw announced they would paying a visit to see Sheldon and Amy as soon as the baby was born, they were on standby flights ready and once they hit October 20th, Sheldon took his paternity leave early so he could be around Amy so he could be ready once she went into labour

A week after her due date passed, Amy woke up at 1am on the 28th October with her first contraction, deciding to ease her discomfort she went off to the family bathroom and had a bath, she hauled herself up just as her waters broke which was followed by another contraction, drying herself as quickly as was possible and then dressing, she called Penny and then woke Sheldon up by shaking his arm

"What's the matter? Asked Sheldon sleepily and then becoming more alert at the state of Amy

"It's started, Rosa is coming" said Amy in between pants as she stood over the bed clutching her belly

"Ok, let me just get dressed, have you called Penny?

"Yes she will be here in a minute" replied Amy as the doorbell went and Sheldon threw on his dressing gown and went off to answer it

"Hello, I brought Leonard and Finlay with me, he will watch Jamie for you" said Penny as Sheldon opened the door

"Oh good thinking, you can put him in Rosa's room in her cot if you want and sleep if you can in the other spare room" suggested Sheldon

"Sure, I might just do that, thank you" replied Leonard as Sheldon nodded at him and went back upstairs to get dressed

"Leonard can you call my mom and Sheldon's family to let them know and our friends as well" asked Amy as she half hobbled down the stairs and greeted Penny as another contraction hit her, Penny held her as Amy grimaced in pain

"Yes of course, I will leave telling our friends until Penny has called me though" replied Leonard

"Sheldon you will have to get dressed quickly, I will take Amy to the car and wait" shouted Penny up the stairs, she and Leonard between them helped Amy out to the car as Sheldon came rushing out with the overnight bag and joined Amy in the back of the car

_**Next chapter will have the birth and more**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Carrying on from previous chapter**_

Being that it was the middle of the night and no traffic, Penny made it in quick time to Pasadena General hospital, Sheldon had already called ahead to the maternity ward and they were ready for Amy when she arrived, Penny dropped them outside the entrance and then went off to park, Sheldon helped Amy into reception and gave their details

"Ok if you would like to follow me, I remember from your notes that you would like a water birth and it just so happens that we have a free pool you can use right now" said the midwife appearing in front of them

"Thank you, my contractions are around 15 minutes apart at the moment" replied Amy

"Ok we will let you get settled in first and I will see how far dilated you are, is anybody else coming with you?

"Oh yes my friend Penny, she is just parking" replied Amy

"I will let reception know to let her come straight through then" The midwife showed Amy into the room and left Amy to get changed

"Sheldon did you want to join me in the pool once I go into a more heavy labour?

"No thank you, I will be happy to sit at the side and watch or help" replied Sheldon

Amy nodded and then got changed, Penny arrived a few minutes later with the midwife who checked Amy over and attached her to the monitor, the baby's heartbeat could be heard clearly

"Ok you are currently 5cms dilated, so you might be a while yet, there are things you can use to help with any pains you get like the water pool or the medicine ball, when was your last contraction?

"It was just before we left the house and it lasted for 45 seconds" replied Amy as she started to get a familiar feeling in her body and braced herself for the pain, Sheldon held her hand as the contraction hit

"Ok so you may he right about the 15 minutes then and you said your waters broke as well?" asked the midwife

"Yes I was having a bath to help the pain and they broke as I was getting out"

"Ok use the pool whenever you need to, I will be back in a moment" said the midwife disappearing

"Ok, I have spoken to Leonard and he's called your mom and she's going over to the house, I also called Mary, she Missy and Meemaw are going to the airport for the 7am flight" announced Penny

"Thank you Penny, was Leonard ok with the children? Asked Amy

"Yes he said Finlay had gone back to sleep and Jamie hadn't stirred" replied Penny

"Wait, did you say Missy is coming? Queried Sheldon

"Yes, apparently her husband said she should come, the children are with his parents anyway until tomorrow or whatever day we are now on" replied Penny

After several hours of the contractions becoming more frequent and more painful, Amy had been using the medicine ball and as her contractions got closer, decided to use the pool instead, Sheldon was mopping her forehead and Penny was holding her spare hand, the midwife was helping Amy with the oxygen and encouraging Amy to push when she felt the need to and just after 6am, the midwife announced that Amy was ready to give birth, Amy followed the instructions and after a few painful contractions and pushes, the baby's head appeared

"Amy you are so close now, don't stop" said the midwife as Amy's face contorted in pain and she momentarily stopped pushing

Amy pushed a few more times and thanks to the water, the baby slivered out into the water, the midwife scooped the baby up and cut the cord, the baby however remained silent until the midwife rubbed her vigorously with a towel, Sheldon was hovering behind the midwife unsure of what to do and Penny was still holding Amy's hand and looking as worried as Amy was

"Is she ok? Asked Amy once she realised something was wrong

"Yes it's just the shock of the birth" replied the midwife as finally after a few seconds of silence, Rosa erupted into loud crying, the midwife weighed the baby and then brought her back

"Thank goodness" exclaimed Amy as the midwife passed the baby over to Amy

"Congratulations you have a healthy girl and she weighed in at 7lbs 4"

"Thank you, Sheldon look our little girl is here" said Amy beaming up at him

"I know, Amy you were amazing and Rosa is beautiful just like her mother" replied Sheldon leaning down and giving Amy a kiss

"She has a shock of brown hair just like Jamie did when he was born and she is long as well" said Penny watching them

"You don't have to stay in the pool now you have given birth" said the midwife

"Sure, just give me a few minutes" replied Amy smiling up at her

"Do you want me to take pictures? Asked Penny

"Yes but wait until I look decent, I am covered in blood and sweaty"

"Sure, I will just go and tell your moms and Leonard"

A few minutes later, Amy had moved to the bed, Sheldon had joined her on the bed and was cuddling her as they held Rosa between them

"Was the water birth better than giving birth in bed? Asked Sheldon

"I think so but it was still very painful to push her out" replied Amy

"You did great though" said Sheldon turning Amy's head and giving her a tender kiss

"Thank you, I needed that" replied Amy smiling at him

Sheldon kissed her again and pulled her close, Rosa stirred slightly, opened her eyes and then shut them again and snuggled into Amy's chest, at that moment Penny arrived back and took a picture of them cuddling with the baby on the bed

"Ok, your mom is very happy, she wants pictures like right now and Leonard is going to let the others know, Mary is currently at the airport and definitely on the 7am flight as they were just getting ready to board, so Leonard said he would collect them from the airport as your mom will watch the babies" said Penny

"Thank you for being here again Penny" said Amy happily

"You are very welcome, it's always better when you are watching somebody giving birth, than actually giving birth"

"Would you like to hold her?

"You bet I would"

Sheldon passed Rosa over to Penny and Penny cradled the baby to her

"Hello beautiful, oh I want a girl now" said Penny suddenly and kissing Rosa's head

"You might get one you never know" replied Amy

"We will see"

The midwife came back in and checked Amy and the baby over and declared them both fine

"When can I go home? It's just that I have another child that I don't want to leave for too long" asked Amy

"I would say have a rest for a couple of hours and then see how you feel, I will organise your discharge papers in the meantime"

"Thank you" replied Amy

"You're welcome and congratulations again"

Amy took Rosa back off Penny when Rosa started to whimper and she gave Rosa her first feed, Rosa latched on immediately and Amy felt content and happy that the baby had finally arrived, when she and the baby both dozed off for a little while, Sheldon and Penny went off to get drinks, when they returned Amy had woken up and with Penny watching the baby, Amy very delicately got out of bed and had a shower and got dressed with help from Sheldon

"You all ready to go? Asked the midwife

"Yes" replied Amy signing the discharge papers and leaving the maternity ward

They arrived back at the house just after 10am, they were greeted by Sandra who Sheldon had phoned on the way, Leonard had already left to go to the airport

"Come in come in and I can meet my first granddaughter" said Sandra excitedly ushering Amy in

Amy went through to the lounge with Rosa in her arms, Jamie who was playing with Finlay jumped up when he saw Amy and Sheldon with Rosa in Sheldon's arms

"Mama, baby?

"Yes darling, it's your new sister Rosa" replied Amy as she sat down on the sofa and Jamie joined her, Amy gave him a kiss and a hug as Sheldon passed Rosa to her

"Rosa? Enquired Jamie with a frown on his face

"Yes, if you sit back a bit then you can hold her" replied Amy, Sheldon helped Jamie on to the sofa and put Rosa in Jamie's arms

"Aw I will have to take a picture of this" said Penny doing just that and forwarding the picture to the rest of their friends

"By the way Howard and Bernadette and Raj and Pasha will be over this afternoon, once your family has arrived and spent time with Rosa" said Sandra

"Ok thank you" replied Sheldon as Jamie decided he had enough of holding Rosa

"I get down?

"Yes go on" Sheldon took the baby off him and passed Rosa over to Sandra to hold

"Was Finlay ok? Asked Penny

"Oh yes, Leonard gave him his breakfast and he left about 10 minutes before you got here" replied Sandra

"I am rather hungry now saying that" said Amy

"You stay there and I will make you something, Penny did you want anything? Asked Sheldon jumping up from the sofa

"Whatever Amy is going to have, I am not that hungry really"

"Just do me scrambled eggs on toast, that will be fine" replied Amy smiling at her husband

"Sure, won't be long" replied Sheldon leaning down to kiss Amy and then going off to the kitchen, Jamie and Finlay decided to follow him to the kitchen with Jamie walking and Finlay crawling quickly

"You don't mind that I stay? Asked Penny

"Of course not, stay as long as you like" replied Amy smiling at her

"How long has she been asleep for? Asked Sandra indicating the sleeping Rosa

"Just before we got in the car to come back, I suspect she will wake in a bit, she has green eyes by the way" replied Amy

Sheldon arrived back with the food and by the time they had finished eating, Leonard arrived back from the airport with Mary, Meemaw and Missy, Amy was in the lounge back cradling Rosa as she had woken up

"Congratulations darlin, I hope my son was useful in the delivery room? Asked Mary giving Amy a hug

"Mary, I think you underestimate your son, Sheldon was perfect as was Penny and I had a water birth which helped enormously" replied Amy as she then received hugs from Meemaw and Missy

"You look great for somebody who only gave birth this morning" said Meemaw

"Thank you, although my lower half would disagree with you at the moment" replied Amy wincing slightly as she moved about on the sofa

"I must say, she really looks a lot like Freya did when she was born" said Missy

"The likeness is uncanny" added Meemaw

"Would you like to hold Rosa? Asked Amy to Mary

"Of course" replied Mary as Amy passed Rosa over

"Can I make you all drinks? Asked Sheldon

"Yes please Shelley, you know what I like" replied Mary not looking up

"How's Jamie been with her? Asked Missy

"Oh fine, he held her for a minute and since then he's been playing with Finlay" replied Amy

"Aw that's nice, we will be staying until tomorrow and going back on the 1pm flight, Missy has to get back for her children and we will see more of you all at Christmas anyway" said Mary

At that point everybody was so interested in looking at Rosa that they didn't notice Finlay making his first steps on his own until they heard a thump as he flopped down and then got back up again and surprised Penny by taking some more steps

"Before his first birthday as well" said Penny happily and attempting to pick Finlay up, but he decided he didn't want to be picked up and crawled off quickly

"Once he gets used to walking, he will be like Jamie, forever on the go" said Amy

"Oh you got a pool? Asked Meemaw who was sitting in the armchair by the sliding doors

"Yes we had it installed last month and it's been very good, Jamie loves swimming now" replied Sheldon

"I think we will come here for our summer holiday next year then" said Mary

"You are welcome too" replied Amy smiling at her

"Mom, will you be ok sharing the double bed with Meemaw and Missy can sleep in the guest room downstairs? Asked Sheldon

"Yes that's fine, if we had been here longer then we would have stayed at Sandra's but one night is fine" replied Mary as she passed Rosa over to Meemaw to hold

"Our friends will be coming later on to see Rosa as well, so we will probably get Pizza's for dinner" suggested Sheldon

"That works for us Shelley"

A couple of hours later, Raj, Pasha, Bernadette and Howard arrived with little Eve, at just 15 months old she took little interest in Rosa and went off to play with Jamie and Finlay, Sheldon, Leonard and Howard took the children out to the pool while the rest of the adults gushed over Rosa

"So Amy you would recommend a water birth then? Asked Bernadette

"Totally, its very relaxing and it helped a lot although it was still painful when she came out" replied Amy

"Are you planning another one? Asked Penny

"Well not yet, maybe in the next two years or so, but its good to have options you know" replied Bernadette

"As soon as I can I will be sorting something out to prevent me getting pregnant for a good few years" commented Amy

"Probably a good idea, Billy and I are stopping at two, we think that's enough for us" said Missy

"Well we wasn't planning to have two babies this quickly but sometimes things happen" sighed Amy

"No regrets though? Asked Penny just to make sure

"Oh no regrets, the kids are the best things that have happened to me and Sheldon, we have grown a lot in the last three years, sometimes its hard to believe but this morning giving birth was very real so I will just enjoy every moment" replied Amy

A little while later, the fathers brought the children back in and the group celebrated the birth of Rosa with champagne, Sheldon poured everybody a glass, except for Amy who had a cup of tea instead and then made a toast

"I just wanted to say thank you to Penny for being there with us during the birth and to Amy for giving me a daughter, here's to Rosa Leigh Cooper" said Sheldon raising his glass and smiling at his friends and family

_**Next chapter up soon**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Cheers for reviews and follows**_

_**Carrying on from same day previous chapter**_

Once their friends had gone home and while Rosa was sleeping, Amy took the time to spend with Jamie, Sheldon had spent the majority of the day with him and once it got to Jamie's bedtime, she took him up for a bath and then took him to her bed to give him his bottle and read to him, then they dozed off sleeping together, Amy was woken by Sheldon coming into the room a little while later and taking Jamie to his own room

"What time is it?

"Its almost 11pm, you looked like you needed the sleep, Rosa has just woken up but Missy is with her though so don't worry just yet" replied Sheldon

"Ok thank you, its going to be like this for a while and I know we said we would leave Jamie with Jenny while I'm on maternity leave but I don't want him to feel left out, so I think while you are off then we will keep him at home for some of the time at least" suggested Amy

"That's fine and I agree with that, I have spoken to President Siebert and I don't have to go back to work until December 1st, which is fine as it will only be for two weeks before we break up for Christmas"

"Oh good, I also don't think that I will be going to Raj and Pasha's Halloween party, but I want you to go"

"Amy I am not going anywhere without you, we can organise a fireworks party instead, you will probably be more up for that"

"Yes probably, anyway let's go back and see our daughter" said Amy getting out of bed although not before Sheldon gave her a cuddle and a kiss

"You are amazing you know that? Said Sheldon helping her up

"Thanks, so are you!" replied Amy hugging him

They went back downstairs and found Missy cradling Rosa who was wide awake and gazing up at Missy while Mary was taking pictures to send to George and Jade

"Hey Ames, I think she might be ready for a feed?

"Yes I think so" replied Amy sitting down next to Missy and taking Rosa off her

"Amy I have made you hot milk, Sheldon said you would probably like that? Said Meemaw coming into the lounge

"Oh thank you" smiled Amy

"Feeling better after your sleep? Asked Mary

"Totally, I need to sleep as and when I can in the early stages" 

"Talking of sleep, we are going to turn in now and leave you and Sheldon to it" said Mary

"Oh ok, I think Sheldon is going to drive you all to the airport in the morning" replied Amy

"No I am staying with you, your mom is going to do that" said Sheldon

"Alright goodnight kids" said Mary and Meemaw giving them hugs, Missy followed them out and down to her guest suite

"Did you want me to stay while you feed her? Asked Sheldon

"If you like, once she's fed I might have a long soak in the bath with all the oils, my body has had a bit of a battering today and I need to relax for a bit"

"At this time of night? Queried Sheldon

"Yes, I am not tired now after the sleep but hopefully the bath will make me sleepy" replied Amy as she moved Rosa to her breast and started to feed her

"Did you want anything to eat? Asked Sheldon trying to be helpful

"Just some toast" replied Amy leaning down to kiss Rosa's head

Sheldon stood watching Amy and Rosa for a moment and disappeared off to the kitchen and left them in peace, when he returned with the toast for Amy, Rosa had finished feeding and Amy was holding Rosa so she was facing her and making faces at her

"Here's your toast, did you want me to take her?

"Go on then, she's lovely isn't she?

"Of course" replied Sheldon smiling at his wife

After her food, they took Rosa up to her room where she fell asleep immediately, Amy went off to have her bath and by the time she went to bed it was almost 1am, luckily Rosa did not wake again until 5am, Amy had put an armchair in Rosa's room so she sat down with Rosa and fed her then changed her nappy and took her downstairs, Missy was already up and in the kitchen making tea

"Why are you up already? Asked Amy

"Well I am still breastfeeding Freya and usually feed her around this time, my body clock doesn't know that I am not today though" replied Missy

"I bet you will be glad to get home and see Freya and Billy?

"Of course, you and Sheldon make sure you send us plenty of pictures of Rosa until you come to us at Christmas ok? Missy poured Amy a cup of tea and they went through to the lounge

"You got it" replied Amy putting Rosa down in the baby seat

Some time later they all had breakfast and Sandra had come to collect the family and take them to the airport, Jamie was busy playing with his Lego bricks and Rosa was watching him from her baby seat when there was a knock at the door, Sheldon went off to answer it and came back with an enormous bunch of mixed flowers for Amy

"Oh Sheldon did you get those for me?

"No but perhaps I should of, open the card and see" replied Sheldon

Amy opened the card and found that the flowers was a joint collaboration from their immediate group of friends

"Oh that's very sweet, can you get some vases from the garage and I will sort them out" said Amy

"Sure, how are you feeling today though, any soreness?

"Well a little bit but like when I had Jamie, that will go away within a few days, I think if I can, then water births are definitely the way to go again" replied Amy

Later that day Amy spoke to Jenny and told her she wouldn't be bringing Jamie that week, but she would bring him as usual for the following week, Jenny had Finlay anyway for the first week as Penny had a mixture of auditions lined up and work at The Cheesecake factory, Amy and Sheldon made sure they included Jamie in everything they did with Rosa so that he did not feel left out and once Amy had recovered properly she left Sheldon at home to look after Rosa and took Jamie out to the local park for some bonding time

_**6 weeks later**_

With Sheldon, Amy, Penny, Leonard and the children all going to Texas for Christmas, the group organised a get together two days before they went, Amy that day had been to the doctors for her check up and the doctor declared that she was able to resume "family relations" Amy had enquired about better protection and had been fitted with the coil and was promised that she definitely wouldn't get pregnant with that in place, Rosa was also checked out and had put on the required amount of weight

The group met at Sheldon and Amy's house for the get together, Amy had cooked for the group with help from her mom and Penny while Sheldon and Leonard watched the children and was just organising the drinks when Raj and Pasha arrived with Howard and Bernadette and Eve

"Hi guys come in" said Amy smiling happily at her friends

The group congregated in the lounge and played with the babies until it was time for dinner, Jamie, Finlay and Eve were all put in their high chairs and given their own meals which most of went down their faces rather than in their mouths when Raj suddenly spoke up

"You guys all having babies made Pasha and I want to start trying for children sooner than we had anticipated and we are delighted to announce that Pasha is 12 weeks pregnant" announced Raj as Pasha beamed in delight

"Oh congratulations" said Amy giving them hugs, the rest of them followed suit

"Is that why you have been wearing flowing tops recently? Asked Bernadette

"Yes, I have a little bump already but we just wanted to confirm everything was ok before saying anything" replied Pasha as Raj patted her little bump

"Have you thought about names yet? Asked Amy as she noticed Leonard and Penny whispering to each other

"Yes and we are going with Indian Hindu names so if we have a boy then he will be called Mali and if it's a girl then Haya" replied Pasha

"Mali means first born" said Sheldon before anybody could say anything

"How did you know that? Asked Raj

"You know me I am full of fun facts that I like to share" replied Sheldon

"Um, seeing as we are sharing news, Leonard and I are also having another baby, although we are only 7 weeks gone, sorry to steal your thunder" announced Penny and half apologising to Raj and Pasha

"Your not stealing our thunder, we can be baby buddies" said Pasha excitedly

"Congrats bestie" said Amy beaming at her friends

"Thank you, we started trying and it happened pretty quickly" replied Penny

"Well I think this calls for a celebratory drink, we still have champagne from when Rosa was born so everybody apart from Penny, Pasha and Amy can have some" said Sheldon scraping his chair back and going to the kitchen to get the champagne

"What about names for your one then? Asked Amy

"Well we haven't decided completely on the boys name yet, Leonard likes Dexter and I am not completely sure about it yet and for a girl perhaps Libby" replied Penny

"Well you have plenty of time to think about the boys name then, but I kind of like the name Dexter" replied Amy

"What boy name do you like? Asked Pasha

"Flynn is nice and depending on if Dexter grows on me then we may just flip a coin if it is a boy" replied Penny

"Have you told your parents yet? Asked Amy to the two couples

"Oh yes, they are very happy" replied Raj and Pasha

"I've not told mine yet but I will once we get to Texas, as we are all going out to dinner with them the first night, it will be a nice surprise for them" replied Penny

After dinner, the guys went down to the games room and the girls played with the babies and chatted for a while before everybody had to go, the next day Sandra took Jamie and Rosa to her house so that Amy and Sheldon could pack in peace, Amy had got Sheldon's Christmas present and wanted to give it to him as it was too big to take to Texas

"Sheldon I have something for you, but you will have to come to the garage to get it" said Amy

"Why?

"Because it's your Christmas present" replied Amy taking him outside and to the large storage cupboard that was in the garage

"Why are you giving it to me now?

"It's too big to take away, now close your eyes while I open the door" replied Amy

Sheldon after a moments hesitation closed his eyes and Amy took his hand and led him in

"Ok you can open your eyes now" said Amy, Sheldon gasped in delight when he saw what Amy had done

Amy had bought him a large scale railway set with miniature trains that were used in wars that the USA had fought in and had even set it up

"Amy this is perfect, how did you know that I would like this?

"Lucky guess, am glad you like it"

"Like? I love it, when did you set it up?

"When you was at work last week, you never come in this cupboard so it was easy to hide, especially when I hide the key" replied Amy

"You really are the perfect wife aren't you" said Sheldon moving close to Amy who was leaning against the wall and then pressing up against her to kiss her

"Well I can feel how happy you are" said Amy returning the kiss and reaching into his trousers to fondle his erection

"If we were not having the kids back in less than an hour I would take you upstairs and thank you in a way that we would enjoy very much indeed" said Sheldon as they sunk into a long and lingering kissing session

"Come sit in the lounge where it's more comfortable" said Amy as she started to get backache from the concrete wall

Sheldon didn't need telling twice and they resumed kissing and cuddling on the sofa, they were only interrupted by the arrival back of the children, Rosa was ready for a feed, so Amy left Sheldon to deal with Jamie and went upstairs to feed her, later on when the kids were asleep Sheldon gave Amy the gifts he had got her

"A couple of them are for my benefit, you will see when you open them" said Sheldon handing them over

Amy unwrapped the large gifts to find a black frilly Basque and suspenders set and a gold set

"I can see why these will benefit you, perhaps when we return from Texas we can make use of them" said Amy winking at him

"Like when we have date night?

"Of course, or date afternoon and evening, if my mom can mind the kids for that time, I can see why you are giving them to me now and not at your moms house" replied Amy

"I also got you this" said Sheldon passing another gift over

"Oh this is beautiful" said Amy unwrapping the gift to find a printed t-shirt with a picture of Jamie and Rosa together

"Glad you approve and I have something else for you" said Sheldon passing her a small box

Amy opened it and found two diamond teardrop earrings inside and engraved in tiny letters with the initials S&A

"Wow Sheldon these are stunning" said Amy gasping at the earrings and looking up at him

"Only the best for my wife" replied Sheldon

Amy responded by giving him the same sort of kiss that Sheldon had given her in the garage earlier on

"Thank you, I will wear them on Christmas Day and at the wedding slash christening" said Amy after they finished kissing

"Your welcome, anyway we better go to bed seeing as we have to be out of here by 9am"

"Of course and the gifts are all perfect, thank you again, love you lots" said Amy who was still holding on to Sheldon and didn't want to let him go

"You are worth it and I love you as well" replied Sheldon as they shared a moment of eye coitus before racing up to bed where they didn't sleep for some time

_**Next chapter will have the wedding and Christmas celebrations**_


End file.
